


My Boyfriend The Werewolf

by TheDarkSeaofSecrets



Series: My Werewolf [2]
Category: 3 Below, Tales of Arcadia, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Divergence, College Football, Creepslayerz, Eli's just trying to make it through college in one piece., F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steli, Werewolf AU, Young Love, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 101,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSeaofSecrets/pseuds/TheDarkSeaofSecrets
Summary: Eli Pepperjack just wanted one thing from College. To make it out alive. Couldn't he go a single year without someone trying to murder him?





	1. First Day Of Class

**Author's Note:**

> Back. Back Again. Tell a friend.  
> First chapter down. Even I have no idea where this going but I have faith.

Eli had to hand it to himself. The first day of class and he was late. It had been his own fault. He had been up late last night. Helping Steve through his change and trying to jump-start one of his own. Why did the full moon always have the fall around something important he had to do. 

“You must be Mr Pepperjack,” The professor says the minute he enters the hall. He was somehow exactly the person you’d picture in your head when you thought of an Aeronautics Professor. He even had a tweed jacket and greying hair. A severe face and eyes that seemed to take in everything about you in a second. 

He nods, burning red. Feeling terrible. Professor Hughes staring him down. 

“Find a seat and quickly, now back to what I was saying. This course is going to be brutal. You are going to hate me by the end of it and if you don’t. I haven’t done my job properly. Now grab out those textbooks you paid way to much for and turn to chapter 3.” 

Eli sinks into the first chair he can find, which means front row. Scrambling to grab his stuff and opening it. 

“Mr Pepperjack. Since you were here late, you must have been reading ahead. Tell me. What are we discussing today?” Professor Hughes says setting his hand on Eli’s textbook and slamming it closed. Eli moving his hand out of the way. 

Eli’s mouth falls open as he tries to remember. Brain struggling to slog through a million notes he had read over the summer. Then it all clicks into place. 

“The history, Mainly Da Vinci and his first prototypes and how they failed. Mostly due to the fact that while Da Vinci was a great inventor. Science was still relatively new and the third law had yet to be discovered by Newton. 

Is that enough, or do you want me to go into how Da Vinci thought at first that human power alone would be significant enough to get someone off the ground? Especially when it comes to multiple humans, like the screw-type helicopter that failed even with four people” 

He explains staring down the professor. Smiling politely. He watches one of those eyes twitch before the Professor smiles. Genuinely which is a surprise. 

“Very good Mr Pepperjack. Keep that up and I might not hold you being late over your head for much longer. Now as Mr Pepperjack was saying. Leonardo Da Vinci was very keen on the idea of human-powered flight.” Professor Hughes says moving to the large whiteboard and starting to scrawl out some notes. 

Eli lets out a breath and once more opens his book. Putting his head down. Trying to make himself invisible. 

He makes it more than halfway through the class without incident. 

“Hey dude, I’m sorry to ask but any chance you got a spare pen. Mine just died” The boy beside him whispers, shaking said pen. 

“Yeah of course,” He says reaching into his bag. He hands it over without hesitation. 

“Thanks...I’m Jamie by the way,” The guy says shoving a sun-kissed, freckled hand in his vision. 

Eli finally turns to look at the guy. He was cute in that messy way. Beanie covering what Eli was sure was brown curls, if the few strands peeking out had any indication. A maroon RWC hoodie, one end of the string chewed on. Dark circles from long nights up studying or partying under his eyes but it just made the grey of his eyes stand out more. 

“You’re welcome. Uh, Eli...Elijah but Eli’s good” He says, the guy grabbing his hand and shaking it quickly. 

They stop talking and Eli returns back to his notes. Jamie had returned to his own textbook as well, the hoodie string in his mouth as he thinks. 

“Sorry. Uh not being to be mean but aren’t you too young to be in this class. You look like you just graduated high school. Not even...totally a compliment by the way” Jamie asks a few minutes later startling him. 

“Yeah that’s cause I just did, I looked at Aeronautics 101 but I found it to easy so I put in with the school board to do 102 instead. So here I am” Eli answers with a shrug. 

“Oh, super nerd. I like it. Have you thought about fraternities yet cause if you haven’t you have to decide soon” 

“Ehh. I’m not really sure if I’m into the whole fraternity thing but I’ll keep it in mind” 

“Well if you decide you are into the whole fraternity thing. Check out Theta Kappa Zeta. From personal experience and a little bias. I think you’d fit in well there and we could definitely use more Super Nerds.” 

“I’ll look into it. Thanks” 

Eli finally makes it to the end of class in one piece. Jamie helps though, his a good distraction and the hours passes quicker. 

“Alright my minions. You are all free to go. Run away. Leave me alone” Professor Hughes finally says falling into his chair behind his desk. Looking exhausted.

Eli makes it halfway to the door. 

“Mr Pepperjack a word please” 

He tries not to sigh too loudly as he turns around and heads back to the Professors desk. Holding his book more like a shield against his chest. 

The room clears. Jamie flashing him worried eyes before he too moves on. 

“I’m sorry I was late this mor...” 

“That’s not what I want to talk about but be late again and you’ll be listening from the hallway. Elijah right...from what I’ve read you’re an incredibly smart boy. You got an acceptance letter from Stanford, didn’t you? Those are very hard to come by. So why chose to follow your boyfriend here?” The professor asks, looking at his clipboard. 

“Personal reasons. I needed to be here right now. I can reapply to Stanford later if I have to and while Steve had a lot to do with my choice. I also do really like the look of your science program and I’ve heard so many amazing things about you and the students who you’ve taught. RWC was my second option anyway. So I’m not really giving up on anything” He explains sheepishly. 

This had been his biggest problem since he got here and as much as it had been about Steve being here. He was also here for himself. Stanford was an amazing option but here he had more freedom and a place to shift. The giant forest that surrounded Raven’s Way on all sides was a great help. 

“Alright, another thing. Do me a favour and don’t lose sight of that spirit. I like teaching people like you. Who actually listens to what I have to say and who can answer me with actual well thought out answers. Remember as much as relationships are important, you have to think of yourself first” The Professor says. 

“Yes, sir. Is that all?” He asks. 

“Hmm yes. I suppose. Don’t be late again” 

Eli nods and struggles not to run from the room. 

His next stop is work. Yawning as he struggles to stay awake. He had managed to snag a job at the Campus library. It was boring but honestly, he needed boring. Boring was great sometimes. It gave him a break from the constant pressure in the back of his head.

His three-quarters of the way through his shift when the best part of his day walks through the door. He checks out the books the guy in front of him was waiting for and turns to his boyfriend smiling wide. 

Steve hands over the cup of coffee that Eli had been secretly praying was for him. 

“Oh god how I love you,” Eli says before taking a long sip. He can already feel the caffeine perking him up. 

“I know you're just talking to the coffee but I’ll take it,” Steve says, smirking at him as he leans on the counter. 

“I love you too. Very much” Eli murmurs, leaning up and kissing Steve quickly. Patting him on the cheek. “But the coffee still wins” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else. How are you feeling?” 

“Good, I’m already on Professor Hughes watch list. I was late to class but I think I impressed him with my knowledge” 

“Hmm of course you did. You’re such a nerd. You get off soon right?” Steve asks. Pride in his eyes. 

Eli nods before moving over to scan out someone else's books. 

“Well, I was thinking I would take you on a date. See a movie, get some decent food that isn’t Instant Ramen. Seriously I think its the only thing you’ve eaten all week” 

“Hey ramen is great thank you very much, but sure. Sounds really great” Eli says. Meaning every word. 

Steve steals another kiss before he leaves, Eli only noticing seconds later that the bastard has stolen his coffee as well. He can hear the blond idiot snickering and Eli rolls his eyes. 

He makes it to the end of work just barely alive, his shoulder achy from lifting books all afternoon but the paychecks were worth it. He enjoys the walk back to their apartment. It was cheaper than dorm rent surprisingly.

Mind you it wasn’t the best apartment in the world but it worked. They had more freedom to come and go this way. Less having to try and sneak around people, especially when it was the full moon. Cause all they needed was some nosy person following them and then ending up being petrified for life or exposing Steve to the world. 

Steve had his work cut out for him making sure they could actually shower or use the sink but it was also just nice. Something they had talked about back when they had been just friends, sharing a dorm. It wasn’t that much different. Just now they shared a bed and Eli got to kiss Steve awake. It was better than he ever imagined. 

Steve was lounging on the couch, channel surfing when he gets home. Dumping his bag beside the door before heading over and jumping on the Varulv. He grunts under Eli’s sudden weight, hands settling on his waist. 

“Hey, Peps. What’s with the face?” 

“I’m angry at you” He chirps. 

“Hmm, why is that?” 

“You stole my coffee’ He mumbles. 

“Oh no. What you gonna do about it” Steve says, grinning at him like he just won the lottery. It was infectious as Steve’s fingers sneak under Eli’s shirt. Fingers just resting against the skin of his back. Steve always, always preferred skin on skin contact. 

“I’ll make you watch every single Lord of the Rings movie with me” 

“They were bad enough the first time” Steve groans. 

“For that. You have to watch the Hobbit’s as well” 

Steve groans louder and Eli laughs. 

They don’t get out of the apartment until late, Steve finding every reason to keep Eli on the couch. Not that it really took much. Eli finally convincing them to get up if Steve wanted something more then ramen again. 

They end up in town just as the sun starts to set. Raven’s Way was pretty, quaint. A college town and surprisingly boring. Steve hadn’t smelled a single Varulv or Troll around since they got here. They were the only two...ok one and half Varulv’s around. 

Which also made finding these things out way more difficult then it had to be. They still kept in contact with the Trollhunters but mostly they had been left on their own. Which was preferable in a way, especially considering Jim was still trying to thwart Gunmar. 

“Hey Pepperjack, Palchuk. I’m surprised to see you two out and about.” A familiar voice says. 

Eli gives a small, polite smile. It was Quarterback of The Rosewood Jackals and if Steve plays his cards right. His predecessor. Steve was currently half-back and Eli had never seen him work harder. Eli having to constantly remind Steve not to overdo it. As much as he was leagues ahead of anybody who played, he couldn’t use any of it. Refused to. Thought it would ruin his integrity. 

Ivan Henrow. Pretty nice for a douche bag. He was one of the few kids that were practically bred into RWC. His great-great-grandfather had been or something. He had easily taken Steve under his wing and treated Eli nice enough. So Eli didn’t have a problem with the guy. Even if his nose looked perpetually turned up at everything. 

“Oh yeah, Thought I’d drag this one off campus and get something that isn’t just pure carbs into him,” Steve says. 

Eli rolls his eyes. He didn’t eat that badly. Did he? 

“Nice. Mind if me and Janice tag along” Ivan asks, nodding to where his girlfriend was out of the way. Talking on the phone. 

Eli and Steve share a look. 

_If your good I’m good. ___

____

____

_Well, I’m good but are you sure? ___

____

____

_Yes. What could go wrong? ___

____

____

How Eli would surely come to regret those words. If he could go back in time, he would have convinced Steve to stay home and eat some shitty ramen.


	2. Dinner of Marble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends?

Janice gets off her call soon enough. Eli had a small feeling neither Janice or Ivan particularly liked each other but dated because it was the “right” thing to do. Janice was nice in that cross me and I’ll bury you way. 

A harsher looking version of Mary. Fierce eyes and a sharp jaw. Beautiful but like one of those statues. Ivan was much the same. Cold marble. Cold, Off-putting, struggling to pass themselves off as human. Shaped into whatever their parents wanted them to be. 

Though they were opposites. Janice was dark hair and dark eyes. Ivan's hair was closer to platinum, hazel eyes that seemed to watch their every move. Ivan’s hair was also clipped short, professional. Janice’s hair tumbled down her back. A sheet of black. 

“So your Mother’s a lawyer right?” Ivan asks at this Italian place on Main street. 

Eli nods and Steve struggles to eat slow. Janice and Ivan content it seems to talk more than enjoy the amazing smelling food. It was amazing tasting too and Eli himself was having trouble not scarfing it down. 

“How many cases has she won?” 

“Uh, I’ve lost count. She’s good at what she does, her win-loss ratio is 6-1 I believe” He says. 

“Very good. Three of my Uncles are lawyers. Very cutthroat business. It takes a lot to rise to the top. Two of them are actually one the school board” 

“Oh, that’s cool. Henry and Carlyle right? They were the ones that helped get me into the advanced classes” 

“Henry is very learning forwards. The smarter the person the more his willing to do. How about you Steve. What does your mother do?” Janice asks, setting her cold eyes on Steve. 

Eli watches Steve fidget for a second. He wasn’t embarrassed but rather, just felt far too out of place. 

“She’s a bartender and my Step-dad is the Coach at our high-school” 

“Step-dad? Interesting. Where’s your real father?” Ivan says. 

“We don’t know. He left when Steve was fourteen. Hasn’t been in contact since” Eli says, answering quickly. The dark clouds swirling in Steve’s eyes. 

“By the looks of things, you’re better for it too. Don’t worry I think all fathers are pricks and aren’t worth their weight in gold” Ivan says giving one of those half smiles. That’s more grimace than smile but his trying his best. 

“How about you guys, what do your parents do?” Eli asks, diverting topics. Steve returning to his meal, stabbing one of his meatballs a little more viciously then he meant to. 

“My father is in New York. He's a CEO of the Eastern Branch of Californian Technology and my mother is currently working her way through pool boy 8 I believe” 

“9” Janice murmurs. 

“9, My bad. I believe his called Calvin or was it, Joshua. No, I think that was number 5. Either way” 

Well, that was blunt and to the point. Eli might just never get the Upper-Class at this point. Steve goes to say something but Eli taps him in the ankle. 

Steve hides his sigh and flashes Eli a look of regret. 

“Janice how about you?” Eli asks instead. 

“My mother is Juliana Farena. I’m sure you’ve heard of her, she’s one of the best, up and coming designers right now. Was on this past month’s cover of Vogue” 

Alright, Eli might be gay but fashion was the furthest thing from his mind. If anything Steve was more on top of the fashion trends then he was. 

“No sorry. Fashion isn’t really my thing” 

“I thought so considering those jeans,” Janice says glancing him over. 

Eli doesn’t even understand if that was supposed to be an insult or not. 

“And your dad?” Steve asks. 

“He is off currently overseeing the new Parisian branch of his bank” 

It falls quiet after that, Eli and Steve continuing to eat. They're nearly done and nearly able to escape but Janice and Ivan insist on dessert and Eli knew as soon as Ivan starts talking about how amazing the chocolate cake is. There was no getting him to leave. 

“So you’re here on a Scholarship right Steve?” Janice asks after handing the waiter back the menus. 

He nods. 

“You’d have to have a pretty good GPA then” 

“Only thanks to Eli. I’m good with my hands not so much my brain and if it wasn’t for Peps. I probably wouldn’t have graduated” 

“He's just joking, he totally would have been fine without my help. He's not quite as dumb as he looks” Eli murmurs flashing Steve a soft smile. Steve smiles back, grabbing his hand. 

“Aww, Peps. How cute. You two are so adorable together. Let me guess love at first sight?” Ivan asks, voice patronising. 

Eli nearly spits out his water, struggling to contain his laughter. Hand slamming to his mouth. Steve rolls his eyes and Eli finally gets it together enough to answer. 

“No. God no. Steve hated me. I kid you not, I can still picture the inside of that gym locker in perfect detail. But then he realised what a good thing he was missing out on and we became friends in Sophomore year.” Eli says turning to look at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah only cause I decided I needed that nerd brain of yours,” Steve says, teasing. Leaning forward to kiss him quickly. 

“Then he got this giant crush on me and literally fought over me with another guy. Begged me to be with him, what six months ago and how could I say no to that face” Eli coos, eyes alight with mischief. 

“I did not beg” Steve scoffs. 

“Oh, you totally did. Oh, Eli. I adore you, I love you. You’re the only one for me. I can’t live without you” Eli says dramatically, laughing when Steve rolls his eyes. 

“You had a crush on me first,” Steve says kissing him again. 

“If you say so” Another kiss as Eli laughs a little harder. 

“Cake is here!” Janice says suddenly and they break away from each other. Eli rather enjoying the uncomfortable look on their faces. A little payback for this entire dinner. 

“How about you two. How’d you meet?” Steve asks. Handing a spoon to Eli and they both dig into a slice of rich, chocolate mud cake. Eli nearly moaning at the taste. Sharing mainly so Steve doesn’t get to tempted to just eat the entire thing. Not that it would do anything to him. 

“Our parents are friends. We grew up together. We got together at the start of high-school” Is all Ivan says. He doesn’t even look at Janice and she seems more interested in her parfait. It’s almost like he was recounting another person’s story. 

“Well that’s anti-climatic” Eli mutters under his breath and Steve snickers. Covering it up by shoving his spoon on his mouth. 

“You’re majoring in Aeronautics and Astrology aren’t?” Janice asks between dainty bites of her dessert. The girl ate like a mouse. 

He nods. 

“How about you?” 

“Football is kinda my main goal but I’m minoring in business for my mum’s sake. same for you right Ivan?” 

“Yeah just swap them around. Business is my major. If I want to take over from dad someday. Janice is going to become a surgeon. Hopefully heart” 

“But I am also taking classes in Psychology.” She chirps up. 

Thank god. Dinner finally. Finally comes to an end. The bill being asked for.  
Steve reaches for his wallet but before he can even get it halfway out of his pocket. Ivan holds up his hand. 

“It’s on us.” He says simply pulling out a shiny black card, that literally has an almost perfect reflection of the table. 

“No, we couldn’t possibly,” Eli says quickly. Not wanting to be in debt to anybody let alone them. 

“Think of it as a perk of being our friends. Stick with us and we’ll look after you” Janice says with a shrug. Surprising Eli with a genuine smile. Still cold and calculating but it was an actual smile. 

“Are you sure? I mean. This was our idea” Steve says. 

“Of course. Think nothing of it. If you think a simple meal like this makes even the smallest dent in my bank account. You have sorely misjudged us.” Ivan says handing the card over before Eli and Steve can protest further. 

They share a wide-eyed look before sighing and resigning themselves to their fate. 

They say goodbye to the other couple just outside the restaurant. Only speaking once they’re a few streets away. Giving up their plans for the movie cinema since Eli's is a few minutes away to falling into a food coma. 

“So that was...” 

“Intense. Yeah” Steve finishes before yawning. Causing Eli to yawn in return. 

“Was I hallucinating or were they actually interrogating us?” Eli asks. Looking around almost expecting the pair to be following them, or be around every corner. 

“I don’t know but we must have passed their test...I think” 

“Well, I mean. You’re on a scholarship and mum’s a lawyer. They seemed to like that” Eli mutters, more to himself. 

“I can tell you what though, They definitely make me miss Sherbet and Kayla,” Steve says. 

Eli nods before curling into Steve’s side. A chill running up his spine. Fall already kicking in even though it had started only a few days ago. Steve just wraps his arm around Eli’s waist, radiating waves of heat that Eli enjoys greatly. 

They make it home in one piece and Eli ducks in for a quick shower. Letting the partially warm water heat his bones as best as it can. Which to say not at all, since Eli was certain it wasn’t water at this point. Just ice. He steps out of the shower shivering and once his dressed he practically dives into bed. Throwing his glasses on the bedside table. 

Steve chuckling as Eli snuggles as tightly into Steve as possible. Keen on stealing his boyfriend's warmth. Laying over his chest as Steve pulls up the blankets around him. 

“The stupid water heater is jacked again” Eli mutters. Ravan’s way actually snowed, unlike Arcadia Oaks. Something Eli was the least bit impressed about and was dreading with winter right around the corner. 

“I’ll have a look at it tomorrow” 

“Until then I guess you’ll just have to warm me up,” Eli says smirking up at Steve. Only half joking about his intentions as he runs his hands down Steve’s sides. Stopping when Steve flinches and hisses. 

“You’re side still giving you trouble,” Eli asks. The scars still hadn’t faded and at this stage, Eli had the smallest feeling they never would. They had been too deep even for the likes of a Varulv. 

“It’s fine. Just your fingers are freezing and that area’s heat sensitive” Steve says grabbing Eli’s hands and rubbing them between his own. 

“I can think of something else that’s heat sensitive” Eli chirps, laughing at his own stupid joke. 

“You’re the worst. You know that” 

“You love it” Eli murmurs before stealing a quick kiss and rolling off Steve, instead curling into his side. Resting his head on Steve’s arm as Steve turns on the Tv. Letting NCIS wash over them as Eli tries to ignore a headache growing in the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 down for the count! Boo-yah!


	3. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli is trying his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh this chapter might be a little intense for some. Just a warning in advance.

Eli wakes with a scream, the coldest water he ever felt doused over his back. He scrambles out of the puddle of water and off the bed. Running a hand through his hair to stop the water from getting into his eyes. 

“I am going to murder you!” He snarls at Steve once he realises what happened. 

Steve is standing there, laughing so hard that Eli is sure the walls are shaking from it. There are tears in his eyes. The empty bowl laying at his feet, hands curled around his stomach. 

“Y-your face was amazing. Oh my god. You should have seen it! I so should have had taken a photo” Steve says barely intelligible between all the laughter. 

Eli pulls off his soaked shirt and throws it at the blond. Clocking him in the face. Steve scrambling to catch the wet fabric. Water dripping all over the carpet. 

“Don’t you have work?” Eli asks moving over to their dresser and pulling out some dry, warm clothes. Struggling to not let his teeth chatter. 

“Nope. Not till this afternoon. So you’re stuck with until then” 

“Oh, joy” Eli says pulling on a thick sweater, trying to get rid of the chill from his bones. 

Steve wraps his arms around Eli’s waist. Setting his head on Eli’s shoulder. Wrapping Eli in a bubble of heat. Eli finally pushes his glasses into place.

“You’re adorable when you pout” Steve whispers. 

“If I get a cold because of you” Eli grumbles, not even bothering to follow through with an actual threat. Mainly because Steve distracts him with wide, soft eyes. 

“Then I guess I just gotta take care of you huh?” Steve murmurs softly. Steve and his stupid puppy dog eyes. Eli could never even stay vaguely annoyed at the guy when he brought those out. 

“Well, you can start by making me breakfast since you so rudely woke me up” Eli chirps, patting Steve on the cheek. 

Eli helps mainly just so Steve doesn’t burn down the apartment and somehow chaos still ensues. 

Eli sighing as he looks up at the pancake currently stuck to their ceiling. 

“Why are you like this?” He asks, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m so blaming Beast. That was all his fault” Steve says with a shrug. Struggling to keep his smile in check. 

“Yeah ahuh sure. Well you’re getting it down” 

“Hey, you never know it could make an interesting art piece. We could call it. Pancake Ala Roof?” Steve says, finally breaking and grinning like a maniac.

Eli can’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah sure but turn that to Pancake Ala Mould in a few days” He points out. 

“Fine, fine I’ll get it down. Why do you have to have asthma” Steve grumbles, half teasing. 

“I ask myself that daily...hey no. Steve!” Eli yells, Steve setting his hands on Eli’s waist and lifting him into the air. 

“What I can’t reach it on my own” Steve says smirking up at him as he sets Eli on his shoulders. 

“You’re insufferable” Eli grumbles, realising that his still not tall enough. Moving instead to kneel on Steve’s shoulders. Steve’s hands on his waist to steady him. 

“What are you two doing?” A voice says. 

Eli lets out a yelp, coming unbalanced and falling off Steve’s shoulders. Steve snagging him out of the air before he can hit his head on the kitchen counter. 

“Hey Lyn,” Eli says, giving a curt wave. The world currently upside down. His glasses sliding off his face and hitting the floor

“Ceiling pancake removal,” Steve says turning Eli and putting him back on his feet. The world spinning for a few seconds before coming back to normal. 

“How’d you get it u...actually no I have a feeling I know. You let Stevey cook again didn’t you” Lyn says, smiling at them both. 

Eli picks up his glasses and presses them back into place. Lyn turning from a blur to an actual recognisable human being. 

“Yeah. You think I’d learn by now. How are you?” Eli asks, Lyn sweeping him up into a hug and like her son. Trying to crush his bones. 

“I’m good. Lawrence wanted to come but he had to whip the Moles into shape. He really misses having Steve on the team. Justin and Cooper are running him ragged” She says before letting Eli go and moving to hug Steve. 

“Yeah told Coach to watch out for them,” Steve says shaking his head. 

“And god don’t bring up Ryan or he starts ranting for hours non-stop” 

Eli snickers, moving to turn on the coffee machine. Arcadia Oak lost most of it’s best players. Justin and Cooper were some of the only originals left. The rest having graduated or moving on in their senior year to focus on studies. So it was all newbies. 

Ryan was the Coach’s new TA and from the sounds of things. That wasn’t going so well or from Ryan’s point of view. Exceptionally well. 

“I thought you were stopping by this weekend?” Steve asks. Eli setting their kitchen island. Sliding a plate in front of Lyn. 

He serves the pancakes. Minus the one still sticking to the ceiling. He had to give it credit though. It didn’t seem like it was coming down anytime soon. Steve making the coffees as Eli grabs out the maple syrup and butter. 

“Well I was but I have to work all weekend. The bar’s having a 21st and it’s gonna be a doozy. So I thought I’d visit you on my day off. How have you both been going?” Lyn explains as they dig into their food. 

They nod. Steve explaining his football. Something Lyn actually got now. Eli was always more content to listen. Not wanting to intrude on Steve and Lyn’s time. 

“How about you? How’s you’re astrology going?” Lyn says turning her attention to Eli. Eyes regarding him with genuine curiosity. 

“Yeah good, I have my next lesson later this afternoon.” He also explains to her his Aeronautics and Mythology as well. 

“When you do take time to sleep?” Lyn asks. 

“Eh five minutes here and there. I’ve perfected sleeping with my eyes open at work” Eli says. Both of them chuckling. 

They got on even better since she had started trying to understand her son’s life choices.

“Yeah, I know that feeling well but don’t wear yourself out. Steve make sure he actually enjoys college. Doesn’t just spend it with his head buried in a book” Lyn says. 

“Don’t worry I’m trying to” Steve says, poking his tongue out at Eli. 

“Hey, I have fun” Eli pouts. 

They talk about this and that as they eat. Eli actually enjoying Lyn’s company. Who would have thought that day would come but she had relaxed a lot more since they had moved away. 

Eli had the smallest feeling she was still waiting for Steve to change his mind but sometimes so did Eli. Waiting for Steve to wake up one day and realise that he wasn’t actually into guys at all. 

Lyn washes the dishes even though they both tell her to leave it. Steve finally having to get ready for work. Disappearing for a shower. 

“How are you two going?” Lyn asks sitting on the couch, Eli handing her a fresh cup of coffee. 

“We’re doing great. Steve is Steve. Still gets on my nerves but I’ll gladly take him getting on my nerves over anybody else” Eli says smiling as he sits down on the opposite end of the couch. Curling up onto it. Coffee warming his bones. 

“Just as long as you two take care of each other. That’s all that matters. Also, little tip to get the pancake off the room. Broom handle and never let Steve flip the pancakes again cause he always does it. Always.” She says chuckling. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks” 

They both come up empty for what to talk about next. Steve thankfully appearing a few minutes later. His uniform in place. He worked down at the local auto-shop. The boss had been impressed with his car and had taken him under his wing. Steve always adored going to work, especially the days when he actually got to work on the cars. 

“I would love to stay and talk but I gotta go. Text me when you get home safe mum and I’ll see you later tonight. Have a good afternoon” Steve says leaning down to kiss Eli quickly. 

Lyn looks away just as quick. Still finding their PDA uncomfortable. Steve rolls his eyes and straightens back up. Moving to steal a hug off his mother. 

“Love you” He calls on the way out the door, snagging his keys of the bench. Both of them echo it back and they’re left back in that awkward silence. 

“I should probably head off too if I want to get back by nightfall. Thanks for the coffee and pancakes” Lyn says standing a few silent minutes later. 

“Yeah that’s uh...I should probably go and get ready for my lesson anyway” He says standing as well. 

She gives him another bone-crushing hug on her way out and Eli has to admit he gives the smallest sigh of relief. 

They might get along now and he might even admit to enjoying some of her company but Steve or Coach weren’t around it, it was awkward as hell. 

Eli was true to his word, changing quickly. Vowing to deal with the pancake when he got home before slipping out the door. 

He enjoys the walk. It wasn’t that far and with fall starting to really set in, the trees had started to dress themselves in orange and yellow. It was so pretty. 

He's halfway there, cutting down one of the streets that was lined with fraternities and the like, when a familiar face catches his sight. Standing there, just a little ways past the ginormous fountain outside of the Kappa Pi. 

His breath catches in his throat and he tries to ignore it.

“It’s not him” Eli whispers to himself, grabbing the strap of his bag tighter. It wasn’t him. 

He has to walk that way so there’s no going around unless he wanted to take the long way and that would just make him late for class. Eli pulls together his courage and walks towards the figure. Keeping his head down. Hoping to just ignore it. 

He had done it in the past. Ignored it. He hears the sound of his shoe hit something wet when he gets halfway around the fountain. 

“Just water. It’s just water. Ignore it. Just water” Eli mutters forcing himself to take another step. Eyes forward. 

But he has to know. He has to know. Has to make sure it’s just water. He glances down and feels his heart miss a beat. 

It wasn’t real. The purple and red weren’t real. They were just a fiction of his imagination. He feels sick. A pair of stained converse stepping into his vision and his eyes instinctively follow the legs up. 

Until his looking Flinn in the face. Flinn is staring him down, as best as a dead man can stare. But Eli knows his being looked at. Flinn’s shirt is dripping with his and Eli’s blood. Soaking the fabric. Swirling at his feet. The fountain dripping blood. 

“Eli. Why him? Why’d you do this to me” Flinn whispers. voice raspy. More blood pouring down his front from the ribbons of his throat. 

“You’re not real” Eli whispers jamming his eyes shut and taking a step backwards. He doesn’t expect to trip over anything but he hits a loose tile and lands on his butt with a groan of pain. 

“Eli” Flinn continues to whisper. 

Eli curls himself into a ball. Shoving his head between his legs, covering his ears. Flinn would go away. He always did. Eli needs to call Steve but he can’t even reach his phone. To paralysed in fear. 

“Eli. Elijah. Hey dude!” Flinn shouts. Eli bites the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood when a hand clamps on his shoulder. To stop himself from screaming. He rips from Flinn’s grasp. Eyes flashing open as he looks up to see Jamie. 

Eli looks around. The ground dry and the fountain has returned to normal. Flinn nowhere to be seen. 

“Jesus Christ dude. You look like a ghost” Jamie says, kneeling down in front of him. Concern written all over his face. 

“I-I’m fine.” 

“You sure. you don’t look fine. You look like your about to chuck.” Jamie looks ready to jump out of the way just in case. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just help me up” Eli murmurs. Jamie nods and grabs his hand, pulling him to his feet. 

Eli lets him go quickly and tucks his hands into his pockets. Just so Jamie can’t see them shake. 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Jamie asks searching his face. Looking ready to make a grab for Eli if he faints. 

Eli shakes his head, ignoring the taste of blood. 

“I’m good. Was just heading to class.” Eli says trying to be reassuring even as his voice falters. 

“I don’t think class is a good idea at the moment. I hate to be so blunt after meeting for the second time but you look like shit. Maybe you should go home and get some rest” 

“I promise. I’m good.” 

“Alright but I’m at least walking you to class. Can’t have Palchuk kill me if you faint and I’m not there to catch you” Jamie says. 

Eli looks at Jamie confused before it clicks into place where he’d seen the guy before. 

“Right you’re one of the wide receivers aren’t you,” Eli says more to himself. 

Jamie nods. 

“And Steve never shuts up about you. Now come on. Let's get you going” He says ushering Eli into walking again. 

Eli is grateful for the distraction. Glancing back at the fountain and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He drags his eyes forwards again and 

“He hasn’t told you anything embarrassing about me has he?” Eli asks trying to smile but it probably comes off more like a grimace. 

“Embarrassing to you no. For him oh yeah. Where are we headed?” 

“Astrology with Professor Wicketer,” Eli says. 

“Oh god. How do you even stay awake in his class? That man has to be the most boring person on earth” Jamie groans, moving to adjust his beanie. 

Eli liked him, as much as he seemed to be happy he didn’t smile all the time. Didn’t make Eli feel like he had to pretend everything was ok. 

“I don’t mind it. It’s relaxing.” 

“I had him for Aeronautics last year before Hughes took over. I don’t even know how I learnt anything. Even thinking about the man makes me want to take a nap.” 

Eli breathes out a quiet laugh. 

By the time Jamie drops him off at class, his hands have stopped shaking and he feels less sick. He should really tell Steve but he just wanted to get class over and go home. 

His headache has returned with a vengeance. It was like someone had placed a vice around his head and was trying to squeeze his brain out through his ears. Eli only half focuses in class, this reason alone being the reason he had a recorder. So he could look back later when he had more focus and less demons trying to claw their way out of his skull.

By the time he gets out of class. He wants to swallow the entire bottle of pain meds. He can feel his heartbeat in the back of his head and this time he takes the long way home. Just to avoid the fountain. Not needing another incident like this morning. Not that Eli had ever had two in the same day but doesn’t mean he wanted to push it. 

When he gets home. He dumps his bag on the floor just inside the door and glares up at the pancake. Still somehow there. It takes him a few minutes but he gets it down and throws it in the bin. 

Once that’s done he throws himself face first into the couch and wraps his arms over his head. Letting out a pained groan. Only moving to turn his head to the side so he can breathe and that’s where he stays for who knows how long. He must sleep a little, he has no true idea though. Lost in a haze of pain and tiredness. 

All he knows is the door opens soon enough. 

“Hey, Pepperbuddy. I’m home” Steve calls. 

“Here” Eli mumbles. Waving a hand over the back of the couch. 

Steve comes over, appearing in the corner of his vision. 

“You saw him again didn’t you. You are a little warm” He asks kneeling down in front of Eli. Pressing his hand to Eli’s forehead. Eli can smell the oil and whatever else from the auto-shop lingering on Steve’s skin. 

“How’d you know?” He asks. 

“Jam texted me. Said he found you fetal outside one of the sororities. Why didn’t you call me?” 

“You were at work and I was fine. I just have a migraine.” Eli mutters, closing his eyes again. 

“Still should have called. Have you had anything for it?” Steve chides running his fingers through Eli’s hair. Brushing it back from his forehead. 

Eli nods. Steve disappears for a few minutes to wash the grime off before reappearing and sitting on the couch. Eli curls into his side and Steve resumes running his fingers through Eli’s hair. The feeling a nice contrast to the pain. 

Steve orders food as Eli floats somewhere between sleep and consciousness. Steve forcing him to eat before ushering him to bed. Eli isn’t even sure if he makes it before his out cold. Someone shouting in the back of his head. 

_Eli, you have to listen to me. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eli. Turns out waking nightmares are just as crappy as the sleeping ones.


	4. Mythology Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voices.

Eli comes to in a forest. Not any forest though. His forest. Arcadia Oaks. Well, that’s a lie. He comes to in the bunker. It’s door wide open, moonlight pouring down the stairs. 

Even dream him isn’t dumb enough to linger around and he makes quick work of climbing out of the Murder Bunker. Even though he knows what’s up at the top of those stairs he feels he can handle it more than being trapped in the bunker again.

Usually what greets him by this point is Flinn’s lifeless body so when it doesn’t. Eli feels dread. At least in his actual nightmares, Flinn was just a corpse. But he's nowhere to be seen. There’s not even a spot of blood on the ground. 

The sound of rustling causes him to turn around and he comes face to face with a Varulv. 

Panic rips through his chest. Flinn. Except the more Eli looks. The more Eli realises this isn’t a Varulv his seen before. 

Its fur isn’t black like Flinn’s. It’s a subtle brown. Eyes aren’t cold but rather curious. Watching Eli in return. But that wasn’t the biggest thing that gave it away. The biggest thing was the Varulv’s height. It barely scrapped 7 foot. 

Flinn and Steve easily cleared 8. Eli having actually measured Steve on his third shift. 8 ft 2. 

This Varulv was tiny not that it stopped it from looking any less vicious. It’s claws still just as terrifying looking as Steve and Flinn's. 

Before Eli can open his mouth. The sound of a blaring alarm has him flinching and the Varulv is gone. He sits up in bed and groans. Holding his head. His headache is still here, better but not by much. 

The bed is empty and the apartment is quiet. There’s a sticky note on Steve’s pillow. 

“Boss called me in. Text me when you wake up. Love you” 

Eli smiles at Steve’s shitty handwriting and lays back down. Turning off his alarm. Completely forgetting his dream as he wakes up enough to get his phone to unlock. 

He shoots Steve a text and finally decides that even with the headache. He should probably get up and get ready for work. Before he can get his body into gear his phone rings. 

Steve of course. 

“Hey, how you feeling?” Steve asks when he picks up. Eli can hear the usual clanging and whirring of tools and machinery in the background. 

“Yeah not much better but can’t lay in bed all day. How about you?” Eli asks not wanting to talk about himself. 

“I’m always good you know that. Don’t overdo it. You sure you’re gonna be fine. I’m sure Gary will let me leave early if...” 

“I’m good. I promise. I have to get ready for work. I’ll text you later ok” Eli says cutting him off. Knowing if he didn’t Steve would keep talking. 

“Ok. I love you. Call me if you need me ok,” Steve says even if he still sounds like he wants to keep talking. 

“Love you too, have a good day.” Eli echos back before hanging up. 

He's thankful for the silence of the library. Using the time between scanning out peoples book to do some of his own school work. Working on a paper about constellations and how without them human’s wouldn’t have made it this far. At least not this quickly. 

His shift passes both quickly and as the slowest thing of all time. Headache firmly seeming to be sticking around. 

_I’m not a headache. ___

__Well, that’s just great. Auditory hallucinations. Maybe Eli should have listened to Steve and stayed home. He runs his hands over his eyes and fixes his glasses before resuming work. That voice thankfully doesn’t speak again and Eli finally gets off work. Sanity just barely intact after some stupid douche-bags leave about three million books out on a nearby table that Eli has to shelve._ _

__“Hey, Elijah. Come sit with us” Janice says as soon as he enters into Mythology._ _

__His confused for a moment before realising that this is a mixed class. Ivan, Janice and a whole group of the “Upper Class” RWC students are grouped together towards the middle of the hall._ _

__Eli is nervous and quickly scampers up to the vacant seat between Ivan and one of the other guys he had seen hanging out together._ _

__“Hey, Elijah was it?. I’m Vincent” The new guy says. He was like Steve if Steve was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Sandy blonde, brown eyes. Chiselled jaw. But unlike Steve. Vincent was cold and looked mean. There was not an ounce of softness to any part of him. Another marble human._ _

__Eli just gives a small smile._ _

__“What made you decide to take Mythology?” Vincent asks. Drawls more than anything. Like he didn’t really care but that’s probably because he didn’t._ _

__“I’ve just always loved the thought of monsters and creatures. What about you guys?” Eli says quickly. At least with Steve, he had someone on his side. He may as well just walked into a den of lions. Willingly._ _

__“Think of it as a mandatory thing,” Vincent says only for Ivan to reach around Eli and smack him upside the head._ _

__“He's joking. It’s just something for extra credit mostly” Janice says turning to look up at them._ _

__Vincent and Ivan share a look as Vincent rubs his head. Eli couldn’t be bothered trying to figure out their weirdness right now. That headache having steadily turned back into a migraine._ _

___For the second time. I’m not a headache! ____ _

____Urg, that stupid voice again. Eli just ignores the hallucinatory voice. He’d talk to Steve about it when he got home. If he remembers._ _ _ _

____Thankfully the Professor enters the hall then and Eli doesn’t have to talk to Ivan or Vincent anymore._ _ _ _

____Professor Bauer. A severe looking man with thinning grey hair and from what Eli had gathered from the other students who had a few of his classes in the past. A nasty attitude. He had once been a Captain in the military. He was built for it, looking more like a living tree trunk than a professor._ _ _ _

____Professor Bauer was forcibly discharged when he lost a leg and three fingers in a minefield explosion. At least that’s what the rumours said. People trying to explain away the mans missing limbs._ _ _ _

____But how military experience lined him up for being a Mythology professor. Eli had no clue._ _ _ _

____“You all know why you’re here. I’m not one for gibbering away, so let's get down to business. Why are humans so obsessed with the supernatural?”_ _ _ _

____Four hands go up. Eli deciding to opt out of this question. Having a feeling the less attention he draws to himself. The safer it would be especially with the killer migraine but fate officially hates him._ _ _ _

____Professor Bauer full-on ignoring the hands and instead looking at the clipboard in his hands._ _ _ _

____“Pepperjack. Why don’t you tell us?” He says looking around, waiting for Eli to speak._ _ _ _

____Eli scrambles for a second._ _ _ _

____“I...uh. They’re better than us. Faster, stronger, sometimes smarter. People are obsessed with them because they’re everything we want to be. Who wouldn’t want to live forever given the option”_ _ _ _

____“Even if it meant turning into a bloodthirsty killing machine?” Bauer asks in return._ _ _ _

____“Some people don’t care about the consequences Sir. All they see is power” Eli says quickly. Feeling more like his being interrogated then anything._ _ _ _

____“Exactly. Now say you were face to face with a Werewolf and it was gonna rip out your throat. Just how would you kill it...Mr Hunder?”_ _ _ _

____Vincent snaps to attention._ _ _ _

____“You would shoot it with a silver bullet”_ _ _ _

____“You could shoot anything with a silver bullet and it’s gonna die” Someone closer to the front says, turning to look up at Vincent like his a moron._ _ _ _

____“Yeah only if you shot it in the right spot. But silver burns werewolves cause it’s a pure metal. So you could shoot them in the arm and still kill them” Vincent grumbles back._ _ _ _

____“Then why wouldn’t gold do the same thing. Gold is a pure metal” Eli says before he can help it. So much for staying out of this as much as possible. Him and his stupid mouth._ _ _ _

____“Good question Pepperjack. Why does silver burn but gold doesn’t?”_ _ _ _

____“Because Silver was thought to come from the moon, Gold from the sun. It’s like Superman and his kryptonite.” Janice says simply. She was sitting in front of Ivan between three other girls that all had LA tans even though the sun had already practically disappeared a week ago._ _ _ _

____“That makes literally no sense,” Vincent says._ _ _ _

____“That’s because nothing makes sense to you. It’s actually because of silver poisoning. Can happen to a normal human but is more susceptible to wolves because of their higher body temperatures.” Ivan says with a shrug. Vincent glaring him down._ _ _ _

____It takes everything not to say anything. Let them continue believing that Varulv’s are allergic to silver._ _ _ _

____“Alright well, what else can kill a werewolf?”_ _ _ _

____“Beheading” A girl sitting next to Janice says. She was blond, her hair cut close to her head and if Eli had to describe anybody as lithe it would be her._ _ _ _

____“Good idea Miss Hunder. If you’re looking for a quick and painful death yourself. By putting yourself in range to behead a werewolf. You just signed your own death warrant. I’m sure we’d have a lovely funeral for you” Professor Bauer says smiling at her._ _ _ _

____“Ha sucked in Lizzy” Vincent chirps._ _ _ _

____“Oh bite me” Lizzy snaps back not even turning to look at her brother. From the looks of things, they weren’t just siblings but twins._ _ _ _

____“That’s another thing. You never want a Werewolf to bite you. Why is that?” Bauer asks, clapping his hands together. Lizzy turning back to the front._ _ _ _

____“Cause it’ll be you we’re hunting next full moon if you’re dumb enough not to put a bullet in your own brain,” Janice explains._ _ _ _

____“You’re a coward if you choose to live as a monster” Ivan spits. Eli is taken aback by the viciousness in his voice. Mainly due to the fact it means Ivan has more than one emotion._ _ _ _

____“Now back to what I asked before. What other ways are there to kill a Werewolf?” The Professor asks. He still hasn’t moved from the front of the hall. Just standing there. He calls out another last name and someone on the other side of the hall answers._ _ _ _

____“Wolfsbane. Fatally Poisonous”_ _ _ _

____“You may as well just use belladonna. It would still work. Poison is poison” Lizzy points out._ _ _ _

____“Werewolves have insane healing remember. Their systems would just burn out the poison. Wolfsbane cuts off those healing abilities and leaves them practically human again. Either allowing the Wolfsbane to kill them outright or for you to finish the job yourself” Ivan explains._ _ _ _

____“But you have to be extremely careful because Wolfsbane is just as poisonous to humans as it would be to Var...Werewolfs” Eli says catching himself._ _ _ _

____“What did you call them?” Ivan says picking up on his slip. Eli sighs deep in his soul._ _ _ _

____“Varulv. It’s Norwegian.” Please don’t ask why he knows that. Please don’t ask why he knows that. Please don’t as..._ _ _ _

____“How do you know that?” Janice asks, setting those cold grey eyes on him._ _ _ _

____“I-I’m fluent”_ _ _ _

____“Oh. Hvor lenge har du lært norsk?” Janice asks. Perfectly._ _ _ _

____That’s it Janice had it out for him._ _ _ _

____“Uh I mean I speak Old Norse technically. Valdar eru eigi óvættr nema Varulv eru” He says, glad for the lessons from Blinky and Claire on Trollish._ _ _ _

____His migraine was killing him at this point and everything was getting a little fuzzy around the edges._ _ _ _

____“What does that mean?” Vincent asks._ _ _ _

____“Wolves are not monsters but Werewolves are”_ _ _ _

____“Alright back to the topic at hand. You are exactly right. If you’re not careful, it won’t be a werewolf killing you. It’ll be your own stupidity. Even touching the stuff can be toxic” Professor Bauer says, catching the classes attention again._ _ _ _

____Thankfully Eli is left alone for the rest of the class. Professor Bauer giving them a paper on Vampires and their weaknesses. It wasn’t anything that Eli couldn’t whip out in a solid hour of work._ _ _ _

____He nearly hits the roof when he exits the classroom to see Steve standing there waiting for him. Leaning against a wall, eyes on his phone. Doesn’t mean he's not instantly happy though bouncing over and stealing a kiss._ _ _ _

____“Hey, babe. How are you feeling?” Steve asks as they leave the building. Nodding to Ivan and Janice as they pass._ _ _ _

____“Ehh. Been better. Been worse. How was work?”_ _ _ _

____“Good. Missed you though, what was class about? Pick up anything that could help?”_ _ _ _

____“Only just the many ways there are to kill you,” Eli says with a shrug. Flashing Steve a smile. The sun was making an appearance today and it was actually nice. Eli soaking up as much warmth as possible._ _ _ _

____“Let me guess silver?” Steve asks catching Eli’s hand and entwining their fingers._ _ _ _

____“Yeah and then your favourite. Wolfsbane.”_ _ _ _

____“You didn’t say that silver was crap right?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes and I also told them you’re first teddy bears name was Berry Berrison. No of course not.” Eli says, bumping shoulders with Steve. Snickering under his breathe._ _ _ _

____“Hey, you leave Berry out of this. She’s done nothing wrong” Steve pouts._ _ _ _

____Steve momentarily gets Eli to forget about the pain in his head until that stupid voice comes back with a vengeance._ _ _ _

_____Eli, you need to listen to me or you’re going to get worse. Stop ignoring me. ____ _ _ _

______Eli grits his teeth, hands coming to clutch his head as it feels like someone has shanked him in the temple. Steve stops him from hitting the pavement, arms around his waist._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You ok?” Steve murmurs once he knows Eli isn’t just gonna hit the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m just great. Sorry got lightheaded. Probably just need some water or a nap” Eli mutters. Trying to remember the last time he had drunken water._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Or tell Steve you can hear me. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright now I know your lying. What’s going on Eli. Are you...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, still a hundred percent stupid human. Don’t worry about that. This migraine is just kicking my butt” Eli says trying to shrug Steve off. Getting pissed at this entire conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you want me to call Doc Lake?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And tell her what. That I’ve given myself a stress headache from my courses. What’s she gonna do? Look, Steve, I know you’re just worried but I’m fi-fine. I’m completely f...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli doesn’t even feel himself hitting the ground. The world blacking out around him as he feels like someone has strapped him into a rollercoaster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. What's worse then a grumpy nerd. A grumpy, sick nerd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli gets the flu and gets grumpy.

Eli comes to feeling like he had the same dream before. A tiny Varulv in a clearing, watching him. 

He goes to roll over but something stops him. He blinks open his eyes to see that while he may be in the apartment. There’s an IV in his arm. The bag it was connected to empty but it must have been pushing through some sort of fluid through his system. 

He hears three sets of footsteps. Recognising one of the blurs instantly but only because he’d be able to pick Steve out of a crowd actually blind and deaf. Steve comes over and sits on the edge of the bed. 

“Hey, how you feeling?” He asks, voice a whisper. 

“I feel ok...what happened. We were in the quad and then I don’t remember anything” Eli murmurs, voice coming out raspy. Sitting up, Steve’s hand on his back but he doesn’t feel weak. Just confused. 

He feels like he's got the flu coming on and he feels extremely warm. 

“You fainted. I’m sorry but I had to call Jim. Ms Lake got Claire to portal her here. You’ve been out only a few hours but you’ve had me worried sick” Steve says moving to grab Eli’s glasses off the bedside table. 

Eli thanks him with a nod and presses them into place. Ms Lake and Claire coming into place. Claire fiddling with her hair, it had grown since Eli had last seen her. 

“You shouldn’t have bothered. I’m fine. Probably just a little dehydrated or something” Eli chides. 

“Actually Elijah. It was a good thing he did bother. Your temperature is through the roof and you’re mark is infected.” Ms Lake explains. He looks down at his chest and see’s that every tooth mark has a ring of inflamed skin around it. He hadn’t even noticed. 

_I told you to listen to me or something worse would happen. But no. Of course, you didn’t! ___

__He sees he still hasn’t escaped that wretched voice._ _

___And you won’t anytime soon either. So get used to it. ____ _

____Eli firmly ignores it._ _ _ _

____“Eli I strongly advise...no I order one week's bed rest and a healthy dose of antibiotics. Saltwater scrubs and keeping it bandaged as well. Just until we can flush this infection out” Ms Lake says sternly._ _ _ _

____“But I have class. I have to work. I-We have bills to pay and we need to eat and...”_ _ _ _

____“It’ll be ok. We have enough for you to take a few days off work. I’d rather you be ok and us miss out on a few date nights then have you getting worse on me” Steve says cutting him off. Grabbing his hand and Eli’s panic stops in its tracks._ _ _ _

____Right of course but still. It was the principal of the thing._ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry Ms Lake will write you a doctors note but you need to rest. We still don’t know know how this thing works. If what Steve went through was even normal or if he just got the easy version” Claire says._ _ _ _

____“God if that was easy, what the hell do I have to go through,” Eli says giving a dark laugh._ _ _ _

____“We’ll figure it out” Steve murmurs squeezing Eli’s hand. They share a look for a second before Eli nods._ _ _ _

____After that just to get the main focus off him. Eli asks how the girls have been._ _ _ _

____“Good. Tobes is trying and failing miserably to grow a beard. Here I have photos” Claire says sitting on the bed and opening her phone._ _ _ _

____Eli can’t help but laugh when she shows him the photos. Toby was trying but it just didn’t look right. It looked like one of those fake beards that you used at Halloween._ _ _ _

____“Seriously is it his life goal for me to bully him?” Steve laughs._ _ _ _

____“Oh don’t worry Jim and Blinky have that covered but his adamant. Also Mum has some news” Claire says turning and looks at Ms Lake expectantly._ _ _ _

____Ms Lake looks confused for a second before her eyes widen in realisation and she pulls a hidden chain from under her shirt. Revealing an engagement ring._ _ _ _

____“I don’t feel safe wearing it on my hand while I work. I’d rather not lose it in a patient” She explains, pulling it over her head and handing it over for Eli to have a closer look._ _ _ _

____It was beautiful. More on the simple side but still beautiful. It suited her well, Strickler knowing she would have hated something big and bulky._ _ _ _

____“Wow, that’s awesome. Strickler has a good eye.” Eli murmurs handing it over for Steve to look at._ _ _ _

____“I thought so” Ms Lake replies, a dopey smile on her face. Steve hands it back being careful with it. Ms Lake slides it back into place and tucks it into her shirt._ _ _ _

____“He's a really lucky guy, Ms Lake,” He says making Ms Lake smile even more._ _ _ _

____“I’m not sure if he's the lucky one or I am,” She says looking down at the ring._ _ _ _

____“How has Jim been going?” Eli asks Ms Lake moving over to check him over._ _ _ _

____Steve begrudgingly standing and moving out of the way. Ms Lake pulls the IV out and pulls out one of those horrible torches that always ends up making him even blinder then normal._ _ _ _

____“Your reflexes are a little slow” She murmurs once she’s done blinding him._ _ _ _

____“His reflexes have always been slow.” Steve snickers and Eli glares in his direction. Not even sure if he was even looking at Steve. He feels Ms Lake turns his head a little further. Hearing Steve and Claire laugh._ _ _ _

____It takes a few minutes but his eyes finally start working again as Ms Lake takes his blood pressure and everything else she can think of to check him over._ _ _ _

____“You’re still a little warm. I’ve also taken some blood. I’ll have a look see if anything’s changed” She explains showing him the vial._ _ _ _

____He nods and fights off a yawn._ _ _ _

____“How is Jim going?” Eli asks again, realising his question was never answered._ _ _ _

____“He's getting frustrated, we’ll we all are but Jim the most. We still can’t find Gunmar, anywhere and I don’t think I’ve seen Jim train harder. It takes everything to get him to come home” Claire says._ _ _ _

____“Well, we’re here if you need us.” Steve murmurs. Eli nodding in agreement._ _ _ _

____“We know that but you guys have enough of you’re own problems” Claire explains, Eli doesn’t miss the way her eyes flash up to him and away again._ _ _ _

____“Hey, I could so totally take on a Changeling at the moment” Eli huffs._ _ _ _

____“I’m sure you could but we have it covered for now,” Claire says patting his knee._ _ _ _

____“We should probably get going. Jim is making dinner and you know how grumpy he gets when we’re late” Ms Lake says glancing at her watch._ _ _ _

____So after getting hugs from both of them and congratulating Ms Lake on the engagement once more. They leave through a portal that Claire summons in their bedroom doorway._ _ _ _

____Once they’re gone Steve turns to Eli and crosses his arms._ _ _ _

____“Now as I was saying before you so rudely fainted on me. There’s something you’re not telling me and don’t try that I’m fine bullcrap either. I know when you’re lying even without the whole hearing your heartbeat thing” He says, not leaving Eli any room to get around the question._ _ _ _

____“It’s nothing, Just some auditory hallucinations brought on from my migraine. I’m sure it’ll clear up in a few days” Eli mutters with a shrug._ _ _ _

____“You said that when you first saw Him and that was nearly three months ago”_ _ _ _

____“Well, this is different. It’s just a stupid voice caused by a stupid headache. Once I’m better it’ll go away” Eli huffs._ _ _ _

____“Ahuh, you keep saying that. Beast thinks it’s your wolf”_ _ _ _

____“Well, Beast is wrong because as Ms Lake pointed out I’m still a worthless human!” He says gesturing to the very visible infected bite mark._ _ _ _

____“You’re not worthless Eli,” Steve says, eyes soft._ _ _ _

____“Not the point of the conversation and it’s not my wolf” Eli snaps back._ _ _ _

____It couldn’t be._ _ _ _

____“Ok.” Steve concedes, moving to sit back on the edge of the bed. “You know I just worry about you and I want to figure this thing just as much as you do.”_ _ _ _

____“I know but I’m seriously ok. Just need to take a few days off as Ms Lake said and then I’ll be good to go” Eli explains pushing the blankets back and crawling onto Steve’s lap._ _ _ _

____Steve nods but still doesn’t look Eli in the eye._ _ _ _

____“We’ll figure this out. Together. Creepslayerz right?” Eli says holding out his hand._ _ _ _

____Steve finally looks up at him and he nods. Finishing off their symbol before pulling Eli into a kiss._ _ _ _

____“Creepslayerz” Steve repeats when he pulls away._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I think I like that ending much better” Eli chirps. Steve scoffs out a laugh and shakes his head. Eli can only grin._ _ _ _

____That grin doesn’t make it to the next day. Eli waking up with what he is certain is the worst flu in the world._ _ _ _

____His nose is blocked and he has to pull out his inhaler when he has a coughing fit that makes his lungs feel like they’re trying to squeeze up and out of his mouth._ _ _ _

____“That’s it I’m staying home. Class can miss me for one day. I’ll just get Harvey to send it to me” Steve says once Eli has his breathing back under control._ _ _ _

____“No, you’re not. You’re going.” Eli rasps back,_ _ _ _

____“And what if you have an asthma attack? What you gonna do then?” Eli just shakes his inhaler in Steve’s face._ _ _ _

____“Peps. I’m not going. I’m staying here with you”_ _ _ _

____“You’re going and you’re going to have a good day and I’m gonna stay here and do my assignments and watch some crappy TV” Eli grumbles back._ _ _ _

____“No. I already said I’m not leaving. Not with you like this._ _ _ _

____“Yes, you are!” Eli yells, moving to stand on the bed so he can look Steve in the eye before breaking into another coughing fit again. Head buried in the crook of his arm._ _ _ _

____Steve just gives him that “I told you so” look that makes Eli want to rip out his eyes and throw them out the window. Stupid Steve and his stupid eyes. His stupid entire face._ _ _ _

____“Fine whatever you win. You can stay” He mumbles once he got his body back into working order. Letting himself thump back onto the bed. Body bouncing for a second before he lays back down._ _ _ _

____“Good cause the only other way you were gonna get me out of here is by dragging me and we both know that would never happen,” Steve says. Looking victorious._ _ _ _

____Eli kicks him. Missing on purpose and Steve laughs._ _ _ _

____“I’ll go and making you some coffee and grab the spare blankets out”_ _ _ _

____Eli just nods and watches Steve leave the room. Once he's gone, Eli sighs and burritos himself in the blankets already on the bed. Turning on the TV and letting the quiet drone of whichever cop procedural this was a wash over him._ _ _ _

____Steve appears a few minutes later with Eli’s favourite mug in his hand. He hands it over as Eli sits up. Eli muttering a thank you before taking a long sip. He can’t really taste it but it’s warm and that’s all that matters._ _ _ _

____“You’re still burning up. After you’re done, we’ll flush out your mark. See if that takes down any of the redness” Steve says._ _ _ _

____Eli just nods. Not up for another bickering session and he knows it has to be done. He just hated it, it stung worse than a wasp sting._ _ _ _

____“Nurse Steve to the rescue. How sweet” Eli mutters, somewhat bitter that Steve had got his way._ _ _ _

____“Any more voices?” Steve asks moving to grab the spare blankets from the cupboard in the hallway. Eyes still on Eli._ _ _ _

____Eli shakes his head._ _ _ _

____“Headache free too. See I told you it was just a side effect” He says smugly._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, now you just have the flu” Steve points out coming back and wrapping the spare blanket around Eli’s shoulders._ _ _ _

____“Details” Eli snarks back but the snark is ruined by a sneeze. He lets out a growl of frustration before turning to look up at Steve._ _ _ _

____“No this is not cute. Don’t you dare say it is” He grumbles. Just glad he hadn’t spilt his coffee._ _ _ _

____“Hey it’s not my fault your kitten sneezes are adorable,” Steve says. Holding his hands up in defence, grinning._ _ _ _

____“You’re lucky I’m too tired to hurt you” Eli mutters from behind his cup of coffee._ _ _ _

____Eli hates to admit it but it was good that Steve had stayed home. As much as they spent time together, it had been a while since they had a day just to themselves. Without classes or work or practice getting in the way. Pity, it just took Eli getting the worst flu in the world for it to happen._ _ _ _

____They spend most of the day making their way through the Star Wars franchise. Which yes, of course, Eli owned all of on DVD. Eli falls asleep through the third one, his bite mark aching and freshly bandaged. Curled into Steve’s arms, Steve’s heat felt even through his two blankets that Steve had forced him to use._ _ _ _

____It’s why when Eli wakes up freezing does he know something is wrong. That and An American Werewolf In London in playing on the tv._ _ _ _

____“You know horror movies were never my thing. Always found them to cliche and don’t even get me started on werewolf movies. So far from the truth that it hurts” Flinn murmurs in his ear._ _ _ _

____Eli bolts upright, wincing in pain when his bandages drag against his wound as he turns to look at Flinn._ _ _ _

____“Sorry did I wake you,” Flinn says, face dropping into a sneer._ _ _ _

____Eli pulls himself from his cocoon of blankets and stumbles onto the floor. He doesn’t have to look down, knowing what he just stepped into. Can see their mixed blood running rivets down Flinn’s shirt and dripping off the couch onto the floor._ _ _ _

____Eli closes his eyes. Muttering his normal mantra about Flinn just being a PSTD fuelled hallucination. That he wasn’t real. That he’d go away._ _ _ _

____“Just cause you close your eyes doesn’t mean I’m not here,” Flinn says, voice low and right in Eli’s ear._ _ _ _

____“What happened to that confident Eli. The one that stood up to his demons. Killed them?”_ _ _ _

____“You’re not real” Eli spits. Opening his eyes and staring Flinn down. This was just a dream. That’s all this was. Flinn only ever repeated the same thing in the real world. It’s what made dream him worse._ _ _ _

____“Maybe not to the rest of the world. But I am to you” Flinn growls and Eli lets out a cry of pain when Flinn’s hand grabs at his shoulder, claws pressing into his wounds. Flinn dead eyes coming to life as they burn gold._ _ _ _

____“We’re bound, you and I and there’s only gonna be one way you get rid of me,” Flinn says, voice dropping down to that low purr that had once had Eli enraptured. Now, all it did was make him feel ill._ _ _ _

____“What, Kill myself?” Eli asks incredulously. If his brain was working with horror movie cliches, that would be top of the list._ _ _ _

____“No. That’s to easy. I need you to give in, show everybody else just how much of a monster you truly are. Cause we both know that behind those innocent doe eyes lurks something even worse. At least Steve doesn’t pretend to be innocent, at least he knows what he is. What we are.”_ _ _ _

____As Flinn talks, he drags a claw down Eli’s bandages. Tracing where the line of his teeth had left their incisions._ _ _ _

____“We might be out of a horror movie but it doesn’t mean we all have to be evil. It’s a choice and it’s not my fault you chose wrong” Eli bites back, grabbing Flinn’s hand and shoving it away._ _ _ _

____Trying not to let the ice-cold chill get to him._ _ _ _

____“Oh come on Eli. That’s bullshit and you know it.” Flinn snarls, slamming Eli into the nearby wall. Clawed fingers pressing into his wrists, tearing at his skin and pinning him there._ _ _ _

____Flinn’s voice drops to a whisper, his so close that the blood dripping from his tattered throat is staining Eli’s shirt._ _ _ _

____“You’re worst out of all of us. I know you, I know what’s in your head. You wanted to be bitten and if I hadn’t done it. You would have just manipulated poor little Stevey into doing it for you. You hated the thought of being human. Being useless and weak and needing to be saved all the fucking time. You didn’t care if I died in the process. You hid it beneath fake chivalry and pretending that you did it for Steve. That you sacrificed your humanity for the guy you loved.”_ _ _ _

____“I might have felt useless but I did what I had to. Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping Steve safe, alive? Yes, I would. If the fact that I would kill to save Steve makes me a monster. Then I guess I’m just what you wanted. A monster but I’m still better than you ever were.” Eli says setting his hands on Flinn’s wet chest and pushing him away._ _ _ _

____Flinn was dead and Eli wasn’t gonna take it. Not even from a figment of his imagination. From a dream him. Flinn just smiles. It’s grotesque and before Flinn can say anything else Eli is bolting awake._ _ _ _

____He feels someone pinning him down to the couch as he struggles. Hands holding his wrists down. His heart goes in his throat and he struggles harder. Whoever was holding him down was far stronger. It was too dark in the room to see just who it was._ _ _ _

____“Pepperbuddy. Eli. It’s just me. It’s just me. You’re ok” Steve murmurs, his face finally coming into the tiniest bit of focus. Eli stops struggling and sucks in a deep breathe._ _ _ _

____Steve lets out a sigh and relaxes his grip. Moving back and letting go of Eli._ _ _ _

____“What happened?” He asks sitting up._ _ _ _

____“You had a nightmare and started freaking out. I thought you were gonna hurt yourself. I was trying to be gentle, sorry” Steve murmurs. Rubbing one of Eli’s wrists gently, bruising already starting to form on Eli’s pale skin. Guilt in Steve’s eyes._ _ _ _

____“Don’t be. A little bruising is better then braining myself on the coffee table. I’m sorry for scaring you” Eli says grabbing Steve’s hands between his own. Voice crackling and just completely breaking in places. Stupid flu making him feel 14 again._ _ _ _

____“Him again?” Steve asks._ _ _ _

____Eli nods._ _ _ _

____“Wanna talk about it?”_ _ _ _

____Eli shakes his head. So Steve just opens his arm and Eli curls into his chest. Trying to forget his stupid nightmare. One of the millions he probably never would._ _ _ _


	6. Escape

The next week honestly sucks. Eli's constantly plagued with nightmares and he swears his flu just gets worse. His had to use his inhaler almost daily and has gone through nearly two boxes of tissues. 

Steve hates leaving him at home but it’s not like Eli does much. He either sleeps, works on his papers or watches TV. Wondering if his slowly going crazy, especially when that stupid voice comes back. Steve does his best to advert those fears but Eli can tell his at his wit's end. 

Three times he’s had to restrain Eli, just to stop him from doing something stupid. The bruises thankfully not lasting long, Eli knowing just how guilty they made Steve feel. 

_Eli please just listen to me. I can help you. _The voice murmurs as Eli tried to concentrate on his paper for Aeronautics. Jamie had been nice enough to email him recordings from class and on a surprising note, Janice had been his saviour for Mythology as well. Sending him well wishes with her emails.__

___I just want to help. You have to trust me. Please, Eli or you’re gonna end up dead. ____ _

____That catches his attention enough to cause his hands to falter over his keyboard. Sitting back in his chair._ _ _ _

____Dead._ _ _ _

____Something Flinn had said in his last dream. About how if he didn’t start giving in soon, he may as well jump off a cliff and end it. That it would be quicker, less painful. At least Steve wouldn’t have to watch him wither away because he was too much of a coward._ _ _ _

_____He's not wrong. By rejecting me you’re killing yourself from the inside out. I know you think giving in would make us like him but that’s not true. Look at Steve, at Beast. Is Beast a monster? ____ _ _ _

______No, of course, Beast wasn’t a monster. He was just Steve’s primal instincts given voice. It was still Steve and Steve was the furthest thing from a monster that Eli could think of. Eli chews on the end of his pencil as he thinks._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Exactly so why would I be any different. I want the same things you do, that’s all but to do that. You have to start listening to me, you have to take Flinn’s advice and give in. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________But what if Flinn was right. What if he turned out worse then Steve. Steve had always been able to get his frustrations out, through Eli, through Football and fighting. Eli had always been the bottle it up type of person, what if that was too much for him. For it all to come rushing in at once. What if that lead to him hurting Steve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli ignores the voice when it protests. Done with this conversation. He wasn’t dying and he wasn’t gonna believe some voices and some stupid nightmares. All it was. was a simple flu. Nothing more, nothing less._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He glares down at his work and when he comes to a roadblock. He sighs and gives up. Screw this stupid flu, he needs to take a walk. Throwing his pencil down on the desk and moving to get dressed. He at least throws on one of his thicker jackets and a beanie that his mother had insisted on buying him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once he's sure that he’ll be warm enough. He grabs his bag and heads out. He doesn’t have a plan in mind. Just needs to get out of that infernal apartment before he fully lost his mind and started talking to the walls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A letter flutters to the floor when he opens his front door and he picks it up. It wasn’t a letter but rather a missing poster. It sends a small flash of sadness through him. Mary Kate. She was pretty. Grey eyes, Blond hair. He has a feeling he had seen her around campus before but he couldn’t place where._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He presses the missing poster into his bag and finds himself down at the park._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Making sure to keep his head low so he doesn’t have to talk to anybody. He finds himself leaning against a nearby tree and drawing out his sketchpad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It had been a while since he had the want or motivation to draw but may as well use the spare time while he had it. He draws out the first thing that comes to his mind. A dream he’d been having all week, between the nightmares. One his sure his had before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A small Varulv standing in the Arcadia Oaks forest. He presses his headphones into place and tunes out the world as he starts sketching the outline of the Varulv._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Someone taps on his shoulder by the time his starting to fill in some of the detail. He looks up, pulling one of his headphones out in the process. It was Jamie. Beanie and chewed hoodie firmly in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, dude didn’t mean to interrupt the flow but thought I’d check in. See how you were going” He says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m doing ok. Wouldn’t get to close though not unless you want to turn into a gross swamp monster as well”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ehh yeah Nah I’m good. I like being able to breathe through my nose. Wicked drawing by the way. Didn’t know you could do that” Jamie says looking down at the sketch pad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh, thanks. Just something I do in my spare time” Eli says awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“May I have a look?” Jamie asks and in a surprising turn of events even for Eli. He hands over the sketch pad but Jamie seems like the type of person who’d appreciate them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“These are awesome dude. Seriously. Where do you come up with this stuff?” Jamie asks stopping on a page where Eli had drawn Steve halfway through one of his shifts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I-i’m really into horror stuff. You know I’m doing a mythology course right, just always liked things out of this world.” Eli explains quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You should really do something with this, people would love it. I know I do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli’s cheeks burn at the compliment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I mean, the proportions are out and it’s...thanks.” Eli stammers out catching sight of Jamie’s annoyed face. Jamie flashes him a smile and turns back to the book, moving to flip the page but Eli realises just where his up to and exactly why he doesn’t lend out the thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He slams his hand down on the page before Jamie can turn it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie looks up at him, curiosity burning in his eyes as Eli moves to skip that page. He really needed to get rid of that page._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What is it?” Jamie asks moving his hand out of the way so Eli can skip it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“An old friend” Eli mutters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie thankfully doesn’t push the topic as Eli flips to another page. Skipping over Flinn’s face altogether._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The next page is just Steve on one of their dates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re never in any of these.” Jamie points out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I just never find myself interesting enough to draw,” Eli says with a shrug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His phone goes off then and he pulls it out of his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey. Uh, tiny little question. But where are you?” Steve asks straight up. A tiny bit of panic in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry I forgot to leave a note. I had to get out of the apartment before I started writing on the walls. I’m down at the park with Jamie, I’m ok. Just needed some fresh air” Eli says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s ok. Sorry. I just freaked a little. I just worried that you might have had another...” Steve doesn’t finish it. Neither of them sure what to even call Eli’s episodes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No. I’m me for the most part. I promise. I’ll be back soon” Eli murmurs quietly soothing his worried boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie gave him the courtesy to pretend that he wasn’t listening in, having finally caught up to Varulv Eli was sketching before he rocked up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright. It sounds stupid but can you get Jamie to walk you back. Please for my sake.” Steve asks, voice soft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course but you realise I’m too scrawny to be worth anything to anybody right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re worth everything to me even more so with the noodle limbs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli can’t help but smile and roll his eyes. Cheeks still warming despite the cheesiness of it all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’ll see you soon ok. Love you” Eli says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ok. Love you” Steve replies before hanging up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Everything ok?” Jamie asks, holding out the sketchbook. Eli grabs it and slides it back into his bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, just Steve being overprotective as always. He's always like this when I have the flu. It’s both insanely cute and incredibly annoying all at once” Eli says standing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“At least you know he cares. He told me about your past so I get it. Wanting to make up for something like that” Jamie murmurs standing as well and shoving his hands into his pockets. The sun disappearing behind a few dark clouds, making his grey eyes almost go black with the lack of light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He had his reasons. They weren’t good reasons but he has definitely made up for it in about a million ways” Eli says with a shrug, adjusting his beanie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Being a Varulv might have taken away some of the scars that his father left behind but just cause they weren’t visible doesn’t mean they had stopped affecting him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli doesn’t even have to ask, Jamie, choosing to stick close as they continue talking about their pasts. Jamie was 21, born and raised in Toledo, Ohio and was currently snickering at the fact that Eli couldn’t handle the cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey not my fault I lived in a state where the sun actually exists”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, but you also went to school where your mascot was a mole. So really I think you still lose” Jamie says with a grin and a shrug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They finally make it up to the apartment, Eli pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. Steve had cleaned up a little and was currently sitting on the couch and playing one of his racing games._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, how was the park, How you feeling?” He asks pausing it and standing. Grabbing Eli’s bag off him and setting it down on the chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good, as best as I can be. Shouldn’t you be studying?” Eli says before pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek and moving to grab down some cups. Holding one up to Jamie who nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I was taking a break thank you very much also thanks for walking Eli home. I didn’t need my Pepperbuddy fainting or something” Steve says turning and flashing Jamie a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s fine would have done it anyway. Would rather not have you murder me cause he got kidnapped” Jamie says with a shrug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Seriously kidnapped. You realise they’d give me straight back once they realise how annoying I am?” Eli scoffs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You haven’t heard? There’s been three this month?” Jamie asks, voice falling serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t really watch the news. Have any of them been found?” Eli asks. Steve handing out the coffees. Eli using his own cup to warm his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Unfortunately two,” Jamie says, both him and Steve moving to sit at the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m guessing from your tone. They didn’t exactly have a happy reunion with their families?” Steve asks solemnly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie shakes his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How? If they said that is?” Eli asks leaning on the counter and finally pulling off his beanie, ignoring the fact he probably looked like he had been struck by lightning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Decapitated. One of them uh, Mary had her teeth taken but the guy was left mostly intact” Jamie says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eli feels a pang of sadness go through him. The photo on her missing poster, she had looked so happy. It was such a pity. From the look on Jamie’s face, Eli had a feeling they had known each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, that’s disgusting. They got any idea who it could be?” Steve asks. Flashing Eli a familiar look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________What if it was a Creeper?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But what would one of them be doing all the way out here? What even would it be. A goblin didn’t have the strength nor desire to kidnap or decapitate someone, and the teeth. What was with the teeth? Eli couldn’t think of anything that would take someone's teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No. Just everybody that was or has been kidnapped went to RWC but that’s like the entire town so the cops are at a loss. Though I don’t think the RWPD are the smartest people, to begin with.” Jamie says slowly spinning his coffee cup in circles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That sucks. Hopefully, they find the third person before it’s too late” Eli murmurs before downing the rest of his coffee and dumping his cup in the sink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah hopefully” Jamie mutters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve takes that as a time to change topics. Eli only half listening as they talk about football and practise. How this Coach varied from the ones from high school. Steve explaining how it was because of him that Coach and his mother got together. Or well the many time Lyn had been called in for teacher meetings about Steve’s behaviour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You ok babe?” Steve asks at one stage. Eli only realising that his been staring at a wall for the past few minutes. Completely off in the clouds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh yeah. Mind me. I think I’m gonna go have a nap. Thanks for walking me home Jam” Eli says fighting off a yawn and ruffling his hair. Not even bothering trying to fix it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you want me to go?” Jamie asks quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nah, you won’t bother me. I sleep through anything” Eli reassures before going to press a kiss to Steve’s hair and heading for their room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, you’re not going anywhere until I get a proper one thank you” Steve pouts catching his wrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll get you sick” Eli murmurs. Probably sounding like Kermit the frog on helium._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You and me both know that won’t happen. Don’t make me beg. You know it’s not cute” Steve says softly, grinning up at him. Thumb rubbing gently across his pulse point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But I like when you beg” Eli mutters, unable to stop from smiling back before quickly kissing Steve just how the blond wants him to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve lets him go and he disappears from the room. Hearing Jamie make a teasing comment and Steve’s snickering but he ignores the pair, changing before crawling into bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's not even sure his head hits the pillow before his out, once more falling into a dream that feels like it might actually be reality._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated and not in the good way.

Eli is once more face to face with the small Varulv. Staring each other down. He has the faintest feeling they’ve met before but that’s stupid so he ignores that thought. 

Instead, he takes a step towards the beast. Keen to inspect it. 

“Who are you?” He asks out loud, even though he knows the Varulv can’t respond. 

He holds out his hand and creeps forwards further. He finally gets close enough and reaches up to pat across its snout. It was shorter than Steve’s but still soft. It continues to watch him but when Eli goes to pull away, a crippling pain rips through his entire body.

He doubles over as he screams. Feeling like someone is trying to tear him apart from the inside out. But as quickly as its there, it’s gone and Eli is pushing himself back to his feet. 

The last thing he expects to come face to face with is, well...him. He's taller then the him standing there but that’s not what catches his interest though. It’s the purple blood dripping down his other selfs chest. The puncture wounds in his skin. The gold of his eyes as he smiled. 

Eli looks down at his hands as he realises just what is going on and he lets out a scream. It doesn’t come out like a scream, more like a gurgled howl as he trips over himself, careening backwards. That causes him to wake up and he bolts upright in bed. Scrambling for his glasses and looking at his hands. 

A hundred percent human. No claws. Nothing. 

His panic causes Steve to appear in the door. Panic in his eyes. 

“You ok?!” He asks moving into the room and over to Eli’s side of the bed. 

“Uh yeah. Just another nightmare. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you” He says, forcing himself to take a deep breath. To get the image out of his head. 

That’s when he realises he can breathe through his nose. That he feels amazing. His moving before he can think about it, off the bed and into the bathroom. Flicking on the bathroom light as he pulls off his shirt and scrambling to get off the bandages. 

They come away easily enough, hitting the floor and Eli lets out a small noise of curiosity as he takes in his skin. Silver scars marring his flesh, in place of the bite mark that had been there only a few hours beforehand. He runs a hand over them, fearing for a second that it’s an illusion. That he was seeing things but his skin is completely smooth. Completely healed. 

If anything he felt great. Better then he had in months. Better than better. His flu was gone. Migraine a distant thing of the past. 

“Eli what’s going o...oh,” Steve says coming up to stand behind him. Steve reaches out a hand and runs it down Eli’s back. 

“You healed. This is amazing.” Steve murmurs. Seeming just as marvelled as the first time Eli had seen had Steve’s bite mark healed. 

“Yeah. It’s great” Eli murmurs but he doesn’t believe his own words. There was something off. Something he couldn’t place his finger on. It hadn’t just been him in his nightmare. Flinn had been there too. He had taken Flinn’s place. Seen through Flinn’s eyes. 

Eli decides that it’s just best to put that dream behind him. Leaving it as just that. A dream. 

Ms Lake stops by with the help of Claire the next day. They didn’t stay very long, Just long enough for Eli to give some blood, explain how he felt amazing and Steve to nearly faint on them all at the sight of the needle. 

“Progress is progress. We don’t know if this means that you’ll shift next full moon but at least you have some healing on your side now” Ms Lake says smiling at him. He doesn’t miss the relief in her eyes. 

Just how worried had everyone been for him? It hadn’t been that bad had it? Considering the hug that Jamie gives him the next day in class. He’d say it’d been pretty bad and Jamie had only known him like a week. 

“Dude, no homo but you look amazing. You’re practically glowing” Jamie says. Holding him at arm's length. 

Eli rolls his eyes at the comment. Straight guys, they never cease to amaze. 

“Thanks. I feel pretty great actually.” Eli says as they amble into the hall. 

“Mr Pepperjack, Good to see you back in well health. Also next time you hand in an assignment make sure it’s to the right professor. Lucky for you I was able to email your paper on to Professor Bauer for you.” Professor Hughes says catching his attention. 

“Oh god. Uh, thanks, Sir. I’ll get your paper to you by the end of today” He says, shuffling his feet. Elbowing Jamie in the side when the idiot laughs. 

“No need. I have it here. Bauer seemed to have gotten it. Here, I’ve already graded it for you” Professor Hughes says moving some stuff around before holding out a few pieces of paper. 

Eli grabs it and can’t help but feel good about the A in the top right corner of his paper. Glad to have done something right in his mental break down. 

“Nicely done. If you can do that while sick. I expect much more of you when you’re not a human snot rag” Professor Hughes comments, surprising Eli by flashing him an actual genuine smile. 

“Yes, sir.” He says, struggling to contain his own grin. 

“See I was right. Super nerd” Jamie whispers as they head up to their spot. It’s good to get back to reality. To class and work. 

“Hey also uh this Friday night. We’re having our first party. You and Steve should totally come. If your into parties that is” Jamie says on the way out of class.

“Yeah, actually that sounds like fun. I’ll talk to Steve about it see if he's up for it” Eli says. Eli had a feeling that the answer to that would be yes. It had been a while since they had been to any form of party. 

He splits off from Jamie and heads down to the library. His first shift back and he spends it bored out of his mind. Checking three times to make sure the library is, in fact, open as he reshelves books and works on his assignment for Astronomy. 

Thankfully his finally released from the purgatory that is work and enjoys the walk home for the most part. Until he gets a few blocks from home and his mood goes from slightly sour to completely depressed. 

A section of the road was marked off with police tape, a million people milling around. Eli thanks his small size as he weasels through the crowd. Appearing at the tape just as they carry a stretcher down some front stairs. Body covered up but Eli had a small feeling he knew what was beneath. 

It was one of the frat houses. Not Jamie’s thankfully. This must have been the third person that had gone missing. Eli makes his movements subtle as he leans in to listen to the cops questioning a witness. 

“Are you sure, none of you heard anything?” 

“No. At least I didn’t. I came home late and just crashed. Benson was the one who found him. Said he smelt something weird. We thought he was just being an idiot, even more so when he said that he found Chris dead. We didn’t believe him at first but I finally followed him just to get him to shut up.” The guy says, arms wrapped around himself. That sunken hollow look behind his eyes. 

The same look that Eli was sure he had once shared with the guy. 

“And what did you see?” The older, gruffer officer asks. New one on note duty and looking like he had barely graduated from the police academy. 

“At first just Chris’s body...whoever did this cut off his head and hung it from the ceiling like some fucked up pinata. H-he was missing his teeth. What kind of fucking psycho steals a dead guys teeth” The guy says before gagging. 

“It’s ok. Deep breathes, answer what you can. How long was Chris missing before you found his body?” The older officer murmurs.

“A week at most but we thought he couldn’t take the pressure. He’d been acting really weird lately. I thought he might have been using again before he left. He said that he was starving even after he ate every we had in the fridge. Thought he’d either gone home or to rehab. Didn’t think...he couldn’t have been in his room the entire time could he?” The guy asks. 

“No, he would have decomposed further than that. He was only killed in the past 24 hours and by the sounds of things. His body was placed there” The newbie says. 

“Jesus fuck. That’s...how did none of us hear it. I knew I should have looked harder for him. This is all my fault” The guy mumbles running his hands down his face. 

“This isn’t your fault Mr Furen. We’ll find the person who did this and stop it from happening again. If you think of anything else. Call us ok” The older officer says clapping the guy on the shoulder. Newbie scrambling to pull out a card. 

The guy doesn’t look like he believes them but he nods anyway. Grabbing the card and the officers walk off. The minute they do the guy turns and throws up. One of his frat brother coming to his side but the brother gets shrugged off. 

Eli finally decides its time to move on and edges his way around the section of tape and to the other side. He walks home quickly, on high alert. Nearly jumping out of his skin when his phone rings. 

It was just Jim doing his weekly check-in and Eli gets him up to date on everything. 

“Do you want me to come up and check it out. See if it’s anything from our end?” Jim asks. 

“No. Me and Steve have it covered. If it gets worse we’ll call you but I honestly think it’s just a human whose lost a few screws” Eli says. Only just realising how dark it’s gotten when the lights flicker on above him. 

Chris hadn’t been the smallest guy by the looks of the body bag either. No wonder Jamie had been on edge. 

Eli makes it up to the apartment, Jim having to go and sort out an explosion in the near the Tavern. 

Talking to Jim makes him feel partially better. Eli slides off his jacket off as he finds Steve asleep on the couch, probably exhausted from practice. He really was adorable and Eli really can’t help himself when he pulls a texter from his bag. Kneeling down in front of Steve’s face. 

His light with his touches, struggling to keep his snickering to himself. He doesn’t do much, just enough that Steve was still gonna murder him. Before he can pull his hand away, Steve catches his wrist causing him to jump and throw the texter somewhere behind him. 

“You having fun there?” Steve murmurs, peeling open a gold eye. Beast had probably been alert the minute Eli had opened the door. 

“Yeah. Thought you could do with a few upgrades” Eli says with a shrug, eyes bright with mischief. 

“You’re lucky your cute or I’d have to get you back for this” Steve says sitting up. 

“Like that’s stopped you in the past,” Eli says, Steve, using his hold on his wrist to pull Eli up into his lap. 

“Very true,” Steve says, still struggling to wake up. 

“Oh also. Just to kill the mood but they found the third person. The same thing decapitated and with his teeth missing” Eli says. 

“And you would know this how exactly?” Steve says narrowing his eyes. 

“Don’t worry I wasn’t snooping...that much. No, I literally stumbled across the crime scene. One of the frats was taped off and I overheard one of the guys who found him say something weird” 

“I”m sure I’d be saying weird things to if I found a friend decapitated” 

“No this was Creeper weird. He said that he thought the guy was using again. That he ate the entire fridge and was still hungry” Eli explains. 

“So. You know what some of the stuff out there can do to you. Coach made sure of that. I still can’t get some of those images out of my head” Steve says rubbing his eyes. 

“Yeah like a Varulv bite. Don’t think I forgot how many times to you ate poor Mum out of house and home those first few months” Eli points out, pulling at Steve’s shirt straightening some of the wrinkles. 

“Are you sure you’re not just looking for it to be a creeper thing? Also, I don’t want you walking home on your own anymore. I can’t have Mum murder me if you wind up kidnapped or worse.” Steve asks. Getting snappy making Eli feel defensive. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m healing now.” 

“Yeah you’re healing but just for my sanity, please. I don’t care if I have to duck out of practice to pick you up. I don’t want you walking anywhere on your own” Steve says glaring him down. 

“You’re overreacting. I’m gonna be fine. I’m not exactly human reme...Ow, what the hell was that for” Eli yelps, Steve pinching him on the arm. 

“You’re not listening to me. This isn’t something that’s up for discussion. I need you safe” He rumbles. Eyes once more returning to a gold state.

“That’s bullshit. Chris was just as big as you and he’s currently laying in a morgue. If they wanted to do anything, they would just do it. Whether you were there or not!” Eli snaps back, poking his idiot boyfriend in the chest. 

“Yes and unlike either of you. I actually have my shit under control” Steve yells, claws and fangs making an appearance. 

“Yeah obviously,” Eli mutters under his breathe, standing. 

“Where the hell are you going?” Steve growls standing as well. Trying to catch Eli but his quicker. 

“To get kidnapped!” Eli spits before leaving the apartment. Slamming the door behind him. 

He regrets storming out minutes later when the cold bites into his skin but his also too stubborn to turn around and go back. It’s dark outside. The new moon making it even darker and he calls the only person he can think to. 

“Hey, Elijah. What’s up?” His mother asks when she picks up. He can hear the office in the background. Printers and what not. 

“Nothing. I just missed you and thought I should check in” He murmurs. Air puffing out in front of him. 

“Oh, that’s nice. I’ve missed you to Love. It’s been so quiet around without you boys in the house.” She says. Voice taking on a hint of nostalgia. 

“How’s work going?” Eli asks trying to keep some of his warmth as he wraps around himself. 

Walking who knows where. Just somewhere. Away. 

She rambles on about the cases she’s working on and he answers when he needs to. Just glad to hear her voice. 

“How about you. Feeling better? Keeping warm?” She asks. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Better than better and yes of course” Eli says. The last part was definitely a lie but she didn’t have to know that. 

“Alright what’s really wrong Sweetheart. As much as I love the fact you called. I can tell somethings up” She says as Eli sinks onto someone's stoop and curls around himself. 

“Me and Steve had a disagreement that’s all. It’s stupid” 

“Hmm let me guess. He doesn’t want you walking home alone and you’re too stubborn to realise his probably right?” She says, taking on the tone he had grown up hearing. The I’m right and you know it tone. 

Eli is left in shocked silence. Ok was his mother actually a witch. 

“I’ve seen the news Eli and I know how that boy thinks. He just wants to keep you safe, his not doing it to annoy you and you know I have to agree with him” She says. 

Eli sighs and rubs his eyes. 

“Yeah, I figured you would. You realise you’re supposed to be on my side right?” He asks. Too tired to really be snarky but he gives it a go. 

“No. I’m supposed to be on whichever side makes sure you’re safe. Now go home before you freeze. I can hear your teeth chattering. You just got over one flu you don’t need another” She chides. 

Eli laughs. 

“I’m your mother. I always know. If you need me to, call me ok. I’ll be up when I have time off next. Check on you both. Make sure you haven’t tried to murder each other” 

Eli lets out another scoffed laugh. Seeming to be more like a dragon than a human with the puff of air that visualises in front of him. 

“No, No murder yet. Just begrudgingly realising that you’re both right” He grumbles. 

“You only know you truly love someone when you can admit they’re right,” She says and Eli rolls his eyes. 

“Wow see I always knew you didn’t love me,” He says, half laughing. Feeling better just by hearing his mothers voice. He hated to admit it but she always put things in perspective. Always made things better.

“No, I’m just always right. It’s called the perks of having to carry your boney butt around for nine months...I’m sorry but I have to go and fix up a mistake the new intern made. Love you, Sweetheart. Talk soon” 

Eli says his goodbyes and stands. Sliding his phone back into his pocket. 

In his walking, he hadn’t realised where he was going and was now lost. Just great. Another thing for Steve to lord over his head. He walks back the way he at least knows he came from. Getting turned around when he reaches an intersection. He hadn’t been to this part of the town before. 

Eli lets out a scream when something touches him on the shoulder.

“It’s ok. It’s just me” Steve says and he turns around. Glaring up at the idiot. 

“Don’t freaking sneak up on me. That’s not funny!” Eli snaps. 

“I didn’t mean to. I had been calling your name but I thought you were just ignoring me on purpose” Steve snaps back. 

They both glare each other down before sighing. Steve moving to run his head through his hair.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed it” 

“I’m sorry that I was so stubborn” 

They both mutter at the same time. Not looking each other in the eye. 

“I really am sorry Peps. I shouldn’t have snapped like that. Shit, you’re turning blue. Let's hope you’re healing has really kicked in” Steve says moving to pull his jacket off. 

“It’s ok. I get it. After Flinn I don’t want you out of my sight either” Eli says, gladly excepting the jacket and curling into its warmth. 

“As much as I’m sorry for yelling at you, I still haven’t changed my mind. It would destroy me if anything happened to you, Eli.” Steve says cupping Eli’s cheeks. Mainly just to warm him up and Eli leans into the touch. 

“I know. I’ll talk to Jam about it ok. See if he can walk with me for my Aeronautics class but I’m not going to put anyone out. If they can’t do it then I’m walking on my own. You have to trust me that I can protect myself” Eli explains. 

“I can work with that. I guess I’m just gonna have to teach you how to properly punch someone huh?” Steve says with a shrug, pulling Eli into his side. 

“I’ve punched someone before” 

“Yeah but not everybody is already gonna have a broken nose dufus.” Steve reminds him. 

They walk back home in silence. Steve forcing Eli into a hot shower before dragging him to bed. He goes to steal a kiss but Eli stops him with a finger on the forehead. 

“Sorry but I don’t kiss losers,” He says snickering. The word he had drawn there earlier still faintly hanging around. 

Steve lets out a groan and Eli laughs. Steve collapsing on him and pinning him to the bed in payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late. Got a bit busy these past few days but here it is. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy it.


	8. Old Flame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli meets the one person he never expected to see again.

Eli completely forgets about the party until Jamie reminds him on Friday, Steve finally getting his way and Jamie’s all too happy to make sure that Eli doesn’t get his face murdered. Which is nice in a way. Since Eli likes his teeth being in his head and not in some creepy persons collection. 

A fourth person had gone missing and shown up toothless but that hadn’t stopped Jamie’s frat from pausing the party preparations. If anything they were using it as a way to ‘brighten the mood’. 

Eli and Jamie share a few drunken escapades. Jamie’s far outweighing Eli’s. Far, far outweighing them. 

“I mean who wouldn’t want to steal a puppy as adorable as that” Eli says. 

“Ehh actually not really a fan of dogs. Never have been” Jamie replies. 

Eli lets out an exaggerated gasp, hand on his chest as he stares at Jamie in shock. 

“That’s just blasphemy. Who doesn't like dogs? Sorry, but we can no longer be friends. ” Eli snickers. 

Jamie rolls his eyes and pushes Eli in the shoulder, both of them laughing. 

“Just never got into the whole slobbery, loud yappy thing. Now Guinea Pigs, those little guys are cool” 

They end up in a debate about which is better. Dogs or Guinea Pigs and it leads all the way up to the apartment. 

“Dogs or guinea pigs?” Eli asks Steve the minute they enter. 

“Uh, what?” Steve asks looking confused, He had been studying and from the looks of things hating every minute of it. A business minor had been Lyn’s one catch to let him go to Raven’s way. That and keeping his grades up and not getting arrested. Three catches then. 

“Which is better? Dogs or Guinea pigs? Somebody is doubting the sheer awesomeness of Guinea Pigs” Jamie says. 

“Dogs. Sorry dude but I want an animal that at least weighs 10 pounds wet” Steve answers. 

“See told you!” Eli yells, throwing his arms in the air. Feeling victorious. 

“That’s not fair. His biased and you already have an animal that weighs that much” Jamie pouts. Gesturing to Eli. 

“Hey!” Eli grumbles catching onto what Jamie was saying. 

Both Steve and Jamie laugh and Eli pouts at the both of them. 

“I’m at least 110 thank you very much” He huffs. 

“Sure you are Tiny One. Sure you are” Jamie says ruffling Eli’s hair. 

“Just cause you’re both blockheads” He mutters, batting Jamie’s hand away. 

“I heard that,” Steve says. Seeming to give up on studying and closing his computer. 

“You were supposed to” Eli replies, sticking out his tongue. 

After that conversation turns to the party. Eli feels like someone has injected Redbull straight into his veins as he feels full of energy. Had been ever since he woke up this morning. 

Steve and Eli both agreeing that it might be good to spend a night out of the apartment. Steve making Eli promise not to steal any puppies. 

“Even if they are cuter then you,” He says grinning at Steve. 

“Which really isn’t hard if you think about it,” Jamie says, catching the pillow Steve ditches his way. Eli ducking out of the way. 

It’s just around dusk that they head out. Eli practically bouncing down the street, Steve having to keep him reigned in.

“Alright who gave you energy drinks?” He asks low in Eli’s ear. Catching him around the shoulders and pulling him close to his side. 

“Uh, no one. I just feel really great.” Eli says with a shrug. 

They hear the party before they get to it and Eli is taken aback by all the people. Including a guy in an actual toga. College...Eli wasn't sure he'd ever be used to it. 

“I’ll find you guys later. I gotta go and lock my room before someone tries to ruin my sheets” Jamie says before disappearing into the chaos. 

Eli and Steve run into a few of Steve’s teammates. Eli had met them all before but had never really had the time to get to know them. They all seem nice enough even if they make Eli miss Ryan and Sherman. 

Jamie reappears quickly enough, handing drinks to Eli and Steve. His beanie for once nowhere to be found and he had changed into clothing that Eli was sure he’d very easily part with if he had to. 

He points out a few of his “brothers”. Introducing Eli and Steve around. It’s an odd contrast between the quieter Jamie, Eli and Steve had come to know and party Jamie that yells a lot more and can’t seem to stop smiling. 

Soon enough the party gets into the swing of things. Eli having to pointedly glare down a girl that was getting a tad to flirty with Steve. Steve had just brushed her off and Eli took everything not to act like the petty child he was and stick out his tongue at her when she walks off. Grumpy at having been turned down. 

“You’re adorable when you’re jealous” Steve had whispered in Eli’s ear and his cheeks burn red. 

“I’mnotjealous” He pouts.

“Ahuh sure.” Steve coos, grinning at him. 

A few hours pass and while Eli might have taken the first step towards being a Varulv. Apparently, that hasn’t stopped alcohol from affecting him. He was very steadily heading towards drunk and finding everything funny. 

Jamie pulls Steve into a game of beer pong against two guys called Brady and Kougar. Eli had to do a double take when he heard the name. 

“Don’t worry you can laugh. Everybody else does, it’s the result of having hippies for parents” Kougar says when Eli blows out a laugh. Trying to be polite but failing miserably. 

“You gonna play Tiny One?” Jamie asks over the loud music coming from the lounge room as he sets up the cups. 

“No, I’m good just watching. I have the hand-eye coordination of a three year old” Eli says shaking his head. And his already reaching his limit. World spinning a little around him. 

“Make that a 1-year-old considering his been drinking,” Steve says. Eli just flicks him on the forehead and moves back to just watch. Finding Brady and Kougar actually very easy going. 

Kougar’s girlfriend soon finds them and she immediately geeks out with Eli about Eli’s Stranger Things shirt. 

Steve having to pull Jamie’s head in when he gets invested in the conversation. Eli feels Brady’s eyes on him more than a few times but he puts it down to nothing more than Brady trying to figure how Eli was an actual human and not a stick figure brought to life. 

“Oh god make the nerdage stop” Kougar cries and the girl...Lucy flips him off before bursting into a theory about how IT and Stranger Thing are connected. 

Eli listening with rapture. Sure his found his soul mate. 

“Hey Kougar, I’m stealing your girlfriend. She’s mine now” He chirps, hitting the giggly drunk stage. Arms wrapped around Lucy’s waist, Lucy laughing. 

“I’m sure she’d love to adopt you Tiny One,” Kougar says, distracted by the game. 

Great so that’s a nickname Eli’s gonna be stuck with. Steve and Jamie win mainly because Eli swears he saw a few flashes of gold here and there. Which he makes sure to point out, Steve just flashes him a golden-eyed wink that has Eli rolling his own. Kougar and Lucy disappear and Jamie gets distracted by a pretty girl. 

So it’s just Steve, Eli and Brady left. Steve pushing Eli to a nearby couch since Steve might have been a little right about the hand-eye coordination of a 1-year-old. Eli’s legs feeling a little bit not there. 

“I’ll get you some water ok. Stay there” Steve says before disappearing from sight. 

Brady crashes onto the couch next to him and offers him a joint. Which Eli politely declines and thankfully Brady doesn’t push. Instead just continuing to sip on his drink. 

“So you and the blond one...uh Steve are a thing right?” He asks. 

Eli nods. 

“Pity. I was hoping to have a shot” 

Eli goes to say something but the look on his face must have been obvious. 

“I meant with you little dork. I’m into the whole cute, nerdy twink thing” Brady says setting his hand on Eli’s knee. Smiling at him slightly lopsided. It was cute even Eli couldn’t deny that. 

“Oh...OH. Uh. Thanks but...” Eli stammers, unsure what to say. Cheeks taking a rosy hue to them. 

“Don’t worry I’m not stupid enough or drunk enough to try it. I’d rather not get my ass kicked tonight. No matter how much fun I’m sure you’d be in bed” Brady says patting Eli’s knee and removing his hand. That grin turning to a smirk. 

That makes Eli’s cheeks burn more. 

“Come on Brady. Leave the poor kid alone, his gonna combust otherwise” A voice says and Eli’s jaw drops as he swivels his head up. 

He knew that voice anywhere. A pine green haired guy comes into view. He looked different. A little older and he must be wearing contacts but Eli knew that face anywhere. 

“Chase?” He says standing. Just mainly so he can make sure it’s him.

“Sup String Cheese. Long time no sees” Chase says flashing him a familiar grin and Eli can’t contain his smile. Hugging the older guy before he can stop himself. 

Chase hugs him back and Eli pulls back just as quickly. Still unsure if he's seeing things. Practically vibrating in excitement. He hadn’t seen Chase since he had graduated and had immediately run as far from Arcadia Oaks as possible. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Georgia Tech” He asks. 

“I was but RWC caught my attention. Thought I’d do better here also please tell me I heard that right. Steve is here as well? Do I need to kick some sense into the idiot?” Chase asks, eyebrow raised. 

Chase had been a bit more than Eli’s first time. He’d been one of Eli’s first real friends. Chase had been one of the few people that had stepped in when Steve was still a dick and had listened to Eli’s insane babbling with actual interest. 

Why he was so nice to Eli back then, well Eli had no clue. But it had been greatly appreciated and was partially what led to Eli so easily saying yes to Chase the night of Darci’s party. 

“No actually. We’re dating” Eli says, this time grinning for another reason. 

“See I knew Palchuk would figure it out eventually. That’s awesome dude. His treating you right, right?” Chase says making Brady move over as they sit down. Brady doesn’t seem phased though. 

“Yeah, his amazing. How about you? How have you been?” Eli asks. Forcing himself to stop talking so he doesn’t end up speaking for three hours straight. 

“I’ve been great. Just enjoying the college life. Trying to find someone that can live up to your ramblings...so far impossible. Nobody can live up to a legendary String Cheese ramble” Chase replies, snickering. 

Before Eli can reply. Steve reappears, coming to a halt when he sees who Eli is talking to. Chase stands and Eli follows. If only to prepare himself for having to push Steve away from a fight. 

Steve might have said he was fine with it when Chase was in another state but that might change with them being face to face. 

Chase and Steve stare each other down. Squaring off and having a silent conversation that Eli will never have a chance of understanding. Even if he did wake up tomorrow with the brain of a meathead. 

Eli is left reeling in shock when they bump fists and both burst into a smile. His also relieved cause that was the last thing he needed right now. 

“So he knows then?” Chase asks. 

Both Eli and Steve nod. Eli unsure what there was to say on it. 

“And you’re lucky I like you otherwise I’d be throwing you through that window right about now,” Steve says still grinning. 

“Like you could. You might have gotten taller Palchuk but doesn’t mean I still couldn’t put you on the ground” 

“I’d like to see you try. I unlike you still lift.” Steve says. Cocky grin in place.

“Lifting String Cheese doesn’t count dude” 

“Seriously. I’m not that small. I’m average thank you!” Eli grumbles. Not that his really one to make a strong case when he's standing between two behemoths. He swears Chase wasn’t that big back in high-school. 

“You keep telling yourself that babe and we’ll keep letting you believe it,” Steve says, dodging Eli’s elbow as they both laugh. 

“Oh, String Cheese. We still love you, no matter how small you are. Seriously have you grown at all since Sophomore year?” Chase coos, ruffling his hair. 

“You can both bite me.” Eli huffs. Plotting both of their murders. Steve catching him around the waist and pulling him against Steve’s chest. Pressing the cup of water into his hand. Eli sips at it and pouts. 

“Been there, done that,” Chase says. Eli chokes on his water as Steve starts laughing. 

That’s it. He wasn’t allowing either of these assholes near each other again. They were trying to murder him through sheer embarrassment. Both of them had to much power on their own. Together was way, way worse.

Chase ends up dragging them to a quieter part of the house where they don’t have to yell over the thundering music. He leads them down some stairs into what can only be described as a den. Eli can still hear the music but at least he can also hear his thoughts. 

It looks like the cosiest room that Eli has ever been in. Couches and beanbags splayed everywhere. People off in there own little groups chatting. 

Steve grabs Eli and pulls him down onto the biggest beanbag his sure his ever seen. Chase falling into a beanbag of his own. 

They talk about everything and anything. Reliving a few of the older high school memories but mainly they talk about newer events. Steve and Eli’s relationship comes up. Chase had decided the football path wasn’t for him and gone instead down an engineering path. 

“Uh it’s gonna bug me if I don’t ask but what’s with the contacts” Eli finally speaks up. 

“Oh simple. People dig the grey and green, though they might also dig this a little too” Chase says before sticking out his tongue and revealing a matching green ball piercing. 

Eli had forgotten just how easy Chase was to be around, to smile around. Nothing was expected or wanted. Chase was just content to chill and let life do its thing. To listen to Eli go on about aliens for three hours straight. 

“Would that really feel good?” Steve asks. Eyebrow cocked a look of disbelief on his face. A hint of curiosity as well. 

“If Eli’s willing to give you up for a night, we can always test it,” Chase chirps with a wink and for once it’s not Eli’s face burning red. It’s Steve’s. It just makes his freckles stand out and Eli’s bursting out laughing as Chris chuckles into his cup. 

“Sorry Chase but I don’t share. Not even with you” Eli says with a shrug once he's got his laughter under control. Steve still seems to be trying to reboot his brain. 

“Oh well. Guess my imagination will just have to do.” Chase snickers, grinning so widely his teeth are on full display. 

“That’s not fair you can’t just do that” Steve finally mutters. 

“Poor baby. Now you know what I go through every time you look at me with those eyes of yours” Eli coos. Moving to press a kiss to Steve’s jaw. Steve taking a second before realising what Eli meant. 

That brings back his cocky smile, though the red hue still hasn’t quite left his cheeks. 

“I know something else that can make you feel like that” Steve mutters back. Hand tightening on Eli’s hip. 

“Keep dreaming big boy. You made the rules, you gotta keep them” Eli says patting him on the cheek. 

“So apart from the monster your dating. You ever find some real ones?” Chase asks changing topics before Steve actually catches fire. Both of them done torturing the big brute for the moment. 

A little payback for earlier in Eli’s opinion. Only about three more years of payback left. 

Eli shakes his head to Chase’s question. 

“Pity. You were always so sure you’d find something” Chase says and Eli shrugs. 

If only he knew just what he was sitting in front of. It would blow his mind. That was the one problem with knowing the stuff out of mythology books was actually real. You couldn’t tell anybody. 

Eli is pulled away from the conversation by someone in the corner, leaning back against the couches. He freezes when the guy puts his head up and smirks at Eli. Blood dripping from his mouth and throat. Staining his shirt and dripping onto the floor. 

Flinn. 

Blood pooling onto the girl laying in his lap. Her own eyes staring deadly at Eli, the same cut marks on her throat, she was also sharing Flinn’s smirk and seemed completely unfazed by the gashes or the blood staining her hair. 

The more Eli looks around the more he realises the entire floor is stained red and purple and everybody has the same marks. Completely unphased and continuing on like their throats weren’t slit. 

Why now. Why the hell did his brain hate him so much? This wasn’t fair. He doesn’t look at Steve or Chase. Unable to bear the thought as he keeps his eyes firmly on the purple and red carpet. 

“Shit Eli. You’re bleeding” Steve says. Eli blinks and everything returns to normal. Flinn completely disappearing as another guy takes his place and the girl is perfectly fine. 

Eli brushes his fingers across his face and feels blood trickling from his nose. 

“God. Sorry Chase” Eli mutters. Covering his face. 

“Right I forgot you’re like allergic to the sight of blood or something,” Steve says, looking up at Chase’s pale face. The poor guy looks close to fainting and Eli feels terrible about it. 

“It’s not allergic. It’s vasovagal syncope. It’s when the...” 

“I don’t need an explanation right now,” Steve says cutting Eli off as they stand. Grabbing Eli when his head spins and he nearly trips over. Eli using the sleeve of his shirt to try and quell the bleeding. 

“I would show you where the bathroom is but if I stand. You’re gonna be picking me up off the floor as well” Chase says, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Leaning back on the beanbag as he takes deep breathes. 

“It’s ok. I got it. We’ll catch up with you later Whitmore” Steve says before pushing Eli towards the stairs. 

Some drunken girl was nice enough to point them the right way and Steve is finally opening the door to a small out of the way bathroom under the stairs. Steve picks him up and places him on the counter. Eli moving to rest his head back against the mirror as Steve grabs some tissues. Replacing his shirt sleeve.

“You ok?” Steve asks. 

“Just peachy” Eli mutters, feeling the blood run down the back of his throat. He tries not to gag on it. 

“Did you see him again?” 

Eli nods. 

“Anything that triggered it?” Steve asks, doing his normal check over. Pressing his hand to Eli’s forehead. Pressing a soft kiss to Eli’s temple once he has determined Eli’s ok. 

“Not unless you count me enjoying life,” Eli says with a shrug. 

Once Eli finally stops bleeding. They decide it might be a good idea to head home. Eli tells Steve that he can stay but Steve vehemently refuses because of course, he does. Why would Eli expect anything different?   
Eli shoots Jamie a text, telling him that they’re heading home and they catch Chase on the way out. He looked less like his ready to faint, no longer pale. 

“I hope you feel better String Cheese. We should catch up some time” Chase says before grabbing Eli’s phone and putting in his number. 

He catches Steve then and pulls him close in one of those “man” hugs. 

“Don’t trust anybody but Eli” Chase murmurs low, a look of seriousness coming over his face. 

“Don’t worry. I don’t” Steve mutters back before they break apart. Chase flashes them both another smile and disappears back into the crowd. Yelling something about a beer bong. Eli doesn’t even know what to make of all of that. 

Eli and Steve walk in silence. Enjoying each others company but Eli doesn’t miss the way that Steve’s on high alert. He can feel how tense Steve is as he latches onto every sight, sound and movement. 

A sound catches both their attention and Steve pulls Eli to a halt. Eyes burning gold as he looks around. Lip peeling back from his teeth as he growls. Eli pulls away from Steve’s grip to look around the corner of the ally, where the noise had come from. 

He feels his stomach churn and he turns, emptying it on the pavement. Steve was talking to him but he doesn’t hear him. He can see Brady out of the corner of his eye, lying slumped over in the ally way. His head removed and laying in his lap like some sort of fucked up Halloween decoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHASE! I've been holding onto this chapter for so LONG! 
> 
> Also if anybody wants to scream over Season 3 of Stranger Things with me. I AM SO DOWN.


	9. Maybe not so marble after all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why could Eli just never have a normal night.

Eli had planned to spend his Saturday reading through a book Claire had sent him, not sitting at a police station and being questioned by two bumbling morons. Ok, one bumbling moron. The older officer was actually using his brain. 

“Was he missing his teeth?” Eli asks. Tired, hungover and his headache had returned with a freaking vengeance. He just wanted to go home and drown in a bathtub of coffee that didn’t taste like it had been in the machine for 16 years. 

“I don’t know you tell us?” Officer stupid snaps, it takes everything not to roll his eyes at the accusation. 

“Look at me. You really think I’d be able to behead someone.” Eli grumbles. 

“Leave the poor kid alone Caleb. We’re not interrogating him, we just have to ask you all the normal questions. Where were you, who were you with? Caleb here gets a little overzealous sometimes” The older officer says giving Eli a small, reassuring smile. 

“Well, his partner is big enough to do something like that and from what a few other people have said. Brady had an interest in Elijah here” Officer Stupid continues. 

“We talked for five minutes, I politely declined and he backed off. That was it, Steve might be an overprotective moron but he wouldn’t cut off a guys head for talking to me” Eli says rubbing his temples. 

“People have killed for less” 

Yeah like when a stupid moron won’t leave them alone or won’t stop asking stupid questions. 

The voice in the back of Eli’s head snaps. For once Eli agrees with it but he keeps his mouth shut. Not needing to be turned into an actual suspect or fined for threatening a cop. 

“Not when they have a scholarship on the line” The older Officer points out. 

Thankfully Caleb keeps his mouth shut for the rest of the time Eli is forced to sit there and answer questions. Finally, his given the all good and he exits out into the front of the station. Having to fill out a form so they have all his information. 

Steve was already waiting for him. Head on his hand as he looked nearly asleep. He perks up when he sees Eli but still looks exhausted. 

“You ok?” He asks standing. 

“Yeah. Just need a decent coffee” Eli says with a shrug. Catching Steve’s hand as they leave the station. Stealing as much of his boyfriend's warmth as possible. 

The sun was up and the brightness of it was making Eli’s eyes hurt. He can barely contain his yawns and by the time they get back to the apartment, Eli can barely keep his eyes open. 

He manages to keep himself awake long enough to shower if only to try and wash out the image of Brady from his brain and to wake himself up a little. 

“You gonna get out any time soon?” Steve asks leaning in the doorway who knows how long later. Startling him from his thoughts. He shrugs. 

“Might just drown myself” He says. 

“Well, you’re going about it all wrong,” Steve says, Eli can hear the grin on his face. 

“It’s me. I could drown in a little rainstorm” Eli points out. 

“Very true. Maybe I should come and save you”

Eli laughs.

“Maybe you should,” He says giving Steve a grin. 

Steve’s already moving, pulling off his shirt. Showering together was a common thing now. If just for the ease of it or because they were both running late for things. Neither of them had gained a good sense of time. 

Eli moves out of the spray of water, Steve joining. Eli giving a soft laugh when his normally fluffy hair is left sticking to his forehead. 

“How are you doing?” Eli asks. 

“Fine, I’m just trying not to think about it,” Steve says with a shrug. 

Eli nods handing over the soap. He definitely was in the realm of not thinking. 

“Eli you home?” A voice calls and Eli sighs letting his head thump against Steve’s chest. A curse sliding past his lips. 

He had forgotten with everything else going on that his mother was due for a visit. 

“YEAH. Be out in a minute!” He calls. 

“Ok Sweetie” His mother calls back. 

“Why did we think it was a good idea to give them keys again?” He whispers to Steve as he steps out of the shower and scrambles for his towel. 

“I think it was something about trust. Not making them feel cut out of our lives...I don’t know. To tired to remember” Steve mumbles. 

Eli dries off and changes quickly. Exiting out into the rest of the apartment as he runs his towel through his hair. 

“Hey. You look exhausted” Is the first thing his mother says. 

She looked rather the opposite. Radiant, almost. It was nice to see.

“I was at the police station all morning. We just got home a little while ago” Eli says with a shrug. 

“Police. Are you ok?” She asks, instantly going into panicked mother mode. 

“Oh, you know. Just found a dead body. Nothing out of the ordinary” Eli says voice dry, silently thanking Steve when he realised his wonderful boyfriend had already made coffee and it was waiting for him in his favourite mug. 

“Jesus. What happened?” April asks moving to sit at the island counter. Looking ready to start packing the apartment at any second and take Eli home in bubble wrap. 

Eli explains it as simply as possible. 

“Just wrong place, wrong time. How are you going?” Eli ends with not wanting to talk about it ever again. 

“I’m good. You sure you two are going to be fine staying here. Maybe you should come home for a little while until this blows over.” 

He knew that was coming. 

“We’ve got it covered Mum. We’ll be fine, I promise” 

“Hey Ms P” Steve says appearing and hugging April. She hugs him back extra tight. 

“Elijah was just filling me on your interesting morning.” 

“You could say that. We’re fine though.” Steve reassures. 

Thankfully as much as Eli loves seeing his mum. Her visit doesn’t last long. He knows she cuts it shorter for their sake as well which is sweet of her. Even though she must be missing him like crazy. She also threatens to force them to come home if more “shenanigans” happen. 

“Please don’t tell Mum what’s going on. At least you have logic. She’ll come here and drag me home by the ear.” Steve says when April’s on the way out. 

“I promise. Just be safe and if you need anything. Call me ok” She says checking her phone. 

Eli sighs when he closes the door. Leaning against it. 

“We really gotta start putting up warning signs,” Steve says. 

Eli’s phone dings and he pulls it from his pocket only to groan harder when he sees it’s a message from Janice. 

“I forgot. I was supposed to be studying with Janice and the twins today” Eli grumbles standing. Struggling to not curl up on Steve and just sleep for three days. 

“Cancel. You need to sleep. You look like you're about to fall over” 

“Don’t you have to go to practise? I’m used to running on 20 seconds of sleep. You can barely function on 20 hours” Eli points out. 

“Aww shit. You’re right. Can’t we just turn off our phones and pretend the outside world doesn’t exist” Steve mutters rubbing his eyes. 

“I’ve been trying to get you to do that for the last three years. Still hasn’t worked yet” Eli says grabbing his stuff for mythology. 

Steve drops him off and he runs into the library. Janice and the Twin already set up. A stack of books splayed over the table. Vincent’s doing most likely. 

“Hey...you look horrible,” Elizabeth says when he sets his bag down. Eli had learnt that she was very blunt. Eli wasn’t even sure if she could lie. It was both nice and terrifying because you never knew what she was going to say. 

“Yeah everybody keeps telling me that. What are we up to?” He asks grabbing out his stuff. 

“Well, first you might want to put on your glasses. So you can actually see the page” Vincent points out. 

Eli presses a hand to his face and has a momentary stroke. Where were his glasses? More importantly, why the hell could he see?

Think of it as a perk. 

“I’m wearing my contacts today. I’m good” Eli says quickly realising he's left his glasses on the bathroom sink. 

“Alright if you say so. We heard what happened last night. You sure you’re ok to do today?” Janice asks. 

“I could do with the distraction,” Eli says opening his books. 

Skin-walkers were the main focus of today and Eli is thankful for the mind-numbing topic. They’re there long enough that Mrs Kincker chucks him the keys with a promise to make sure he locks up. The library always closing earlier on Saturday’s. 

That’s when the conversation goes from Skin-walkers to the Teeth Thief. 

“Couldn’t they have come up with a name that doesn’t sound like a four year made it up?” Vincent asks. 

“Like you could come up with better,” Elizabeth grumbles back. 

“I so could. We could call him the Beheader or...” Eli immediately zones out the other boy. To tired to deal with it all. 

“How do you even know it’s a he. Could be a woman!” Elizabeth snaps.

Janice looks at Eli and in a surprising turn of events rolls her eyes and nods her head towards the bookshelf. Grabbing a stack of books and walking off. 

Eli follows just to get away from the bickering twins. He takes the books from Janice’s hands as she works on putting them away. 

“Mind them. It never stops and no you don’t get used to it” She says giving the smallest smile. 

“How long have you known each other?” 

“Unfortunately they’re cousins, meaning I’ve had to deal with them since they day they were born. Our family is very tight-knit. We all grew up cycling through the same three manors and the same schools. I’ve been on the list for RWC since before I was even born” Janice explains. reaching up and pushing the last book into place. 

“Wow. I couldn’t imagine having my life so pre-planned for me.” Might have actually done him some good but he guesses he’ll never know. 

“It’s intense. That’s for sure but I guess in a way it’s nice. Not having to stress about my future. Boring but nice” Janice says. 

“How about you? Did you’re mother have a plan for you?” She asks. 

“Be born without shitty lungs.” He says before jumping in surprise when Janice actually laughs. Maybe Janice had a little normal in her yet. 

“But no seriously. She just wanted me to do my own thing. I was lucky.” Eli says looking over the books. Pulling out a random one and flicking it open. Snickering under his breathe when it lands on the Werewolf page. 

Most of its wrong and the sketches look like they had been done by a five-year-old. 

“And your dad?” Janice asks looking up at him. It was odd actually being taller than someone for a change. 

“Stopped caring the minute I started talking. He's off being a lawyer in La-La Land with his new wife. She’s 25 I believe. I don’t know, might have skipped the wedding” 

And spent it with Steve hunting Goblins to get out his ‘aggression’s’. Steve had another name for it. 

She blows out a laugh. 

“Jeez two lawyers for parents, that sounds fun. Not” 

“Oh, the divorce was great. Real professional. Lots of screaming...at least from the parts I haven’t blacked out of my brain” Eli explains with a shrug. 

“You like hiding behind sarcasm don’t you Elijah,” Janice says, looking at him with smart eyes. Like she was trying to see into his soul. 

“and you like picking people apart. Don’t forget I know you’re a psychology major” Eli says staring her down. 

“Sorry habits. Though I do have another question for you. You and Steve? How do you work it out so well when you’re so different?” Janice says sliding down onto the floor. 

“We’ve been through a lot together. A lot more then most and we trust each other.” Eli explains joining her. The book still in his hands, he closes it as he smiles. 

“We’ve been dating half our lives and I don’t even know if I can trust Ivan” 

“Ehh Steve beat me up for half ours. Things change. Sometimes it just takes a different situation to put things in perspective” He says, bumping his shoulder against hers gently. 

Like sacrificing a flour baby to a Gruesome. But Janice didn’t need to know that part. 

“How’d you get past something like that?” She asks. Eli pauses for a second, surprised by the question. 

“It took a lot of work. From both sides but he saved me more times then I can count. More times than he ever hit me and I know that he feels the same way I do about him. That I’d do anything for him and he’d do the same for me” 

Janice gives him a soft, slightly sad smile, both of them leaning back against the bookshelves. That marble facade completely gone. Janice wasn’t some multi-million dollar heiress, she was just a girl trying to figure out a life that wasn’t even hers but the one her parents picked out for her. Ivan included. 

“Have you ever seen Halloween?” He asks suddenly. 

“What, the horror movie?” She asks, looking at him sceptically. Perfect eyebrow raised. 

“Correction. Horror movies. So I’ll take that as a no. Come on, I know what we have planned for the rest of today” Eli says standing. 

“I have stuff to do Elijah. I can’t just watch horror movies all day” She says, giving him that stare of “you’re insane” 

“It’s Eli and having a day off every once in a while is good. You’re not getting a choice Jan. Come on, I have so much to catch you up on” He says extending his hand down to her. 

“This is a terrible idea,” She says grabbing it and he pulls her up to her feet. 

“I’ve kinda figured out over the years the terrible decisions are normally the good ones” 

The Twins are long gone. A note left behind about some practise or another. So Janice and Eli grab their stuff and they head out. The sun starting to set. 

Steve finds them three hours later, Janice screaming as Micheal kills Nurse Karen in the boiling tub. 

“Hey. I see we’re introducing Janice to the classics. Also, you seem to be missing something” He murmurs leaning down, tapping his fingers next to Eli’s eye. 

“No. I’m wearing my contacts,” Eli says stressing the point. 

“But you don’t like wear...wait really? That’s awesome” Steve whispers catching on.

“I’ll tell you what will be even more awesome though. You having a shower. You reek like a dog” Eli says. Nose crinkling as he pushes Steve away.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it” 

“No babe, nobody could love it. Except maybe the rats in the sewer.” Eli smirks. Janice gives a laugh in the background as Steve rolls his eyes. 

Steve steals a kiss before disappearing for a shower. He joins them soon enough, smelling less like wet dog and more like an actual human and Eli orders pizza. A tradition really. Pizza and the Halloween movies were always a must. One without the other was like only have one leg. 

“If you say you're a vegan. We’re are disowning you permanently” Steve grumbles from where he was laying over Eli’s legs. Legs dangling over the edge of the couch. The thought of food the only thing keeping him conscious. Eli rolls his eyes. 

“No, Not vegan but I am a vegetarian and I’m not a very big pizza eater,” She says. 

“Ehh I guess I can live with that and why am I not surprised. That’ll change though. Don’t you worry about that. Eli found the best pizza place on Faulkner street and you’ll literally cry” 

“Just 'cause you did doesn’t mean everyone else will,” Eli says, laughing when Steve flicks him. Steve mouthing something to Janice that makes her laugh. 

They both watch as Janice’s eyes turn to dinner plates when she takes her first bite. Vegetarian supreme or something of that nature. 

“See told you,” Steve says with a full mouth. Janice giving him a disgusted look. 

“Hey, Jan I just realised that I don’t have your number? Can I steal your phone for a second” Eli lies. Finally coming up with a good reason to get it. He just has to check something or his brain would never shut up about it. 

“Yeah of course. Here” She says handing it over, unlocking the screen. 

It takes him seconds to figure it out. While still doing what he said and his surprised at the anger burning through his chest. But he ignores it, he didn’t want to start something and get Janice in trouble. Even if he gets flashbacks of his dad and the anger that came with that. 

“I also put in Steve’s. Just in case you can’t reach mine.” He finally says. Handing it back with a small smile. 

Steve picks up that something is wrong though but Eli just shakes his head and runs his hands through Steve’s hair. 

They would talk about it later when Jan wasn’t around. 

Eventually, Eli reaches his limit and he passes out through the fourth movie. Fatigue finally taking him. Losing track of how long he’d been up at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. Actually really enjoyed writing this one.


	10. Snide Remarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally free from writer's block fo this story. Thank you, merciful gods.

Eli is woken to a knock on their front door, half way through Halloween 5 by the looks of things, maybe 6. He comes to and realises that his blurry eyed again. What ever perk the voice was on about was once more gone. He nudges Steve awake. 

Steve bolting upright and blinking away his gold eyes away. 

“What’s up?” He whispers both of them glancing at a sleeping Janice. Curled ono the other end up 

“Can you get my glasses for me please” 

Steve nods as they both move to stand. Eli blindly stumbling for the front door and Steve off to get Eli’s glasses where ever he had put them last. Which was really who knows where. 

The knocking gets more insistent. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming” He calls. Not that it stops the knocking at all! 

He opens it, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Only to be forcibly pushed out of the way as Ivan steps into the room.

“Where is she?” Ivan snaps. 

“I’m sorry who also Hi. How are you? I’m great” Eli asks, voice dry as he crosses his arms. Already feeling irritated from being woken up. Let alone Ivan barging into his apartment with out any manners. Wasn’t he supposed to be the model of manners or something. 

“Janice” Ivan barks. Looking like his ready to raid their entire apartment for her. 

Steve appears a few seconds later, handing over Eli’s glasses. He slips them into place and regrets it when he has to deal with the sneer lining Vincent’s face. 

“She’s on the couch asleep. Would you like me to get her for you?” Eli asks, voice saccharine sweet as he tries his best to be polite. Key word being tries. 

“How’d you even know she was here?” Steve asks. 

“He has a tracker in her phone. Don’t you Ivan?” Eli sneers. He knew exactly the person that was standing before him. Had seen the same look in his fathers eyes many times over the years. Scheming, manipulative, finding the best way to get what they wanted out of any situation. 

Eli had it give it to Ivan. He’d make a great CEO one day. Just like his dad. 

“How’d you know?” Ivan asks, genuinely surprised. 

“My dad when he was still trying to be my dad, did the same thing. Mind you they weren’t as advanced or discreet as now but I picked up a few things. That and my dad was a moron but really. A tracker?” Eli asks, staring Ivan down. 

“It’s for her own protection. Haven’t you seen the news lately? The kidnappings. I have one on mine to. We’re worth a lot unlike certain other people” Ivan says. 

“Like me and Steve you mean. Does she know she has a tracker on her phone, or the fact that you can see all her messages? You know who does that. Someone with no trust” 

“Uh no actually I didn’t know that.” Janice snaps. Eli turns to see her padding over to them, trying to fix her hair but failing miserably. The static had gotten to it, there was no saving it now. 

“As I was saying to Elijah...” 

“Eli” Both Steve and Eli correct at the same time but Ivan of course ignores them. 

“...It’s for your own good. With all the kidnappings and murders going on. I thought it would be a good idea that I could find you. Like when don’t answer your phone for six hours and we were supposed to have dinner with my parents” Ivan continues. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry Ivan. I completely forgot” She mutters, pressing a hand to her forehead. 

“It’s been planned for months. You knew they were only stopping in tonight. How could you forget” 

“That would be my fault. I didn’t realise you had such an important date and thought it might do Jan some good to eat a little pizza and watch some crappy horror movies. You’re welcome to join us next time. Might do you some good to relax once in a while” Eli says. Taking a step so his between the couple. 

Something about Ivan had him on edge right now and he didn’t trust the trust fund baby as far as he could throw him. He felt a severe sense of protectiveness over Janice. Maybe he was just over reacting, going all tin foil hat but as much as Ivan was...nice if that was the word. He wasn’t a good guy. 

“Not everybody can waste away their days eating shit food and watching b-grade horror movies. Some of us have important things to do with their lives” 

Alright you could insult Eli, he was fine with that. Hell insult Steve, the blond brute was strong enough to handle it. But insulting his pizza and his horror movies was a big no no. 

“Better then walking around all day with a stick shoved up your ass.” He bites back. 

“Careful. Don’t want to ruin Steve’s chances do we? You know how much work it took him to get here.” Ivan says, practically grinning. 

Eli’s eyes narrow. God what he’d give to hit the douche. Or better yet get hit by the douche if only so Steve had a valid reason to take a swing. Steve was already on the defence, a scowl in place. Body tensed. 

“Gotta think of a better threat then that Ivan. Even you don’t have that power. No matter how many family members you have the school board” Steve huffs. 

“Guess you better get used to that second job then. Or hey you may as well get something out of Elijah. I’m sure quiet a few people would pay top dollar to make him scream” Ivan sneers. 

Eli mentally gags and shivers, feeling repulsed at the mere thought. Steve’s jaw tics and he goes to move but Janice stops him with a raised hand. 

“You fucking sni...” He starts but Janice shuts him up with a stern look. Steve begrudgingly shuts his mouth but still looks ready to snap. Eye twitching, hands curled into fists.

Some part of Eli almost wants him to. Just to watch Ivan’s face get turned to mush. How long had it been since Steve had snapped and put someone back in there place. 

Far to long. 

“Ivan enough! I’ll make it up to you and to your parents. You know that, leave them out of this. It was my choice to come here and you don’t get to insult my friends because of it” Janice snaps. Her facade of marble back in place now she was awake. 

“You have better things to do with you life then this. Now come on. I’ll drop you home” It wasn’t a request or a question. It was a demand. Like Ivan was calling a pet to his side. 

“Jan. Will you be ok?” Eli asks, eyes softening as he turns to look at her. 

“Of course. Thanks for tonight it was really fun. We should get together soon and finish watching them” She says giving him a small smile. 

“Yeah next time maybe ditch the phone. Wouldn’t want to be disturbed by Sir Douche-bag” Eli says, throwing Ivan a vicious smile. Ignoring the glare that he gets in return. 

Janice goes to laugh but catches herself. Swallowing it and what ever humanity she keeps trapped inside. 

She moves then and pushes Ivan to the door. 

Pity. I would have liked to hit him at least once. 

For the first time since Eli had startled hearing the infernal voice. He actually agreed with it. Actually wanted to take his frustrations and anger out on the stuck up moron. Steve slams the door shut and turns to Eli. 

“He’s lucky I didn’t rip off his head” He snarls, eyes and fangs finally breaking through. 

Seeing Steve so angry seems to finally snap Eli out of his own. He rubs a hand over his eyes and takes a deep breathe.

“I’m sorry for escalating things. I should have kept my mouth shut” He says. 

“It’s ok. He had no right to say what he did though. I should have taken his tongue for the comment alone.” 

“What don’t think I’d make a good rent boy?” Eli chirps. Trying hard to make light of the situation. Even if he feels like he needs a shower. 

“No I think it means my kill count would go up quite a bit” Steve says, circling his arms around Eli’s waist. Claws dipping under Eli’s shirt to trace gentle lines in his back. 

“How sweet, my own personal Jack the Ripper” 

“Didn’t he kill the prostitutes? That’s why you wanted her phone right, To check for a tracker?” Steve asks. Claws and fangs shrinking back down to normal. 

“Yeah she just said a few things that were odd. I don’t think he hits her. He’d be to much of a coward for that but his manipulative. Like Dad was. Once you know one narcissist, you know them all” Eli explains before sighing. 

“I should really apologise though. Before he makes his word true and gets your scholarship revoked. Or gets you kicked from the school.” He mutters. 

As much as he’d rather eat glass then do that. He also doesn’t want to ruin Steve’s future cause he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

“No you aren’t. I’ll deal with it ok, specially after his comment tonight.” 

“Just as long as you deal with it, with your brain and not yours fists” Eli says tapping Steve in the temple. 

“But the other way is so much fun” Steve whines. 

“I’m sure it is” 

“Hey maybe you should try it sometime. Might do you some good” Steve says with a shrug. 

“And on that note. I’m heading to be bed. You coming?” Eli asks moving away from Steve and finally turning off the long ignored TV. 

Sleep comes with a dream of Ivan being torn to shreds by Beast. Eli watching with some form of wicked glee. Surprising even himself. It feels like it should be more of a nightmare but when the monster is on your side. It was oddly cathartic. 

Eli snaps awake and he swears he can still feel the blood on his face. Running his hand down his face just to make sure but there’s nothing there. 

“You ok?” Steve mumbles. Still mostly asleep, arm snugly wrapped around Eli’s waist. 

“Yeah just had a weird dream. I’m good” He whispers. 

Would have been better to do then watch though. 

Go and shove it. Eli grumbles to the voice as he rolls over curling deeper into Steve. Steve sighs and it brushes past some of Eli’s hair, ruffling it a little as he falls back asleep. 

The next day is thankfully quiet. Eli sleeps most of it, finally getting up long past lunch. Steve was in the lounge room studying, Sundays game on the screen and by the looks of it. Not going in Steve’s favour if the piece’s of paper littering the floor around the TV meant anything. 

“Rams not working it today?” Eli asks around a mouthful of toast. 

Steve shakes his head. Looking severely disappointed. He goes off on a rant about their tactics and game plan. Eli just lets him go, finally grabbing the book Claire had left him. 

He flops onto the couch and cracks it open. Only for something to slip from it’s pages. It was older then the book itself but that was like everything from Trollmarket that didn’t mean anything. 

Eli ignores his boyfriends yelling when the Rams lose the ball. Far to used to it by now and instead tries to figure it the right way to read the slip of paper. It was a potion of some type. There was a brewing time of 2 weeks and a list of ingredients. Something about fire. It either was fire, or had to be set on fire. But on the next line was something about water, the ocean. It made absolutely no sense what so ever. 

Eli gives up quickly enough. The recipe far to old and outdated for him to read. He slides it back into the book and proceeds to look through the rest of it. Nothing to out of the ordinary. Just some more history on the Trolls. 

“What’s up?” He asks when a head weasels its way onto his stomach. 

Steve lets out a loud exaggerated sigh and Eli looks at the Tv. The Rams all looking thoroughly pissed off and from the scores Eli could see why. 

“They’ll get it next year” He says soothingly, Laying his book on Steve’s back as he gets a text. He pulls his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from Jamie. 

Steve just grumbles under his breathe about the injustices of the football world. 

“Would you mind if Jam came over to study?” Eli asks. 

“Yeah. I’ll just be here. Wondering why they thought it was a good idea to change tactics at the last minute. Who does that” Steve whines. 

“Poor thing. Anyway I can make you feel better?” Eli asks, sending a text back and saying yes. 

“I can think of something” Steve says moving to look up at him. A devious smile on his face. 

“And that would be?” Eli asks only to let out a squeaky laugh when Steve runs his hands up Eli’s sides. 

Eli couldn’t even get him back for it anymore. Somewhere during Steve’s change, he had become immune to being tickled and it was insanely unfair. 

“No! Steve!” Eli laughs, trying to wriggle out from under the big brute but Steve is to heavy. The book hits the floor as he sits up a little but Eli is to focused on trying to escape his boyfriends clutches. 

“No what? What’s wrong Pepperbuddy? I can’t help if you don’t tell me” Steve chuckles

“You’re the worst!” Eli yells. 

“What was that? Sorry I can’t hear you over all your laughing. What’s wrong?” 

“I will kick you!” Eli grumbles, lungs hurting as he catches Steve’s hands. Pinning them to the couch as best as he can. 

“And yet I’m the violent one” Steve says, shaking his head. A look of fake disbelief on his face. 

“What can I say. Guess I’ve just been hanging around you to long. You’re rubbing off on me” Eli says. 

“I could always rub somet...” Eli covers Steve’s mouth with his hand, rolling his eyes. Only to groan in disgust when Steve licks across his hand, the idiot snickering under his breathe. 

“What are you? 12?” He asks indigently. Moving to wipe his hand on Steve’s sleeve. 

“Maybe.” Steve says before leaning down and stealing a kiss. 

He goes to pull away and get off the couch but Eli catches him. Pulling Steve back down. Steve doesn’t seem to mind though, grinning into the kiss. Eli hooks his leg around Steve’s, so he can’t run away. One arm moving to wrap around Steve’s shoulders. 

Steve nips at his lower lip and Eli might just be a little into it. Just a little. Steve’s hand catching one of Eli’s, his other taking its normal place wrapped around Eli’s hip. Skin on skin. Always skin on skin. 

Eli is very willing when Steve moves to deepen the kiss. Hands tightening in Steve’s shirt. It comes away under his hand with a tearing noise. He pulls back from Steve and holds up the fabric. 

“I am so sorry, I don’t even know how that happened?” He mumbles. Extremely embarrassed. 

“I have a feeling I do” Steve murmurs pulling up their joined hands up in front of his faces.

Eli’s eyes widen. Claws. Sharp and dangerous. His claws. 

“You really are doing this all wrong aren’t you” Steve says softly sitting up and pulling the fabric from Eli’s hands. Throwing it on the floor. Good thing it wasn’t one of his favourites. 

“When have I ever done something the right way though?” Eli points out, careful as he sits up. Pulling his hand from Steve’s. Not wanting to nick Steve’s skin. 

“Very true. This is awesome though. It means your definitely changing” Steve says inspecting his claws. 

They were just like Steve’s. Smaller obviously but still just as sharp and deadly.

“Yeah. This is really good” 

He actually meant it. Ok maybe he was starting to believe the voice might not just be a hallucination. 

Finally. 

Starting to. Not quite there yet. 

“Just small question how to do I get them to go away?” He asks, opening and closing his hand. Feeling along them. It was an odd feeling. 

“Calm down. Deep breathes.” Steve says, his own appearing before disappearing again. 

Show off. 

“You might need to stop existing for me to do that” Eli says. The fact he was now shirtless also didn’t help matters. Not when all Eli wanted to do was reach and touch.

Steve lets out a laugh. 

“Sorry haven’t figured out how to do that yet.” He says with a shrug.

There’s a knock on the door then and Eli sighs. 

Right Jamie was coming over. Oh god. Jamie was coming over and now Eli had claws this is just great! Deep breathes. Make them go away. 

Steve gets off the couch and grabs the torn shirt. Throwing it in the bin as he moves for the door. 

“Hey...Did I interrupt something? I can go for like five and come back.” Jamie asks, looking at Steve’s shirtless frame with a raised brow. Thumb thrown over his shoulder. 

“Nope. Come in and five seriously. That hurts man” Steve says. 

“Says the virgin” Eli points out before sucking in a deep breathe and finally getting his claws to disappear. Thank god. That would take some explaining he wasn’t prepared for. He gets off the couch as well. Grabbing his Troll book and moving to tuck it away under the other books. 

“Wait really? What you doing the whole wait till marriage thing” Jamie asks moving into the apartment and setting his bag on the table. He looked a little tired today, dark circles under his eyes even more prominent. 

“Nah. We just haven’t got there yet” Eli explains. Steve’s phone dings and Eli brings it over. Steve takes it and by the look on his face. That was work. 

“Sorry I did journalism in high school. I don’t mean to pry, I’m just naturally nosy” Jamie says quickly, almost sheepish. 

“It’s fine, so is Eli. Hey Babe. I gotta go and deal with a work thing. Someone called in sick and they need my help to move some stuff.” Steve says, looking annoyed. 

“It’s ok, it’ll probably be less boring then hearing us talk about equations and flight patterns. Don’t over do and maybe put on a shirt...don’t think Gary would be as pleased as I am” Eli says, patting Steve on the stomach and grabbing his stuff together from aeronautics. 

“Alright then. Well call me if you need anything” Steve says moving to get changed.

“So what we working on today?” Eli asks sitting down at the table and opening his books. 

“Engines I think” Jamie says opening his own. Getting up to the page Professor Hughes had last left them on. 

Steve reappears grabbing his wallet and keys. 

“Have fun...well as much as you can talking about Intermediate Thermodynamics” Steve says reading off Eli’s page. 

“Don’t worry we will. Be safe ok” Eli murmurs. 

Steve leaves them be after that. Eli can hear his car start up a few minutes later from the open window. 

“Hey would you mind if I get a drink” Jamie asks. 

“Sure of course. I’ll grab it, what you want? We have redbull, water, cof..” Eli says standing and moving to the fridge, Peering in only to stutter to a halt when he feels hands on his shoulders. 

He closes the fridge and turns to look at Jamie. 

“What you doing there?” Eli asks voice spiking. Jamie had a kinda crazy look about him. 

“Me and you just studied. You won’t even remember this happening. You’ll think it’s just a hickey that Steve gave you.” Jamie says voice low and soft. Eyes boring into Eli’s and Eli swears his seeing things cause they’re red. 

“Uh hands off Jam...” 

Eli cuts off in a pained cry when he feels teeth pierce his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli really needs to stop getting bitten.


	11. Discussions of the Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are raised and answered and Eli gets more then he bargained for. Though he's so totally fine with that.

Eli’s eyes widen in shock and pain. Hands shoving at Jamie’s chest. What the hell was it with people and just outright trying to bite him. Did he have a neon sign on his forehead saying “Bite me!”

Jamie seems keen on pulling back just as quickly. Hand covering his mouth a look of disgust over his face. He moves over to the sink and spits out Eli’s blood. Coating the porcelain with red spots. 

“What the hell are you!” He yells. Wiping his mouth and looking like he was going to throw up. Turning the water on and washing out his mouth. 

Eli’s hand clamps onto his neck and his fingers feel damp. Blood dripping onto his shirt but the tooth marks in his neck thankfully already healing. 

“Considering you just bit me. I think that maybe I should be asking the questions!” Eli yells back, taking a step away from Jamie. 

Reaching for his phone. 

“Don’t. I’ll answer any questions you have. Just as long as you answer mine” Jamie says. Catching Eli’s hand before he can do so, getting in Eli’s face. Way too quickly, Eli hadn’t even seen him move. 

“O-ok. Just back off” Eli says trying not to panic. 

Jamie nods and lets him go. Taking a few seconds back, holding up his hands. 

“Now what the hell are you?” Eli asks, moving to put the island bench between them both. 

“Vampire. What about you, because you definitely don’t taste human. You taste more like, like...” Jamie says coming to a loss of words. 

“Wet dog?” Eli supplies. Brain reeling from the fact that vampires were real but really. If his boyfriend could turn into an 8ft freaking werewolf why wouldn’t Vampires be real? 

Never expected to meet one though. 

“Wait seriously. I thought...Werewolf really? Does Steve know?” 

“Steve is.” Eli’s cat was out of the bag. No point in keeping Steve’s there. 

“Did he turn you? Is that why your together” Jamie asks, moving to lean back against the opposite counter. 

“No. He would never. We got together before his first shift. He might have turned first but I chose this...to save him” Eli explains quickly, pulling aside his shirt and revealing a few of his scars. 

“Well, that sounds like a story. This got anything to do with that Old Friend of yours?” 

“Yeah actually. Vampire huh? How long?” Eli feeling calmer than he was getting answers and that Jamie’s eyes had gone back to their original grey. Cause the red was really creepy. 

“Uh, 8-9 months. I’m still fairly new at this. Got a little too experimental with a guy at a party and wound up chowing down on humans a week later. It was a very jarring experience.” 

“At least I know why you're straight now,” Eli says, giving a weak laugh. 

“You could say that. I’m sorry by the way. I...you really wouldn’t have felt anything or remembered. I was hungry, well still am but I’m not stupid enough to try that again. You really do taste horrible” Jamie says rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Wow, thanks. Just what I wanted to hear. At least I know I’m vampire proof. Thought you would have at least smelled before taking a bite” Eli says reaching up to rub across his now healed skin. 

“You smell like Steve. So I wasn’t sure if it was him I was smelling or you. You two are like one person at this point and neither of you smell like a dog so I didn’t exactly think you were one” Jamie says with a shrug. 

“Varulv not dog. and I’m only like half...I’m still transitioning” Eli says. 

“How long ago were you bitten?” 

“6 months, give or take. I did a really stupid thing and might have ingested a bit of wolfsbane. I think that’s what has taken it so long to kick in but I have no actual idea. Me and Steve have been on our own mainly. Our um creator wasn’t exactly the explain things type. He was more the rip out throats first, ask questions later type” Eli mutters with a shrug. 

That’s an understatement. 

Not now! Eli thinks. Dealing with one vampire was hard enough. One vampire and one voice. Too much even for Eli at the moment. 

“It’s ok you don’t have to explain. At least I know why I was drawn to you guys though. Must be some supernatural thing. Can you turn, uh shift any time?” Jamie asks. 

“No. Just full moon, Well for Steve anyway but we get claws and fangs any time we want. Though I’m still learning that part” Eli explains 

“So those drawings of yours?” 

“Mostly real yeah. Well, all the Varulv ones anyway.” Eli says, not willing to give up the Trolls just yet. That was Jim’s thing and he wasn’t going to ruin that for them. 

“So you can compel people,” Eli asks a minute of slightly awkward silence later. 

“Yeah normally don’t need to though and I’m still not perfect at it. But considering I got turned down the last party. I’ve been getting a little on the peckish side. Normally I’m good but with everything lately, I hadn’t realised how long it had been. It was my own stupid fault. I’m sorry again” Jamie says. 

“How often do you have to eat? or is it drink? Does actual food sustain you” 

He had seen Jamie eat actual food so it wasn’t like he was constricted to a “liquid” diet. Unless he was somehow faking that. 

“Both I guess and no. I can eat human food but only for show. Uh, I need to eat every few weeks. It’s not really a timed thing. Just when I get hungry. I eat. Good thing about college’s, there’s always a party somewhere” 

“Well I would offer but we saw how well that turned out,” Eli says giving a sheepish laugh. 

“It’s ok. I’ll figure it out. My creator isn’t gonna be happy to be bothered but he’ll just have to deal with it” 

While Eli was curious to ask who had turned Jamie. He doesn’t. It wasn’t Jamie’s story to tell. 

Eli cleans himself up after that, changing his shirt and wiping away the blood on his neck. Jamie stammers out another apology and they return to studying. Still asking each other the occasional questions in between talking about Thermodynamics. 

That’s when Eli sees Mary Kate’s missing peeking out from his bag. 

“You knew her right?” Eli asks pulling it from his bag and flattening it. 

“Uh yeah, Not well but she was like me. Different creators. She’s been...she was a vampire for the last 20 years. She helped my creator when he first turned” 

“Was Brady?” 

The wheels in Eli’s head turning a million miles an hour. 

“No. Not that I know of. We generally all try to avoid each other but no Brady wasn’t one. Neither were the other two unless they were like you guys?” Jamie asks, Eli can see the wheels turning in his head as well. 

“No. Me and Steve are the only Varulv’s in a five hundred mile radius. I’m sure of it.” 

At least Eli didn’t think so but Steve would have picked them out already. He was certain they were it. 

“Well, Varulv and half” Jamie smirks. 

Eli kicks him under the table and Jamie laughs. 

“So considering you bit me with them, you have fangs right?” Eli asks. 

“Yeah. you want to see them?” Jamie asks, a sparkle entering his eye. 

He like Eli must have been dying to have someone to talk to. Someone different anyway. Someone with a different point of view. 

“Sure this time can you not try to bite me?” 

“Don’t worry won’t make that mistake again. You tasted like battery acid. Don’t freak out ok” Jamie says. 

“If I can handle Steve turning into a giant Varulv, I’m pretty sure I can handle some itty bitty fangs,” Eli says rolling his eyes. 

Jamie gives a short laugh and between that and the next second. His eyes are changing. The bright red hadn’t been some hallucination of panic nice to know. 

Jamie opens his mouth and reveals quite a few fangs. It wasn’t just the stereotypical two. 

“Can I?” Eli asks moving to stand. 

Jamie nods and Eli moves closer. Eli presses his finger against one of them, surprised at just how sharp they were. Eli’s reminded of shark teeth. They weren’t some perfect set. It was jagged like glass. 

“You really don’t seem like the vampire type. Not broody enough” Eli finally comments. 

“And you don’t seem like the werewolf type. Noodles for limb do not the werewolf make” Jamie says pinching him on the arm. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Steve asks making Eli jump thirty feet in the air. Catching himself on the table and moving away from Jamie. Steve looks livid. Gold flickering in and out. 

“This is a misunderstanding. I promise. I would never...I mean I’m straight” Jamie says quickly, standing. Holding his hands up. Eyes snapping back to grey and he finally gets to the sense to close his mouth. 

“While I don’t like how close you were. I’m a bit more concerned with the fact that you have fangs and red eyes and did you bite him?” Steve asks, eyes narrowing as he moves to grab Eli by the shoulders. 

Running a hand down the side of his neck. A spark of pain when he presses against the mark. Steve’s nose crinkles, a low growl rumbling through Steve’s chest. 

“I thought that healed” Eli mumbles reaching up and grabbing Steve’s hand. Entwining their fingers. Just to stop him from touching it anymore. 

“Not enough. You have a minute to explain or we’re gonna need a new wide receiver” Steve says glaring Jamie down. 

“He's a vampire and he knows what we are” Eli breathes out. 

“Alright but that doesn’t explain why he bit you” 

“I got a little behind in my feedings. I didn’t mean to. Eli wouldn’t have been hurt. He wouldn’t have even remembered if you weren’t werewol...Varulvs” Jamie says, fidgeting with his hoodie strings. 

“And what, you think I wouldn’t have been concerned to see someone else teeth marks in him. He’s my boyfriend, these are kinda things I notice” Steve snaps. 

“I-I-I didn’t say it was a good idea. I’m hungry. When I’m hungry I don’t exactly think straight” Jamie stutters out. 

Steve still doesn’t seem pleased with that answer, top lip curling back from his teeth. 

“It’s fine. I apparently taste disgusting anyways. It was mainly just a shock more than anything. I’m fine. If we could not kill the only connection to the supernatural world we have here that would be great” Eli says getting Steve’s full attention. Forcing Steve to look at him. Hand on his jaw.

“Fine but I’m not leaving him alone with you again.” Steve snaps, only calming down a smidge. 

“He won’t bite me again. Varulvs don’t taste very good” Eli repeats. Trying to get Steve to see some sense. 

“If he gets hungry enough I’m sure taste won’t matter” Steve huffs. Gold coming out as he tries to get Eli to back down. Beast trying to go all Alpha mode. Something that never worked no matter how much Steve tried. 

“It won’t happen again I swear on my life Dude. You have my word.” Jamie says.

Steve lets out a breath. 

“I’m gonna head, give you guys a chance to talk. I’m sorry again Eli” Jamie mutters grabbing his stuff and sliding it into his bag. 

“You’re lucky Eli is vouching for you and that I trust him cause otherwise...” Steve says voice cutting off in an animalistic growl that makes Jamie recoil. So much for calming down. 

“We’ll catch up later ok. Talk some more. I have about three billion more questions” Eli says ignoring his idiot. 

“Yeah sure catch you later Tiny Wolf. Sorry again” Jamie mumbles before leaving the apartment. 

It’s once he's gone, the door closing behind him that Steve grabs Eli’s waist and pushes him up against the island bench. Steve licks up the side of his neck. 

“What are you doing?” Eli asks, a little surprised by the forcefulness. Not completely against it. 

“You reek like him and that needs to change. Now!” Steve snarls against his skin. Voice dropping a few octaves. 

“His straight you moron” Eli mutters even as he lets his head drop back to give Steve more space to work with. Cause god did it feel nice. Hands gripping at the counter as Steve’s fingers dig into his hips softly. 

“Doesn’t matter. So was I” Steve breathes, nipping at Eli’s skin gently. Brushing sharp fangs against Eli’s skin. Nowhere near enough to break the skin just to cause Eli to break out in goosebumps. 

“Careful. I don’t want to ruin your work shirt. Still, don’t have my claws in control just yet” Eli moans out. Voice cracking as warmth burns through his system. He could feel them, cutting into bench behind him. 

“Go right ahead” Steve growls, picking Eli up and moving him towards the couch. Eli lets his head drop back with a whimper, hands moving to curl into Steve’s hair. Pulling at some of the strands.

He feels Steve push him into the couch. Steve’s hot breath against his skin making him burn twice as much. Legs tightening around Steve’s waist as Steve starts pulling at his shirt. 

Claws dragging along his sides as Steve does so. 

“We should probably stop” He breathes, pulling Steve in for a proper kiss. 

“Probably” Steve agrees, voice rough with lust when they break apart again. Eyes burning as they share a look. 

But neither of them do. Eli lets out a sound of annoyance when his shirt tears under Steve’s hands. 

“Payback for earlier” Steve whispers, voice filled with laughter. 

“You’re lucky that wasn’t my favourite,” Eli says. 

“Like you really care right now?” 

“True” His voice cuts out in a low whine when Steve moves them so Eli is straddling him instead. Grinding down against Steve unintentionally. Hands feeling down his waist and Steve is receptive. 

Very, very receptive. So Eli does it again. This time on purpose. 

Steve groans before resuming trying to mark up Eli’s throat as much as possible. Content to make it so everybody knows that Eli has someone. 

If they didn’t stop soon, there wasn’t gonna be any boundaries left. 

“Alright we really need to stop or this is gonna get embarrassing real quick” Eli finally breathes pulling away and fixing his glasses. Red-cheeked. 

Steve nods and leans back against the couch, taking a deep breath. Face flushed in return. 

“Good idea. Sorry, I got a little carried away” Steve says. 

“No don’t be. Definitely, don’t be. Maybe I should get randoms to bite me more often if it makes you act like that” Eli smirks. 

“Just a pity they won’t stay long” Steve murmurs running his thumb across some of the marks his surely left behind. 

“Oh well. Just means you’ll have to give me some more...Look, Steve, Jamie seriously didn’t mean to hurt me.” 

“Explain it to me,” Steve says grabbing Eli’s left hand and running his fingertips across Eli’s palm. 

Eli watches his claws melt back to his short, human nails. Blood flow slowly returning to his brain. So Eli explains everything he had told Jamie and everything the vampire had told him. 

Steve nods along. Eli having to swat his hand away a few times. 

“Sorry, you just look really irresistible right now” Steve jokes, causing Eli’s eyes to roll. 

“We can if you want but I know you wanted to wait,” Eli says voice dropping lower. Fiddling with Steve’s hand. 

“I just want to make sure I don’t hurt you. That you have healing on your side if Beast comes out a little too much and not this spotty healing that does whatever it wants when it wants. Actual healing” Steve explains, cutting his own skin with his claw.

His healing not even allowing a drop of blood to escape before his skin knits together like nothing has even happened. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m not pushing ok. Just saying. You know I’m good waiting for as long as it takes”

“Shouldn’t this be the other way around?” Steve chuckles. 

“Hey, not my fault you had no game,” Eli says with a shrug. Grinning widely. 

“I had game” Steve pouts, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah your game was just three parks over in the abandoned lot” 

“You showed up” Steve points out. 

“Totally out of pity,” Eli says, pecking Steve on the cheek before moving off his lap before he threw every single caution out the window. 

Steve laughs and helps Eli start dinner. Actual food that wasn’t ramen for once. Steve’s choice, not Eli’s. Something about making sure Eli eats something with actual vegetables or something. Eli had zoned out about three seconds into his mini health food rant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHellp. 
> 
> I got a twitter now if you guys want to follow for writing updates and the like. @Darkseaofsecret


	12. Answers, Questions and Invites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many questions such little time.

The next week things thankfully get back to some part of normalcy. Well with the added vampire in the mix. 

“Did you know my eyes used to be green” Jamie murmurs in Aeronautics. It had taken a few more threats from Steve before he felt that Jamie had gotten it through his head and Steve had started to let Eli around the vampire again on his own. 

“Really?” Eli asks. Looking up. 

“My creator says its because we’re technically dead. No colour left except for when we’re feeding or hungry. But I have no clue. I don’t exactly feel dead if anything I never felt more alive” 

“D-did you die to change? How did that work?” 

“Yes and no. I mean our blood still flows and our hearts still works but yes I died. It wasn’t great. If my creator hadn’t figured out there was a chance he turned me. I would have ended up in the morgue. Apparently, you look like you OD and with my past. Wouldn’t have been good. I mean wouldn’t have been out of the ordinary but wouldn’t have been good” 

“Past?” Eli asks softly not wanting to broach a touchy subject if he could avoid it. 

“I got a little too into the wrong side of college in my first year. Being turned into a vampire was about the best outcome I could have gotten” Jamie says with a shrug. 

Eli nods and returns to his work. 

“Ask away. I can see the questions brewing and I know you won’t be able to concentrate until I answer them” Jamie mutters a few minutes later. Professor Hughes had his head in his book so they were free to talk. 

“Was it drugs?” 

“Drugs, alcohol, street racing at one stage. I came from a very Christian household, church every Sunday since before I could walk. Entire path planned for me by the time I was 4. I was supposed to become a priest. Then I turned 18 and I booked it out of Toledo as fast as possible and did everything that I spent my entire life being told was bad for me” Jamie explains. A dark look coming over his face. 

“And that changed when you did?” 

“Well drugs don’t affect me anymore, probably like they don’t affect you guys. I run faster than most cars now so that got boring and it takes a lot to get me drunk and I mean a lot. I know I’ve tested it. My wallet wasn’t happy” Jamie says, forcing a laugh. 

“At least you can still get drunk. I thought Steve was gonna jump off a bridge when he realised he couldn’t” Eli says. Jamie looks at him shocked. Like he just said that Steve had cancer. 

“Wait at all?” 

“Nope, may as well be water. It burns through his system to fast.” Eli mutters with a shake of the head.

“But not you?” Jamie asks, raising an eyebrow before turning back to his work and filling in more the stupid worksheets that Professor Hughes had graced them with today. 

“Not yet but once I get more ‘Wolfy’. It’ll probably stop affecting me to” Eli says with a shrug.

“Yeah no. If I couldn’t get drunk. I would ask you to shoot me” Jamie chuckles, falling quiet when Professor Hughes glares up at him. 

“What are you guys doing this Saturday night? There’s a kegger over at one of the sororities if you wanted to come.” He says a few minutes later. 

“Uh, this Saturday isn’t good. Full moon” Eli points out quickly. 

“Oh crap, right? Do you guys need any help with that?” Jamie asks. 

Eli shakes his head. 

“We’ve got it covered. Mainly it's just keeping Beast distracted for 8 hours or he starts hunting the wildlife” Eli says waving him off. 

A few shifts ago, Eli had somehow lost track of the hulking moron and had only found him a while later. When Beast had returned, he had returned dragging a giant dead deer. Tail wagging away like he had just discovered the happiest place on earth. It was both adorable and completely disgusting. 

From what Steve explained the next morning. Almost embarrassed. It was a gift and had been entirely Beast’s idea. Steve had tried to talk him out of it but to no avail. Something about keeping Eli feed and happy. 

“Beast?” Jamie asks confusion lining his face. 

“Steve’s wolf. It’s kinda hard to explain. They’re the same person but Beast is like all those desires and thoughts and wants given an actual voice” Eli explains as best he can. 

It still confused him sometimes as well. 

“So Steve if Steve had no filter” 

“No that’s just Steve. Think of it more like Steve if Steve was an actual psychopath” Eli says grinning. 

"So how about you? You got a wolf yet?" 

"Sorta. I think so cause otherwise, I'm just schizophrenic and I like the wolf answer better. Any other pointers on how to spot Vampires? I mean it's not like your exactly pale and sparkly" Eli asks. Voice dropping quieter when someone from the front of the class turns to glare at them.

"Grey eyes mostly, that's kinda about it though. We eat food sure but it disgusts us. It's like eating cardboard but most of us are pretty good at pretending that it's good. We all have weird chewing habits" Jamie says before holding up one of the mangled hoodies strings. 

"That's not much to work with" 

"Yeah well, it's not like you're walking around with tails and ears on display," Jamie points out. 

"True I guess" Eli murmurs, scribbling out the next answer on the worksheet. So many worksheets. He could drown under them. "So what does blood taste like then?" 

"Depends on the person. Some people taste sweet, some taste bitter. Creator thinks it has something to do with the person's personality and what they've eaten. I mean I've definitely gotten a little drunk once or twice feeding on someone who was smashed" Jamie explains, his own notes already done. 

It always surprised Eli just how quickly and well done Jamie got his work done, especially for how much they both talked. 

"So what do you think I'd taste like if I didn't taste like battery acid?" Eli asks. Not even looking at him. Three million other questions waiting behind this one. 

"God, you ask some really weird questions. Um, probably a lot like a sweet coffee since that's all I have ever seen you consume and before you ask. Steve would probably taste like testosterone. Which by the way no, does not taste good. It's like the worst mix of hot sauce and salt. " 

Eli laughs a little. Jamie was ahead of the curve then. Three questions down in one. 

Finally, Professor Hughes lets them go with another paper due Wednesday. He doesn’t expect to be tackled by Janice the minute he leaves though. 

“Hey, so Ivan wants to make up for the other night and for being so horrendous to you. He was in a terrible mood and worried about me.” She says wrapping her arms around one of his. 

“It’s ok. Really” Eli mumbles. It wasn't but whatever. Ivan being a stuck up dick who couldn't see out of his own asshole was the least of Eli's problems right now. 

Jamie raises n questioning eyebrow. 

“I’ll tell you about it later. Uh, you two have met right?” Eli asks looking between them. 

Janice and Jamie share a smile. 

“You’re Ivan’s girl right. Jenny?” Jamie asks sticking out his hand. 

“Janice and you’re Jamie. You play Defence?” She asks shaking his hand gently. 

“Wide receiver actually. You’re on the archery team, aren’t you? I see you guys out practising all the time. You’re really good” 

Janice nods, moving to brush some of her hair behind her ear. Well, that was something Eli didn’t know. He didn’t even know they had an archery team. He really needed to read the school flyers more often. 

“Uh, Eli what I wanted to ask was we’re having dinner tonight and you and Steve are invited. Oh, and you to Jamie if you would like. Nothing to fancy just something to make up for Ivan’s behaviour” 

“Sure why not. What time?” He says. If he made peace with Ivan then Ivan couldn’t use anything he said to get Steve’s scholarship revoked. 

“6 is good. As I said nothing formal, just something easy going. At Ivan’s. I’ll text you the address. You should also really come, Jamie. We’ll also invite the twins and I could maybe tell you some more about my archery” Janice says giving Jamie a hopeful look. 

Eli feels like he shouldn’t be here right now. That he should leave Jamie and Janice to their own conversation. He might have been completely clueless when it came to Steve hitting on him for a year but when it came to other people not so much. 

“Oh, I couldn’t impose. Seriously.” Jamie says holding up his hands, one moving to adjust his beanie. A nervous habit. Eli would have to ask what the whole beanie thing was about. 

“Seriously no imposition. It might do some good to have a buffer so Steve and Ivan don’t kill each other” Janice says. 

“It’s probably a good idea and it’s free food” Eli points out. Mainly cause Jamie being there would be another person on Eli’s side and one more person he can talk to instead of Ivan. 

“Sure why not. Always down for a free feed.” Jamie says. 

“Yay. Awesome. I’ll tell the cooks...see you later” Janice squeals hugging Eli before bouncing off. 

Eli and Jamie share a look. 

“Did she just say, cooks? As in multiple” Jamie asks blinking after her. 

“Yeah, I think so also thanks in advance. For tonight” Eli says. Jamie will be much needed. If only to be someone with the supernatural strength needed to hold back a pissed-off Steve. 

“Yeah of course. So what happened between you and Ivan?” 

Eli explains it all as best as he can. 

“Wow. His lucky Steve didn’t go for the throat. I would have” 

“Oh believe me. It took him a lot not to. Took me a lot not to. I-I wanted him to take a swing, just so I could swing back.” Eli admits. Fingers fiddling with the few alien-themed badges on his bag strap. 

“Yeah, that’s an impulse I’m still getting used to saying no to. It’ll get easier. Think of it like an addiction. Give in once and it’s hard to kick. Just gotta keep saying no, no matter how much you’d love to turn your boss in a living blood bag” Jamie says, eyes flashing red for a second. 

“Work not going well?” Eli asks innocently. 

“You could say that,” Jamie says before both of them snickering out a laugh. 

“But seriously. Say no to even the slightest bad impulse. Steve has a way to get it all out...I know I’ve taken enough tackles from the guy. You don’t. One bad impulse and you could head down a very slippery slope and that won’t end well for anybody” Jamie says seriously, catching Eli by the shoulder. Forcing him to stop and look at the taller boy.

“I know.” 

“You can seriously hurt people now and you’re going to need Steve by your side for this. To use as an anchor so you don’t rip out someone's throat. Just like Steve uses you. My creator was mine for a long time before I could become my own.” Jamie says quieter as a few people pass them by. Completely ignoring them. 

“I’ve got it covered. Steve’s been my anchor for a while. I...I still see our creator. You know that day you found me at the fountain, I was having another ‘episode’ and normally Steve is the one that brings me back to reality. So I definitely get the anchor thing” Eli explains not looking Jamie in the eye. Throat struggling to not close up. 

“That sucks. Have you talked to anybody else about it?” 

“Just Steve. He’s the only one who gets it” He mumbles. 

“Well if you ever want to talk about anything. I’m here ok, I might not get it all but I’m here. Hey, I have an idea” Jamie says, giving him a soft smile. 

That smile turning to a thousand watts as said idea springs to life. 

“What?” Eli asks apprehensively. Suddenly feeling his danger metre spike. 

“You ever done boxing before?” 

“You have seen my arms right. No. Never.” Eli says. 

“We have a little time to kill before tonight and it might be a good way to let off some steam. If you're not working that is and if Steve’s fine with it of course” 

Steve had class until 4:30 anyways and it wasn’t like Eli had anything to do right now other than write a paper. Might do good to punch something for a little while. 

“Of course he’ll be fine with it. Sounds fun actually” Eli says. Steve wasn’t his keeper, even if he tried to act like it sometimes but Eli got it. He got a little overprotective over the blond boy as well and had annoyed the idiot countless times because of it. 

Jamie leads him down to the football pitch and to the gym right next door. Eli is assaulted with loud music the minute he enters. Wincing. 

“Sorry you get used to it but Coach can’t live without his shitty 90s rock,” Jamie says with a roll of the eyes. 

“Hey, 90s rock is amazing thank you,” Eli says. 

“You are such a cliche you know that,” Jamie says leading him over to an emptier part of the gym. Giant punching bags hanging from the ceiling. 

Jamie gets him set up with gloves and the right stance. Kicking his legs into the right spots. 

“Now hit it,” Jamie says moving to the other side. 

Eli lands a punch on it and Jamie laughs. 

“I think my 2-year-old niece could hit harder than that. Come on let out some of that aggression I know you have squirrelled away somewhere.” 

Eli takes a deep breath and focuses on a single image in his mind. Flinn. Wanting the stupid asshole out of his head for good. To leave him alone. It had been Flinn’s fault, not Eli’s. Not Steve’s. All Flinn’s. If he hadn’t bite Steve. If he had just stayed away from them. None of this would have happened. 

The next time he connects with the bag, Jamie lets out a grunt. Using his body to stop the bag mid-swing. 

“Ok maybe not that hard or we’re gonna owe Coach a new bag” He breathes. Slightly winded from where the bag had clipped him in the chest. 

“I’m sorry. Are you ok?” Eli asks quickly, wincing. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Supernatural healing remember. I see your strength has come in...sorta. Steve will be pleased” Jamie says rubbing the spot on his chest before grabbing the bag again. 

Eli smiles. One step closer to shifting, to Steve no longer worrying. 

“Do it again” Jamie orders. 

Eli nods and squares his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually really fun to write. Also any ideas on who could possibly be Jamie's creator?


	13. Dinner from hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli never wants to see Ivan's smug face again.

By the Eli stops hitting the punching bag his arms just might fall off but he also feels great. Lighter, like he's gotten something off his chest. 

“See told you it would feel good” Jamie chirps. 

“Please tell that to my arms,” Eli says chuckling as they climb the stairs up to the apartment. 

They slip inside and Eli jumps on Steve’s back. Laughing when Steve catches him. 

“Hey. Why are you sweaty. Did Jamie make you run home?” Steve asks turning and looking down at him. Surprise and confusion on his face. 

“Worse, Boxing. I can’t feel my arms” Eli whines. 

Steve just laughs and runs his hands up Eli’s arms. Massaging them gently. Pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Well, I’m proud. Not many can survive a Jamie workout” Steve whispers. Jamie snickering in the background. 

“Also we have dinner with Ivan, Jan and the twins. Something about Ivan wanting to make up for his crappy attitude” Eli mumbles before his exhausted brain forgets. 

“And apparently I’m tagging along to make sure you don’t murder Ivan,” Jamie says from where he was leaning against the table. 

“That would probably be a smart idea yeah. Please don’t tell me I have to be a penguin” Steve says, bottom lip already pushing out in a pout. Looking like he's getting ready to beg Eli otherwise. 

“Nope. Nothing to formal thank god. Come on we should probably get ready or we’ll be late” Eli says glancing at his watch. 

“I’ll meet you guys there. Repair this broken rib that someone gave me” Jamie teases. 

Eli turns to glare at him and Jamie just flashes him a smile. 

“So you really have your strength huh?” Steve asks when Jamie is gone. 

“Maybe. I don’t feel stronger more just like I don’t want to deal with tonight” 

“We don’t have to,” Steve says hopefully. 

“We do, unfortunately. I don’t want Ivan to have any reason to try and get your scholarship revoked.” Eli mutters.

Steve groans but nods. 

They pull up at 5:48 and Eli dies in a little inside. 

“Please tell me this is a joke,” Steve says as they both stare at the giant mansion. Manicured lawns, a freaking giant fountain in the middle of the circular driveway. 

“I miss Arcadia” is the only reply Eli can come up with.

Before they can decide that this is a terrible idea. Janice appears, waving at them and grinning widely. Wearing a white flowery sundress, her hair pinned back from her face by a white rose. Looking pretty like always. 

“Give me the word and we can leave any time,” Eli says opening the car door and getting out. 

“Can I give it now?” Steve asks. 

Eli leans down and gives him a look. Steve sighs but pulls the keys from the ignition and gets out as well. 

“Hey. She’s fine here right?” Steve asks. 

“Yeah of course. Come in. I’ll show you guys around” Janice says. 

“Why do you have to have such weird friends?” Steve whispers as they head inside. 

“I don’t know why are you so weird?” Eli asks grinning up at him. 

Steve rolls his eyes but doesn’t hide his smile. 

The house is out of a movie. Gold filigree and vases that looked like they’d cost more than Eli would ever make. It’s gorgeous and Eli couldn’t imagine living in a place like this. 

He would feel like he was living in a museum, unable to touch anything. 

They’re lead down a large hallway, past a giant foyer and to what is surely a ballroom that had been turned into a dining room. 

The twins were already there talking to Jamie who has appeared to have left his beanie at home. Ivan turns to them and smiles. It’s fake as you could get but it was better than a sneer. 

“Sorry, his dad called. He's trying to get Ivan to agree to take over the business for him “ Janice explains. 

“Fine by me. How have you been? We haven’t really had the chance to talk since...” 

Since Eli and Ivan had blown up in each other's faces. 

“Yeah good. Just trying to get through my pre-med courses alive. I swear if I have to take Chem 2 again. I will gut myself and hand that in as my final exam” Janice says grinning at him. 

Steve gets pulled into the conversation with the Twins and Jamie about sports and football and the like. Eli and Jan just talking about their own courses. 

Ivan gets off the phone a few minutes later and Steve is almost immediately back at Eli’s side before he can even take a step in their direction. 

“Play nice” Eli says under his breath. 

“I’m so glad you two could make it. I am terribly sorry about the way I acted the other night. It was wrong of me and I hope to make it up to you” 

Well, that sounded about as rehearsed as you could get. 

“It’s ok. I was out of line myself. I should have known you would only want what was best for Janice” Eli forces himself to say even if would so prefer to rip out his own fingernails right now. 

Steve just rubs circles into the back of his hand. Keeping him calm. 

Soon enough their all sitting down to eat. Ivan head of the table, Jan at his right side. Vincent his left. Jamie sitting across from Steve and Eli and next to Janice. 

They talk as they eat but they keep their conversations polite. Almost on the verge of boring. The meals are amazing and mouth-watering and Eli could literally eat this until he died. 

Steve was on his best behaviour and trying to remain as civil as possible. Eli and Jamie trying to do the same. Though Jamie seems to have more struggle eating it. Hiding his disgust behind his fork. 

“You ok James. The meal not to your liking?” Ivan asks catching onto it. Probably having watched them all to pick up on one fault or another. 

“Jamie is my actual name thank you and I’m perfectly fine. Just had a big lunch” He says, stopping from biting back. 

“My apologies.” 

Just one hit. Just one. That’s all it would take!

Not now. Eli hisses back at the voice. 

“Elijah...” 

“Eli” He repeats for the fortieth time. Was it actually impossible for rich people to take on nicknames? 

“Do you do any sports?” That was his question.

“Not really. My asthma gets in the way of most strenuous physical activity” Eli shrugs. May as well go with the truth. 

“Does that count in the bedroom as well? That must suck for Steve” Vincent asks, half-joking even as Steve immediately going on the defence. 

Eli just grabs his hand. 

“We make do but that shouldn’t concern you.” Steve sneers. 

Elizabeth laughs and he is vaguely reminded of a sheep. She was looking a little flushed in the face from the three glasses of wine Eli had already seen her down.

“He’s just interested since he can never get any of his own,” She says only to glare when her brother must kick her under the table. 

“You are a such a bitch you know that.” 

“Aww, poor Vinny did I hit a nerve. You poor, little baby. Maybe if you asked nice enough. I’m sure they’d let you watch. At least you might know what to do then” She coos back. 

Vincent snarls and stands. Elizabeth standing as well. 

“Must you two always do this” Janice grumbles before continuing to eat. 

Jamie just looks like his front row at the UFC. A giant grin on his face. 

Steve almost looks like he wants to join but a look from Eli has him calming down and sitting back in his seat. 

“At least I’m not whoring myself out. How many times have you had chlamydia now?” Vincent retorts. 

Ivan just leans back in his chair and runs a hand over his face. Looking far too used to it by this point. 

“Yeah well, at least I’m not some prude. What are you waiting for your wedding day or something? Cause if you are. You’re gonna be a virgin till the day you die” 

Eli struggles not to laugh. 

“That is enough, both of you. Sit down. We have guests for god’s sake!” Ivan orders. 

“He started it” 

“She started it” 

Both Twins snarl before unceremoniously sitting down. Glaring each other down. 

“It’s fine. I was quite enjoying dinner and a show” Steve says. Eli silently agreeing. 

Jamie laughing and even Jan cracks a smile. Ivan, on the other hand, looks displeased but keeps his mouth shut. 

Somehow they make it through the dinner in one piece. Even if by the end of it, Eli’s headache is back. Murmuring that to Steve when he has the chance. Feeling almost sick from it. 

“I am so sorry but we’re going to have to excuse ourselves early” Eli murmurs. Steve standing with him, looking at him like he’s about to faint any minute. 

“What’s wrong?” Jan asks looking at him with concern. 

“My migraine appears to have come back with a vengeance. I really wish we could stay but I’d end up just doing something stupid like fainting on you” Eli says quickly and politely as possible. 

Ivan looks disbelieving and peeved. 

“Are you sure?” He asks. 

“Am I sure what a migraine feels like?” Eli asks in return. Stupefied that Ivan would even ask that. Trying hard not to come off as bitter. 

“I meant are you sure you cannot stay. Jean our cook, makes the most wonderful cheesecake.” Ivan says. 

Eli and Steve share a look before Eli nods. He may as well try and make peace. Even if he’s brain feels like it’s pounding out of his skull. 

“Will you be ok?” Steve asks low in his ear. 

“I’ll make do” Eli growls back under his breathe. Rubbing his hands over his face and missing the glare that Jan sends Ivan’s way. 

Anything not to give Ivan any reason to lord Steve’s scholarship over his head. Eli sits back down again and Ivan looks pleased and victorious. The smug bastard. 

Eli forces himself to take a deep breathe and just struggles not to start crying from the pain. Steve rubbing soft fingers up across the back of his neck. Gentle as anything. Eli trying to focus on that. 

He swears everything is so loud though. He can hear Ivan chewing on the last bit of his steak. Or how Vincent’s leg seems to be stomping on the floor. He hears his very own heartbeat in his skull. Trying so hard to keep it together. 

Just get through dessert and they can get out of here. They can go home and Eli can snuggle into Steve’s side and rant about what a dickhead Ivan was. 

“Eli. Are you sure you’re going to be ok?” Jamie asks and Eli jumps. Recoiling as it sounds more like Jamie is bellowing it at him. 

Eli just shakes his head. 

“I’m ok. I’ll be fine. Uh, can I...bathroom?” He finally gets out. Needing to get away. 

“Come on I’ll show you,” Jan says standing and Eli stands. Swaying a little. Steve looking at him concerned but he shakes his head. 

Jan points out the bathroom and Eli turns on the tap the minute he enters. Only to nearly hit the floor as it sounds like he’s standing under a waterfall. Gripping onto the white marble sink as he tries to stop whatever this is. It was just a headache. This would clear away eventually. 

“Eli are you ok?” Jan asks. 

“I-I’m fine” He calls back. 

Except he's not. He can hear her heartbeat right outside the door. Can hear the air filtering through her lungs. Can hear the raucous laughter from the dining room and their heartbeats and the forks on plates. The sound of ovens down in the kitchens and the people walking around and talking. 

It all gets too much for him and the next thing he knows is the world goes black for just a second. Hitting something off the bathroom counter as he goes down. 

The door slamming open as Eli struggles to not just have his head explode on him. To much. So much noise that it was driving him crazy. He feels like he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts over the noise as he curls into a ball. 

“Eli! Oh no. STEVE!” 

Eli covers his ears as he feels tears fall from his eyes. 

To much. 

“Eli, what’s wrong?” Janice asks and it feels like she’s screaming right in his ear. 

“Move. He’s fine. It’s just a panic attack. He just needs space and quiet.” Steve says appearing in the room. Eli is pulled up into his arms and he feels Steve’s chest rumbling. Almost like a purr but not quite. It’s the only soothing thing Eli can deal with right now. 

“Put him in one of the spare rooms. It’s quieter in there” She says and Eli is being pulled off the floor. 

He’s to disorientated to really figure out what's going on. Just keeping his eyes closed as Steve holds him close. Chest still rumbling and Eli tries his best just to focus on that. Even as he can still hear about three dozen heartbeats. Can hear Ivan murmuring low to the twins about Eli causing a scene. Can hear the sound of Jamie’s teeth grinding as he tries to keep himself in check. 

“Miss Farena what is wrong?” Someone asks. 

“He has a migraine that’s all Sophie. Can you go get some Aspirin to please” Jan says. 

The motion stops then and Eli feels as Steve sits on a bed. 

“What’s really wrong?” Steve asks, low but it still is so loud. 

“I can hear everything” Eli mumbles under his breath. 

“Just focus on me ok. Focus on one noise” Steve says. Eli nods and struggles to do so but eventually, he seems to finally get it down. Only hearing Steve’s heartbeat in his head. A reassurance. A constant. 

The world dulling down to a quiet rumble. 

“That’s it. Good.” Steve says and now his voice comes out in a whisper as Eli stops holding his hands over his ears. 

“Here,” Janice says entering the room. Her voice had returned to normal volume. Eli opens his eyes and sits up a little in Steve’s lap. Taking deep breaths. 

“Thank you.” He whispers taking the Aspirin from her and the glass of water. He swallows the tablets and downs the entire glass. “I’m sorry for causing a scene” 

“Don’t be. You can’t help a migraine or a panic attack. Ivan shouldn’t have forced you to stay. Sophie is giving you some cheesecake to take home” Jan says shaking her head at her boyfriend's antics. 

“He didn’t force anything. I thought I would be fine” Eli mumbles, Steve scratching gently at Eli’s scalp. Eli struggling not to lean back into it and groan. 

“We should probably head before Eli fall asleep on you. Thank you for dinner. It was awesome. I don’t think I’ve ever had a steak that good before” 

“That’s fresh venison for you. Ivan hunted the deer himself this morning. He's a stickler for fresh food. I’m sure he’d let you join him one day if you wanted” Jan says looking up at Steve. 

Yeah only if Steve could use claws and fangs, not so much a gun. 

“It’s not quite my thing but I’ll keep that in mind. Come on babe. Let's get you home and to bed” Steve says. Eli standing, feeling better now that he’s head doesn’t feel like it’s going to explode. 

They enter back into the dining room and Jamie is standing there holding three takeaway containers. Looking relieved to see them as he excuses himself from whatever conversation the twins had him dragged into. 

“Hey TW how you feeling?” Jamie asks. 

“I’ll be ok. I’m sorry for causing a scene, Ivan.” Eli says to the boy still sitting at the head of the table. 

“You’re fine. It’s my bad for pushing you to stay. I hope you feel better and know the three of you are always welcome here” Ivan says standing, Eli can see the disdain and ire behind his eyes. Everything he just said was total bullshit and Eli was fine with that. 

Eli is finally free and when they step outside, Jamie hugs him before heading towards a bike. Grabbing the helmet off the seat and pulling it on. 

Eli hitting the roof when the bike roars to life. Steve laughing at him and Eli punches him in the shoulder. Jamie gives them a wave before he’s gone. 

When they get home. Eli’s first and only desire is bed. Steve putting away the cheesecake as Eli gets out of his day clothes. 

“How’s your hearing now?” Steve asks entering their room. 

“It’s normal for the minute. How do you cope with that every day?” Eli asks as he crawls onto the bed. Steve stripping down to his boxers before joining Eli on the bed. 

“It took a while to get used to but mostly I had to find anchors. A single noise I could focus on and now it’s just second nature to zone everything out but you’ll get there. Give it a few weeks and you won’t be able to remember what having human hearing is like” 

At least that would explain why Steve always has the TV on low. Cause he could hear it perfectly. Eli curls up into his side and just traces along the scars on Steve’s side. Gentle so he doesn’t hurt him. 

“So Vincent and Elizabeth seem fun,” Steve says and Eli laughs. 

“They’re like that every class. It never stops. Apparently, they’ve been at war since utero.” Eli explains. 

“And suddenly. I’m completely fine being an only child” 

Eli can only shake his head. Steve staying up for a little while longer watching TV as Eli falls asleep. 

Once more coming to in the forest. No longer a nightmare but a comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE STEP CLOSER TO SHIFTING. Maybe Eli will be a normal Varulv yet.


	14. Do not murder the upper class.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli's week would be great if Ivan Henrow didn't exist.

Eli wakes up around four to see Steve standing in the doorway. Completely still. He sighs and slides out of bed. 

“Have you slept at all?” He asks squeezing through the door and turning so they’re face to face. 

“Little” Steve growls out. Beast out, eyes burning gold as he stood there with crossed arms. Eli wouldn’t be surprised if his claws were out as well. 

“You have practice tomorrow. Come on. Back to bed. You need a little more sleep. We’ll be fine” Eli says setting his hand on Steve’s arms. 

“I’m fine” 

“Bullcrap. Come on. Bed baby” Eli murmurs pushing gently.

Steve growls at him but he just pushes harder. Steve having to take a step if he doesn’t want to end up on the floor. 

Finally, he has Steve sitting on the bed, eyes dimming a little. 

“I’m ok. You’re ok. Just relax. Nobody is going to hurt me” Eli whispers as Steve grabs Eli’s hips gently and pulls him close. Eli crawls onto the bed so he’s straddling Steve’s legs, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders. 

“Sorry” Steve rumbles. 

“Don’t be. I get it. Now come on. Lay down.” Eli continues. Steve following his orders. Moving up the bed a little more so Eli doesn’t fall off it if Steve moves wrong. Eli smiles down at him and starts slowly rubbing his hands across Steve’s skin. Pressing into places and slowly getting Steve to relax under his fingers. 

Muscle by muscle until Steve has melted into the bed. Beast back in his cage as Steve groans low in the back of his throat. 

Steve’s eyes start to slide shut and Eli feels like his job is done. Running the heel of his hand up the line of Steve’s spine before tracing his fingers across Steve’s right cheek. 

“Thank you” Steve rumbles and Eli just smiles moving to slide off him but Steve catches him. “Stay” 

Eli nods and lays down so they’re chest to chest. Steve eyes opening again. 

“Full moon this Saturday” Steve murmurs. 

“I know,” Eli says softly. 

“Think you’ll shift?” 

“That I don’t know. Maybe. We’ll see. If I do, you’ll make sure I don’t hurt anybody right?” 

“Of course but if Beauty is anything like you. They won’t want to hurt anybody” Steve says softly. 

“Beauty?” Eli asks. Steve just shrugs. 

“It’s what Beast has started calling your wolf. Cheesy right?” Steve says. 

Eli nods. 

“Very” Eli mumbles. 

Eli doesn’t fall asleep until Steve doe. Making sure he actually sleeps.

He wakes up to an empty bed but he can hear Steve in the other room talking to someone and for the second time. Everything is screaming in Eli’s ears. 

He jams his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. 

_Focus on one noise._

The voice in the back of his head murmurs. Even that feeling way too loud. 

He takes another breath and focuses on the constant sound of Steve’s heartbeat like he had the day before. It doesn’t help as much as it did but eventually, he feels like his ears aren’t going bleed. 

Eli gets off the bed and heads out of the room. Still just trying to focus on Steve’s heartbeat and not the three million voices all across the apartment block and on the street below. The cars and bikes going past their balcony. The doors open. The first thing Eli does is close the doors and it mutes the noise only a little. 

“Hey, I was just about to wake you.” Steve murmurs. Eli turns around and smiles when he sees not only Steve but Chase as well. 

“Hey, String Cheese. I brought breakfast, figured that would give me a free pass to intrude” Chase says holding up a paper bag. 

“You are officially my favourite human being of all time” Eli chirps making a grabby motion for the bag. Felling his stomach rumble. 

He opens it as soon as he gets a grip on it. 

“Bagels!” He chirps excitedly already heading for their tiny kitchen. 

“Did he just say Bag-els?” Chase asks, looking scared. Eli just ignoring him as he grabs some butter knives and plates out. Before rummaging through the fridge for some cream cheese and whatever else he can think of. 

“It’s a reference. Ignore him. I normally do” Steve murmurs. Eli just sticks out his tongue and Chase laughs. 

“How are you after the whole Brady thing?” Eli asks sitting down at the table. The other boys following suit. 

“Yeah ok. It sucks, the house doesn’t quite feel the same but just gotta keep moving forward. How about you two though. You guys were the ones who had to find him” Chase says. 

“Surprisingly not the first dead guy we’ve seen,” Steve says with a small shrug. 

Eli nods along. Steve reaching over absentmindedly and wiping away a smear of cream cheese on his cheek. 

“I still can’t believe that you two are dating. It’s odd. Like I’ve stepped into a parallel universe” Chase says looking between them. 

“Don’t worry I’m still trying to figure it out myself” Eli murmurs, a soft smile on his face. 

“I did try warning him that nobody can resist my charm but he didn’t listen to me and now he’s stuck with me,” Steve says, grinning at Eli. Eyes soft with love. 

“How about you Chase? You got anybody in your life?” Eli asks. Smearing way to much cream cheese to be healthy and a giant helping of honey onto his bagel. 

“Nope. I’m a total bachelor. The only lady who has my full attention is Mrs Harris in Civil Engineering. Though I must say if she wasn’t married. I’d be looking into getting my extra credit a different way” 

Steve snorts out a laugh and Eli just shakes his head. 

“Do you have to sleep with everything you see?” He asks. 

“Not everybody. Only the 8s and above” Chase teases, flashing Eli a wink. 

“I also see you haven’t gained a filter since high school. How haven't the feminazi’s not murdered you yet is beyond me” Eli says. 

“I can be a gentleman when I need to be. There’s just normally never a need” Chase shrugs, pushing the last half of his bagel into the middle of the table. 

Eli and Steve getting into a mini stare off before they both move to make a grab for it. Eli somehow managing to snag it first and his already off his chair as Steve stands. 

“You little shit. Hand it over” 

“Hand what over. No idea what you’re talking about” Eli says as innocently as possible before taking the biggest bite he possibly can. Putting Chase between them. 

Chase just looks thoroughly amused. 

“Give me the bagel Peps and nobody has to get hurt” Steve growls moving around the table. Eli moving with him so they’re still at opposite ends. 

“What bagel?” He asks with a mouth full as they continue to circle the table. 

“You’re not funny” 

“I’m incredibly funny thank you. You’re just blond so you wouldn’t understand” Eli shrugs. 

“Oh really now? That’s your defence.” Steve asks leaning his hands on the table. 

Eli just nods, not bothering to hide the face splitting grin. 

Steve faints him out the next time he goes to move. So instead of continuing the cat and mouse like, they had been. Eli ends up slamming into Steve’s chest. Steve letting out a victorious cry, wrapping his arms around Eli so he can’t escape. 

Chase still looking endlessly amused by their childish antics. Eli holds up what is left of the bagel in defeat and Steve grabs it with his teeth and reenacting a pelican. 

“You were saying? Who's the blond one now” Steve mumbles, once it’s gone. 

“Still you babe.” Eli chirps. Struggling not to giggle like a moron. 

A phone starts blaring then and Eli’s plan of focusing on one sound goes out the window as everything comes rushing back in. Eli hitting the roof and immediately hiding in Steve’s chest. Hands coming to cover his ears. One of Steve’s hands covering his own. 

“Focus” He whispers. 

“Why didn’t you have this much trouble” Eli grumbles under his breath. 

“I don’t know.” 

‘You ok?” Chase asks pressing dismiss on his phone, looking up at Eli shocked. 

“Yeah, Eli just gets startled by loud noises that’s all” Steve murmurs. 

“Damn dude that sucks. Can I ask why?” 

“We had an old friend of sorts. He got his teeth into Eli and fucked with his head. So now we just have to be careful of triggers but normally he’s fine” Steve explains, his hand moving to from Eli’s hand to his hair. Rubbing through it gently. 

“Any chance this old friend is still around so I can pay him a visit?” Chase asks, eyes narrowing. 

Steve just shakes his head as Eli tries to get himself to focus again. Slowing zoning back into the apartment and then into himself before he seems to have his hearing back to a bearable level. 

Eli pulls away only when he’s head isn’t gonna crack open and gives a soft smile. 

“I’m ok. Sorry, you had to see that” Eli murmurs. 

“Never be sorry String Cheese. We all have demons that we have to deal with. Speaking of said demons. I should probably head before I end up late to Bauer’s class.” 

“Thanks for stopping by and for the bagels.” Eli chirps. 

“Anytime.” 

The minute Chase leaves the room, Eli grabs his textbook and collapses on the couch. Steve appearing at his side and holding something out. His iPod that he uses when he works out.

“Music helped a lot. Mainly headphones. I could block out everything that way. Was forced to in a way” He explains, holding out his headset. 

“Thanks,” Eli says grabbing the device from Steve’s hand. 

“Of course. Any more voices?” 

“No, It’s been quiet. Thankfully” Eli murmurs. 

Eli slips on the headphones and manages to get a few blissful hours of studying in. No voices, no headaches, nothing but the music in his ears as he scribbles out his notes for Astronomy.

He jumps when Steve pulls out a headphone. Hair damp from a shower.

“Sorry. I was just wondering if you wanted some dinner” Steve says before putting a bowl in front of him. 

“Dinner?” Eli asks softly, before stretching back a little to see that it is in fact night outside. 

“Yes Dummy, dinner. You’ve been studying for hours. You should take a break before your brain just melts away. You literally haven’t moved since I left” Steve says. 

He hadn’t been able to study like that in ages. 

“OK. Just let me finish this paragraph” He murmurs, looking back down at his notes. 

“Fine but then come and eat. Don’t make me drag you away” Steve says, leaning over and stealing a kiss. 

“No promises” Eli replies before kissing his boyfriend again. Just because he can. That’s almost a distraction enough but Eli has to finish this paragraph or it’ll haunt him for the rest of the night. 

He keeps his promise and soon enough is joining Steve at the table. Stir-fry. Eli’s stomach growling at the sight. Steve had surprisingly come into his own as a cook these past few months, minus pancakes. Steve had just shrugged and said Beast knew spices. 

The rest of the week is filled with classes and Chase stopping by one occasion just to hang, work, Eli's hearing finally settling and Eli trying so, so hard not to rip out Ivan’s throat. 

Jan normally telling Ivan and knock it off on occasion when he gets a bit too big for his breeches. He drives Eli up the wall with all his snide comments. Seeming to get more and more pissy the more Bauer seems to pick Eli over the spoilt brat to answer questions. 

“Pepperjack amazing job like usual. If I had one thing to nitpick. Paragraph three, I circled the problem” Bauer praises handing him back his paper on skin-walkers. 

“Thank you sir” Eli murmurs, surprised when Bauer gives him an actual smile. That smile completely evaporates by the time he turns his attention to Ivan. 

“Henrow. We’ve discussed this. Check your work over. You have to flesh out your thoughts more. You’re too jumpy. I need conclusiveness. I’m sure Mr Pepperjack would be kind enough to help if your stuck” Bauer says, voice rough and tired. Like he’s had to explain it a million times before. 

“Yes, sir. I’ll see to getting it fixed. My apologies” 

“Don’t apologise, just do better” Bauer grumbles before moving to hand to twins paper’s back. 

“Don’t apologise, just do better” Ivan grumbles under his breath. Shoving his paper into his bag with a growl before catching sight of Eli “What are you looking at?” 

“Nothing. Just wanted to let you know that I really wouldn’t mind helping. I normally have Fridays off work, maybe we ca...” Eli starts. Trying to be nice. Deciding to go for the kill them with kindness technique. 

“I would rather eat a bat full of nails than ever let you help me” Ivan sneers back. 

“Well, the offers always open” Eli murmurs looking away from him and turning back to his own work. 

“Yes I’m sure, you have to pay the rent somehow after all,” Ivan says. 

Eli draws in a breathe and then another as he feels his claws on his left hand cut into his palm. Do not murder Ivan. Do not murder Ivan. Is the only thing running through his head. The voice in the back head strongly disagreeing with him. 

His other hand gripping at the side of the desk, Scratching at the wood. 

_He wouldn’t even have a chance to know what happened. It would feel so good!_

“Yeah well, at least I don’t have a silver spoon shoved up my ass” He snaps. He grabs his stuff and leaves the room before someone can clue into the fact he’s bleeding or the fact that he’s got claws. Bauer, the twins and Jan all looking at him concerned. 

He heads to the nearest bathroom. Dumping his stuff on the counter with his good hand before turning on the tap. He opens up his hands and runs them under the water. The pain already diminishing as the holes in his hand heals slowly. 

He takes a breath and runs his free hand through his hair. His claws finally receding. 

“Hey, you ok?” Jamie asks appearing behind him. God, he hated when the vamp used super speed. 

“Jesus fuck. Uh yeah. How?” 

“Smelt the blood and since there’s only two of you around. Figured it wasn’t Steve considering he was right next to me” Jamie shrugs. 

Eli can only nod his head. 

“What happened?” 

“Ivan’s a dick. What’s new. Claws came out” Eli explains. 

The bathroom door opens a second time and Steve is standing there. Panic in his eyes. 

“I’m fine. Claws came out that’s all. See all healed” Eli says holding up his hand. 

“Jamie smelt blood, I...thank god” Steve murmurs a little breathless. Leaning against the door frame. 

“Did you seriously sprint all the way across campus?” Eli asks. Both flattered and wondering how his moron could still pull off being that adorable. 

“Well yeah. I was worried.” Steve shrugs. Eli struggling not to coo. 

“I’m not made of glass. I’m fine. Jamie next time you smell me bleeding, don’t freak him out ok. Come find me first.” Eli says shaking his head. 

“I will keep that in mind,” Jamie says looking a little embarrassed. 

“On that note. I’m heading home. Can’t be bothered going back.” Eli says shoving his stuff into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

Steve nods. 

“Well, I’ll catch you two later. I have to get to work. One day I’m gonna snap his neck. I really am” Jamie mutters, pulling down his beanie a little more. 

And then he just disappears. 

“I hate when he does that” Steve mutters as they leave the bathroom. Steve threading their fingers together. 

Eli explains why he left class early. Steve just nodding along. 

“You held back better then I did” He points out. 

_See even Steve agrees._

Steve would punch the pope if he offended me. Do you not realise this? Eli grumbles back to that stupid inner voice. 

_Oh, I realise._

The voice says a little too gleefully. 

“What’s Beauty saying?” Steve murmurs causing him to jump. He hadn’t realised he had zoned out. 

“Just that even you agree with hurting Ivan and if you would do it. Why can’t we?” Eli says. 

“That’s just the full moon talking. You don’t know how many times Beast has wanted to murder someone this week. You’re like the only person not on his hit list” Steve explains. 

“Nice to know” Eli murmurs grinning at him. 

“Even if you stole the last of the cereal ” Steve grumbles. 

“Oh no. Such terrible. Much horrible” Eli says drily and Steve rolls his eyes. Pressing a kiss to Eli’s temple. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute Peps” He murmurs. 

“As you keep saying.” Eli laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivan is so looking to get his neck snapped at this point. Also I couldn't not call Eli's wolf Beauty. I mean...come on. We all know I'm a cliche mess by now.


	15. Werewolves, Vampires and Hunters. Oh My.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. That just happened.

Eli double-checked that he had everything they would need. Chains included in case Beast got a little too much to handle. Not that he ever did but Steve always felt better if Eli had them. Though how tiny Eli would get the chains on said 8-foot Varulv if he was raging, that was beyond him. 

He also packs a few extra supplies just in case he by some miracle he shifts tonight as well but considering how quiet Beauty had been today. He didn’t think it was likely. Steve like normal had been antsy and annoying all day. Up at the crack of dawn and making Eli consider homicide. 

“You got everything?” Steve asks over his shoulder. 

“Yep, water, spare clothes, chains, food bars,” Eli says listing the things off as he goes. 

“Nice. So what time do you want to head out?” 

“Earlier than last time. Suns setting sooner meaning your shifting earlier” Eli murmurs. 

“See how lost I’d be without you” Steve chirps before moving to grab Eli’s thicker jacket. “Just in case. They say there’s a chance of snow tonight” 

“Thanks, you just ruined my day” Eli mutters, Steve snickering. 

They eat before they leave just so Beast doesn’t kill any more deer and then just as the sun is barely starting to sink do they head out. Well really Steve eats, Eli picks at his food. Gut uneasy. 

Steve carrying the bag for the meantime as they start their hike into the forest. Out here Steve could do anything but normally Beast was content just to chill and play around wherever Eli was. 

Steve’s eyes already glowing gold by the time they reach their usual clearing. Getting jittery and antsy the further the sun goes down. He puts their bag up in a tree. Just so nobody else stumbles across it. Though thankfully so far, they’ve had the forest to themselves. 

All that’s left to do now is wait. Steve already had pulled off his shirt and Eli so couldn’t wait still that Varulv side effect kicked in. Not being able to get cold would be amazing. 

_Eventually._

Oh, there you are. I thought I had finally been left in peace. Eli sits on a log nearby as he watches Steve pace. Nose twitching as he scents the air. Eli just writing in his journal. Filling in the start of tonight's details. Shift time, shift length, Etc.

_Hardy ha. Steve’s right. You’re not funny._

It’s six thirteen when Steve looks at Eli and he knows it’s time. Fangs pushing out of his top lip and claws brushing against each other. Steve stripping down the rest of the way and Eli catches the clothes, folding them and shoving them into the bag. By the time he’s turned around again. Steve is on the ground trying to keep his pained screams inside. 

His shifts were far quicker now but that didn’t stop them from being painful. His claws digging into the dirt as Eli watches his spine move under his skin. It didn’t terrify Eli anymore. Just made him a little sad that Steve had to go through so much pain every month. 

Bones shifting and cracking as his skin seems to bubble and move against him. Fur sprouting first from his chest, down his arms, across his cheeks. Face twisting and elongating with a sickening crunch. Tail slowly making its appearance. 

It takes ten-fifteen minutes now compared to what had once taken an hour of agony and Eli is not pleased with the fact that he’ll probably have to go through many, many hours of pain before he’ll get to this stage. 

Steve is slowly, finally pushing himself to his feet. Shaking out sore, stiff limbs, ears flickering this way and that. Eli stands and the first thing Steve does is walk towards him, leaning down to nuzzle against his neck. Eli giggling as his fur tickles against his skin.

“Hey Beasty” Eli whispers scratching his fingers behind Steve’s left ear. He gets a weird sorta purr in return. Steve’s tail brushing aside leaves on the ground. 

They spend the first two hours just wandering around. Steve occasionally just running off only to return only a minute later. Eli relying on Steve to not get lost or wind up in some bear trap like a moron. 

Then Steve disappears and doesn’t return. 

“Steve I swear to god. You stupid mutt!” Eli shouts when 10 minutes pass and still no Steve. 

Eli swiftly turns one-eighty and starts walking the way he came. Beast probably got distracted by some deer or squirrel or something stupid. He knew where to find Eli, more then Eli knew where to find him. 

That’s when Eli hears a howl but it’s not Steve. It’s too light, not deep enough. That was odd. It was close to but Steve would have told Eli he smelt another Varulv around. 

“Steve. Seriously this isn’t funny anymore!” Eli hisses lower, not wanting to be caught out by something or someone he didn’t know. 

He walks a bit further and then he hears it. Multiple voices. So not a Varulv then since Steve definitely couldn’t talk while he was like this. 

“Play it again” A gruff voice orders. 

That’s when that howl happens. So it wasn’t an actual wolf. Just a recording. 

“Stay away. I’ll see what it is” Eli murmurs under his breath. Hoping Steve could hear him. 

He treks further towards the howl and then he comes to a clearing. Five people crowded around. Five very familiar people. His teacher, Janice, Ivan and the twins huddling together. Janice fiddling with something on her phone. 

“Uh, Mr Bauer?” Eli asks surprised. 

His Mythology teacher has a giant crossbow strapped to his back. 

“Mr Pepperjack. What...what are you doing out here so late?” Bauer asks turning to look at him. 

“Taking a walk. I normally like to come out here and stretch my legs and sketch when I can’t sleep. What about you guys?” Eli asks pulling on the innocent act. Rubbing a hand over the nape of his neck. 

“Hunting the night wildlife. You’re welcome to join us.” Mr Bauer says with a shrug. Yeah, night wildlife. Sure. 

“I don’t think Eli would be able to stomach shooting something” Ivan remarks. 

_I can think of one thing._ Beauty purrs in the back of his head. A vivid image of Ivan with a bolt sticking out of his head fills Eli’s brain. 

“Hunting isn’t quite my thing. I-i’ll leave you guys to it. It’s probably time I head home anyway otherwise Steve is gonna start getting worried” Eli murmurs, making a show to look at his phone and check the time. 

“Would you like one of us to walk you back to town? There are some pretty dangerous animals out here” Vincent is the one to ask. Sporting a crossbow of his own. All of them were actually and Eli hated the fact that Ivan had one. He feels like he's going to be shot any minute. 

“I’m good. Thanks” Eli murmurs. He probably knew the forest better than any of them at this point. 

“Alright then. Well, scream if you need us” Mr Bauer says. Jan gives him a small smile and a wave. 

Eli quickly escapes and he’s far enough away when he hears a rustling. For a second he thinks one of them had followed anyway. But instead, Steve appears. 

“And just where the hell have you been?” Eli grumbles. 

Steve just snoot boops him on the forehead. Heavy, clawed paws on Eli’s shoulders as he seems to check Eli over. 

“Bauer and the others are out. You have to be careful. Stay out of the way and be quiet. They can’t catch sight of you or we’ll be busted” Eli explains softly. 

Steve nods, ears flattening against his skull for a second. 

“Come on. Let's get as far away from them as possible” Eli says, already moving. Steve easily keeping up. At one stage they climb over a log, Steve having to help Eli scrabble over the giant oak. Before Steve puts him down on the other side. Being careful not to scratch him.

They end up camping out a little. Eli sitting down a while as Steve or Beast or whichever one had more control at the moment. Rolls around in the dirt and scratches himself against trees and the like. Scent marking his territory. 

Steve was so gonna need a shower in the morning. 

Suddenly a blond, heavy head flops onto Eli’s lap. A large tongue licking up his arm. Slobbering all over him. Literally leaving behind actual globs of saliva. 

“Disgusting. You know that right?” Eli questions as he wipes his drool covered arm on his pant leg. 

Steve just lolls out his tongue and pants softly. Eli scratching behind his ears and under his chin. Cooing at him. Steve’s eyes closing as he’s ears fold back in joy. 

“Such a pupper aren’t you. Just the biggest doggo. Much borker” Eli continues to coo. Just being stupid on purpose. Steve rolling his eyes. 

Suddenly Steve is back on his feet, looking around as his ears twitch. Eli focusing, and that’s when he hears it. Far off. Bauer and Co had caught up to them and were talking amongst themselves. Ivan and Vincent in a man off about which one of them could catch the bigger prey. 

“Alright time to go,” Eli says pushing himself to his feet. Steve tail slowly dragging across the ground as he cocks his head to the side. Right ear flicking softly. 

“Beast. Come on” Eli murmurs grabbing on giant hand and tugging his big lug along. 

Steve starts following him and they take the long way around only for Eli to feel himself catch on a branch with his foot. The sound of something mechanical going off and then Steve is standing in front of him. Steve yelping in pain. Eli hasn’t heard that sound since the night of Flinn. 

Eli’s eyes widen when Steve turns to him. A heavy, silver bolt sticking out of his shoulder. 

“Oh no. It’s ok. We...” Eli’s voice cuts off when Steve sways. Eli struggling to keep Steve upright. Forcing his hearing to take over, ignoring the night animals and the birds and the quiet voices filtering from town. Instead focusing on where Bauer and the others are. 

“Trap eight just went off. It was probably just a deer but we should check” Janice says. 

Oh no, this was bad. 

“Steve stay with me. You’re fine. It’s just a little bolt” Eli hisses. 

Steve whines and increasingly gets heavy on Eli. Even with his somewhat newly enhanced strength. His eight-foot boyfriend is incredibly heavy. 

He starts pulling Steve away from the trap as Steve’s eyes droop slowly. Steve stumbling after him but then he hits the floor and Eli groans. Steve completely out of it. 

The bolt must have had a tranquilliser in it. This wasn’t good. 

Come on Beauty. A little help here! 

_Can’t._

What do you mean you can’t! Eli snarls back still struggling to heft his stupid unconscious boyfriend across the forest floor. Not wanting to touch the bolt in any way and being careful not to cause him any damage in his pulling. 

_Can’t. Sorry. Want to but can’t._

You’re useless. Come on. A little strength or something! 

Eli growls and tugs at Steve harder. Not getting him further than an inch with each pull. There was no way he’d get Steve anywhere out of the way by the time Bauer and Ivan got here. 

_If you want strength then you need to do it. I can’t._

I swear. Fine whatever. I can figure this out. 

“Hey, Tiny Wolf. You look like you need a hand or four?” A voice says and Eli’s head whips around to see Jamie standing there. Smiling at him. 

Eli feels Steve being pulled from his hands and he turns back snarling as someone picks Steve up. A green head of hair appearing as Steve’s set on their shoulders. Not having a single issue with Steve’s weight. 

“C-Chase?” 

“Hey, String Cheese. I’ll answer all your questions when we’re not being used as target practice. Jamie grab him, he won’t be able to keep up otherwise” Chase says. 

Eli yelps as he’s suddenly lifted into the air bridal style. The world suddenly turning to a blur as Jamie runs. Eli feeling like his almost on a weirdly stable rollercoaster. Only just barely seeing Steve’s hulking frame and Chase’s green hair somewhere in the distance. 

Eli vaguely determines from the blur they’ve entered town before Jamie and Chase slow down when they enter into the downtown area. Coming into an alleyway before Chase slows to a walk all together. Heading for a door at the end of the alley. 

But Eli isn’t put down till their stepping inside. Chase having to duck and turn sideways to get Steve inside. 

Eli is set down in a small studio apartment. 

Chase lays his boyfriend on the large bed sectioned off by a bookcase and Eli is immediately at his side. Steve’s chest is still rising and falling, deep just like he's sleeping. 

“He’s fine. Just a little tranq. Thankfully the silver myth is bullshit cause otherwise we’d be in a sticky situation.” Chase says. Jamie standing at the end of the bed. Just watching. 

Both of them being at ease helps ease Eli as well. 

“String Cheese you might want to step back” Chase murmurs. 

Eli does so just out of curiosity. Breath catching when Chase wraps his hand around the bolt. Jamie also moving out the way, at least out of Steve’s clear line of sight. Jamie setting a hand on Eli’s shoulder. Like he was gonna stop Eli from springing forward. 

Chase seems to be counting under his breathe before yanking out the bolt in a quick motion. Already off the bed and pressing himself up against the wall. 

Nothing happens for a few seconds before Steve’s eyes flash open and his sitting up. A ground splitting roar filling the air as Chase and Jamie cover their ears. Eli feeling Beauty surging forwards at the noise before settling again. 

Eli just ignores him as Steve snaps his maw closed before licking across his fangs in disgust. Ears flattening. 

“That’ll clear up in a few hours. Horrible taste right?” Chase murmurs. 

Steve snaps his attention to the other boy and snarls. Fangs bared, already moving off the bed. Only seeing the bloody bolt in his hand. 

“Steve. It’s ok” Eli says moving into his view. Steve immediately relaxing at the sight of him. Eyes darting all over as he tries to determine if Eli is hurt. Sniffing the air for blood. 

Eli just reaches out a hand and Steve presses his cheek into Eli’s hand. Claws tracing softly up Eli’s arm, nowhere near hard enough to even graze his skin. 

“It’s just Chase and Jamie. They helped out that’s all. Turns out Jam isn’t the only Vamp we know” Eli explains. 

When Steve looks at Chase again, he's lost the bolt. It sitting on his bedside table instead. 

“I think you guys need to explain somethings,” Eli says. 

“You to String Cheese. I see you found your monsters after all” Chase says moving to wash his hands before he ends up knocked out too. 

“Define monster,” Eli says chuckling as he scratches under Steve’s chin, causing Steve’s tail to wag. Something Eli lords over Steve’s head till the cows come home. His stupid fluffy wolf and his adorable reactions to pats, the best part of every full moon. 

Jamie snickering and Steve half glares at him before near melting against Eli when he scratches just under that spot on Steve’s jaw that drives him crazy. Chest rumbling. 

Eli finally takes a minute to look around. The studio was small but comfortable. A few sports posters and like on Chase’s ‘bedroom’ walls and then past the bookshelf was a mix of the lounge room and kitchenette. Couch pushed against the bookshelf. A door leading to what Eli was sure was the bathroom. A guitar and amp set up near the side of the couch. 

It was about as bachelor as you could get but it also suited Chase to a T.

Jamie moves to sit on the couch now that everybody is out of danger. Running a hand through his curls, fingers catching on a few knots. 

Steve sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. Pulling Eli down onto his lap. Resting his head on Eli’s. The sound of his tail hitting the couch leg amusing Eli to no end. 

Chase returns with the bolt and Eli reaches out his hand. Chase hands it over and Eli inspects it. 

“Ok here’s my first question. Why were you guys even out there in the first place?” Eli asks. 

“Cause you were. Jamie warned me that the hunters would be out. So we thought it was best to tail you two and that way if you needed it. You had back up.” 

“So Mythology just wasn’t for extra credit than” Eli murmurs, still looking the bolt over. 

The head of the bolt screwed off and that was how it could be injected with tranq. The longer it was in something the more liquid would absorb into their bloodstream. It was also nearly pure silver with two white fins on the end of it. One clear one. 

“I’m just glad this wasn’t wolfsbane” He finally comes up with. If it was, tonight would have ended far worse. Eli quickly diverting his thoughts before they went down that path and he ended up in a panic attack. 

“What do you guys know about the Raven’s Way Hunters Guild?” Jamie asks. 

“Absolutely nothing...Do you?” Eli asks turning look up at Steve. He gets a firm shake of the head. 

“Well. From what I know which isn’t much. Basically, this snotty old guild that has been here as long as the college has. Like you have to be born into it or something. Thankfully most of their knowledge is crap and doesn’t work but what does work. Works really well. Like those bolts” Chase says. 

Steve noses as Eli’s neck, licking gently at his skin. Eli absentmindedly scratching at Steve’s jaw. 

That’s when Eli realises their bag is still in the forest. 

“Jam can I ask you a favour?” 

“Sure what’s up?”

Eli explains the situation and Jam disappears out of the door. 

“Thanks,” Eli yells after him. 

“So you’re a vampire” Eli states a few minutes of silence later, playing with Steve’s paw. Steve still content to nuzzle up against Eli's side. Maybe he should tranq him some more if it made all full moons this easy. 

“And you’re a werewolf. Who would have thought we would end up here.” Chase says grinning at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. That happened. But seriously. This was the very first thing I wrote for this sequel and I've been waiting so long to post it.


	16. Frienemies and Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the full moon.

They talk for hours. Finding out Chase had been turned at spring break and had been pretty much on his own except for Mary helping him on occasion before the teeth thief killed her. And the fact that he had accidentally turned Jamie and had been stuck with the Fledgling ever since. 

Eli realising he should have picked up on the signs considering Jamie had told him all the signs at the start of the week. He just didn’t expect his first-ever crush to actually be some blood-drinking vampire. Was he a supernatural magnet? Was that a thing?

“So if your a wolf and Steve is a wolf. Why aren’t you currently furry?” Chase finally asks. 

“No idea and my wolf hasn’t been any help either. But we think it has something to do with wolfsbane I ingested last year. That, that’s holding back my shift. But I still get claws. That’s about it so far though and hearing” Eli explains. 

Speaking of claws, a few sneaky claws have snuck up his back. Tracing lines and patterns on Eli’s skin. Steve being really great and not getting too antsy but Eli thinks that might have to do with the sorta dopey look still in his eyes. 

“You ate wolfsbane. You know that’s poison to human’s as well right?” 

Steve snorts and Eli pokes him. 

“Hush you. Yes, I know. I had help making it safe for me to keep in my system for 24 hours.” 

Steve makes another noise. A short, puffed growl. 

“I was getting there. I may have left it in my system for over 30 hours by which I had already been bitten. But as far as we know. That’s the only thing we can think of that could be affecting my wolfiness.” 

“Did Steve turn you?” Chase asks. 

“No. I think he would have rather eaten his own tail than ever think of turning me...” Eli then explains the entire Flinn thing. Steve resting his head on Eli’s shoulder. Whining a little softly when Eli gets to the whole him nearly dying part. 

“I chose this to save Steve and I would do it again if I had to” Eli finishes with. 

“Understandable. You’re mates correct?” Chase asks. 

Eli and Steve share a look of confusion. 

“Steve is still a virgin” Jamie murmurs from the couch. Laughing when he gets a clawed paw to the face. Steve shoving him off the end of the couch. Jamie picking himself up off the floor as Chase rolls his eyes. 

“He doesn’t want to hurt me so we’re waiting till after my first shift” Eli explains before Steve gets to huffy. 

“Yeah, I get that. It took me a solid few months before I felt comfortable even remotely getting frisky with someone cause I was scared of turning them or hurting them.” Chase says. 

“Yeah, then I got turned so you still should have worried” Jamie snickers, dumping his lanky frame back on the couch and adjusting his stupid beanie. 

“Don’t worry I regret it every day.” Chase retorts. 

Eli laughs as Steve coughs out a weird sort of laugh as well. 

A few minutes later, Steve gets antsy again. Whining low and Eli stands. Giving him space. 

“What’s wrong?” Jam asks. 

Eli glances at his phone and sees that it’s time for Steve to shift back. 

“It’s morning” Is all he says, moving for their bag that was on the coffee table. 

Grabbing out Steve’s clothes and lining up the three giant water bottles. They had it down to a fine point by this stage. 

This one still hurt but it had never taken as long as it takes to shift in the first place. 

“Do you want us to leave?” Chase asks. 

Steve shakes his head which is surprising considering he never wanted others around when he shifted back. To trust Jam and Chase so easily, that was odd but Eli would ask him later. 

Eli scratches gently at Steve’s fur as Steve kneels up. Chase and Jamie’s eyes widening as he shifts slowly back to human. Steve’s face shortening back to his human one as the fur recedes under Eli’s hands back to his soft hair. Eli pushing it back from his sweaty, covered in dirt face. Cooing at Steve softly. 

“That’s my good boy” Eli murmurs as Steve groans and whines. Head resting against Eli’s stomach as his body settles back to being human. Steve shoving out his arm and something pops into place properly before finally, it’s over. 

“You ok?” Eli asks like always. 

Steve nods. 

“If you want, you can steal a shower. Saves having to go home looking like you’ve been running around the forest for three weeks straight” Chase says. 

Steve looks grateful at even the thought of it. Eli helps him to his feet and hands over the fresh, clean clothes. Steve stealing a bottle of water before he disappears. 

Eli sits on the couch as he waits. Hearing the shower start-up and a small whine of relief and a sigh. 

“Why doesn’t he just shift in the apartment?” Jamie asks. 

“He needs room to run around and he’d go crazy in our place. He is in all effects like a puppy on steroids.” Eli shrugs, starting to get tired now that he wasn’t on pupper watch. 

Chase just nods. 

Fifteen minutes later, Steve makes an appearance. Looking all clean and squeaky. 

“Thanks,” He says, voice raw. 

“No problem dude. Showers always here if you need it. Considering my place is closer to the forest then yours” Chase says grabbing the towel from Steve’s hand and throwing in a hamper in the corner of the room. 

“We’ll keep that in mind. Thank you seriously and for the save tonight. Without you, we would have ended up caught” Eli murmurs. 

“Of course. I never believed in the whole “you should stay away from other supernaturals”. We’re stronger together and we’re glad to help.” Chase says giving them both a grin. 

Chase and Jamie watch amused as Steve sits in front of Eli on the floor and chugs the rest of the water bottles and then proceeds to eat his weight in fruit bars. 

“Every full moon? Your wallets must despise you” Chase asks, laughter in his eyes. 

Eli just nods as he runs his hands through Steve’s hair. Steve turning to look up at Eli and flashing him the biggest grin. Looking vaguely like a chipmunk. 

“Yeah love you too, you big dork” Eli murmurs catching the look in Steve’s eyes. Steve grinning wider as Eli presses a kiss to his forehead. 

One good thing about having to deal with Beast once a month. Eli could pick on all of Steve’s littlest cues now. Even if he totally had a cheat sheet in his journal. 

When Steve is done. They decide they should probably head home. 

The minute their stepping in the door, Steve is yawning and trying so hard to shake the tiredness from his bones. 

“How’s your shoulder?” Eli asks, making sure the door was locked as Steve puts their bag on the bench. 

“Completely fine. How are you feeling?” Steve replies, giving him a soft smile. 

“Sleepy” Eli murmurs rubbing his hand over his eyes. 

They end up crashing hard, not even making to bed. Steve’s head on his chest as they end up KOed on the couch. TV playing in the background. Eli doesn’t even have the energy to dream. 

He’s woken to someone knocking on the door. Steve groaning and trying to keep him in place. Eli checks his phone to see that it’s 2 in the afternoon. They had slept for a while then. 

The knock sounds again and Steve growls but gets off the couch and pads to the door. 

“Texting is a thing!” He growls opening the door. Obviously knowing who was on the other side. Whoever it seeming surprised when Steve sets his eyes on them. 

“Sorry. I was around. Had to do some things. Thought I’d check-in, see if Eli got home safe” Jan murmurs, her soft voice filtering through their apartment. 

Steve sighs but turns to Eli, who had hung his arms over the back of the couch as he looks on.

“Hey, babe you alive?” He asks. 

“As far as I know but ask again when exams have passed” Eli replies, grinning wide. 

“Eli said you were out hunting last night. Catch anything?” Steve asks, letting Jan into the apartment. 

“Not really. A trap set off but we couldn’t find whatever got shot which is odd considering it shouldn’t have been able to get that far. Ivan probably just miscalculated” Janice says with a shrug. 

Eli and Steve share a look. 

“I didn’t think you were the hunting type?” Eli murmurs sliding off the couch.

“It’s not my favourite hobby but it’s a stupid family tradition. So I do what I have to. You two are always welcome to join of course. I’m sure Bauer was actually going to cry when you said no last night. You’re like his best student” Jan says sitting at the table with Steve.

“Yeah I’m better with my brains then my hands” 

“That and he’d probably shoot himself” Steve murmurs, grinning at Eli as he’s pulled onto the bigger boys lap. Steve resting his head on Eli’s shoulder. 

If Steve was smoochy normally. After a full moon it was three times worse. Not that Eli ever minded. 

“I hate to agree but I really would.” Eli chuckles. 

“There was this one time. Literally, all Eli had to do was walk across the room but no we had to take out a chair and three desks in the process.” Steve snickers. 

Eli elbows him lightly as he buries his head in his hand. Jan laughing. 

“I ended up with a concussion for three days and it wasn’t my fault. Your stupid idiot friend left his bag there” Eli mumbles. 

“And I was stuck on nerd care. I’m still waiting for my compensation”

Eli just pokes out his tongue. 

“There, That’s all the compensation you need,” Eli says smirking at him before turning back to Jan. “What’s the plan for the rest of your day?” 

“I don’t really have anything. Why?” 

“Well, I believe we got up to Halloween six if you wanted” Eli suggests. 

So that’s what they do, Taking up spots on the couch as Steve opts for the floor. Trying to do some school work as he half watches, chewing on his pencil as he thinks. Steve was so determined to get his degree in Business and Eli wasn’t sure who he was trying to prove himself to. His mother or himself. 

“You're missing a zero” Eli murmurs at one stage. 

Steve’s face lights up with recognition and he fixes up his work. Pressing a kiss to Eli’s wrist in silent thanks. 

Jan screams at one of the jump scares, So loud that Eli has to cover his ears as both Steve and Eli laugh at her. 

She levels them both with a glare, getting pouty. 

“Don’t worry the first time Eli watched it. He screamed like a little girl” Steve cackles. 

“Oh bite me, you big dummy. At least I didn’t cry like a scaredy cat in Insidious” 

“I did not cry!” 

“You so did! It’s a memory I’ll cherish till my death bed” 

Steve just smacks him lightly with his pillow and Eli laughs trying to keep him at arm's length. Or at least trying to not get hit in the glasses. 

“It was amazing. I actually had to get him a tissue and everything” Eli laughs, voice going up a pitch. 

“Alright now, you're definitely lying” Steve rumbles. Smacking him again on the arm. 

Jan isn’t sure whether to look uncomfortable or amused by their antics. Eli ripping the pillow from his boyfriend's hand and smacking him back with it. Right in the face. Laughing harder to Steve’s shocked face. 

“I can’t believe you’ve done this” He whispers and Eli howls with laughter. 

Jan looks even more confused now and once Eli has he’s breathing back in control. He shows her the wonderful world of vines. Movie completely forgotten. 

“H-how did you miss this?” Eli asks confused. 

“I had limited screen time growing up. I missed a lot of things” Jan says. 

Steve just shakes his head. 

“You shouldn’t have said that. Eli will never shut up now” Steve says. 

There’s another knock on the door then and Steve sighs but gets up. 

“Hello, Ivan. Yes, Jan is alive and well.” Steve grumbles when he opens the door. 

“Janice” Ivan corrects and Eli can practically feel Steve’s hackles raise. 

“Whatever. Jan your dad is here” Steve says turning back to them. 

Ivan glares at Steve point-blank as Jan and Eli laugh. Jan standing and grabbing her stuff. 

“I’ll text you some more vines. Catch you up to date on the modern world” Eli chirps, leaning over the back of the couch. 

“I look forward to it. Come on Ivan, let's go before you start to pout” Janice says walking out the door. Ivan’s mouth opening as he stares after her in shock. 

“Well, you heard the lady. Get a move on before your face freezes like that. Though I gotta say. That’ll be an improvement” Steve snickers. 

“You litt...” Ivan starts, sneering. Nose crinkling in disgust. 

“Ivan. Now!” They hear down the hallway and Eli has to bite into his own hand to stop from just dying of laughter. Steve has amusement sparkling in his eyes. 

Ivan huffs and adjusts his shirt collar before walking off. Steve slamming the door behind him before turning back to Eli. They both break out into laughter and Eli’s sides hurt. Clutching his stomach as Steve wipes his eyes. 

“God I think I love her” Eli finally gets out. 

Steve nodding in agreement as he comes back over to the couch. He grabs Eli and lays back against the couch. Pulling Eli with him. 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asks. 

“I’m ok. I mean it sucks one of my best friends might be out to hang your head on her wall but we’ll deal with that when we come to it” 

“Most girls are out to do that” Steve murmurs and Eli breathes out a laugh. 

“You let Jamie and Chase see you shift,” Eli says a while later, both of them just watching TV. Some rerun of Adventure Time. Steve screwing around on his phone. Eli more just in his brain. Mulling things over. 

“I know. I just...there’s something about them I trust. Not that I don’t trust Jim and Claire. It’s just they feel like...” Steve ends up at a loss for words. 

“They feel like pack?” Eli suggests rolling over so their chest to chest. 

“Yeah. Stupid right” 

“No. It’s not stupid. They might not be wolves like us but they get it. The Trollhunters are technically still human” Eli points out. 

“Also quick question, if you’ve slept with Chase and Jamie’s slept with Chase. Does that mean I have to as well?” 

Eli just squishes Steve’s cheeks as his boyfriend laughs. 

“Do it and we’ll be down a pack member” He says low, moving to press a soft kiss to Steve’s jaw. 

“Poor Chase” Another kiss lower down. 

“No one said it would be Chase” He whispers against Steve’s skin. 

“Wow ouch. Where would you be without your Alpha?” Steve teases and Eli smirks against his neck. 

“Who said you were the Alpha. When have I ever listened to anything you’ve said?” Eli points out before nipping at Steve’s ear gently. 

“Tha-That’s true” Steve breaths out with a soft groan. His hands running up Eli’s sides. 

“If anything I’m the Alpha” 

“And I’m completely fine with that” Steve says before squeaking when Eli bites gently at his neck. Not even hard enough to leave a scrape. He sucks on a spot. Sucking a hickey into Steve’s neck, knowing that it won’t stay long but he’s good giving it a try. 

“Eli” Steve tries to reprimand but it comes out a moan. He hands tightening on Eli. 

“You know we can’t” He gets out. 

Eli sighs but sits back on his heels. 

“Sorry” He mumbles. 

“Don’t be. You know I’d love to.” Steve says softly. 

“What if I never shift. What if this is it?” Eli says. He hates feeling insecure like this because he knows Steve does want to but that gremlin in the back of his head, his fears and insecurities raises its ugly head. 

He loves us. He just wants us safe. 

Beauty reassures him. 

“Then we’ll figure it out. Chain me down if we have to. But just give it a little more time ok. I’m sure your shift is close” Steve reassures, cupping Eli’s face and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Eli nods and Steve wraps him in a hug. 

“I love you” He whispers. 

“Love you too” Eli mumbles back curling into Steve's chest. “Also I’m not forgetting about that chain idea anytime soon” 

“Good. I would be disappointed if you did” 

Eli snorts out a laugh, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan putting Ivan in his place is one of my favourite things to write. And Steve and Eli being fluffy bois with each other always puts a smile on my face. Well in Steve's case a literal fluffy boi.


	17. Kiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a night of fun. They are in college after all.

It’s been a few days since the last full moon and Eli’s been burying his head in his books for the exam coming up for Astronomy. 

“He’s been like that for the last two days” Eli hears Steve murmur. He turns to see Jamie before turning back to his work. Scribbling out his notes. 

“Wow. I never thought I would actually see a hermit in real life before” Jamie says. 

“You think this is bad. You should have seen him study for our final science exam. I thought I was gonna lose him to the textbook. I even caught him cuddling it like a teddy bear once” 

“Bite me baby” Eli growls back, still mainly focused on his work. 

“Later. Come on Eli. You need a break. That’s why Jamie is here” Steve says grabbing Eli’s chair. 

He starts to pull Eli away and Eli clutches to the desk with all his might. 

“No. I have to finish this!” He whines. Claws sinking into the wood. 

“Don’t care. You need a break and I’m forcing you to have one. Let go!” Steve hisses, picking him up out of the chair altogether. 

Jamie just laughs at them. 

“It’s like getting a toddler to eat his veggies. Come on, dude. Break time. It’ll be fun I promise” Jamie says. 

Eli huffs but lets go of the desk and instead curls into a grumpy ball in Steve’s arms. Steve looking at him in victory. 

“I hate you both” He mutters as Steve puts him on his feet.

“Yeah, yeah go get dressed. I’m taking you two out on the town. Your apartment is getting a little doggy” Jam says crinkling his nose. 

Eli kicks his friend in the shin as he passes and Jamie just laughs after him. Steve heading to the bathroom to do his hair. Jamie teasing him about it. 

Eli gets changed quickly pulling on an old Papa Skull shirt, jeans and his zipslips. 

Steve appears two minutes later, still adjusting a few strands of hair as Eli rolls his eyes. 

“What? You know it takes effort to look this good.”

“Then what’s my excuse?” Eli teases. Steve just scrunches up his nose at him, making a face. 

“You wanna invite Jan or one of the twins or something?” Jamie asks when they’re back in the lounge room. 

“Sure I’ll see what she’s up to,” Eli says grabbing his phone. Ignoring the twins part of that statement. He could not handle those two tonight. 

She agrees to come out with them and in fifteen minutes they’re knocking on her apartment door. Thankfully having the ability to avoid Ivan and his stupid manor all together. 

When Jan opens the door, she looks nice. She just doesn’t look like she’s heading to a party.

“Are you going to a meeting?” Jamie asks, half laughing. 

“What?” Jan asks, looking down at the pencil skirt and top. 

“Alright dude, this won’t work. The bouncer would laugh at you and turn you away. Please tell me you have something a little more cute college girl. Less forty-year-old businesswomen” Steve says. 

“Uh maybe. I don’t know” Janice murmurs. 

“Cool, where’s your wardrobe?” Jamie asks. 

Janice leads them through her apartment. It was gorgeous and twice the size of Steve and Eli’s. Her lounge was the epitome of comfort. Soft, white couch. Fluffy black and gold pillows lining it. A giant TV that makes Eli want to cry, hug it and never letting go. Glass and gold coffee table sitting on a freaking white carpet. 

“Well you have more balls then I do.” Eli murmurs taking it in, feeling like even breathing near it. He’ll get it dirty. 

Janice laughs. 

“Seriously are you secretly a forty-year-old women!” They hear from the door that Jan had pointed Steve and Jamie too. 

“Why, You into cougars or something?” Jan retorts. 

“Well yeah but still. This is...AHUH!” Jamie cries. 

Eli just holds up his hands in defeat when Jan looks at him. Both of them laughing. 

“I’m still trying to figure him out and Steve, I gave up understanding years ago” 

The boys appear a few seconds later both holding clothes. 

“Alright we’ve done our best but you might have to flash the bouncer anyway,” Jamie says, laughing when Jan punches him in the shoulder. 

By the time Jamie is done, Janice actually looks like a normal member of society. Jeans, boots, an old denim jacket that Steve had pulled from somewhere and a somewhat sparkly singlet top. 

“See I knew there was some cute chick in there somewhere. Under all the frilly businesswomen.” Jamie says smiling at her. 

They decide to walk since it wasn’t that far. Lining up outside some hole in the wall club called Kiel and that’s when Eli realises one tinsy problem. 

“Jam, Me and Steve aren’t 21” He squeaks. 

“Don’t worry about it. I got it covered.” Jam says way to comfy. 

Eli didn’t exactly pass for 18 most of the time. Let alone anywhere near the legal drinking age. 

They reach the front of the line quick enough. The bouncer throwing someone a little too drunk out of the line. 

“Go home, drink some water. Maybe don’t pregame so much next time” The bouncer calls after the guy as he walks away. Stumbles really. The guy looks extremely familiar but before Eli can question it Jamie is talking. 

“Distract Jan” Jamie mutters under his breath. 

Steve immediately drawing her attention. Asking her a question about her archery. Eli sees why a few seconds later when the Bouncer’s eyes flash red in reply to Jamie’s. 

“Enjoy your night,” The bouncer says throwing open the door. Eyes returning to normal. 

Eli is whisked into a room of booze, hair gel and pretty people sweating on each other. He’s in love instantly. 

“Just flash your fangs for a drink. Rules don’t apply to us here. Owner of the bar is like us” Jamie murmurs in their ear. Jan looking very out of place as she looks around. Squeaking when a large man in a leather jacket walks past. 

“Chill Jan. You’re safe with us. I promise” Jamie says to her before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bar. 

“Ivan is gonna be pissed” Steve comments. 

“Ivan’s always pissed” Eli mutters back.

That’s when Eli lets himself listen to the music and he’s grabbing Steve’s hand. Cutting around some of the taller crowd members and smiling when he sees it. 

Chase was up on the stage, girls screaming at his feet. Fingers easily finding their way along the song, dancing across the fretboard of his guitar as he seems at complete ease. Voice crooning over the crowd. Old classic 2000s rock. So that hadn’t changed then. 

“I didn’t know Chase could sing” Steve murmurs, looking on in appraisal. 

“It’s how we actually became friends. I overheard him practising in the music room one afternoon. After you dumped a can of soda over my head.” Eli says. 

“Right yeah. I remember that” Steve mumbles. Scratching the back of his neck. 

Steve still getting shy whenever the past before the Creepslayerz was brought up. Eli just leans up and presses a kiss to Steve's cheek in reassurance. That he didn’t resent his boyfriend for it. 

Not when it gave him one of his first-ever best friends. Before he got his actual one. Jamie and Jan appear in front of them then. 

“He’s great right?” Jamie questions as he hands them both a drink. The smell of alcohol making Eli’s nose crinkle. 

He sips at his drink as he, Jamie and Steve watch some poor boy try and flirt with Janice. Keyword being try. So, so hard that he was stumbling over his words and burning bright red. 

“I think if he tries any harder, he might actually start crying” Eli whispers to the boys. 

“She’s rejecting him with just her eyes. How is that possible” Jamie murmurs. 

It’s like watching a train wreck. Eli can’t look away. 

“I’m sorry. I have a boyfriend” She finally ends up saying. 

“oh...Uh. I’m so sorry. I...” The guy doesn’t finish his sentence, instead turning and bolting for it. 

“What are you three laughing at?” She asks, giving them a sternish look. 

“Nothing,” They say, still laughing. 

“Alright. I think that about does it for tonight or else I’m gonna end up not being able to talk tomorrow. Thank you lovely folk for coming out tonight. Remember that it’s ladies nights, drinks are on us” Chase says then, sending a wink and Eli flinches as the terrifying amount of girls start screaming. 

“Ahh if only I had three hundred adoring fans” Jamie mutters to himself. Drowning the rest of his drink. 

“Is he doing the...” Steve waggles his eyebrows. 

“Nope, that, unfortunately, is pure talent. I’m sure it’s really just a curse” Jamie says sadly. Running a hand through his curls. 

By the time Chase meets up with them, Eli might have downed two shots (at Jamie’s instance, that he also take Steve’s) and the rest of his drink. Already feeling a little buzzed. Steve watching him with a sparkle in his eyes. Adoration to. 

Eli stealing a kiss. Tasting the whiskey on his lips. 

“I see you two are enjoying your night” Chase snickers.

“I’d enjoy it even more if I didn’t have to look at your face” Steve replies. Grinning. 

“Oh, also Janice this is Chase. We’ve known each other since me and Steve were sophomores. He used to be on the football team” Eli says making the introduction. 

“Nice to meet you Chase,” Janice says sticking out her hand. 

“You to Janice. Please tell me that a model such as yourself is still single?” Chase asks, shaking her hand gently. 

“No, she has a boyfriend. Ivan Henrow” Eli says quickly. 

Chases’ eyes narrow at the name. 

“That moron. Really. Please tell me he’s like insanely good in the sack or else I can’t figure out why you’d date such a dickhead” Chase groans. Always blunt and to the point, even if it pissed others off.

“Their parents are friends” Steve explains. 

“Yeah, that would do it. Pity. A good woman lost to the wills of the asshats. Oh well. Doesn’t mean we can’t dance. Come on. Let me show you what it's like to hang out with fun people” He says, using his grip on her hand to pull her towards the crowd. 

Jamie following after them. 

Steve downs the last of his drink and reaches out his hand. Eli taking it as he’s also pulled into the crowd. Some house music playing in the background. Eli letting himself get lost in the beat and his friends as they dance together. 

Steve holding him. Both of them grinning like mad men. Jamie, Janice and Chase dancing away and Eli feels happy and free. For a single minute not letting anything get in his way. Not werewolves or vampires or hunters or schoolwork. 

All of it melting away with the music as they drink and laugh and just enjoy the night. 

By the time midnight is rolling around, Eli is more than buzzed. Very steadily on his way to sloppy drunk. Laughing at everything that Jamie says. Janice probably just as red-cheeked as him. Both of them using each other as supports so they don’t hit the floor. 

As his still stupidly sober boyfriend laughs at their drunkenness. Chase and him talking between themselves. Eli tries to follow along but he doesn’t have the brain capacity to. 

“I need to pee” Janice whines then. 

“Alright come on let's go,” Eli says and they start what seems to be the longest journey of Eli’s lifetime. 

He leans back against the door as he waits for Jan. Listening out in case she slips and falls. 

“Hey,” Someone says and Eli looks at the guy. 

Nice looking guy. A little too nice looking. Boring almost but Eli almost immediately goes on alert. 

“Oh hey. What’s up?” Eli slurs. 

“Well. I was wondering if you would let me buy you a drink” 

“N-no. I am fine. I think I’ve had enough” 

Way too much. 

If my mind is inebria...drunk why isn’t yours? 

Cause wolves can’t get drunk. You can though it appears. 

“S-shut up” Eli snaps. 

“What?” The guy says looking at him confused. 

“Not talking to you. Jan, can you like stop peeing already!” Eli says pointing at the guy and then turning to the bathroom door.

“You’re here with your girlfriend?” The guy asks, panicking a little. 

“No. I’m gay. She’s just my bestie and she apparently takes forever to pee. JANICE!” Knocking on the door.

“SHUT UP!” He gets back and he laughs. 

“So can I buy you that drink?” The guy asks. 

“No. thanks you. My mat...boyfriend is over there somewhere.” Eli says flailing a heavy arm in said direction. 

“Come on. Let me just buy you a drink. I promise I’m not trying to do anything. Just it’s nice finding a cute guy around here” Said guy whines and Eli groans. 

“No means no mister or didn’t your mamma teach you that?” Eli grumbles getting irritated. 

“It is one drink stop being such a little bitch,” The guy says, having the audacity to grab his arm. 

“I said no!” Eli snarls, trying to get the guy to let him go. “Steve!” 

He continues to try and get the idiots hand off of him but his fingers are feeling weird.

Janice finally makes her appearance and glares. 

“Oi, hands-off buddy!” 

But before Jan can start really going. Steve appears, looking livid. 

“What’s going on here?” He asks and Eli while used to Steve’s bulky height and build. Other’s aren’t quiet. The guy blanching a little. Even more so when Jamie and Chase appear behind him. 

“I was just asking this one here if I could buy him a drink” The guy has the balls to say. 

That’s when Eli realises he didn’t believe Eli about the boyfriend thing. 

“I said no” Eli explains and that’s enough for Steve to go off. 

“Get your hands off my boyfriend now! Before I have a reason to hurt you” He orders. 

“He didn’t say he had a boyfriend” The idiot lies. 

Steve’s jaw ticks. 

“He shouldn’t have to. Now back off!” 

His eyes burn gold then and thankfully Janice isn’t looking at him but rather still glaring at the guy. 

The guy though notices the sudden change and he’s letting go of Eli in an instant. Backing up. 

Steve is moving into Eli’s space and running his hand over the spot the guy had touched. 

“You ok?” He asks softly. 

Eli nods and Steve curls him into his side. Pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Come here!” Chase growls grabbing the guy by the shirt. Pulling him close as his eyes go red. “You’re going to go and apologise to every single person you’ve disrespected tonight and then your going to go home and think about what a terrible person you are” 

The guy's eyes go blank for a second before he nods and Chase lets him go. The guy turns to Eli. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t take your word. Forgive me” Before turning and walking away. 

Eli just puts it behind him and they return to drinking. Steve keeping him extra close, glaring at any guy that seems to walk past. Hand securely on Eli’s hip. 

“Okey-dokey. I think that’s your limit. Come on, up straight. There we go” Jamie chirps catching Jan before she can hit the floor. She ends up in a giggle fit which just makes Eli laugh as she half hangs off Jamie. Jamie struggling to keep his hands in polite positions with the way she’s leaning on him. 

“No, I’m good. I haven’t even reached my limit!” She whines, pushing her hair back from her face. 

“Alright if you say so. Here. Have the rest of mine” Chase says pushing his glass into her hand. 

She gives him a determined look and goes to take a swig. Only to blanch and turn a little green. 

“Ok, maybe your right” She whispers. 

All of them snickering at her as she sets the glass on the table. Chase takes it back and sculls the rest of it. 

“Come on Jan. Let’s get you home and get you some water” Jamie says. 

She nods.

“You have her?” Steve asks, adjusting his grip on Eli cause lets be honest. If it wasn’t Eli would be on the floor right alongside Janice. 

“Yeah, we’ll be fine. Don’t worry I’ll be good. Don’t need our quarterback ripping off my dick and hanging it next to his deer heads” Jamie says. 

Jan waving at both of them, mumbling something or other as Jamie leads her from Kiel.

Steve and Eli decide it’s a good time to get going as well. 

“Catch you two later. Have fun with that hangover tomorrow Cheese Slice” Chase says ruffling his hair. 

Eli just grabs Chase’s cheeks and nods his head. Feeling like the entire world is shaking. 

“Squishy” He mumbles. 

“Alright baby. Come on let's get you home before you weird Chase out any further.” Steve murmurs. 

“IMPOSSIBLE...” Steve and Chase flinch and Eli makes his voice quieter. “Impossible if I can’t weird you out, I have no chance in weirdeding out Chase” 

Steve and Chase just shake their heads, Steve laughing low and Eli is dragged from the bar. Waving to the bouncer on the way. 

“You gonna be fine getting that one home?” The bouncer asks as Eli is lifted over Steve’s shoulder. Still laughing, trying to keep his glasses in place. 

“I will be,” Steve says and as much as he sounds a little tired. He still sounds all gooey and Eli just rests his head against Steve’s shoulders. 

Eli doesn’t remember much of the journey home but he comes back to reality when Steve has him sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Drink” He orders handing Eli a bottle of water. So Eli obeys. Sipping at it as Steve unties his shoes for him and takes them off before moving to help take off his jacket and his jeans. Putting his glasses on the bedside table. 

“I love you” Eli mumbles. 

“I love you to dork. Come on into bed. I’ll be in a minute. Just gonna take a shower ok” Steve says softly, smiling at him like he’s everything. 

Eli nods and moves to lay down, Steve grabbing the bottle from his hand before he can spill it everywhere, setting it on the bedside table. 

“Alright. I love you” He says. 

He can’t figure out why Steve is laughing as he pulls up the sheet around Eli. Tucking him in. 

“What?” Eli asks, looking up at Steve. 

“Nothing Pepperbuddy. Just go to sleep.” Steve says. Pressing a kiss to his forehead. Running a hand gently through Eli’s hair. 

Eli nods and lets his eyes fall shut. He isn’t even sure if Steve has left the room before his out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Eli and a soft Steve are so fun to write and so adorable.


	18. Visits from old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli's too hungover to deal with this.

Eli officially hates himself. He rolls over onto his back and groans. It feels like his brain is actually trying to make an escape out of his skull. 

_Told you, you had too much._ Beauty sing songs in the back of his head. 

I don’t want to deal with me right now. Let alone you. Eli grumbles back covering his face with his hands as he just groans again. 

He also feels like if he moves, he might throw up. That becomes definite when the bed moves and it takes everything not to throw up on his boyfriend when Steve lays on the bed. Resting his head on Eli’s stomach. 

“Morning babe, How you feeling?” Steve asks softly. A soft laugh in his voice. 

Eli’s only reaction is to pat the back of Steve’s head. 

“I hate you,” He says a minute of silence later. 

“What did I do?” 

“Why did you let me drink so much” Eli whispers. 

“Cause you yelled at me when I tried to stop you and I’m just quoting here but “I’m a big boy. I can handle it” Steve says laughing at him. 

“I am not a big boy. I am a very little boy. So little, much stupid.” Eli mutters more to himself. 

“Want me to make you my trusty hangover cure?” 

“Want me to throw up on you?” Eli retorts. 

Steve’s hangover cure was bullshit. Hot sauce and raw eggs did not do anything more but make a nasty concoction that makes Eli gag at the thought. 

Eli finally pulls himself from bed and downs the rest of the water bottle sitting on his bedside table. Feeling that settle his stomach a little before standing and heading for the bathroom. 

By the time he’s stepping out of the shower, he feels slightly better. The lights still hurt but he’s pulled himself together enough that he’s brain isn’t trying to quite pound out of his skull anymore. More just thumping in the back of it. 

He brushes his teeth to try and get rid of the taste of whiskey and vodka and whatever else Jamie put in his hand last night before heading out to the kitchen and pulling himself to sit upon the counter as he watches Steve cook. 

The smell is both amazing and nauseating. Music filtering from somewhere and it takes a minute to realise it’s coming from next door. 

“Did you have fun last night?” Eli asks. Feeling bad that Steve was on babysitting duty. 

“Yeah, I did. It was nice. Haven’t seen you that relaxed in a while” Steve says flashing him a grin. Starting to plate up the bacon and eggs. 

They eat in relative silence, just enjoying each other company. Eli enjoying the silence as he tries to burn out all of the alcohol in his system. 

Eli checks his phone when their done and sees a message from Jim, Just checking in. Eli gets him back up to date as Steve starts to get ready for class or practise or was it work? He had told Eli but Eli couldn’t remember. 

Practise dummy and we have work in like an hour. 

Thanks for the reminder. Eli groans as he lays face down on the couch. Scrolling through Facespace. Seeing Mary’s aesthetic photos as he smiles. 

Thanksgiving was soon and Eli couldn’t wait to see their friends from high school. He missed the Reckless Club like crazy, Toby’s stupid jokes and Shannon’s weird factoids. 

They had already started planning the time home, just so they weren’t home around any part of the full moon. 

“Awww but I thought we could tear out your mother's throat. You know like you did to me!” 

Eli looks up and feels fear tear through his heart. Every time. Would he ever not be terrified when he got one of his stupid hallucinations. Flinn standing there, torn-out throat, ruining Eli’s nice second-hand couch. 

“That wasn’t me” Eli mutters. 

Surprised that Flinn was actually conversing. Normally all he got was the whole “Why me” routine. This is somehow worse. 

“No, you just poisoned me” Flinn sneers. 

Eli just stands and tries his best not to let his body lock up. Refusing to look at the Varulv. Cause if he doesn’t look he won’t have a mini-mental breakdown. Not today. Not right now. 

“Come on Eli. At least talk to me. It’s no fun when you don’t talk” Flinn murmurs in his ear. Eli hitting the roof when a cold hand brushes down the side of his face. 

“Babe, you ok?” Steve asks stepping back into the room, pulling his shirt down. 

Eli hadn’t even realised he had stopped moving and was just standing in the middle of their apartment. 

“Babe you ok? So sweet, so caring. If I wasn’t already dead, I’d want to jump off the balcony into traffic” Flinn sneers, moving over to where Steve was standing still looking at him concerned. 

“I’m fine” Eli mumbles. 

“Do you ever wonder how things would have changed if you had just let me kill him,” Flinn whispers moving to step up beside Steve. 

“You were always supposed to be mine, not Steve’s but no the bastard had to get in the way. We would have been happy together. You would have been fast and strong and amazing. You wouldn’t have needed him.” Flinn continues to monologue. 

Eli’s breathing stops as Flinn’s claws flick out. 

“Please don’t” He whispers. 

“Please don’t what?” Steve asks softly, looking at him confused. Taking a step towards him. 

The logic part of his brain tells him that Flinn isn’t real but when he sinks his claws into Steve’s neck. Eli feels it as Steve’s throat splits open as Flinn’s had. Blood pooling down his shirt as Eli lets out a brutal scream. 

Steve hits his knees as he wraps his hands around his throat. Gasping for air. Fear in his eyes. 

His blood dripping from Flinn’s hand as he looks at Steve with glee in his eyes. 

Eli’s hitting his knees as he watches Steve completely helpless. Crawling for him. 

“Please. This isn’t real. This isn’t real. Anybody but him. Please!” He whispers to himself, begging his own brain to stop being so horrible. He didn’t deserve this. 

He had only done what he did to save Steve. It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t deserve to be haunted for just trying to keep his mate safe. It wasn’t fair. 

Steve’s eyes start to go glassy as more and more blood pools from his throat and mouth. To much. Eli's hands shaking as he hovers between touching and not touching. Not wanting to find out this is actually real. That his mate is dead.

“If you had just picked me if you had just come with me. I wouldn’t have hurt him. I would have gone with you” Flinn whispers still standing over Steve’s body. 

Eli feels ice cold and wet all of a sudden. Glasses covered in water. He wipes them down only to snap back to reality. He’s standing in the shower. Steve looking down at him, completely worried and completely alive. 

Eli reaches out a hand runs his fingertips across Steve’s neck. 

“Y...I...” He doesn’t know what to say. 

“You with me?” Steve asks softly. 

He nods and Steve relaxes. Turning off the cold tap and pushing Eli’s hair from his face. Wiping down Eli’s glasses for him. 

“You were screaming. Like the night of my first shift” Steve whispers. 

“I’m sorry” Is all Eli can say. Feeling terrible, if the hallucinations were bad for him. For Steve, they must be terrifying. Not being able to do anything but have to watch as Eli freaks out over nothing. 

“Don’t be. I’m just glad I was still home. W-what did you see?” Steve asks cautiously. Not wanting to push too many buttons.

Eli explains it as he strips off his now wet, cold clothes. Steve’s clothes not as bad since Eli was taking most of the brunt of the shower. 

“He can’t hurt me, babe. He can’t hurt anyone” Steve reassures him, pressing a kiss to Eli’s scars on his shoulder. 

“I know that but in the moment. It always feels so real.” Eli whispers. 

“I know” Steve murmurs and Eli can see the hurt in his eyes. The fact that he can’t just snap his fingers and make Eli ok again. 

Eli gets changed, pulling on a thick sweater as he reassures Steve that he was going to be ok. 

“If I need you. I’ll call ok or I’ll just cut myself and Jamie will get some weird chemo signal or something” Eli says. 

Steve doesn’t seem as entertained by his joke though. Eyes narrowing. 

“I...are you sure?” 

“You know he won’t come back today. I’ll be fine I promise and it’s not like I can just crawl back into bed and hide. I need to work or we don’t eat” Eli murmurs. 

Steve finally gives in but only if Eli lets Steve walk him to the library. 

Kissing Eli softly, surprising him with a nip to his bottom lip when they get there. 

“Don’t overdo it” He whispers before sneaking another kiss. Eli nods. 

“Wow that is like the gayest thing I have ever seen and I had to watch you, two morons, dance around each other for two years,” A voice says and Eli turns only to grin. Steve looking up and smiling as well. 

Eli goes slamming into the taller boy and wrapping his arms around the Trollhunters waist. Jim just pats him on the back as he laughs. 

“Hey, Eli. Steve” Jim says before bumping fists with the bigger boy as Eli lets him go. 

“What are you doing here!” Eli asks. 

“Claire dropped me off. I know you told me that things were going ok but I knew I wouldn’t be able to relax until I had talked to you both in person” Jim explains. 

“Naww Lake. We knew you secretly cared about us after all” Steve says grinning at him. 

“Yeah, Eli sure. You not so much Palchuk” Jim jests. 

“Nah don’t lie. I know about the secret shrine you have of me” 

Jim just rolls his eyes and Eli leaves them both to talk a few seconds as he and the girl behind the counter, change shifts. Grabbing the keys from her since he was here until closing. 

Jim and Steve move to talk against the counter so Eli can keep up. Steve catching him up on everything. Telling Jim that vampires were real but not who they were. Wasn’t their story to tell. They also tell Jim about the hunters. 

They just don’t tell them that Eli’s best friend was one of those said hunters. They also catch him up on Eli’s condition as best as possible. Beauty, the slightly faster healing, slightly advanced strength and the hearing. 

And Jim updates them on the Gunmar situation. They were apparently trying to find Merlin. As in the actual freaking Merlin! Because Gunmar was trying to free Morgana from some sorta weird magic prison. If Eli thought being a Varulv was weird, being a Trollhunter took the entire bakery. 

“They don’t suspect you guys are wolves right?” Jim asks. 

“Don’t think so, Bauer, My Professor even asked me to join them hunting,” Eli says lower. Someone walking past. 

“Hey Peps I have to go or Coach Sheppard will murder me,” Steve says. 

Eli nods and Steve pecks him on the cheek. Ruffling his hair. 

“Can I ask you to walk him home if your still here by closing?” He asks Jim. Eli rolling his eyes. 

“Of course. I was thinking of seeing if you’d let me crash the night anyway. Just so I can have a look around. Make sure you two aren’t in any danger” Jim murmurs. 

“Sure if your willing to sleep on the couch” Eli points out. 

Eli hated to admit it but he loved his couch so much because of the simple reason that Lyn hated sleeping on it and would normally end up getting a hotel if she was staying up here a few days. 

Yes, he was a petty bitch. This has been far established. 

“That will be a luxury. I promise” Jim says, mouth curving up in a smile. 

He looked so tired and worn out. Like soul tired.

“So Claire was telling me about Toby’s terrible life choice of a moustache?” Eli says, getting them away from a supernatural topic for five minutes. 

“Oh yeah. It’s as terrible as it sounds. We’ve shaved it off in his sleep twice so far and he just keeps trying to grow it back.” Jim says, shaking his head. 

“What does Darci think?” 

“She hates it with a burning passion but he’s determined and she’s out of state. So” Jim shrugs. 

Professor Hughes walks up to them, holding a rather terrifying stack of books. 

“Mr Pepperjack, How are we this evening?” The older man asks. Giving him a small smile. 

“I’m good thank you. I’m nearly done with that paper you wanted.” 

“Good and who is this?” Hughes asks turning to look at Jim. 

“I’m just up visiting Eli and Steve. I’m Jim, one of their friends from high school” Jim says sticking out his hand. 

Hughes shakes it and introduces himself as Eli starts scanning through his books. 

“I didn’t know you were into Mythology sir,” He remarks. Making conversation as he normally does. Scanning through the Book Of Werewolves and the Werewolf Occult. Both of which held little regard to reality. 

“Just because I’m a critical thinker doesn’t mean I don’t like to delve into a world of fantasy from time to time. You are taking Mr Bauer Mythology course aren’t you” Hugh says, still smiling. 

Eli nods. 

“Ever since I was little I’ve believed that there’s been something a little more interesting about our world. We can’t all just be humans or we’d be a very boring race” 

“Are we the same race as Werewolves?” Hughes asks, quizzing Eli. 

“They’re still human 29 days of the month. I like to think so. It’s just different parts of their DNA have been activated even though ours remain dormant” Eli murmurs. Have to stop him saying We, twice. 

Jim just seems content to listen. A small all-knowing smile on his face. The kind that says. “If only you knew Professor Hughes, just who you were talking to” 

“What about vampires, You think they’re still the same race as us?” Hughes asks as Eli scans through his last few books. 

“That’s a little harder I suppose. They’re are in all ways a vampire every day but they still share the same form as us. They started from humans. So maybe a sub-race human. Something that is still predominantly human with animal or in this case. Vampiric features or genes” 

“I can see why Bauer loves having you in his class so much,” Hughes says starting to stack up the books. Eli placing the last on top. 

A Hunters Guide To Monsters Of The Modern Age. Surprisingly the closest thing Eli had read through so far on their “condition” as the book had put it. 

“What are you studying?” Hughes asks turning to Jim. 

“I’m not. I work in a personal security business. College wasn’t my thing. I’ve never been a good thinker but I’ve always been good with my hands” Jim explains. Looking like he’s already prepared for the sigh of disappointment and ‘I’m sure you’re quite smart’. 

“Interesting choice but whatever works for you I suppose. I’d be the worst security guard. Glaucoma” Hughes says simply, making a one-handed gesture the glasses perched on his nose. 

Jim looks relieved for once, not to get the ‘You won’t achieve anything with your life’ speech. 

With that Professor Hughes is gone. 

“I see why you like your professors so much,” Jim says turning back to him. 

Eli nods and they spend the rest of his shift just talking about this and that. Shows and their friends and how Aaarrrgghh and Blinky are going but mostly they stay away from topics of Gunmar and Hunters. 

Having Jim to talk to also makes the shift go far quicker then if Eli was left to the quiet drone of the library. He has to shoo out some poor senior that looked to be on the verge of tears about some paper or another. 

Eli giving his normal, It’ll work out speech, you’ll be fine. Of which he had given many by the point. The girl nods, wipes down her face, nearly breaks one of his ribs and leaves. 

Eli makes sure nobody else is skulking around and proceeds to lock up. Jim convinces Eli to get food on the way home and Steve opens the door before they can even reach the apartment. Wrapping Eli up in a tight hug. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks as he manoeuvres them inside. Jim following looking concerned. 

“They’ve found another one dead. Teeth missing and everything” Steve mumbles. 

“Are you ok?” Eli murmurs as they sit down at the table. Steve pulling him close. Jim emptying the takeaway bag. 

Steve hadn’t even reacted like this when they had stumbled upon Brady. 

“It wa...you know the guy that got turned away last night. The one that was way too drunk. He was on the team. One of our tackles. Gunner” Steve explains, not quiet crying. But misty-eyed and Eli knows he’s trying to hold back cause Jim is here. 

“Oh, Steve.” Eli breathes, wrapping him up in a hug. Not that it can fix things but to Steve, his football team was like a second family. Even Ivan. 

Steve just hugs him back, sniffling as Eli’s heart breaks for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JIMMY BOI!!!!!!! How I miss thee. Also, Flinn's still a dick, what's new.


	19. Over Tired and Mentally Strained.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces are falling into place.

“Who found him?” Jim asks. 

So Steve starts from the top. How Gunner hadn’t rocked up and they thought he had just slept in cause of a hangover. Then they were just finishing up with practice when they heard some girl scream. She had found Gunnar under the bleachers. Much the same way they had found Brady. Head in his lap, missing teeth. 

By the end of Steve’s telling his bottom lip is struggling to not wobble. 

“I’m so sorry” Jim murmurs, looking sympathetic. 

“It-it’s fine. It’s uh. It just sucks. Why him. What did he do to deserve this?” Steve asks, sounding sad and angry. 

From what Eli vaguely knew of the team, which wasn’t much since he was normally busy during most of Steve’s practices. Gunner was the nicest of them all. He even did that don’t walk alone thing for those feeling unsafe at parties. 

“I don’t know but the police will figure it out and they’ll stop it from happening again. They’ll find out who did this and they’ll pay for what they’ve done” Eli murmurs, knowing its not a much of a reassurance but Steve nods anyway. 

Eli gets Steve to eat but at most he only picks before pressing a kiss to Eli’s head and disappearing to their room. 

“It’s ok. I can get myself set up. I know where everything is. Go look after him” Jim murmurs when Eli looks at the room for the fourth time. 

“You sure?” Eli asks. 

Jim just gives him a reassuring smile and he nods. 

Eli sighs and heads for their room. Steve was already in bed, staring blankly at the TV. Eli gets changed silently before crawling onto the bed. Steve automatically lifting his arm for Eli to curl into his side. 

Eli doesn’t say anything, just rubs soft circles into Steve’s stomach. Letting him know it’s ok. That it’s going to be ok. 

Eli feels more then hears as Steve sucks in a shuddery breathe. A small sob following. Steve’s hand moving to cover his face. 

He just lays with Steve, continuing to trace small patterns on his skin as he lets his presence comfort the bigger boy. Steve trying not to cry too loud so Jim can’t hear him. Even though Jim would be one of the only people who could understand what it was like. 

“I’m sorry” Steve finally mumbles and Eli shakes his head. 

“Don’t be. You’re allowed to cry over losing a friend” Eli whispers, moving to sit up so he can see Steve’s face. Gently wiping away his tears.

“Ivan wasn’t even phased by it. It was like he didn’t even care that we just lost someone. That we lost Gunner” Steve mutters under his breath. That anger returning.

“Maybe he was just in shock, we all react differently remember,” Eli says because even he couldn’t believe that even Ivan was that heartless. 

Steve shrugs. 

Then it hits Eli. 

“Where’s Jamie right now?” He asks concerned for his friend if Jamie went on a bender or let his emotions get the best of him. 

“He was heading over to Chase’s” 

“Good cause if there was a time for him to slip up. It would be now” Eli murmurs. Jamie’s biggest fear was killing somebody cause his hunger or emotions got the best of him.

Steve nods and suddenly Eli’s world spins. Steve just moving so they’re laying down with Steve’s head on his chest. 

Eli doesn’t really sleep that night, feeling to on edge too. But Steve does and Eli is grateful for it. Steve sleeps deeply, Eli ignoring the fact that he’s drooling on his shirt as he listens to the world. 

Every car, every passerby outside. Every time Jim rolls over on the couch. The snoring from their neighbours on both sides. The quiet drone of the TV three apartments over, Seinfeld. Their own TV playing some infomercial or another for some ‘magical’ mop. 

All of it. Listening for anything out of place. Something that didn’t belong even if he knows that killer wouldn’t strike twice in two days. That would be too soon. 

But every time Eli closes his eyes he sees one of his friends dead, he hallucination from today coming back to haunt him. 

Jamie with his head in his lap. Chase dismembered. Steve with his throat slits and Janice. Janice torn apart by some wild animal. 

Beauty keeps him company and if he rambled a lot. Beauty never shut up but it was a nice distraction. 

Finally, the sun rises and Steve rises with it. Rubbing his slightly red eyes as he sits up. Eyebrows furrowing as he looks down at Eli. 

“You didn’t sleep. Why didn’t you wake me?” He asks groggily. 

“It’s rare you sleep straight through. I didn’t want to ruin that” Eli murmurs. Even if he’s eyes feel a little scratchy. 

“Well you should have, You know I wouldn’t have minded” Steve reprimands. 

Eli just shrugs as he sits up. Steve cupping the back of his head gently before pressing their foreheads together for a second. 

“Wake me up next time” He mutters before getting off the bed. Heading for the bathroom. 

Eli just heads out to the rest of the apartment to see Jim sitting there watching TV. Spare blankets and pillow folded and sitting beside him. Always the impeccable house guest. 

“How’d you sleep?” Eli asks quietly. Glad he didn’t have to do anything today. So he might be able to have a nap later. 

Jim shrugs and Eli sets about making himself some coffee. 

“How about you?” He asks, concern in his eyes when he must notice that Eli looks like a raccoon. 

“Sleep is for the weak” Is all Eli says. Trying to joke about but it loses it’s effect when he yawns. 

Steve appears soon enough, looking heaps better from last night. 

Both boys share a nod as Eli continues to sip at his coffee. Trying to gather some energy. 

The day passes in a fog, Steve having to go into work for a few hours so he spends his time with Jim. They talk and play video games, Eli losing miserably since he was more talking than playing and most of their conversations are around Gunner and the news reports. 

Eli’s to tired mind going three thousand miles an hour as he finally drags Jim to the library so he can print out of a bunch of stuff from the Teeth Thief case. Every report he can find, every little clue. The student files free for anybody to peruse by someone in the office putting them out there. Jim helping him look through it for clues. 

He lays out the victims and looks over them all when they get back to the apartment. There had to be some connection between all of them, maybe a supernatural one and that was why the cops couldn’t figure it out.

Eli cracks open another can of Monster as he looks over all of it. Jim letting Eli use him wall to throw his ideas at. He gets a text from Steve saying that the team was going out for drinks for Gunner and he tells Steve to take his time. 

There were five victims. Carly Miles, A Junior with an Art Major. She had gone missing two days before she was found dead. Decapitated but no teeth missing. The killer must not have his code at that stage. 

Mary Kate. Vampire, missing a week before found dead. On her fourth year of Computer Engineering. Decapitated and teeth missing. 

Christopher Greenhill, known drug user and suspected to be using again before going missing for two days. Major undetermined. Decapitated and teeth missing. 

Brady Stearns. Stoner but a nice guy. Sociology major. Missing only an hour before Eli and Steve had found him. Decapitated and teeth missing. 

and finally. 

Gunner Zhang. On the Jackals Football team, here on an Ancient History major. Missing an equivalent of 20 hours before he was found by Julian Scorzio. Decapitated and teeth missing. 

Not a single one of them had a single thing in common. No shared interests. No shared classes. Two seniors. One Junior and Two Sophomores. 

Eli felt like he was missing a piece of the puzzle. Something was missing and he couldn’t figure it out. 

Eli starts pinning things up on the corkboard they have on the wall. For such crazy moments like this. Pulling down his old aliens are real theory. 

Jim blanches when Eli grabs the million different colours of thread and starts threading together any tiny connection he can see. Which isn’t much. 

The biggest connection was their deaths. 

Jamie knew three of the people but only one of them through Chase. So that left two other people he had nothing to do with. Eli hadn’t known any of them and Steve had only known Gunner. 

Eli felt at a loss as Jim just lets him run around his apartment like a crazy person. Knowing not to get in his way. 

The door opens some time at sunset and Jamie and Steve make an appearance. Jamie drunk but from the looks of things already on his way to quickly sobering up. 

“Jesus fuck me sideways. Did you have a mental break down?” Jamie asks as both he and Steve sweep their eyes around the room. Paper and thread everywhere. One or two of Eli’s drawings pinned to the corkboard. 

“No this is just Eli when he’s sleep-deprived. Has he slept at all?” Steve asks turning to Jim. 

Jim shakes his head and Steve sighs, dumping a semi-legless Jamie on the couch. 

“How much have you had to drink?” Eli asks the vampire. 

“Not enough” Jamie shrugs, laying across their couch. 

Steve just shakes his head and comes over to Eli. 

“How are you going with it?” He asks, voice taking on that low soothing note. 

“I can’t think of anything they have in common apart from that fact they all went to Ravan’s Way. I feel like I’m missing something” Eli mutters leaning back against Steve’s chest. His arms wrapping around Eli’s waist. 

“One vampire. four humans. two sophomores, two seniors, one junior. Two girls, three guys, None of them shared the same classes, same fraternities, same living quarters.” He lists off, catching Steve up on his thoughts. 

“Two” Jamie mumbles. 

“What?” Eli asks.

“Two vampires. Uh...” Jamie gets his legs under him and half stumbles over to the board before pointing to one of the victims. “Chris. He hadn’t even had a feeding yet. He was still transitioning” 

“Right of course...His frat brothers were saying that he ate the entire fridge. They thought he was had relapsed” Eli mutters. Stringing him and Mary together with red. 

“Who made him?” Steve asks. 

“Uh, Seraphim. Mr Bartek the owner of Kiel. Chase said he was distraught when he found out his Fledgling had been murdered” Jamie says, voice becoming clearer the more he talks. 

“Wait I’m confused?” Jim mutters. 

“Oh right. Hey, I’m Jamie Mercer-Bishop” Jamie says missing the point completely and holding out his hand to the Trollhunter. 

“Jim Lake Jr and I meant. How many vampires are there in Ravan’s way?” Jim asks, shaking Jamie’s hand quickly before retreating. 

“Only a few of us” 

“Us?” Jim asks concern in his eyes. 

“You told him vampires were real but you didn’t tell him who the vampires are. Good job” Jamie says sarcastically looking at them. 

“Wasn’t our story to tell” Steve points out.

“So by a few vampires, you mean how many?” Eli asks. 

“Uh ten of us maybe. Not everybody makes themselves known. Me, Chase, Mr Bartek, Barry the bouncer dude, one or two of his bartenders, Maybe three now. There was Mary and her two Fledglings. I can’t recall anybody else right now though” 

So all together that puts around 12 supernatural creatures in Ravan’s Way. If Trolls were drawn to Arcadia Oaks, there might be something here drawing Vampires. 

Jim looks startled by the fact that there are that many vampires around and Eli zones both him and Jamie out as he continues to look over his board. Steve’s heartbeat relaxing in his ears. 

“Gunner had a scholarship like I did. For his Ancient History stuff” Steve points out and that’s when it hits Eli hard. Pulling from Steve’s arms as he grabs up their schooling files again. 

He checks Gunners first and just as Steve had said. Full ride for Ancient History. He’s SATs shouldn’t have even qualified him for one. 

Eli grabs Brady’s next working his way backwards. 

Every single one of them had a scholarship. Mary and Christopher were the only two viably eligible for one. Everybody else shouldn’t have gotten one. Brady’s family was too financially stable. Carly’s scores weren’t good enough, let alone the fact they gave some with an Art Major a full ride was beyond Eli. 

Don’t get him wrong, he knew it was possible but rare. Very rare, a full-ride even more so at a college that didn’t have much to do with the Arts at all.

Steve also had a scholarship and if the killer was using that as an identifier of some sort then Steve was in danger and Eli grits his teeth as he tries not to have a breakdown. 

_Steve will be fine. He’s strong and smart. Nobody will get the best of him._

Mary was a vampire and she died! Eli retorts trying not to give way to the panic building in his throat. 

_Mary isn’t Steve. If we dealt with Flinn we’ll deal with this as well. They won’t touch our mate. We won’t let them._

Beauty tries so hard to reassure him but Eli can literally feel himself shaking as he tries not to let his mind run away with the idea. 

Eli feels a hand on his back and he whirls with a snarl. Half jumping out of his skin as he’s snapped from his thoughts. 

Steve doesn’t even flinch. 

“You were scratching the table,” Steve says softly, dragging his hands down Eli’s arms before grabbing his hands softly. Holding up the clawed digits. 

“I...” His voice cuts out when he feels something sharp brushing his lower lip. He runs his tongue over his teeth. Yelping when he cuts his tongue on sharp teeth. 

Steve is just smiling at him.

“You got your fangs,” He says happily. Something like pride in his eyes. 

“Wicked!” Jamie says, eyes wide as he looks over Steve’s shoulder. Jim nodding in agreement. 

Eli feels like his mouth is half stuck open, lest he ends up with a lip piercing he doesn’t want. Steve pressing against one of them gently, grin growing wider. 

“One step closer,” Steve says. 

Eli can only nod and forces himself to take deep breathes. 

“Has you gotten your eyes yet?” Jim asks. 

Eli shakes his head and slowly and painfully his fangs start receding. Until finally their back to human and he sighs. Licking over his mouth to try and remove the weird feeling now in his teeth.

With the receding of his teeth as go his claws. 

Now he feels like he's not going to have a panic attack. He explains his findings, how every victim so far has had a scholarship and how that meant Steve was probably one the killers list. He might not be at the top of that list but he was still there. 

“I’ll be fine” Steve murmurs, running gentle circles into the back of Eli’s hand. 

Jim having to go back to Arcadia but first, he decides to cook for them. Something about a proper meal or something and how Eli was looking a little to thin. 

Jamie watching as he works. Steve having a shower while he has the chance as Eli pours over more of the files. 

“How aren’t you in some culinary school,” Jamie asks watching Jim create magic with just a knife. 

“Killing Gunmar seemed more important but maybe when I don’t have a man-eating Troll out there. I’ll think about signing up” Jim murmurs as he cuts up the onion. Not even really looking at what he was doing. 

“Troll?” Jamie asks, confusion lining his face. 

“You haven’t told him?” Jim asks, looking up at Eli. 

“Not our story” He murmurs. Repeating Steve’s words from earlier. Moving things around the table, trying for a new angle. One that didn’t put Steve in a line of fire. 

So Jim starts explaining everything about Trolls and Trollhunters and Gunmar. Jamie listening raptly. Eli getting his sketchbook out for Jamie to see what Jim was talking about. Showing him Aaarrrgghh and Blinky and the Hearthstone. 

“At least that would explain why you smell like dirt and wet stone.” Jamie murmurs, stealing a piece of steak and Jim freaks out as Jamie eats it. 

Eli just shakes his head at his friend's antics and resumes combing through the other files for any more connections. Even if they all so much as shared the same blood type but nope. 

When Steve gets out of the shower, he forces Eli to put it all away to deal with tomorrow. 

“Come on baby, no more tonight. You’re exhausted” Steve murmurs softly, forcing the Chris file closed on him. 

Eli goes to protest but Steve stares him down sternly. Giving him that ‘don’t make me cause a scene’ look. So he lets Steve willing pile up everything and move it out of the way. 

Food is done soon enough and god how Eli had missed Jim’s cooking. Jim doesn’t mind that Jamie opts out of eating. Jamie finally having sobered up. 

“How are you doing?” Eli asks him as he picks at his food. Don’t get him wrong, it was amazing like always. He just wasn’t very hungry. 

“It’s whatever. Just dealing with it as best as possible” Jamie mutters. 

By the time Eli is done eating, he can barely keep his eyes open. Yawning into his fork as he’s eyes get blurry even with his glasses. 

“I should probably head. Before Chase dips his shit. He wanted me to stay there a few days so I don’t do anything stupid” Jamie says standing, scratching under his beanie. 

“He’s just looking out for you” Eli points out. Relying on the fact Jamie has vampire hearing to even understand him. 

“I know. Either way, it was nice meeting you bro” Jamie says to Jim. 

“Yeah you too. You weren’t quite what I was expecting for a vampire” Jim says. 

“That’s my goal in life. Exceed expectations” Jamie grins before he’s gone 

Eli takes that as he’s time to also stand but when he does. He gets extremely lightheaded, world going black. 

_To tired._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli pushed himself too far again. He's gonna give Steve a heart attack one of these days.


	20. Archery Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli needs to eat more, that or Steve's just trying to fatten him up so there's more of him for Beast to eat.

Eli wakes up on a rumbling chest, soft fingers running up and down his back. It’s bright out and he groans. Hiding his face deeper in Steve’s chest. 

He sits up and rubs his eyes. Glasses pressed into his other hand. 

Steve looks both relieved that Eli is ok but also pissy. 

“You overdid it again” He grumbles sitting up himself. Crossing his arms. 

“Oh well,” Eli says with a shrug. 

“No. It’s not oh well. You need to stop doing this to yourself. You need sleep and you need to eat well and I know you’ve always had problems with it but it’s even more important now! You’re still transitioning and you need any extra energy you can get!” Steve snaps back. 

A mix of anger, worry and irritation in his eyes.

“I eat well” Eli grumbles back. 

“Only when one of us makes you.” Steve’s eyes narrowing. 

“Look I know you worry about me but I’m fine,” Eli says. Trying to reassure Steve that his ok. 

“Alright what have you eaten since the full moon? Hmm?” Steve’s lips going thin as he stares Eli down. Gold flickering in his eyes. 

“Well, what Jim made up last night. Dinner the night before that, breakfast that morning and...” That when it all gets a little fuzzy. He knows he had one or two granola bars and he had at least ramen at some stage. He thinks he had a sandwich somewhere in there. 

“See ever think maybe your not shifting because you can’t. Because it would kill you! It would take to much of everything you don’t have!” Steve growls, getting off the bed. His anger unable to keep him stationary. 

Pacing as he rants. 

“You're over exaggerating. It’s not that bad. I just haven’t been hungry” Eli huffs. Only to yelp when he’s lifted off the bed and dragged to the bathroom.

Steve wresting his shirt up once their standing in front of the mirror. 

“I can see your fucking ribs, Eli. I know you're only a small guy but this is too far. You're not eating enough even for a normal human! Look!” Steve snarls, eyes damp even as anger continues to pour off him. 

Eli glares at Steve through the mirror before looking just like Steve wanted him to. He’s almost shocked to see the clear outline of his ribs. His face and arms had gone thin as well...thinner. 

“You are my everything and I need you well” Steve growls, losing half his anger as he drags soft fingers across Eli’s thin waist. Letting Eli’s shirt go. 

Eli turns to look up at Steve, unsure what to say. 

“Please. I need you to eat more ok” Steve whispers, eyes wide and worried. Looking like he’s ready to beg Eli to do so. 

Eli can only nod and Steve sighs. 

“It’s my fault as well. I haven’t, I should have been making sure you were eating. Just between work and practice and school...I haven’t been taking care of you like I should have been” He mutters more to himself. 

“That’s not your fault. I’m a big boy. I should be able to look after myself” Eli says. Feeling terrible that he had caused Steve so much pain and worry. 

“I have always looked out for you even before I fell for you. That’s not gonna stop now. It’s my job to make sure you’re ok” Steve says before pressing to a kiss to his hair. 

He then proceeds to make Eli the biggest breakfast he had ever seen. Eli managing to eat most of it to Steve’s joy. 

The next week is jarring, Janice, Jamie and Chase filled in on Steve’s plan of making Eli fat. Every time he sees Jan. She hands him a granola bar or a packet of chips or some other snack and makes sure he eats it. 

Chase and Jamie much the same. Jamie forcing them to stop after both aeronautics classes to get food even if Eli had only eaten before he left the apartment. 

And right now he and Chase had been out so Eli could sketch and Chase had forced them to stop a cafe. Eli getting glared out as he more plays with his piece of quiche. 

“I’m not hungry” He pouts. 

“Don’t give a fuck. Eat it. Strict orders from Steve” Chase says before taking a sip of his deathly black coffee. Apparently, unlike Jamie, he actually didn’t mind the taste. 

Eli grumbles under his breath but forces himself to take a few bites. It’s nice, he’s just not hungry. Steve had already made this stupidly giant breakfast for him this morning. 

“You guys realise I don’t have a wolf appetite yet right?” Eli mutters. 

“Well think of this for practise when it does kick in. Eat” Chase says, flicking through another page of Eli’s journal. He had finally got it back up to date. Trolls and Varulv stuff alike. 

“So this is real?” He asks, holding up the book a few seconds later. 

“That’s Bagdwella. She’s very eccentric but nice enough” 

They figured they may as well clue Chase in on the world of Trolls as well. Since Jamie knew. Jim and Blinky permitting them to do so. 

Chase thankfully lets him stop when he eats half of the piece otherwise, he might actually be sick. They end up at the park. Eli sketching the first thing that comes to mind. 

His Varulv in a flower crown. Sketching out Steve’s little nose and fluffy ears. The flower crown crooked. 

“I never expected him to be so fluffy. More like one of those hairless cats” Chase says from where he was sitting against a nearby tree, half playing on his phone. Half people watching. 

“It depends on the wolf I guess. Flinn...our creator. His fur was shorter and rougher but I like to joke that Steve’s hair products just carry over.” Eli shrugs rubbing out Steve’s jaw and redrawing it. 

_Wonder if we’ll be fluffy._

Chase snickers. 

Eli majorly enjoys the sun on his back as he draws and he was so out of it. So in his own little world, he doesn’t hear Jan or the twins until Vincent and Elizabeth are laying on his back. 

“Pretty. Is that a werewolf?” Elizabeth asks. 

Eli nods and groans as the twins settle on him harder. Elizabeth he could handle. But big, buff Vincent. Not so much. Feeling squished into the ground, his ribs aching. 

“Sorry I tried to stop them” Jan grumbles catching up. Looking more like a disgruntled mother than an annoyed cousin. 

“It’s ok. I just...might have felt a rib pop. Chase, please help!” He groans out. 

“Alright, you gremlins. Shoo. Get off before you crush him. Steve will kill you both” Chase chides. 

Vincent and Elizabeth both sigh but nod and Eli gets a hand jabbing into his side before they’re sitting next to him. 

Eli taking a deep breath and sits up, rubbing up and down the left side of his ribs. 

“Why are you two actually five?” Eli grumbles. 

“I honestly think their mental state is just split between both of them so while they may be 20. They’re still mentally ten” Janice mutters. Laughing when Elizabeth smacks her on the arm. 

“No, I’m like 15. Vincent is like 5” Elizabeth grumbles. 

Eli takes them bickering to close his journal and put it back in his bag. He doesn’t need Vincent getting any ideas about nicking it and reading it. There was a lot of stuff in there that he couldn’t pass off as a joke. 

“So what are you two up to?” Vincent asks them. 

“Thought I would drag Eli out of his study bubble for a few hours while Steve’s at practise.” Chase shrugs. 

“Has he eaten?” Janice asks, hand already reaching for her bag and the scary amount of snacks she had been keeping on her. 

“Yes,” Eli grumbles. He got why they were doing it but it didn’t stop him from wanting to throttle them for it. Steve especially. 

Janice frowns and looks to Chase. Who nods, causing her to relax. 

Though he must admit. He had already started to put a little, tiny amount of weight. Not much but it was a start and a start that Steve seemed happy with. 

When they had talked to Blinky and Jim about it a few days ago. They had both agreed that might be the thing holding back Eli’s shift. That there wasn’t enough of him to shift. 

He also hates to admit it but he had a lot more energy now, but he was petty and was so not telling Steve that. 

Eli mainly listens as his friends talk, content to do so. Watching Elizabeth getting flirty with Chase and Chase completely ignoring it. Unfazed by her flirting making Elizabeth frustrated. 

Vincent and Jan talking about their Mythology class and about the giant assignment they have coming up. What creature would be the perfect mythological creature, reasons, sources, etc? 

_Well, it’s obvious. Varulvs. Duh._

Eli scoffs out a laugh under his breath. 

Sure when they work correctly. He points out, Beauty scoffs. Offence rolling off him. 

_Not my fault your shit at keeping us alive._

Bite me! Eli retorts.

“Yo bro. You in there?” Vincent asks, snapping his fingers in Eli’s face. 

“Sorry zoned out. What’s up?” Eli asks. 

“As I said. You two wanna come with us to Archery practice? It’s right next to the football field so you can drool over your boyfriend if you want” Vincent says. 

“I’ve always wanted to learn how to use a crossbow. Why not” Eli says already pushing himself to his feet. Holding out a hand to Janice. 

“I don’t think we should let Eli anywhere near something sharp.” Elizabeth states and Eli just sticks out his tongue as he pulls Jan to her feet. 

Jan dusting off the back of her pants as Chase pulls himself to his full height. Elizabeth chewing on her bottom lip until Vincent shoves her. 

Eli just shakes his head. 

Before they even reach the Archery range. Eli can hear Coach Shepard yelling blue murder. He suddenly feels like he's in highschool again. Listening to the moles getting ribbed out as Lawrence went bright red. 

“War flashbacks” Chase whispers and Eli laughs. 

The twins and Jan disappear for a few minutes when they get to the archery range before returning with their crossbows. Quivers strapped to their hips. 

“Do you guys ever use actual bows?” Chase asks. 

“Sometimes but we were raised mostly using crossbows. We were five when we got our first ones” Vincent explains. 

Well, that didn’t sound safe at all. 

“Yeah, I still have the scar from where he shot me!” Elizabeth gripes. Jan just rolls her eyes as she starts drawing back her bow and loading it. 

“Eli come here, Let me show you how it works,” Vincent says quieter. Surprisingly as dumb as Vincent could come across when it came to this. He knew everything. Pointing out all the little parts and how it all worked together. 

“These are made from carbon. Makes it lightweight but still strong. So that they don’t shatter on impact. We all have our own colour, so went we’re hunting if we all shoot the same thing. You can see who struck the killing blow” Vincent says pulling a bolt from the quiver and holding it up. The fins green. 

“So what colour does Ivan use?” Eli asks. 

“White. Janice uses Black and Lizzy uses yellow” Vincent explains. 

So it had been one of Ivan’s bolt that night. Does that mean he was the one to set up the trap as well? 

“You wanna have a go?” Vincent asks, pushing some of his platinum hair from his face. 

“Uh sure” Eli murmurs. 

Vincent loads it. Showing Eli how that works as he goes. Motions practised. Chase was more just content to watch. Opting to not go near them at all. Something about disliking weapons in general. 

Eli grunts at the weight of the crossbow but manages to hold it up without a problem. 

“Alright so now, sights here. Close one eye...which eyes your best?” Vincent asks once Eli’s grip is settled on it. 

“Right” 

“Good, Close your left. Look through the sight. I’m gonna turn off the safety. Don’t shoot me...” Eli hears a clicking sound before Vincent moves to stand behind him. A hand coming around an adjusting Eli’s aim a little. 

“When you're ready, pull the trigger” 

Eli takes a breath and does so. Feeling a zip of adrenaline up his spine when the bolt flies through the air. A heavy thud sounding when it hits its target. Eli is just proud of the fact it had indeed hit the target and not the flora around it. 

Eli’s face melting into a giant grin. 

“Next time aim up just a little more and you should be pretty close to a bullseye,” Vincent says taking the bow off him, grinning just as big in return. 

“So what’d you think?” He asks, getting ready to load it again. 

“That was freaking awesome!” Eli finally gets out and he can hear Chase and Jan laughing. 

He turns to watch the girls take their fourth shots. Jan looks almost bored as she aims true. While Elizabeth has a sneer on her features. Probably imagining that it was Vincent she was shooting. 

Moving out of the way when Vincent is ready to shoot. He’s the best shot out of them all. Every shot a perfect bullseye. Chase and Eli sharing a look. Eli suddenly glad that it was Ivan’s bolt and not Vincent’s cause Steve might not have gotten up again. 

Jan stops when she runs out of bolts. Collecting them all before coming to sit down beside Chase and Eli. Elizabeth and Vincent running through their's again. 

Eli feels two heavy arms wrap around him at one stage and he smiles as Beauty raises his head. The scent of axe body spray and soap and hair gel filling his nose. 

_Steve._

A head resting atop of his as Ivan walks over to Elizabeth and Vincent. Elizabeth turning to glare at him when he points out something obvious. 

“Hey Pepperbuddy” Steve murmurs. Sounding tired. 

“Hey how was practise?” He replies turning to properly see his boyfriend. 

Even Jamie looked tired. Chase asking him about his day, Jan also interested. 

“It was ok. We had to do suicides though cause some fuckwit couldn’t keep his mouth shut” Steve grumbles, eyes flashing up to Ivan before looking back down at Eli. Eyes softening as he leans on the back of the bench. 

“Have you eaten?” He asks, looking Eli up and down for any pointers that he hadn’t. 

Eli nods and Steve takes his word for it. Which Eli is grateful for. 

“Good. Want to go home so I can use you as a pillow? I’m beat. Coach ran us ragged. Even B is down for the count” Steve murmurs, brushing some of Eli’s hair from his face. 

“Sure,” Eli says already moving to grab his bag. The sight of Steve making him suddenly done with socialising. All he wants to do is spend time with Steve.

They say goodbye to everybody, Vincent saying that he was always up for more practise if Eli wants another go any time soon. 

Ivan doesn’t even look at him and Eli can’t find himself caring. 

When they get home, Steve raids their fridge before pulling Eli to the couch. Eli cracking open the new book that Jim had left behind for him. Steve’s head on his stomach as Eli uses his head as book rest. Steve not minding in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve just wants his Pepperbuddy well and will enlist anybody's help to do so.


	21. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli will do anything to keep Steve safe. And Steve would do the same for him. It's why they work so well together.

Eli spends the next week and a half split between work, classes, studying and making sure he eats and sleeps enough to keep Steve happy and finally boxing with Jamie every second day. 

Nightmares still plaguing him but he’s thankfully left Flinn free. 

Eli honestly feels kinda great. He has energy and he feels stronger and better even if his arms are dead for about a week straight with how hard Jamie pushes him at the gym. 

He also feels like he’s lost most of his raccooniness. The dark circles around his eyes lightening considerably and he’s ribs are slowly becoming hidden again. Much to Steve’s joy. 

Eli had just stepped out of the shower and was examining his chest and stomach in the mirror. Towel wrapped around his waist, Ribs barely showing anymore and he looks more like a human now. Less Skelator. 

“You look pretty good. Healthy again.” Steve murmurs making him jump. He turns and gives Steve a small smile. 

“Thanks,” Eli says softly reaching for his shirt. 

He knows he still had a little ways to go and he has to remind himself to eat on days when he had minimal contact with anybody but Beauty helps with that. Reminding Eli when he still forgets. 

He doesn’t know if he’s putting on more weight then normal but he doesn’t care. He’ll take any wolfy aspect of healing he can get at this point. 

“I have to work late and Gary wants to take a few of us out for drinks afterwards. Since the shops been doing so well” Steve says once Eli is done getting dressed. Running his towel over his hair once more just to make sure it’s dryish. 

“That’s ok. You do you, You know I’ll be around. I have to start on my Astronomy paper remember” 

“You can come with us if you want. I can use you as eye candy” Steve suggests. Hopeful. 

While Eli wouldn’t mind it. He’s too tired and he just wants to do some work while he has peace and quiet. 

“I’m good thanks. I wouldn’t have a clue what a single one of you is saying” 

“See I still don’t get that. You adore cars movies but can’t figure out cars to save your life” Steve says shaking his head as they leave the bathroom. Eli having pulled on Steve’s old letterman jacket to chase away the autumn chill. 

“I adore you but I can’t figure you out either” Eli points out.

“True I guess but ok if you say so. Why don’t you hang out with Jan or something? We haven’t seen her in a few days” 

Now Steve brings it up, She hadn’t been in class either and Ivan had said that she was just dealing with the flu when he had asked. 

He should probably check in with her. He grabs his phone and shoots her a text. Seeing that Toby had sent him his daily meme. A service Eli was grateful for. 

“Hey, It’s you,” Eli says showing Steve the photo. A picture of a Golden Retriever with his head stuck in a chair. 

Steve just scrunches up his nose at Eli as the smaller boy laughs. 

It’s fifteen minutes later that Eli gets a reply from Jan. 

“I’m ok. Just wasn’t feeling well. I should be back in class by tomorrow.” Cue photo of red-nosed Jan, bleary-eyed, wrapped in like three layers of blankets with a cup of tea. 

Even when she was ill she looked pretty. It was totally unfair. 

Eli spends his evening of solitude between playing video games and studying. Getting a video message from Steve at one stage of Gary trying and failing miserably to out drink him. 

The grin on Steve’s face wide and cocky as he teases his boss about not being able to handle it. Gary threatening to tell the bartender that Steve wasn’t 21. Eli just shakes his head. 

It’s around 11 that Eli ends up falling asleep on the couch watching conspiracy theories on crop fields. 

He’s woken up by someone sitting on his back, Both him and Beauty on alert. Something sharp and pointy resting against the nape of his neck. 

Not Steve! 

The person’s heart beat to slow but not slow enough to be Jamie or Chase. 

Eli lets himself draw in a deep breath and then he goes completely still. It was that type of cologne that probably cost way too much and a hint of alcohol. 

Ivan. 

“Wake up!” Ivan snarls, voice half slurred. 

“I’m up,” Eli says softly, trying to not to startle the older boy. 

“What the hell did you say to her!?” Ivan says and Eli can practically feel the anger pouring from the guy. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eli mumbles. Trying to figure out what Ivan had pressed against his neck and how to get out of this position without getting stabbed. 

“Stop lying. You said something to her. Why else would she break up with me?” Ivan continues to rant. 

Eli really hopes it not a knife as he snaps a hand up, grabbing at it. It must only be a bolt though because it’s thin in his hand. Eli first wrenches the bolt away from his neck before rolling and punching Ivan in the stomach. As hard as he can. Ivan recoiling as he gags. 

Eli uses those few seconds to weasel his way out from under Ivan. Kicking the asshole off the couch in the process, scrambling for his glasses as he goes. 

He throws the bolt across the room, it landing somewhere in the kitchen as Ivan picks himself up off the floor. Looking trashed and angry and like he’s been crying. 

“Ivan lets talk about this ok. Explain what you’re excusing me of?” Eli says. Voice still soft. Trying to calm the irrational drunkard down. 

“She broke up with me and you had something to do with it. I’m not stupid. She loved me before you came along!” Ivan continues to ramble. 

That’s when it all clicks into place. 

Janice broke up with him and he had the nerve to blame Eli for something that was out of his control. 

“If she broke up with you. It wasn’t because I said anything. It was because she realised just was a terrible person you were” Eli snaps back, done with being nice.

Ivan somehow manages to dive at Eli, grabbing his shirt, pulling him close. And Eli tries not to gag at the rancid smell of alcohol pouring off him. 

“YOU DID THIS! Before you came along everything was perfect. Then you had to get your little tonk hands on everything and ruin it!” Ivan raves. 

Eli had no clue what tonk meant but he didn’t think it meant anything good. 

“Get off! I didn’t do anything! Look I’m sorry that you’re such a dick but again not my fault!” Eli snarls back. Trying to pry Ivan’s fingers from his shirt. 

_Tear of his head. Rip him apart._

As much as Eli wants to, as much as he can feel his claws and teeth aching to be released. He holds back as Beauty gives him a distinct image of his teeth wrapped around Ivan’s throat. Practically drooling at the thought of how Ivan’s blood would taste as he snapped his fucking neck. 

Ivan’s face is bright red and Eli is reminded of a mandrill. 

“I said get off!” He orders again. Wrenching Ivan’s hand back. Nowhere near hard enough to break anything but enough that he finally gets Ivan’s greasy hand off him. 

Eli backing up just as the front door flings open. He turns to see Steve standing there. Eyes narrowing as he takes in everything. Immediately going on the defence. 

“What the hell is going on?” He demands. Eli feeling better just by the sight of him. He wasn’t having to deal with a deranged lunatic on his own. 

“Your little fairy said something to Janice and she broke up with me!” Ivan sneers. 

Seriously what was with people being angry at Eli and trying to degrade his sexuality. If you're going to try and hurt him with words. Go for something he doesn’t like about himself. 

But it seems to make Steve snap though. 

“Don’t you dare talk about Eli like that. You’re under my roof, meaning you respect my boyfriend. Do you understand me!” Steve says. Voice calm but Eli knows he’s about two seconds away from snapping. 

Though Eli isn’t far behind. Beauty still giving him flashes of Ivan’s potential macabre deaths. 

“You can’t talk to me like that. I could literally buy this entire apartment block in under an hour and leave you both out on your asses. Just for the hell of it!” 

“That’s right, hide behind your daddy’s money. It’s all your good at doing. Get out of my house now or I throw you out and it won’t be through the door!” Steve says even as Eli sees he’s hiding his claws. Voice nothing but absolute power.

_Now that’s hot._

Shut up Beauty. Eli grumbles back even if he has to agree. At least a little. Just now was so not the time. 

Ivan looks close to hitting them as well. Even going so far as to curl his perfectly manicured hand into a fist. 

“Do it. I fucking dare you. I’ll have you crying like a bitch on the floor in seconds and I’ll even let your daddy send me the hospital bill.” Steve hisses. 

“I should have seen it from the start. I knew you two weren’t worth our time but Janice said that we should at least be nice. Should at least try and be your friends but neither of you are worth more the shit on the bottom of my shoe” 

Ivan decks Steve in the face then and goes to take another swing as Steve stumbles back a step so he doesn’t hit the floor. Eyes burning gold as he’s nose cracks back into place, a small trickle of blood falling from his left nostril. Stopping before it can even fully reach his lip. 

Eli feels it as he smells Steve’s blood. Like a damn breaking in his chest as he feels angry. So angry that he feels his face flush as he snarls. Claws and fangs snapping into place. 

Two words on his and Beauty’s mind. 

_Protect mate._

It happens so quickly that Eli doesn’t really have time to feel it. It feels like his body is screaming at him as it twists and contorts. Bones cracking in his ears as he’s snarl turns to a growl. Fangs growing larger as he’s clothing tears around his frame. 

His body feels like it’s shattering into pieces and rebuilding itself, bone by bone. Atom by atom but it happens in mere seconds. Between one step and the next, fur bursting from under his skin. Falling to all fours as he puts himself between his mate and the man he was now dubbing prey. 

Ivan goes pale as Eli bares his teeth. Snarling low, snapping his teeth when Ivan moves. Only to take a step back, bottom lip trembling. Eli’s claws on his hand scratching into the wood a little. 

Eli and Beauty speak as one in his head. They share the same thoughts, same ideas. 

_Throat, blood, feel so good, make Ivan scream. Protect Steve._

When Ivan doesn’t seem to be running though, Eli pushes himself up to his feet. Towering over the snob. Ivan’s eyes following his growth as Eli stares him down. 

Eli grabs him by the throat, licking over his teeth in the anticipation of what his blood would taste like on Eli’s tongue. How easy it would be to just break the man before him. Turn him to nothing but a chew toy. 

“Eli. Pepperbuddy. It’s ok” Steve whispers, catching his attention. Eli’s right ear flickering but he tightens his grip. Claws so close to sinking into Ivan’s skin. 

To cut him apart into ribbons. It would be so easy. He could tear Ivan to shreds for the hell of it. Because he was bored.

“Baby, please. It’s ok. I’m ok, look. See. All healed.” Steve coos at him. 

Eli flicks his eyes over to his mate and sure enough. Steve's nose is fine, the blood gone. 

“Just let him go. You’ve proved your point. This isn’t you sweetheart. You’re not the vengeful type” Steve continues reaching out a hand. 

Ivan gasps under Eli’s claws. Pulling at the fur on his arm. 

_So easy. He wouldn’t bother us anymore._

“Peps, please. This isn’t you. Come on...” Steve says running his hand down Eli’s arm. Eli draws in a breath before letting his hand fall away from Ivan’s throat. Feeling the low growl that had been rumbling in his chest, die out slowly. 

Steve moving to stand between Eli and his prey. Forcing all of Eli’s attention onto Steve. 

“That’s my good boy. See it’s ok. We’re ok. Slow breathes, come back to me” Steve coos, reaching out a hand and running it gently across Eli’s jaw. 

Scratching softly and Eli feels himself relaxing. Whining low in the back of his throat as his ears fold back against his head. Something soft brushing against the back of his legs. 

Steve turns for a second to look at the still petrified boy. 

“Get out before I let him kill you and if I find out you told anybody. Anybody at all what you saw. Then I’ll be the one to tear you apart.” Steve snarls. Eyes glowing brightly. 

Ivan gulps before seeming to pull himself together, adjusting his shirt collar and fixing the invisible riddles. Face dropping back into his sneering mask. 

“I should have known you were nothing but a rabid mutt!” He says before turning and walking out the door. Slamming it behind him. 

Eli doesn’t pay attention to him, instead focused on Steve and the fact that he gives amazing pats. He’s tail smacking against his leg in pure joy as he’s tongue lolls out of his mouth. 

He feels like his human side is muted like this, he’s thoughts simpler. More his desires then actual thoughts and he doesn’t mind in the slightest. It’s almost a nice break. Freeing. 

“Whose my pretty boy. Look at you. So beautiful” Steve says moving instead to scratch up behind Eli’s ear. Eli’s head turning to try and get him to scratch harder. 

Eli was taller than Steve like this but he was definitely smaller than Steve’s Varulv form. Only a few inches above Steve. 6 ft 8 at most. It was a weird feeling being able to see over Steve’s head. 

Eli doesn’t know what makes him do it but he licks a long stripe up Steve’s cheek. Causing Steve’s hair to stick up as he laughs. 

Eli does it again and again, Steve groaning as he tries to shove Eli away. 

“God, you’re disgusting. Stop slobbering on me!” He whines. 

Eli tails still sweeping across the floor. 

“Think we should send a photo to the Trollhunters?” Steve asks. 

Eli nods and Steve pulls his phone from his pocket. Turning around and holding his arm out as far as it’ll go. Eli nuzzling into the crook of his neck, before resting his head on his shoulder. Making sure to look at the camera. 

Steve smiles at the photo, saving it before sending it through the Trollhunters and the vampires. 

Steve phones lights up in seconds. 

“But it’s not the full moon” From Claire. 

“That freaking awesome! OMG! He’s so fluffy!” From Toby. 

“Is everything ok?” From Jim. 

“When has Eli ever followed the rules and everything’s fine. Everything’s really good actually” Steve replies.

Eli hears footsteps down the hallway outside before there’s a knock on the front door. 

Steve moves to open it and Chase and Jamie slide into the apartment. Their jaws dropping as they take Eli in. 

“Wow, tiny wolf ain’t so tiny after all” Jamie whispers. Both of them coming over and Eli is showered in pats. Chase and Jamie prodding and poking him all over. 

“But wait, It’s not the full moon” Jamie points out as he inspects Eli’s hand paw...paw? Hand? Grippy appendage. 

“Yeah that’s the part I’m worried about but he shifted to protect me. Not that I needed it” Steve huffs. 

Eli just nuzzles up against his mate and licks him gently on the cheek. 

“Didn’t you say he took the bite to protect you. Maybe it’s the same thing. maybe you being in danger is his trigger” Chase points out.

“So every time he wants to shift. I have to put myself in danger” Steve asks. 

“Probably no. This was most likely just the catalyst he needed but I guess we’ll just have to wait and see” Chase explains. 

“Speaking of shifting. Shouldn’t we probably get Eli back into a more human state just in case” Jamie says. 

“How do you shift back?” Chase asks turning to look at Steve. 

“I don’t get a choice about it. Moon goes up, I shift, Moon goes down I shift back. I don’t force it. It just comes naturally” 

Eli is forced to sit in the middle of the apartment. Steve sitting in front of him. 

“Maybe try calming him down?” Jamie asks. 

“I think he’s about as calm as you’re going to get. When we’re like this. We like those kids with ADHD but twice as bad. Eli stop” Steve grumbles when Eli rubs his head in the crook of Steve’s neck. 

But Eli doesn’t want to. Steve doesn’t smell like him enough. 

“Babe stop. Just for two seconds ok” Steve murmurs soft, catching Eli’s hands. Stopping them in their tracks. 

Eli draws himself a breath and forces himself to stay still. Well most of him, his tail still continues to slide across the floor. That he seems to have no control over what so ever.

Jamie and Chase standing a little ways away. 

“Close your eyes. Deep breathes Peps. Try and think about becoming human” Steve says. Running his fingers softly through the fur on Eli’s hands. 

Eli huffs but does so. Jamming his eyes closed as he tries to envision his human self. Gangly arms, soft nose, crappy eyes, no tail. 

But nothing happens. Not a single thing happens and that’s when the panic starts to set in. He wasn’t changing back. He wasn’t shifting. He tries to think on it harder. Begging for the slightest movement of bones or twice of flesh but nothing. 

Eli is left with one thought, a long drawn out whine filling the air as he’s eyes slam open. 

_What if we never turn back?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BOI SHIFTED! He had his first shift and Steve still finds him adorable even in pupper form.


	22. I had no idea what to call this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a werewolf is a freeing experiance.

Once the panic takes hold, Eli can’t stop himself from hyperventilating. Tearing up the floor with his claws as he tries to crawl out of his own body. Feeling rapped. 

Whining loudly as his back hits the couch. Trying to curl up into a ball and contain himself. 

“Sweetheart. Peps. Hey, look at me. This is gonna be ok. You’re gonna be fine” Steve says soothingly. Quiet promises that mean nothing to Eli right now. He doesn’t feel like he’s going to be ok. 

Eli feels confined. There’s not enough room. He can’t breathe here. 

_To quiet, Can’t breathe, not enough space, need space, need to run._

“No. Eli. You’re fine. Just breathe!” Steve says as Eli stands first on all fours. Tail tucked between his legs as his vision goes blurry. 

Head whipping around as he looks for an escape. He needs to run. To getaway. 

Eli finally catches sight of the balcony doors and runs for them. Past Jamie who tries to make a grab for him. Chase stepping back out of his way. He doesn’t even feel it as he smashes through the glass. 

Hearing Steve call after him but he needs to run. He needs to getaway. 

It only takes minutes before he’s in the forest, pines wrapped around him but still giving him space. More space than the apartment. He sometimes runs on two legs and sometimes on four. Whatever the terrain calls for. Until finally, he’s coming to a clearing. Steve’s scent wrapping around him and he realises that it’s their clearing. 

He comes to a stop in the centre of it. Sniffing around and taking in deep breathe. Letting it calm him. Rubbing up against a log that smells like Steve the most. The one he always marks. 

He hears footsteps and he whirls on the defence but it’s just Steve. He can smell the coldness of Jamie and Chase a little ways off but they stay away. 

Steve comes to a stop halfway towards him. Giving Eli space before just outright sitting down. Patient as he crosses his legs. Looking content to sit there all night if he had to. 

Something Steve never used to have before the bite. 

Eli whines and treads over to him. Curling his legs under himself before laying his head on Steve’s lap. 

Steve doesn’t say anything. Just runs his hands through Eli’s fur on his head and neck until Eli is fully calmed down. 

“It’s ok if you don’t shift back now. We’ll figure it out eventually” Steve murmurs once he knows Eli isn’t going to run off again. 

“C-can we...?” Jamie asks a little ways away. Steve looks down at Eli for the answer. 

Eli nods and Steve gives an affirmative. Jamie and Chase slowly, appearing in the clearing. 

Hovering for a few seconds before they sit down as well. 

“Hey, Tiny Wolf,” Jamie says softly, reaching out a hand. 

Eli bumps his nose into it before returning to lay in Steve’s lap. 

“If he still hasn’t shifted back by morning, I’ll call the Trollhunters to see if Blinky can find anything,” Steve says. 

Chase just runs his hand down his Eli’s back, gentle with his movements. 

_Mate, pack, safe._

Some part of him wants Janice here as well. He’s pack isn’t all here but she would not be able to cope. Not right now but maybe later. Maybe when she was over Ivan. 

Eli pushes himself up on to his back legs, stretching out his back before looking around the clearing. Looking around and smacking Steve in the face with his tail. Steve scoffing. 

_Run. Play. Play. Play._

Eli doesn’t even bother trying to hold himself back as he bounces around. Body bowing as he’s tail wags. Nipping at Steve’s jaw before scooting away again. Yapping as Steve rolls his eyes but gets to his feet. 

“I never make you run around you fuzzy bastard” Steve grumbles. 

Eli just lolls out his tongue. The other two standing as well and Eli eyes all of them off. Snickering to himself and jumping out of the way when Jamie tries to catch him. 

Steve smiles even as he tries to pull off an annoyed look. 

“Pepperjack!” He growls when Eli slobbers all over his cheek before darting away again. 

“I love the hairstyle dude,” Chase says laughing as Steve’s new cowlick. 

_Play, run, to fast, can’t catch us_

He snorts and nips at Chase when he tries to sneak upon him. 

“Dude. I don’t think Eli turned into a Varulv. I think he just turned into a pupper” Jamie says, grinning down at him. 

Eli rears to his full height and tackles his friend. Sending them both spinning through the dirt. Eli coming out on top and resting his entire weight over Jamie. 

Steve and Chase cackling with laughter. 

“Your face was amazing. Holy shit. I wish I was recording!” Chase snickers. 

Steve clutches his stomach. 

“Get your boyfriend off me Palchuk!” Jamie yells, trying to get Eli off but he’s too heavy. Even for the vampire, at least with the way he’s pinned down. 

Eli snuffles down his neck, letting a long string of drool over Jamie’s face. Jamie crying out in disgust as Eli guffaws out a laugh. 

“Come on Peps. Let him go, I think you’ve tortured him enough” Steve calls, having gotten himself together enough. Laughter fading away. 

Eli whines but pulls himself back to his feet. Coming back to his mate and brushing up against his back. Even in this form, he can’t seem to get Steve to budge when he wants to. No matter how much weight he puts on him. Steve holding up easily. 

Eli sets his head on Steve’s. Still getting used to being able to see over his head. Jamie picks himself up from the floor and wipes his face before dusting himself down. 

“You guys don’t have to stick around. I should have him covered from here” Steve says. 

“Nah we’re good. We never really got to see you in all your werewolfiness. Think of this as better then anything that’s on TV right now anyways” Chase shrugs. Jamie nodding agreement. 

Beating the dirt out of his beanie before pulling it back onto his head. 

Eli decides that Chase doesn’t smell enough like pack and nuzzles up against his side. Chase holds up his hands squeaking as Eli moves around him on all fours. Slowly covering him in pack scent. 

“Uh...This...Not my idea” Chase squeaks out, looking at Steve with worry in his eyes. Like he’s waiting for Steve to snap at him. 

“Nah, you're fine. He’s just scent marking you. It’s either he does it this way or he pisses on you.” Steve explains. 

Steve had done the same to the Trollhunters on his third shift. 

“Yeah no, I’m good with this way. This way is much better” Chase says, relaxing now he knows Eli’s mate isn’t out to eat him. 

It’s Jamie’s turn to laugh when Eli licks across Chase’s neck, leaving behind a glob of saliva. Chase groaning in disgust. 

“Do you have to?” He asks turning to look at up Eli. 

Eli just nods and retreats back to Steve. Collapsing on him and stretching out. Looking for more pats. 

“Good boy” Steve murmurs, scratching down his spine. 

They stay out till dawn. Eli finding four legs far easier to trek around on then two. Feeling less like he's going to fall over and hurt himself but even he starts finally getting tired. 

Yawning and stretching as he shakes his fur out. 

“Think you’d be able to handle the apartment again? Cause I would like to sleep in our bed tonight...well today” Steve murmurs. 

Eli shrugs. He has no idea until he tries. 

Chase and Jamie say goodbye and Steve and Eli head home. Eli having to sneak through one or two streets before he’s pulling himself up onto the balcony. Steve following after him. Catching onto the railing before landing beside Eli. 

Eli whines when he sees the carnage of the doors. 

“It’s ok. Easily fixed. Just be careful” Steve says and Eli watches where he steps. The pads of his paws not so down with the glass. 

First thing Steve does is sweep all the glass and wood up into a pile. Before grabbing Eli’s torn clothes and broken glasses. Throwing them all in the bin. 

“We’ll have to call mum tomorrow, See if she can bring your spare spares up” Steve mutters. Eli nods and fights off another yawn. 

Steve turns off the lights and they head to the bedroom. Eli is unsure what to do. He’s dirty and covered in forest and leaves. Looking at his hands and claws finding those dirty as well. 

“Please don’t tell me you want a shower. I’m not even sure you’d fit in the shower” Steve groans. 

Eli whines but nods and pulls himself up on the bed. The bed groaning under the sudden weight. Eli curls up and Steve lays down on his side. Sighing as he stretches before relaxing back against Eli. 

“I love you Peps” He murmurs. 

Eli licks at Steve’s hand before he shuts his eyes. Letting sleep take him. 

Eli wakes up achy and sore, Steve poking him awake. 

“Eli. Babe wake up!” Steve says. 

Eli groans and tries to smack his boyfriend away but Steve is persistent and Eli opens his eyes only to see human arms and hands. 

He’s sitting up in a second and looking down at himself. He was a hundred percent human again. No wolf in sight. Beauty quiet in the back of his head but still there. 

“I...” He starts but all that comes out a squeak as he’s throat constricts. Parched. He was also starving. He’s sure he could actually eat a bear. 

“Here,” Steve says pressing a bottle of water into his hand. 

Eli downs the entire thing and even then he still feels thirsty. He feels sore as well. Like his very atoms are aching. 

“Do you remember anything?” Steve asks. 

“Everything. It was...” Wonderful, amazing, freeing. Eli isn’t sure what word to use but all of them were good. 

“Life changing?” Steve suggests, smiling at him. Complete understanding in his eyes and Eli nods. “Go have a shower, it’ll help. I’ll make you some breakfast.” 

Eli whines in relief when the warm spray hits his skin. Warming the ache from his bones. Washing the dirt from his skin, pulling a leaf from his hair. He feels different. 

And that’s when he realises, he’s seeing clearly even without the use of glasses but he also just feels amazing. Strong, fit, better in every way. It’s like he can smell and hear and see everything. It’s like he’s on another plane altogether.

 _We gave in._

And yet I don’t feel like a monster. Eli replies. Finally turning off the shower and reaching for his towel. 

Once he changes he heads out to the kitchen. Instantly smiling when he watches his boyfriend dancing to some remix or another off his phone. Steve catches sight of him and grins wider. 

“Perfect timing breakfast is ready.” Steve chirps, loading the last few slices of bacon onto two plates. Blowing a strand of hair from his eyes. 

Eli though is enraptured. Taken aback but just how good looking his boyfriend actually is. Like don’t get him wrong, he’s always known Steve was stunning. But this was...he really was beautiful. Golden skin and hair and eyes. Eli can see his eyes. He’s real ones. Blending in between the soft brown. Hidden just below the surface. 

That’s when the self-consciousness sets in. If Steve looked this beautiful to him, If he saw things the way that Eli did. Then why would he be with someone like him? With gangly arms and pale skin, dull brown eyes and porcupine hair. He was bottom of the barrel compared to someone like Steve. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Steve asks, eyes filling with concern. Smile sliding off his face, putting the spatula on the bench. 

“I uh...I’m trying to figure out how you can even stand the sight of me. You look like a god and if you can see things the way I can. Then I don’t understand why you’re with someone like...” Eli says, voice getting quieter and quieter the more he talks, until it drops out altogether. 

“Oh, Peps. You are the most beautiful thing to me in this entire world, worth more than three gods in my eyes. I could stare at you face for hours and hours and still not find anything wrong with it.” Steve says, coming over to him. 

“But I’m me. I’m pale and tiny and...” Steve cuts him off, cupping his face just so Eli can’t run away. 

“You have the most adorable freckles and the way your nose crinkles when you laugh. It drives me insane. You’re amazing eyes that can tell me an entire story without a single word and that’s not even getting started on the rest of you. I can talk for hours about how much I love every inch of you. If you don’t believe me, ask Jam, I’ve annoyed the fuck out of him with it multiple times” 

“Did you eat a poet?” Eli asks even if Steve’s admissions have made him feel better. 

Steve smiles and leans down a little to capture Eli in a kiss. A mind-blowing kiss. He feels like his entire body is made of lightning and it wasn’t even a long kiss. 

“You are my everything Pepperbuddy and you are the most handsome person I have ever seen. I pinkie swear.” Steve says straightening up again. A small half-smile on his face. 

Thumb running gentle lines over Eli’s cheek. Eyes completely sincere and open. 

“If you say so” Is all Eli can come up with in reply. Wrapping Steve up in a hug. 

But he doesn’t stay there too long. He gets more invested in the wonderful smell of food tickling his nose. 

Eli inhales his food, Steve still just watching him with that soft smile on his face. 

“How was your shower?” Steve asks, eating his own breakfast like a civilised human. 

“Amazing. This is all so amazing, you seriously get to feel like this all the time?” Eli asks, mouth full. Brain working three thousand miles an hour to cover his new senses. 

Steve laughs and nods. 

“Yeah pretty much.” 

When they finish eating, Eli washes the dishes and he finally comes up with the question that’s been bothering him since last night. 

“It wasn’t a full moon” He mumbles, putting the last plate on the drying rack. Emptying the sink and drying off his hands. 

Steve nods, looking unsure what to say. 

“I’m sure that I’ll adjust though. I mean it’s probably just because I’ve missed out on so many months” 

“Maybe but if you don’t oh well. We’ll adapt. You never know, you might be able to control it” Steve points out. 

“But that’s shitty if I get a choice when I shift and you don’t,” Eli says looking at Steve. Feeling guilty at even the thought of it. 

“I don’t mind so much, just as long as you shift with me on occasion. Beast was going absolutely mental last night. Your wolf is just as pretty as you are. Though I must say. I never expected him to be so short” Steve teases. 

Eli just gives a fake laugh in return. 

Then he realises there’s one more cat to deal with the in proverbial bag. 

“Ivan knows what I am now. What we are. We have to be careful. Maybe if we play our cards right we can pass it off as a drunken dream?” Eli suggests. 

“I have a feeling that won’t work but all we can do is wait and see but we’ll figure it out.” 

Eli nods and they spend the day together. Steve watching Eli react to all the new feelings. The way everything feels against his skin, How Eli ends up in a sneezing fit when he ends up nosing through the spice rack on a weird whim. Steve just laughs himself stupid as Eli flips him off. 

Thankfully his hearing hasn’t changed too much, having already gotten used to that before his shift and right now he was running his hands through Steve’s hair. Mesmerised by the utter softness of it. Feeling like down feathers. 

Steve just lets him act like a mental patient as they curl up on the couch together. Eli sitting on his lap and they had been watching Modern Family before Eli had gotten distracted. 

“This is somehow the one thing I didn’t expect,” Someone says and Eli turns and smiles at Jamie. The vamp must have come in through the still broken balcony doors.

More money they shouldn’t be spending if they wanted to keep this place afloat between both of their minimum wage jobs. But Eli doesn’t think about it. 

“He’s still getting used to the extrasensory stuff” Steve explains, completely unfazed but Eli supposes. That Steve had to go through all of this himself. Eli had just had his head in the toilet for most of the time after Steve’s first shift. So he hadn’t got to see Steve acting all crazy. 

“Fun. Trippy right.” Jamie asks before taking the other end of the couch. 

“Right we were supposed to study today,” Eli says, stopping his hands in their tracks. Turning to look at Jamie. 

“Don’t worry we can still study, after your done being a weirdo” Jamie shrugs, doing something on his phone. 

“Then you two would never get to study. Eli’s always a weirdo” Steve chirps.

Eli just pinches Steve’s cheek before getting off his boyfriend's lap. Moving to grab all his stuff. 

“So he’s not like hiding a tail or anything right?” Jamie asks. 

“No, that I know of but I totally would have felt it” Steve snickers. Eli laughs even as he shakes his head. 

“Urg you’re so gross,” Jamie mutters standing and dumping his textbook and computer on the dining table. 

Eli joins Jamie at the table and cracks open his laptop. Forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. Steve choosing to sit around and pester them both as they study. 

It’s honestly just a really good day and Eli lets himself believe that things are looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eli might be able to shift on his will. Hmmm!? Steve doesn't mind though, just as long as his Peps is healthy and safe.


	23. Emotions Suck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli's been all over the place since the first shift. What's a little more craziness.

Eli is almost nervous as he steps up to the Mythology door, two days after his shift. Unsure what he’ll find behind it. Crossbows aimed at him, a stake set to burn him alive. Bauer ready with a machete to cut off his head. 

Instead, he walks into a quiet classroom. Ivan and Janice sitting at opposite ends of the room. Elizabeth and Vincent talking quietly around the pouty man-child. 

The twins look at Eli and both smile at him before returning to their conversation and Eli climbs up the steps to sit beside Jan. 

She looks better, less pasty, more her marble goddess glow but she does look tired. 

“I heard what Ivan did. Are you ok?” Jan asks. 

Eli freezes up. Does that mean she also knows about the other thing? 

“It was incredibly rude of him to just barge into your home like that and accuse you of being the reason we broke up. As if yelling at my best friend will magically make me love him” She scoffs. 

“I...you really see me as a best friend?” Eli asks softly. Surprised. 

“Well duh,” Jan says flashing him a wide smile. Eli’s open face melting into a giant smile. 

“Oh uh. Ivan was fine. Steve dealt with him, kicked him out.” Eli says before they can get too far off-topic. 

“That’s good. He must have been really trashed though. Elizabeth told me he was rambling about you turning into a werewolf and attacking him” Janice says, laughter in her voice. Disbelief in her eyes. 

“Me, A werewolf? I don’t think I’m broody enough” Eli jokes, unable to stop his voice from squeaking a little. 

“That’s what I said,” Jan says. 

Before they can talk anymore, Bauer starts speaking and they get dragged into their classes. Most of it is spent on their personal assignments. 

Eli and Jan talking quietly about this and that as they do so. Eli choosing his perfect creature to be the sphinx. Smart, immortal, magical. Benevolent in the right mood. 

Eli finally runs out of topics to ask and instead asks the question that’s been bothering him since Ivan invaded his home. 

“Why did you break up?” 

Jan’s fingers still over her keyboard before she sighs. 

“We just, I wasn’t happy. I haven’t been happy for a long time and I was just sticking with him because I didn’t think I had another option. Mum’s threatened to cut me off because of it but I honestly don’t care. I couldn’t stand another minute of dating him. Not when I felt like I was suffocating” 

“Was he right to blame me though? Did I say something or do something to cause it?” Eli asks gently. Not wanting to press too many of her buttons. 

“No and yes. I guess I saw the way you and Steve treat each other. The way you look at each other. Like your entire world is standing in front of you and I realised that what’s I want. Not some family pact that my parents made before I was even born. I want to be loved. I want to love someone. The way you love Steve” 

And know she has the chance to. 

“Well if you ever need a hand with anything or a couch to stay on. You know where we live” Eli murmurs. 

“Thanks. Really. That means more than anything else you could have said” Jan says grabbing his hand and squeezing it for a second. 

“Of course. What else are friends for if not to let you stay on their terrible couches” Eli shrugs, giving her a grin. 

Class is finally let out and Eli and Jan were discussing lunch when Eli feels two hands shove him. He goes sprawling and winces more at the cracking sound his computer makes then the fact he tears apart his jeans and heels of his hands. 

“Are you seriously still in middle school!” Janice yells and Eli doesn’t even have to look up to know that it’s Ivan. 

He’s already healed by the time he’s pushed himself back to his feet but it doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. His laptop on the other hand. It’s literally dented in one corner. He just hopes he can save his work and put it on Steve’s laptop until he can either get this one fixed or find another one. More fucking money they didn’t have. 

“Oh, his fine. Look at him, he’s completely fine” Ivan snaps back. 

Elizabeth and Vincent seemed shocked by their leader's actions. Like they couldn’t believe he was that much of a dick. 

“Luckily” Janice growls. 

“It’s not luck!” 

“Not he’s apparently just a werewolf. You’ve been hanging around Professor Bauer to much. You’re paying for his new laptop or so help me I’ll speak to your father about it!” She hisses, going so far to poke him the chest. 

“You can’t talk to me like that!” Ivan says back. 

_To much noise. It’s to much._

Eli feels like his head is rushing as he struggles to focus. 

“I can talk to you however the hell I want. You don’t fucking own me...” 

Eli zones them out when he feels something in his hip crack. No. Not now. Beauty! 

_I’m not doing it. I don’t know why. We need to get away. NOW._

The others notice the cracking sound as well and all four pairs of eyes are on him. 

“Are you ok Eli?” Vincent asks. 

“I...I need to go. I...Jan tell Steve it’s a code 10. Please and give him my stuff!” Eli says pushing his broken laptop and bag into her hands. 

“What?” She asks. Looking at him scared, Elizabeth grabbing Eli’s laptop off him. 

“I just...GET STEVE!” He yells already running off. He can feel it. The struggle to hold back. The fur pressing under his skin, he’s jaw screaming as he feels his fangs lengthen. 

He’s sure Ivan calls some slur or insult after him but he’s to focus on not tearing out of his own body. He runs into somebody. Apologising profusely but he has to keep running. 

He makes it the back street when he feels it. He can’t hold it back much longer. Body trembling as he nearly gets hit by a car. Body reacting before his mind can, the sound of tyres squealing in his ears as he jumps over the hood. Hitting the other side on all fours, clothes tearing apart as he’s wolf form breaks free. 

He feels the pain only for a second before he loping through the streets, bones settling into the place as he finally enters the borders of the forest. 

Slowing down when he’s not in danger of being spotted. Cursing his stupid body out because there go his zipslips. He loved those shoes, they had been with him for four years of creepslaying. 

He makes it to their clearing soon enough and sits down to wait. Absent mindedly clawing at the dirt. Dexterity was not a thing he had in this form. Manipulating individual fingers while possible was difficult. 

It’s not much longer until he hears his name being called. Steve appearing, bag slung across his back. Eli pushing himself upright and treading over. Steve immediately opening his arms and Eli presses his muzzle into Steve’s chest. Having to bend a little to do so but he doesn’t care. 

“Jan told me what happened. You ok?” Steve asks, scratching behind Eli’s ears. 

Eli nods, feeling better with Steve here. 

“Did you get angry? Is that why you shifted?” Steve asks softly, sitting on the nearby log. Eli’s head in his lap. Eli shakes his head. 

He had just felt overwhelmed. Steve’s pulling out his phone then and face timing Jim. 

“Hey what’s up?” Jim asks appearing on the screen a few seconds later. 

Steve just shows Jim, Eli. 

“Again? How? It’s not even a full moon? CLAIRE!” 

Steve explains all he can about the altercation. 

“So you weren’t mad or anything? Just happened?” Jim asks as Claire appears in the picture as well. Gasping, confusion clear on her face. 

Eli nods again. 

“This...somethings not right. You shouldn’t be shifting randomly like this. I’ll talk to Blinky again, see if we can find anything on this. I don’t get it. You were both bitten by the same person. You shouldn’t be reacting so differently” Claire says in one big rush. 

“Do you think the wolfsbane has anything to do with it?” Steve asks, Eli struggling not to just zone out everything and focus on the pats he’s mate was giving him. 

“No. That should have stopped affecting his system a long time ago. I can’t think of any reason as to why. Figure out his triggers if you can. Are you still writing in your journal?” Claire asks turning to look at Eli again. 

That’s another nod. 

There’s not much else Jim and Claire can do for them all the way in Arcadia. 

“How’s the Merlin search going?” Steve asks when the conversation turns null. 

“It’s going...but we have some bad news. Gunmar has Draal under his mind control” Claire says, voice going up a pitch in sadness. Jim going morose and quiet. 

“Do you want us to come home. Help?” Steve asks, Eli whining in agreement. 

“No you two are dealing with your own issues and as much as we all love you, Eli. We can’t trust you to not shift. If Gunmar finds out that there are two Varulvs around. We have no doubt that he’ll try and control you as well. I can’t fight one friend let alone three” 

“I...ok but if you need our help. Call us. We’re here for you. We owe you for all your help.” Steve says. 

That they did. They owed the Trollhunters so much. If it hadn’t been for them, Steve’s first shift. That first month would have been twice as terrifying. 

“You don’t owe us anything, Neither of you do. We just did what we could to help. But I promise to call if we need you” Claire says. A Claire promise was a genuine promise. 

They don’t talk much longer, Eli getting restless and tugging gently on Steve’s hand with his teeth. Gnawing on it a little playfully. Nowhere near enough to hurt a normal human let alone his blockhead boyfriend. 

“Eli needs to move around. We’ll call you later. Check-in. Love you guys” Steve says standing. 

“Take care ok? Love you guys too” Claire says before the screen goes black. 

They walk for a while, Eli snapping at nearby bird missing it on purpose. Even Beauty having a minor aversion to killing anything so small and innocent. 

“Wanna see if we can find you any squirrels?” Steve jokes. 

Eli makes sure to trip him up for that comment. Steve laughing as he hits the ground. 

They had been out for about an hour when Eli is forced to the ground by pain searing through his entire body. A small howl of pain ripping from him as he claws at the dirt. 

If shifting into a wolf is a freeing experience. Shifting back is like Eli trying to contort his features into a tiny little box of flesh and bone. Feeling as his bones scream and whine, shrinking and rebreaking back into human shapes. 

Steve just coos at him softly and runs his hands through Eli’s hair. Praising him. 

“That’s it, baby. Nearly there.”

_HURTS!_

He almost wants to pass out, just to get the pain to stop but he’s not as lucky as the first time he shifted back. He feels every torturous second. Curling up fetal as his howls turn to sobs. He head in Steve’s lap. 

“That’s such a good boy baby. My amazing Peps.” Steve murmurs once he’s finished shifting back. Running his hands softly through Eli’s hair, still just trying to comfort him. 

The last bone to snap back into place is a part of Eli’s spine and finally, he’s done. He’s human again. Steve opens up his bag and helps Eli sit up. Leaning back against Steve’s chest, it giving that affectionate rumble. One hand rubbing gently up and down Eli’s leg. 

The first thing he hands Eli is a water bottle which Eli downs. After that, he helps Eli to his feet and helps him get dressed. Eli feeling so weak and tired and just...how did Steve suffer through that every time. 

He had only been able to comprehend how painful it was for Steve but now he knew first hand and he never wanted to do it again. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” He ends up sobbing as Steve pulls his old letterman jacket into place. 

All these months of hell and it had been all Eli’s fault. 

“Don’t be. You know I’ve cried a few times before. It happens” Steve says softly, wiping down Eli’s face. Giving him a soft smile, a comforting one. 

“I can’t do that again. I can’t. I...How do you deal with it?” Eli says, struggling to speak around the lump in his throat. 

“I think of you. You help me get through it.” 

“What...wh...what do you think of?” Eli manages to finally get out feeling increasingly stupid the more he cries. Feeling like he can’t get a handle on his stupid emotions. 

They had been all over the place ever since he first shifted, one spark of happiness was a wildfire but a drop of sadness and Eli couldn’t stop crying for the next hour. It was bullshit. Steve didn’t seem to have this much trouble after his first shift. 

“Us. How pretty your gonna look when we sleep together the first time.” Steve says, smile widening a little. A tiny splash of red gracing his cheeks. 

That gets Eli to stop crying, mainly out of shock. Still giving the occasional hiccup and sob. Mingled with a little laughter. 

“You’re joking right?” He hiccups. Wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeve. 

“Nope. Imaging your O face is what gets me through.” Steve says before he’s smile drops a little. “I know I’m not gonna be like porn star material or anything and your gonna have to help with a few of the finer things. Even I’m not that cocky but I know I’ll at least make you feel good” 

“That’s ok. I can promise you I’m not either. I love you, I’m not just sleeping with you to sleep with you. I mean, that’s definitely a perk but it also means that I can be closer with you.” Eli says he’s epic love speech ruined by the fact he has to draw in a deep breathe in the middle of it from his crying stint. 

“Aww well, I hate to tell you. I’m totally in it just for the perks” Steve jokes and Eli punches him in the shoulder. Weakly since he has about as much energy as a sloth right now. 

Steve laughs. 

They walk back to the edge of the forest slowly, Steve never letting go of his hand. Partially because he wants to, partially so he can stop Eli from falling over as he drags his feet. 

“You should probably check in with Jan. Tell her you’re ok. She was really freaked about the way you just ran off” 

Eli nods and fights off a yawn. Covering his mouth with the back of his hand. 

He decides the lie of a panic attack was easier to pass off than anything else and when they get home. Eli shoots her a text explaining it all away and she sends him a get well soon. 

Eli has a nap after he has a shower and eats the entire fridge. Steve does some more studying. Only to be woken up by someone jumping on him. 

“Steve I swear to god!” He growls. Already feeling the shitty mood from shifting back earlier. He wanted to curl up and study. Not deal with anything right now.

“Nope think again String Cheese” Chase chirps, way too happy. 

“Urg that’s even worse!” Eli whines, covering his head with a pillow. 

“Nah uh. Can’t escape me that easily. Stevey wants you up...” 

“Don’t call me that!” Steve growls from the living room, Eli can hear Jamie snickering. 

“If he wants me up. He can do it himself. The coward!” Eli yells back. 

“Come on dude. Our sister sorority is having a “super totally secret but isn’t actually secret” party and me and Jam can both bring plus ones. Guess who my plus one is?” 

God Chase was way too happy, Eli wanted to murder him for that alone. Somehow he ends up being dragged to said sorority party. Chase and Jamie’s eyes practically sparkling as they look at all the hot girls running around. 

Theta Kappa Zeta brothers mingled into the crowd. Eli feels very out of place and tries so hard not to be grumpy when Steve looks. Steve trying he’s best to pretend that he’s not. Arm still securely around Eli’s shoulders and Eli just huffs. Not wanting to be that “you can’t look at anybody” type of boyfriend. He just had to get these stupid emotions wrangled. 

“Woah, babe. That will knock you on your ass” Steve says when he steals Jamie’s drink. 

“Good” Eli snaps before downing the whole thing. Jamie looking on in shock before praising Eli. Chase clapping him on the back. Jamie is swiftly taken by one of the Beta Sigma’s and dragged off to some dark corner. A giant smirk on his face. 

As it turns out as comes his shifts, as comes no more getting even slightly buzzed from alcohol and that just pisses Eli off even more.

He knows he’s being irrational. He’s not completely stupid but Beauty isn’t helping either. 

Even more so when Steve ends up talking to some pretty girl with great everything and laughing at all her shitty jokes. 

“Hey, Steve...I think I’m just gonna head home. I’m not really in a party mood” Eli finally interrupts when he can get a word in edgewise. The girl talking over him everything other chance she gets. He knows she’s doing it on purpose. 

_She’s trying to keep Steve’s attention to her self._

Steve looks disappointed by nods. 

“Ok. It was nice to meet you” He says to the girl and Eli shakes his head before she can walk off. 

“You can stay if you want. I know you're enjoying yourself. I’ll be fine” He says, eyes flashing up to the pretty brunette. She really was beautiful and Eli hates the fact that he relishes in the thought of tearing her apart. She was probably really nice too. Eli was just being a paranoid, jealous freak. 

“No. I’m good. I’ll...” 

“I said stay!” Eli snarls cutting Steve off. 

Steve recoils, actually taking a step back. Trying to make himself smaller. The brunette’s eyes widening. 

Eli realises why. His eyes have gone gold. He sighs and turns. Needing to get away before he does something completely utterly stupid. Self-hatred welling up inside and it’s only when he steps out onto the quiet street that he feels a few tears sliding down his face. 

Feeling completely, utterly stupid for the second time that day. Why can't he just be normal for once! Is that too fucking much to ask for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eli. He's really trying his best. Not his fault his an emotional, irrational moron.


	24. Softness and relief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli forces himself together by the time he’s reached the end of the street. Even as he feels stupid, and had probably just ruined Steve’s night all because he couldn’t get his stupid emotions and jealousy in check. 

“Eli. Wait” Steve calls. 

“Just go back to the party. Don’t worry about me. I just...shouldn’t have come in the first place” Eli mutters, waving him away. Not when his emotions are so over the place. 

“Go back and do what? What do you think I’m gonna do there without my best friend? My boyfriend?” Steve asks, catching his arm forcing him to stop. 

“I don’t know. You seemed to have it pretty well figured out from my side of things” Eli says taking two steps back so there distance between them. 

“I was just talking to her. Don’t tell me you're seriously jealous over the fact that I was talking to someone” Steve asks, Staring at Eli like he’s insane. 

“I didn’t say I was being rational!” Eli snaps back. 

“So what’s the real problem here?” Steve was still being annoyingly calm. Why can’t he just tell Eli that he’s being insane and fucked in the head and to knock it off. He should be yelling at Eli.

“I don’t know! That fact that she’s the type of person you should be with. You two would go together so well. She was probably the cheerleader of her high school and varsity and all this other amazing stuff!” 

Eli can’t stop himself from talking. From digging his grave deeper and deeper. He takes a step back and Steve just takes another step towards him. 

“And I’d be bored out of my fucking mind while doing so. She holds no interest to me. Yeah sure she’s pretty, but she’s not you. You are what I want Eli, not some chick with fake tits. “ 

“WHY!? What the hell do you see in me? I’m a fucking mess. I’m literally the reason you have to go through body torture every month! I ruined your life.” Eli cries throwing his hands in the air. 

“Because you didn’t ruin my life. You made it better. I love you, you fucking moron and you need to get that through your head. I am not going anywhere, no matter how many fucking tantrums you throw about it. You are my soul mate, my everything and that’s not just coming from me but from Beast as well.” Steve says grabbing Eli gently to stop him backing up again. 

“But what if it’s cause we’re the only two Varulvs around?” Eli questions. 

“If you think that was the case, wouldn’t I be off gallivanting around with Flinn right now? Wouldn’t I have tried to shack up with him instantly? I loved you when we were human and I love you ten times more now. So stop. Just stop please because it hurts me, that you think I don’t” Steve says tears in his eyes. Genuine pain as well. 

Eli is surging forward and kissing him. Steve nipping at his bottom lip in return as he wraps his arms around Eli’s shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry” Eli whispers when he pulls back. 

“I love you” Steve repeats and Eli echoes it back before kissing Steve again. 

Almost feeling fevered and rushed. Groaning low when Steve kisses him back harder. Teeth hitting once or twice by accident but neither care. 

Eli’s hands fisting in Steve’s shirt, holding him close. 

“Please. I don’t want to wait anymore. I know you won’t hurt me. I trust you” He whispers when they pull away from each other again. 

Steve nods and they get home as quickly as possible. The minute they’re stepping inside, Steve is pinning Eli up against the closest wall. Nipping at the skin of his neck and making Eli whine low. 

“Are you sure? I need you to be sure” Steve growls against his skin. Claws tracing softly up Eli’s back, tickling almost. Eli leaning his head back further. 

“I’ve been sure since the day I fell for you,” Eli says. Yelping when Steve picks him up. Claws pricking at Eli’s hips and butt as Eli wraps himself around Steve. 

“I love you” Steve murmurs over and over again into Eli’s skin. With every kiss comes another one.

Eli gasps when Steve misses the door, his spine jamming up against the frame. 

“Sorry” Steve murmurs into his mouth. 

Eli just kisses Steve harder. Hands wrapping in Steve’s hair. Tugging at the strands and making Steve growl. 

Eli is dropped on the bed, Steve half kneeling on the bed as he gets rid of his shirt. Eli gets a warm and tingly feeling in his body as he looks over his wonderful boyfriend. Trying to figure out what amazing thing he did to get someone so amazing. Reaching out his fingers and dragging them down Steve’s stomach. Marvelling at the angelic creation before him. 

“Shirt off before I rip it off” Steve growls, Eyes steadily growing bright gold. Eli’s eyes much the same. 

Eli follows Steve’s orders and is throwing his shirt across the room in a second. Steve is back on him in a flash. Making Eli giggle softly when he licks a stripe up Eli’s stomach. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous. I really wish you could see you the way I do. You wouldn’t have a doubt in your mind then.” Steve says softly, dragging his hands down to Eli’s jeans. Claws hooking into denim for a second before letting it go. 

Eli audibly gasping when Steve nips at the flesh over his ribs. Legs wrapping around Steve’s waist, pulling him close until their hip to hip. Eli feeling just how reciprocating Steve is. That alone making Eli wants to beg Steve to hurry up. 

“Please. I love you. Please” Eli murmurs, pulling Steve up so he can kiss him again. Nipping at his tongue and setting his teeth into Steve’s bottom lip gently. Tugging at it before letting it go. 

Steve nods and as he moves to sit up. He unintentionally grinds down against Eli. Making him moan loud enough that Eli covers his mouth, burning red at the sound. 

“No. I want to hear everything.” Steve whispers, pulling away from his arm gently. Pressing a kiss to Eli’s pulse point on his wrist. Eli nods and Steve then tries to get his belt undone but his claws get in the way. 

“I could just...” Steve says, claws flashing for a second. 

“No. This is my last good pair of jeans. I’d prefer to not lose any more clothes this week” Eli says quickly, pushing Steve’s hands away. 

Steve snickers low and Eli flicks him before moving to undo his belt and pants. Moving to sit up on his knees as he hooks a finger into Steve’s waistband. Pulling him further up the bed. 

He gets Steve’s belt undone as well. Pulling it from his jeans and ditching it across the room. Moving to undo the button and get the zip down. 

Eli also presses soft kisses against Steve’s skin as he does so. Eli also presses soft kisses against Steve’s skin as he does so. 

Steve sneaks his hands down the back of Eli’s pants. Squeezing gently and causing Eli to nip a little harder then he means to. By the groan that Steve gives off, it wasn’t that big of an issue. 

Soon enough all that stands between them is Eli’s Predator boxers. His fingers tracing what few scars remain on Steve’s tanned skin. The three lines down Steve’s side. The marks still circling his shoulder. The small tooth marks that lead to all of this. 

Silvery and slightly indented into his skin. 

Steve wraps his hand around Eli’s, squeezing it softly. Claws tickling his skin. 

“I love you” Eli whispers, around slightly swollen lips, eyes still roaming Steve’s frame. From his wonderful eyes to his amazing everything. 

“Are y...” 

“Yes, Stop asking. It’s always gonna be the same answer. I’m sure. I’m completely and totally, undeniably sure.” Eli says cutting him off. 

Steve nods and manipulates Eli until he’s laying back against the bed. Pulling gently at the waistband of Eli’s boxers. 

Their sheets don’t survive, taking the brunt of everything while Steve is gentle and sweet and loving. They move together like they’re made for each other. There’s no hesitation or worry and Eli might be sure he’s seeing heaven in his mates’ eyes. 

It’s everything Eli had only been able to imagine. Better then. Leaving him breathless in the best way as Steve tries not to let himself get too far. 

Eli’s own claws had made an appearance and he was also struggling not to tear his boyfriend apart. Steve slows though, pushing Eli’s hair from his face. 

“I’m not hurting you?” He asks softly. Voice strained. 

“What...no?” Eli murmurs only to realise why Steve had asked. He was crying like an idiot. 

“I don’t even know why I’m reacting like this. I’m fine, I’m more than fine.” He whispers. 

“Well it’s cute,” Steve says kissing away his tears. 

“Only you would think that” Eli mumbles before whining loudly. Claws scratching gently at the skin of Steve’s shoulders as he hits a sweet spot. 

Eli’s entire world seems to shatter when he’s pushed over the edge. Slowly piecing itself back together as Steve sets his teeth in Eli’s shoulder. It doesn’t even hurt. It just feels right. Steve’s tongue licking over his skin. Healing under his ministrations. 

Eli reciprocates in kind. In the section right between his neck and shoulder. Teeth lengthening to fangs as he sinks them below Steve’s skin. He’s wonderful boyfriend doesn’t even flinch. It’s actually what makes him come undone and they’re left a panting mess of tangled limbs. Eli licking over the bite mark he had left behind. 

The subtle coppery taste from Steve’s blood disappearing after a few seconds as he heals. Eli left breathing harshly against his shoulder as Steve holds him. Eli’s own back repairing itself from where Steve had nicked him with his claws. 

“I...” Eli didn’t even know what to say. Just that he was so happy and content and in love. So in love, he wasn’t sure how he wasn’t floating right now. 

Instead, he feels like he needs a shower to get the sweat off and on shaky legs, he makes the suddenly very far away walk to the shower. Steve joining him, hair falling in his eyes from the spray. Pushing it back as Eli just runs his hands down Steve’s chest. 

Enamoured and dopey and so happy. 

“I...was that ok for you?” He asks gently as Steve grabs the soap. Rubbing it between his hands. 

“Are you seriously asking me that? I can’t even begin to describe how amazing that was. Everything I’ve ever dreamed of and more.” Steve says grinning at him, running his hands gently over Eli’s arms and chest. 

They’ve both returned to a human state for the mean time. Steve eyes his normal soft brown. 

“How about you? I mean. I...first time and all that?” Steve mumbles, cheeks resuming their red hue. Steve wasn’t even looking at him, finding the shower drain far more interesting. Trying to make himself three times smaller. 

“Beyond even my wildest imagination. I promise” Eli says making Steve look at him. 

Steve relaxes a little and Eli steals a kiss. 

Once they're dressed and dried off. Eli just holds up their torn sheets. Eyebrow raised as Steve mutters something under his breathe. 

They change the bedding, Eli throwing out the sheets cause there was no way in hell they were saving them before they finally crawl back into bed. 

Eli runs his hand down Steve’s face, all the way down to his shoulder. Running his fingers over the spot where Eli had bitten him. Surprise running through him. 

Steve had scarred from it. Eli had marked him. 

“You...I marked you” He whispers. 

“You have one as well. Guess you're really stuck with me now huh?” Steve says, Rubbing his fingers down Eli’s neck softly. Over the place, he had bitten. 

“Guess so,” Eli says grabbing Steve’s hand. But it felt right like something had clicked into place between them. That last piece of the puzzle. 

Mated. Safe. Steve is ours. Always ours. 

Eli can only agree before yawning. He sleeps like the dead only to be woken by movement. He wakes up to see Steve pulling his work shirt into place. 

“Hey, baby. Gary called me in” Steve murmurs turning and giving him an adorable smile. 

“Do you have to? Can’t you stay with me?” Eli whines softly. Reaching out a hand even though he was nowhere near his mate. 

“You know I would love to but Gary would throw a fit,” Steve says coming to his side and leaning down to steal a kiss. Eli rubbing a hand over the mark on his shoulder. His mark. 

He also felt like his stupid emotions have settled as well but he doesn’t point that out. Just kisses Steve even more, happy in the fact that Steve is truly his soul mate. His one and only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it finally happened! They're finally actual soul mates and Eli might stop being such a crazy mess...though it is Eli, so I highly doubt it.
> 
> I didn't want to drag the chapter out any longer than it necessarily needed to be.


	25. Broken Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Steve and Eli just ever have a peaceful day? No? Not possible. OK.
> 
> Trigger warning for blood and death.

Before Steve can retreat to go to work, his mobile is ringing. Eli pulls it from Steve’s pocket and answering it. 

“Hey is Eli there?” He gets, It was Jamie and his voice sounded like it was thick. Like he had been crying. 

“Yeah Jam. What’s up?” Eli asks softly, concern instantly filling him as he sits up. 

“I can’t reach Chase. I can’t find him...I screwed up. I majorly screwed up. I can’t find him! I...” Jamie stammers, voice catching a few times. Panic in his voice. 

“Calm down. What’s wrong?” Eli says, cutting him off. 

“I killed her. I didn’t mean to. I-I just snapped. I need Chase. You need to find Chase. Find Chase please!” Jamie whimpers. 

“Jamie you’re not making sense. Where are you? I’ll come and get you” Steve says gently but reaffirming. 

“I need you to find Chase!” 

“Listen to me. Where are you?” Eli says. Something odd-sounding about his voice but he leaves it for the moment. 

“Uh, her apartment...” Jamie says before giving the address. 

“We’ll be there soon. Stay there ok. I’ll find Chase” Eli orders. Moving off the bed and reaching for some clothes. 

“Ok” He gets in meek reply before Jamie hangs up on them. 

Steve and Eli are out the door in seconds. Steve calling Gary about a family emergency. 

Eli calls Chase for the third time as they drive over. 

“Pick up! I swear to god Chase. Jamie needs you!” Eli growls before giving him the address and hanging up. 

He gets a call a few seconds later but it’s only Janice. 

“Hey. Look Jan I know we had a study session today but somethings come up. I’ll get back to you ok. I’m so sorry” 

“Nah don’t be. I promise. You ok? Anything I can do to help?” She asks and that’s why Eli loves her.

“Uh if you find Chase, Tell him to call me. It’s an emergency.” Eli says. 

“Will do. I’ll talk to you later ok” Janice says before hanging up. 

They finally pull up outside of the apartment block and they find the place easily. 

“It’s locked. Jam you in there?” Eli asks softly. 

The door unlocks and by the time there stepping inside. Jamie is nowhere to be seen. 

Eli’s nose though is filled with the overpowering scent of blood. So much blood. Steve and Eli share a look before Steve moves for the archway. Eli following after and he’s mouth falls open when he sees it. Only one word comes to mind. 

Carnage. 

Eli doesn’t know what to look at first. Steve’s own jaw-dropping. 

“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to” Jamie murmurs, repeating himself over and over again as he scrubs at the floor. A blood-stained towel in his hands as he cries. Blood everywhere. Eli didn’t even know a human could hold that much blood. 

On the bed, there’s a girl...the same girl Eli had seen Jamie walk off with last night. Bite marks all over her, some still damp with blood. 

“I didn’t mean to” Jamie repeats, wiping his hand across his face. Tracking blood across his cheek. 

Steve nudges Eli forwards and he sighs. Pushing the carnage from his mind. 

_Distress._

That was a pungent smell in the air as well. All of it coming from Jamie. Sadness and grief too. 

“Jamie. It’s ok. It’ll be ok” Eli whispers moving towards him. Kneeling in front of him. 

“I lost control. I never lose control. I...” 

“Look at me” Eli orders. 

Jamie stops his movements and looks up at Eli. Bottom lip trembling. 

“I didn’t mean to. We’re fine. I was fine...I killed her Tiny Wolf. I killed someone” Jamie says before he breaks into sobs. Dragging Eli forwards and burying his head in his chest. 

Eli just wraps him up as best as possible. 

“It was an accident. You didn’t mean to.” He coos softly. Running a hand through Jamie’s curls. Shushing the scared boy. 

Steve was moving around the room, taking things in, making sure not to touch anything with his hands. 

The door opens and closes then but Eli is filled with a scent of cold. 

“JAMIE!” Chase yells. Worry in his voice. 

“We’re in here. Don’t touch anything” Steve says back, sticking his head back into the kitchen. 

Chase comes to the archway and his breathe catches in his throat. 

“Oh no.” He’s immediately moving over to them and kneeling down as well. 

“I didn’t mean to” Jamie whispers, turning his head to look at his creator. 

“I know. We’ll figure it out ok. You just made a mistake. We all have.” Chase says, detaching Jamie from Eli. 

“What’s the plan?” Steve asks. 

“What the plan normally is. Dispose of the body, compel anybody who asks questions but we won’t forget and that’s punishment enough. “ Chase says. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. 

“Hey, Seraphim. We need a clean up. Yeah, I know. Please, it was an accident. I-I can sort out the body. I just, the room needs a clean” 

Chase nods once, twice and then a third time. 

“Thank you. I owe you...again” Chase says before hanging up. 

Jamie has seemed to have gotten himself somewhat together, even as he’s still shaking. 

“I can do it” Jamie murmurs turning to look at the girl. 

“No, you need to go to Chase’s and have a shower. We’ll deal with it” 

“But...” 

“Nothing. I’m telling you to go and have a shower at Chase’s and wait for us there.” Eli says. Eyes flashing. 

Jamie stills again before nodding. He pushes himself to his feet and Steve gives him a reassuring smile. 

“Did you just Alpha my fledgeling?” Chase asks when Jamie is gone. 

“Did I what?” Eli murmurs getting to his feet. 

“Alpha him,” Chase repeats as he stands as well. 

“Uh...” Eli says feeling like he's stepped over some territory line or another. 

“You did it to me last night as well. When you told me to stay at the party. Your voice goes all stern and just Alphaery” Steve points out. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to” He says quickly. Feeling like he had scolded someone else's child. 

“Nah it’s fine. At least one of us can tell him what to do. I’m just surprised he reacted like that.” 

“You’d react the same. You two are pack as well. Meaning we all listen to the alpha” Steve shrugs like this wasn’t some weird thing. 

“I am not the alpha. I’m barely in control of myself at the moment. I can’t be” Eli stammers. 

“Well, we can figure it out later ok. First, we need to figure out what to do with her” Chase says looking down at the girl on the bed. 

“Bury her in the forest. There’s way too much acreage and unfortunately, the police won’t make such a big fuss over a single missing girl” Eli murmurs, moving to get her some clothes. Feeling wrong about burying her in her underwear. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asks. 

“Well if I’m going to be haunted. I want her to be wearing clothes” Is all he says. 

He recoils a little when he feels how cold she is but he forces himself to keep moving. He can have a mental breakdown about it later. 

Soon enough she’s dressed in some dress with flowers on it. Eli finding himself being gentle with her even though she can’t feel anything. Saying a small prayer as he lays her back on the bed. Steve and Chase watching him and remaining silent.

“I didn’t know you were Jewish,” Chase says. 

“I haven’t been practising since my father left but I feel like this is important” He murmurs. 

Chase wraps her gently up in the blankets and Steve lifts her off the bed. Cradling her more like a bride then a dead girl. 

They run. Eli would have normally been overjoyed at the way he can run now but not the time. 

Chase lagging behind to keep up with them but eventually, they’re in a quiet part of the forest. A small clearing not of their own. The only thing that has been through here recently is a herd of deer, Eli can still smell them. 

“I’m gonna go get a shovel or two,” Chase says before he’s gone again. Steve laying the girl gently on the ground. 

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” He asks looking up at Eli. 

“Jamie is pack, we do everything we can to help. Just like they would with us.” Eli says. Not wanting to talk about this. 

“Including burying the girl he murdered?” Steve says like he can’t believe what Eli is suggesting. 

“It was an accident. It was just an accident” 

“Are we sure it was? What if he was just covering up?” 

“Yes because if this wasn’t an accident then that makes us monsters as well. For what we did to Flinn and I can’t be a monster.” Eli says. Finding his bottom lip trembling. 

Steve sighs but nods, understanding in his eyes as he wraps Eli in a hug. Eli just breathes in his mate and nuzzles up against the mark he had left behind last night. 

“Not to break up this lovely hugging session but uh, I have the shovels,” Chase says. 

Eli steps back and takes a breath. 

“We don’t need them. I would have told you that but you took off too quickly” Eli says with a shrug. 

“I’m pretty sure we do Peps” Steve murmurs. 

“Nope. One of you just needs to punch me” Eli says. 

“No way. I am not doing that and Steve would never” Chase says to quickly. 

“Well one of you has to get me angry or else I’m not shifting” 

“But we have shovels” Steve protests, voice taking on a higher pitch. 

“That’ll take to long. We can’t leave Jamie alone for that long. So one of you has to punch me or piss me off. Or something” Eli points out. 

Steve and Chase stare at each for a second before Steve is recoiling as he howls in pain. Clutching his face. 

“What the hell man!” Steve rages, his claws and fangs snapping into place as he’s nose fixes itself. 

“Wow ok. That actually hurt. What are you made of? Tungsten?” Chase asks. Shaking out his hand. 

“You hit me!” Steve continues to rant. 

“Here, come here. Let me see if I hurt you” Chase says, taking a step towards Eli’s mate. 

“No fuck you!” 

“Do you two seriously have to do this now. This isn’t helping!” Eli yells only to be ignored. Chase continuing to egg Steve on. 

“Come here. Your nose isn’t straight. Let me fix it for you” 

“Knock it off,” Eli says. It still falling on deaf ears. 

_They’ll tear each other apart._

“No. I can fix i...” Chase hits Steve again, cutting off his protests. “...I’m gonna fucking tear you to shreds Whitmore!” 

“Bring it on. Come on, You think you could really take me. You’re just a little runt” Chase sneers. Eyes flashing red as he’s fangs slam down, Arm raising to punch Steve again. 

“ENOUGH!” Eli roars. Chest heaving as he shifts. That familiar scream of pain down his body. Head to toe but he pushes through it. Clothes tearing apart as he bares his teeth. Claws flexing as he stares them both down, literally having to look down at them both. 

Steve and Chase are just grinning at him. Completely coming to a stop. 

“You’re lucky I figured out what you were doing or else I would have actually torn you apart” Steve comments. Claws and fangs receding as he knocks Chase on the shoulder. 

“I’d like to see you try Fluffy,” Chase says smacking him back, Both of them laughing. 

Eli growls and they both stop. 

_We’re mated to a child._

“Oh, baby. You know I’m fine. Stop being such a sook. How else do you think we’d piss you off?” Steve says reaching out his hand. 

Eli grumbles but rubs his forehead against Steve’s hand. 

He turns back to the girl in the sheets and gets to work digging a hole deep enough that no animal would find it. It takes him half the time it would for them doing it with a shovel. 

Steve and Chase watching quietly. Not wanting to interrupt him. Once he’s sure nothing and nobody will find her. Pulling himself out of the hole and sitting beside it as Chase picks up the girl. Steve moving to pat him softly. More of a comfort for Steve than for Eli but he doesn’t mind. Laying his head into Steve’s side. 

Chase drops both himself and the girl into the hole and lays her softly on the ground. Eli hearing him apologise gently for his fledgelings actions. He pulls him out and they all set about burying her. 

Eli eventually patting the dirt down and he finds himself shedding a few tears. 

_She wouldn’t have felt pain._ Beauty tries to reassure him and he nods. 

They find Jamie on Chase’s couch staring at nothing and Eli is nosing up to him. Jamie wraps his arms around Eli’s neck, hugging him close. Hiding his face in Eli’s fur. 

“It wasn’t your fault. We all slip up. It sucks, it really sucks but we just have to keep moving forwards” Chase says quietly, 

Steve nodding in agreement. 

Eli mainly just listens to his friends talk as he lays over his mate and that was one of the topics of conversation. 

“You two finally bonded. I’m happy for you” Chase says quietly. 

“Yeah. He’s stuck with me for life now.” Steve says, rubbing over Eli’s mating mark. Making him feel safe and comfortable. Sleepy. 

“God poor Eli,” Jamie says. Still on the quieter side. Doesn’t stop Steve from smacking him though. Jamie giving a weak laugh. 

“Wonder if you’ll get any of that funky wolf telepathy now” Chase murmurs, eyes thoughtful. 

“I already understand Eli enough. I don’t need to see in his head as well” Steve says. 

Eli’s eyes fall shut further and further as he settles into a deep sleep. 

He wakes up on a bed and he realises it’s Chases and he’s human again. He needed to get a grip on this shifting thing before he changed in the middle of class. 

He can hear the sounds of some video game or another and the others talking and he sits up. Rubbing his head. Feeling the familiar ache in his bones. 

He might prefer shifting back in his sleep at this point. It hurt far less. 

“Hey Baby. Just give me a second...Urg you bastard!” Steve says realising his up, turning to glance at him for a second before flashing back to the screen. 

Jamie just laughs and Eli pulls himself from the bed. Finding himself wearing a pair of pants that are far too big on him. Having to hold the side of them up so he doesn’t end up pantless. 

Ok, maybe he had just a little more weight to gain. 

He sees that they’re playing Super Smash Bros and Chase is losing. 

“You’re welcome to a shower, I think you still have dirt in your hair,” Chase says not even looking at him. 

“Thanks. Anyone call?” He asks turning to look at Steve. 

“Jan, I told her we were fine and your mum. She’s coming up to visit the day after tomorrow and she’s bringing up your spare spares” Steve explains as he boots Jamie’s Pikachu off the side of the screen. 

“You told her I’ve been wearing my contacts right and that I didn’t need them?” 

“Yep but she still wants to bring them anyway. Just in case” Steve murmurs. 

Eli does, in fact, choose that shower. Feeling better afterwards. Clean at least. He even found a hair tie that one of Chase’s ‘guests’ had left behind and uses that to tie a knot in the pants so they don’t fall down. 

“You wanna go? I’m done. I can’t be bothered getting my ass kicked anymore” Chase says holding out the controller to him when he steps out. 

“Sure...You got anything to eat around here?” Eli asks. Feeling hungry. 

“Uh not really. Sorry”

“Right, vamps don’t actually like eating. My bad.” Eli says picking Link like always. Moving to jam himself between Steve and Jamie on the couch. 

So they just end up ordering a pizza and it arrives just as Eli finishes decimating his friends. 

“Urg you’re the worst” Steve pouts when he beats him for the third time. 

“Nope, I’m just better then the both of you. It’s sad really” Eli says. 

Chase and Jamie both watch in shock as Steve and Eli demolish the giant pizza between themselves. Steve handing Eli the last slice when he gives him sad eyes. Grumbling about Eli being pure evil. 

“Remind me never to get between either of you and food. I’d lose a hand.” Chase says.

“Where...where did it all go?” Jamie whispers. Terror in his eyes. 

Eli swallows the last bite of pizza and just grins at them. 

They hang around until it’s dark and that’s when they decide they should probably head home. Before Eli can leave though, Jamie catches his wrist. Pulling him off into the corner. 

“D-does it get easier?” He asks a ghosts whisper. Not wanting to Steve or Chase to overhear. 

“A little but it won’t for a while. It’s not gonna be some straight line either. You’re gonna hate yourself one day and be completely fine and then you’re gonna hate yourself all over again and you’ll wake up one morning and it might be like it never happened” 

“Do, uh do you regret what you did to your creator? Do you regret...” Jamie’s voice cuts off. 

“Sometimes. When I can’t sleep because all I see when I close my eyes isn’t the Varulv that made all of this happen, I just see him. The version I liked and that’s when I regret it but then I look at Steve and that regret goes away. “ 

Eli takes a deep breath, trying to stop himself just crying like an idiot. 

“Everything we do, we do for a reason. Even if we’re still trying to figure out those reasons. If...I hadn’t done what I did. I might not be with the love of my life right now. I might never have met you or found Chase again. I might never have found my pack, my family and I don’t like the thought of that reality” 

Jamie seems to choke a little on his own tears before he smiles. 

“You really think of me as family? 

“Of course. You’re like a brother I never had.” 

“God your the absolute worst. I used to badass before I met you, Now I’m a sook. What have you done to me” Jamie groans rubbing his eyes furiously before moving to yank his beanie down further? 

“It’s the Pepperjack affect dude. He just has a way of breaking through our walls and reaching our soft mushies” Steve murmurs, wrapping his arm around Eli’s shoulders. 

“Oh yeah, this one. A total dick before I got my hands on him. Now he cries in The Notebook” Eli says, smirking up at his mate. 

Jamie laughs wetly at the horrified look on Steve’s face. 

“I told you that in confidence” He finally squeaks out. 

“No secrets in pack” Eli shrugs, totally sincere about. They had literally just buried a body. No secrets seemed like a good rule. 

“Well if that’s so then should I tell them how you still occasionally suck your thumb in your sleep?” Steve asks. 

“Good try big boy but you can’t out embarrass me. I’m immune” 

Jamie and Chase are both cackling with laughter. 

“Wait you really suck your thumb?” Chase gets out as he gasps for air. 

“It’s an old habit I couldn’t break out of it and it still haunts my dreams. At least I didn’t wear the same batman suit for 6 months straight when I was 5” 

“Wow. Low blow peps. Low fucking blow” 

“Yeah what you gonna do about it?” 

“Hmm. I think I could always tell them about how you had an entire page of your journal with pictures of Chase in Sophomore year” 

“Sweetheart. I have entire pages worth of you. What’s embarrassing about that? If you want we can keep going and I can tell them about your giant crush on Mrs Blas...” Eli asks, laughing when Steve smacks a hand over his mouth. 

“You swore you’d take that to your grave and never utter a word of it again and it wasn’t a crush. It was just a mild fascination” Steve growls, only half-serious. 

“Oh yeah totally mild,” Eli mumbles around Steve’s hand. 

“Mild fascination?” Chase asks. 

Eli nips at Steve’s hand, causing him to recoil with a small yelp as Eli grins like a manic. 

“You remember Mrs Blaise right. The substitute teacher?” Eli asks. 

“Oh yeah...oh no. Steve you didn’t” Terror fills Chase’s eyes. 

“Didn’t what?” Jamie murmurs, looking between all three of them. Steve pouting. 

“He tried hitting on her. I will forever remember the face he made when she told him she was a lesbian and the whole he was 16 and she was 32. Forever embedded in my mind as the most glorious moment of time” Eli snickers. 

“I hate you” Steve grumbles. 

“Dude she was like the most obvious lesbian. She had a freaking pride flag tattooed on her wrist” Chase points out. 

“You have to give him credit. He tried. It was so adorable.” Eli says, still laughing. 

“I didn’t even mean to. I just panicked and it came out and she wore long sleeves a lot!” Steve stammers. 

“It’s ok babe. I mean you still can’t tell a lumberjack from a bear” Eli coos patting Steve on the cheek. 

“I’ll murder you all. All of you are dead to me” Steve says throwing his hands in the air as he heads out Chase’s front door. 

Eli rolls his eyes and turns back to Jamie. 

“If you need to talk, call me ok,” Eli says. 

Jamie nods and Eli hears Steve still muttering about how he could totally tell someone else was queer. Just cause he had trouble with his sexuality...yadda yadda. 

“You realise you're mated to that for life now right?” Chase murmurs low. Grinning. 

“I know,” Eli says and the smile on his face says it all. 

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had a mini hiatus there. Just life kinda went here have three million problems and also no motivation to write this story. But I think I'm back in gear. 
> 
> Also poor Jamie. He was trying so hard to be good. At least he has his pack to help.


	26. Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People suck. Especially when those people are rich assholes who don't know when to leave stuff alone.

Eli sleeps most of the next day only waking when Steve gets him out of bed. Reminding him he has work and kissing him awake in a way that makes him want to stay in bed. 

Work a distant thought in his mind as he tries to get Steve to stay with him. 

“I can’t skip two days in a row. Gary will have my head and you have work as well” Steve grumbles, voice cutting out in a whine. Hands clamping down on Eli’s hips as he drags his teeth over Steve’s mark gently. 

“Eli” Steve reprimands. 

“What?” Eli asks innocently. Moving to press soft kisses to Steve’s jaw. Steve automatically moving to give him more room. 

“What my butt. Come on Pepperbuddy, Y...you’re actually the devil aren’t you” Steve snaps, voice losing all potency. Instead coming out a gasp. 

“Maybe” Eli breathes against Steve’s skin. Hands sinking under his shirt and feeling along the muscle there. 

“Why is it so hard to say no to you” Steve whines. 

“Cause you think I’m cute” Eli chirps. Blowing gently over the mark he had just sucked into Steve’s skin. 

“True...alright no. Nope. I seriously need to get to work you pest” Steve growls, grabbing Eli’s hands before they can disappear beneath his waistband. 

Eli pouts but sighs and sits back. 

“Ok then.” 

“Ok then? That’s it? You’re not gonna fight me on it?” Steve asks, confusion on his face. 

“Nope. You should probably go, I need to have a shower” Eli says sliding off the bed and grabbing some clean clothes. 

Steve looks like he wants to protest as Eli heads for the bathroom. 

“What?” Eli asks stopping in the hallway. 

“Nothing. I just feel like I’ve walked into a trap” Steve says standing and fixing his shirt from where Eli had messed with it. 

“And why would I trap you? Just to have my wicked way with you? Does that really sound like something I’d do?” Eli asks, smirking at him. 

“I’m starting to think so.” 

“You keep thinking that and I’m gonna go really enjoy this shower,” Eli says turning and walking away. 

Steve growls low and piercing and Eli’s smirk turns into a full on victorious grin. 

They end up breaking a few tiles. Eli’s claws gouging lines into them as Steve peppers his back and shoulders with kisses. The spray of the water dripping from Steve’s hair onto Eli’s back. One of Steve’s hands moving to curl into Eli’s. Neither worry too much about their claws locking together as Steve growls. 

Eli moving back against him as he whines from bliss. Steve nipping at his jaw. His own breath ragged in Eli’s ear. 

Eli completely smashes as tile to dust under his hand when his climax rips through him. Eyes rolling a little as Steve murmurs low in his ear about how cute he is. Eli would have smacked him if he had any sense of his body right now. 

Steve’s not far behind, whining low as he nips gently at Eli’s mating mark. Once Eli has his body back in general working order, he turns around smiling up at Steve. 

“God I hate you” Steve grumbles, not meaning a single word of it as he leans down to kiss to Eli. Both of them still trying to catch their breath. “I really have to go to work now” 

“Hey, I said you should go. Not my fault I’m irresistible” Eli says with a shrug, starting to actually shower. 

Steve just scoffs, stealing the soap from his hands. 

Steve has to practically run out of the door and Eli laughs, Steve, cursing him out. 

Eli gets dressed for work soon enough and texts Jam to check-in. He was doing ok, still quiet. Probably would be for a while. 

Eli looks at his conspiracy board and knows he should probably take it down before he’s mother got here tomorrow. Or else she’d drag him home by the ear before he could say it was a for a project. 

“Well, someones in a good mood,” Mrs Kincker says when he finally makes it to work.

“Uh yeah actually. Just had a good morning I guess” He murmurs signing into the machine. 

“That’s good. You kids are all so worried about passing this test and that. I rarely see any of you smiling in here. It’s a nice change” Mrs Kincker says giving him a smile in return. 

Eli sighs and prepares for the boring day that normally accompanies Wednesdays. Jan stops by for five minutes to bring him food and coffee. He thanks her but they can’t talk long before Jan is on the job hunt. 

Her parents had, in fact, cut her off and Eli felt bad for her but Jan was doing great. Was already looking at smaller apartments, already had like three job prospects and her courses had already been paid for in full so unless her father wanted to go through the process of revoking those payments. Her schooling was also dealt with. 

“I was wondering if you guys wanted to get together tonight, maybe do something. Hopefully, celebrate the fact I get my first job?” Jan asks. 

“Sure. I’ll see what Chase and Jam are up to” Eli says around a mouthful of the tuna sandwich she had brought him. 

Jan pulls a disgusted face as Eli pulls out his phone. He texts the Pack Chat...Chase’s name not his and sees what the plan is. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Chase asks a minute later

“I am, it’s called multitasking look it up, So wanna come or not?” Eli shoots back. Jan reading over his shoulder. 

“Sure I’m always down for getting drunk with someone pretty” 

“Aww thanks, Didn’t know you thought I was pretty” Jamie sends a few seconds later. 

“Nah your like the ugliest thing I’ve seen” Chase replies. 

“And yet you still fucked me. So really which of us has the problem here?” Jamie texts back a few seconds later. Eli just rolling his eyes. 

“God must you always remind me of the biggest mistake of my life” Chase shoots back. 

“YES” 

“Wait, I thought Jamie was straight?” Janice murmurs low.

“He is. Chase was his college experiment. They’ve been great friends ever since” Eli says before sending a text trying to get the two vamps back on track. 

“Nah, dude. I’m not feeling to crash hot after...” Jamie cuts off his sentence there. 

“Come on. It’ll be fun and it might get your mind off things for a little while” Eli sends back. 

A picture comes through then and it’s a picture of Chase shirtless and his tongue sticking out. Green hair pushed over to the side slightly. Showing off his piercing but just as quickly as it comes it’s gone. 

“FUCK. Wrong chat! That was meant for this girl I’ve been snapping” They get a few seconds later and Eli snickers as Jan just shakes her head. Though there is a little appreciation in her eyes and Sophomore Eli would have been right there with her. 

_I think we mated the wrong guy._

Oh, hush you. We’d be lost without Steve. 

_True..._

NOT RIGHT NOW! Eli growls back when Beauty makes him relive his shower. Beauty just snickers in the back of his head. 

“Good job loser. Ok, I’ll come but don’t expect me to be happy. I’m not doing happy at the moment” Jamie text breaks Eli out of his head. 

“That’s ok Mopey. We’re good with you just being there” Eli says back. 

“You say that until I bring my pet rain cloud” 

Eli’s phone is plucked from his hands. Eli looking over her shoulder instead as she types something out. 

“Good thing I find rain clouds pretty - Janice” 

“Are you flirting?” Eli asks, grinning a little. 

“No...No definitely not. I just want to cheer him up” Jan says back quickly pressing the phone back into Eli’s hand. A red hue coming to her cheeks. 

“Ahuh sure...” Eli says.

She has to go after that or else she’ll be late to her next interview and Eli wishes her luck. 

Steve gets back to them when he gets off work. Saying that he’d only go if Chase was buying the drinks. 

He also texts Eli at the same time, checking in. Being a giant sap and Eli is struggling to not audibly awe at him. 

Eli feels as his phone is wrenched from his hand and he sighs as he looks up at Ivan. 

“Give it back you dick” Eli snaps really not in the mood to deal with Ivan today.

“I miss you. Wish we were curled up watching Gun Robot. How cute. You two already sound like an old married couple” Ivan sneers. 

“Yeah well, that’s what happens when you actually care about your partner instead of treating them as pets” Eli sneers back, making to snatch the phone out of Ivan’s hand. But the bastard is too tall.

_People will cheer for his death._

“Yeah well, when one of you is actually an animal. Maybe Steve should get you a leash, keep you in line. A muzzle to so I don’t have to listen to you bitch and whine but I suppose that’s all a bitch is good for” 

_We could make it look like the other murders. No one would suspect._

Eli struggles not to give into Beauty and just go for the throat. 

“Fuck off Ivan. I really don’t care what you say to me or try to do to me. 

He put up with years worth of Steve’s bullcrap. Ivan ‘I’m a snob’ Henrow was nothing. 

_But it would feel so good. Imagine it, the blood, the feeling of his neck snapping under our teeth. His screams for mercy that we won’t give him. We’d make it slow._

Shut up Beauty, you’re not helping! 

“Give my phone back. Now!” Eli snaps holding out his hand. 

“Ehh in a minute. How long have you been a mutt or is it a genetic thing? Is your mum a bitch too?” 

“Give my damn phone back Ivan!” Eli says, voice growing louder. Ignoring Ivan’s stupid comment. 

“Answer my question” 

“You’re freaking nuts. I’m not a werewolf you mental case” Eli hisses. 

“I might have been drunk but I saw you!” 

“And what did I also eat your god damn cat since we’re talking about delusions?” Eli says starting to truly get angry now. 

“I know what I saw!” 

Eli wasn’t the only one losing his composure it seemed. 

“Give my fucking phone back! I won’t ask again” Eli says making to reach for it again. 

“Tell me the truth and I’ll give it back” 

“What truth, that you need psychological help! I am not some werewolf you fucking nutter!” 

Eli didn’t give a fuck if he was causing a scene. 

“I know what you are and this full moon I’m going to hunt you down like the bitch you are. Put your head on my wall” Ivan sneers. 

Ivan still continues to hold Eli’s phone out of his way and Eli finally snaps. He’s over the counter in seconds and crashing into Ivan. Pinning the quarterback to the floor as he snarls. 

He punches Ivan in the gut, making Ivan gasp in shock and recoil. Dropping Eli’s phone. 

“Mr Pepperjack!” Mrs Kincker yells but Eli is livid and done playing nice. 

“Stay the hell out of my life you weaselly piece of shit. I swear to god If you keep accusing me of things I’m not. I will end you. Get me kicked out. I don’t give a fuck anymore” Eli rants. 

Yeah ok, he might have dealt with Steve for years but Steve never pissed him off like this. Steve had a reason for being a dick, Ivan didn’t. Not that it excused Steve but just Ivan did it to him. Got under his skin. 

And Eli was sick and tired of being someone's punching bag. If it wasn’t Steve, it was Flinn or Ivan and he was fucking done. Done with being pushed around and being made fun of. That stopped now. He had power now, strength and he turned into a freaking 7-foot monster. He was done being shoved in lockers and being put down, not when he could end any of them in a second. 

“Mr Pepperjack. Get off him right now!” Mrs Kincker continues to yell. 

Eli snatches his phone off the floor and then for good measure. He punches Ivan in the face. 

“Leave me the hell alone!” He snarls before standing and brushing himself off. 

By the time Eli gets home. He’s stopped shaking but he does start to feel terrible. Mrs Kincker had fired him on the spot, what else could she do. Set herself up for Ivan to sue her. 

Steve is surprised when Eli walks in the door. Pausing his game. 

“Aren’t you working till later?” He asks as Eli dumps his bag on the table. 

“Nope. I got fired” He mutters already walking over to his mate. Needing cuddles and softness. 

“What why?” Steve asks, eyebrows pinching together. Even as he opens his arms as Eli crawls onto his lap and lays down on his chest. 

“I punched Ivan twice and I think I gave him a concussion. Mrs Kincker, couldn’t keep me on. I’m sorry” Eli explains. 

“No don’t be. That at least explains the weird fucking messages I kept getting from you.” 

“What weird messages?” Eli asks looking up at him. 

“I think Ivan was trying to make me angry or something. I don’t know but I knew it wasn’t you from the texting style. I thought it was just Jam being a dickhead” Steve says reaching for his phone. 

Eli grabs the phone from him, sliding it open and opening their messages. That’s what Ivan had been doing. 

It was stupid stuff. I never loved you, we should break up, etc. Steve hadn’t replied to any of them except for the first. Mainly asking if Eli had a stroke. 

“Do I just attract morons? Am I just a neon sign for jackasses?” Eli mutters as he puts the phone down. 

“Probably how else would I have found you,” Steve says picking up his controller again.

Eli can’t help but smile. Steve always, always made it better. 

“I tried so hard to keep my anger in check but he just pisses me off,” Eli says. Still feeling bad as he watches Steve play. 

“I know but on the bright side. You didn’t shift this time” Steve points out. 

Eli just shrugs. 

“That is good. I guess”

Jan nearly throws a fit over the fact that Ivan got him fired when she gets there later that night. Jamie and Chase not far behind. 

“I am so calling his father.” She seethes already reaching for her phone. 

“It was my fault Jan. I should have held my temper” 

“Why can’t he just leave you alone. What did you do that pissed him off so much?” She asks softly. 

“Eli didn’t take his shit” Steve murmurs from where he was making up drinks. Jamie’s and Chase’s a little stronger then Jan’s. 

“You’re not drinking?” Jan questions when Eli continues to sip at his energy drink. 

“My mum is coming tomorrow. I’d prefer not to be hungover while she’s here” Eli says more for Jan’s benefit. 

They end up playing poker. Jan getting slowly drunker the more time that goes on. 

Jamie at least seems in a better mood than yesterday and they play until early morning. Jan crashing on their couch. Eli tucking her in as she smooshes her face into the spare pillow. 

“I really love you guys, you’re like my first actual friend did you know that?” She murmurs, giving him a small smile. 

“No I didn’t and we love you too. Now get some sleep” Eli whispers back. Jan nods and her eyes fall shut. 

Jamie had already left and Chase and Steve were talking quietly between themselves as the table. 

“She ok?” Steve asks as Eli moves to sit on his lap. 

“Yeah. She’s gonna feel it tomorrow though” Eli says chuckling quietly. 

“So run me through what happened with Ivan again,” Chase says. 

Eli runs through it, checking on Jan a few times but she stays asleep. 

“Damn dude. He’s lucky you didn’t shift” Chase ends up saying when Eli is finished. Steve just running his fingers over Eli’s hip gently. Content to listen. 

“I think that’s what he was trying to do. So he can prove it wasn’t a drunk delusion. I think, he thinks if he can prove it then Jan might take him back”

“How do you think she’d react to the whole Varulvs and Vamps are real?” Steve asks. 

“I have no idea. I’d like to think she’d be accepting but we honestly wouldn’t know until it happened. If she’d side with us or with Ivan.” Eli murmurs, playing with Steve’s hand. 

“She wouldn’t side with Ivan. No way. She’s too kind for that. Jan might never talk to us again but she’s training to become a doctor. There’s no way she’d cause harm to any living creature” Chase says. 

“Jan does hunt remember” Steve points out. 

“Yeah but I don’t think she kills anything. She is vegetarian. I think she mainly does it because it was the thing to do” Eli says. 

“I don’t know. I’ve seen a few vegetarians ready to kill before” Chase says before drinking down the last of his drink and standing. 

“I’ll leave you two to it. Good luck with your mum tomorrow” He murmurs making sure he has everything. 

Eli and Steve are crawling into bed in minutes. Steve laying on him and Eli doesn’t even get a word out before Steve is snoring. 

_Such an adorable oaf. Our adorable oaf._

Eli agrees as he falls asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eli. He liked that job.


	27. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli really can't catch a break.

Eli was in a mad dash from the minute he woke up. The only part of the apartment he doesn’t try to clean is the couch since Jan is still asleep there. Eli checking at one stage to make sure she was in fact still breathing. 

“You know Mum’s seen this place in worse condition right?” Steve asks looking around before turning back to Eli. 

“Yeah but I also have to tell her I was fired. I don’t need her to pick apart our ways of living as well” Eli grumbles back from where he was wiping down the counter for the fourth time. 

He knows he was being insane but he was literally going to tell his mother that he got fired for assaulting someone. 

“Baby look at me,” Steve says catching Eli as he goes to clean up the glasses still on the table. 

“Table needs to be cleaned” Eli whines. 

“I will do it. Just take a breathe ok. She’s not gonna get up you for defending yourself against an asshole. Why don’t you go get some bagels from the bakery and I’ll clean up” Steve murmurs. 

Eli starts protesting. 

“Jan will need to eat and we haven’t gone shopping in the last few days. Bakery bagels are needed. Go. Shoo.” Steve says softly. Pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“But...” 

“No. Go. Get out. Begone” Steve says pushing him towards the door. 

Eli grumbles but grabs his phone and wallet and heads out. He enjoys the walk using it to clear his head and calm himself down. The barista smiles when she sees him. 

“Hey, Eli. The usual?” She asks, giving him that customer service grin. But she was truly nice. 

“Two extras as well thanks” He murmurs, pulling out his card. 

“Okey-dokey.” She chirps. 

Ten minutes later, Eli is balancing four cups of black coffee and four bagels in his hands. 

“Thank you,” He says as Jennifer waves him away. 

He’s halfway home when someone grabs him. He can only smell some cloying overpowering cologne. Nothing Eli knew. They don’t smell familiar and Eli first reaction is to scream but a gloved hand covers his mouth. 

_No. No. No! Teeth Thief!_

Eli’s slammed up against a wall, his coffees hitting the ground. His heartbeat is going crazy in his ears. Eli completely freezing as he’s head is forced to the side. Head pressed into the brick wall roughly. Eli feeling as it cuts apart his cheek. One of the assailants hands forcing open his mouth. 

“Show me your teeth mutt!” The guy growls. That was unfamiliar to. To rough for anybody he knew. 

Eli stomps on the guy's foot before he can fully wrench Eli’s mouth open, putting as much power behind it as possible. The guy recoiling with a short yelp. 

But before Eli can run he’s being slammed into the ground. Crying in pain as he feels his shoulder crack. Feeling his head knock against the ground. 

_Escape, Get away. Need to get away._ Beauty panics in his head. Something sharp is pressed into his neck. 

“You stupid mutt. Stay still” The voice says again. Eli hates that he starts to cry. To panicked to think straight. 

“You understand why I’m doing this right. Riding the world of scum like you. Mutts and leeches don’t deserve to live!” The guy snarls and Eli whimpers in pain as that something sharp pressed harder into the back of his neck. He can smell his own blood in the air. 

“GET OFF!” Eli screams as loud as possible. Hoping to alert anybody on the street but no one comes. Nobody saves the day and Eli cries harder as he tries to not freak out. 

“For such a mutt, you sure are useless!” 

_We need to calm down...calm down._

Eli takes a deep breath and he feels a growl rumbling in his chest. Eyes burning gold as he’s claws and fangs make an appearance. Eli feels the blade cut against his neck as he turns around. But he’s healing stops him from outright dying. 

Eli snaps his fangs at the assailant. Making him recoil a little in shock and that’s all Eli needs. 

Eli calling back on some of the training that he’s been doing with Jamie. Slamming his fist into the guy's sternum as he scrambles out from under the masked man. Kicking him in the process as well. Making him curl up and drop his machete. 

Eli gets to his feet and in a spur of the moment, grabs the giant blade. Holding it out in front of him as he waits for the guy to go him again but the man was too concerned about the pain in his genitals. Turning to look up at Eli to curse him out only to pause. 

Blue eyes widening in surprise as the guy stares up at him, Blue eyes that fill Eli with a sense of pure hatred but they were still unfamiliar. 

Eli takes that time to turn and bolt for it, forgetting about the coffee and bagels. 

He’s back in the apartment in minutes. Shaking and struggling not to cry. Hands are cupping his face.

“Peps what happened?” Steve asks, concern on his features. Beast struggling to push through the surface. 

“I...killer attacked me.” Eli finally gets out. 

“What!” Steve snarls. 

Eli just breaks then. Curling into Steve’s chest as he cries. Dropping the machete on the ground. Steve just holds him, shushing him gently as he runs his hands up and down Eli’s back. 

Jan was up at this stage and she moves to pick up the machete. Looking it over. 

“Where did you get this?” She asks. 

Eli sniffles as he pulls away from Steve a little. Wiping his eyes. Jan looks scared almost and has familiarity in her eyes. 

“From the guy who attacked me...” Eli turns to look up at Steve. Voice dropping so low that Jan can’t hear him“...He knew what I was” 

“This is Ivan’s. It sat above his mantle in his bedroom. See here, It has his initials. I.P.H” Jan says turning it over and there along the hilt is gold letters. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him! I swear to god. That stupid bastard is gonna fucking pay!” Steve seethes running his hand through the blood on Eli’s neck. 

“But it wasn’t him. I don’t know who it was but it wasn’t him. Ivan might be a dickhead but he doesn’t have a killing bone in his body. ” Eli whispers. 

“This is too far. Too fucking far! I don’t care about traditions or bullshit clubs! I need to go, I’ll check in later ok.” Jan says suddenly but Steve catches her arm. 

She looks at him and he looks down at the machete. Jan hands it over easily before wrapping Eli up in a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry” She whispers before she’s gone.

Steve just sets the machete on the table and drags Eli to the bathroom. Picking him up and setting him on the counter. Eli just lifts his arms and lets Steve coddle him as Steve rants. 

“You’re not healing” Steve finally says, rant stopping in his tracks as he wipes down Eli’s neck. Clean up the blood on his cheek first. 

“I’ll be fine. It’s probably just shock. You should probably head. You have class remember” Eli murmurs. 

Steve sighs but nods. 

“Call me ok. If anything happens. Anything at all. I love you” Steve whispers. 

“Love you too,” Eli says before dragging him down into a heavy kiss. Almost wanting to ask Steve to stay but he can’t put his life on hold cause Eli is scared. Steve leaves him then and he cleans himself up the rest of the way. 

Their front door opens and a few seconds later. Eli hears his mother scream. 

“ELI!”

He sighs and is already walking into their lounge room. His mother staring down the at the machete with terror in her eyes. 

“There better be a... oh no what the hell happened?” She asks and in three steps she’s standing in front of him. Turning his head to the side as she looks down at his already bruising cheek and cut on his neck. 

“I got attacked and I stole the guy’s weapon” He explains. 

“You what!?” 

So Eli starts from the top as he sits down at the table.

“That’s it you’re coming home until they deal with this crazy asshole. I don’t care. If he’s gone after you once. He might come after you again” His mother snaps, wrapping a small bandage around Eli’s neck. Eli just lets her go. At least this way she won’t see it heal. 

“No. No way. I’m not leaving” Eli gripes back before yelping when she presses too hard. 

“I want you home,” April says. Eyes stern. 

“I’m 18! You can’t force me to do anything” 

“I am your mother and if I want you home. You come home. I’m not letting you stay here where there’s a killer running around! Your life is more important than your education” 

“My life is here, my home and my friends and my family. It’s all here and I’m not leaving!” 

“We’ll find you a college nearby. Something that has all of your courses. I’ll talk to Lyn as well and we’ll see if the same college will take Steve.” She says completely ignoring his protests. 

Eli stands then turning and glaring at her. 

“You do not get to come here and uproot out lives because you’re scared! I love you but I’m staying. I’ll get three more jobs if I have to, I’ll figure out how to pay it all myself but I am staying and so is Steve. Our family is here” Eli shouts. 

“I am your family. Not some little friends you made here! You can make more at your new school and when the killer is caught you come back. It’ll be like you never left.” She says like it wasn’t that big of a deal. But it was. 

_Pack is here. We stay here._

“I’m not a kid any more mum. So stop it. Just stop because I’m not leaving. No matter how much you try and tell me otherwise. You’ll have to literally drag me home!” 

“Why can’t you just see I’m trying to do this for your good!” She shouts back. 

“Because I don’t need protection. I’m not that little 14 year old who was scared of everything anymore. I’m not scared of some asshole with a machete...” 

“Language Eli!” She chides and Eli wants to hit something. Not her. No way in hell would he ever want to hit his mother but she was certainly pissing him off.

_We don’t need her protection. We’re strong on our own!_

“Please. Just see my side of things. I’m settled here, my life is here. It’s not in Arcadia oaks any more. This is my home and while I will always have you there. I have my family here and yes they’re my family. No matter what you say. The connection I have with these people is like nothing else and I won’t leave them behind.”

Not when any one of them could be next. Not when Ivan knows about Eli’s Varulvness. 

“You are only 18, Eli. You have a lot more years to make new friendships and I’m sure you’ll look back in forty years and barely remember any of their names.” 

“You’re not getting it. They’re my pack, that doesn’t just go away. It’s deeper than family. It’s more. If I love you, I love them with my entire being and I will not abandon them” 

_Death over abandonment_

“Pack? What like a wild dog? I know you’ve always been into aliens and werewolves and vampires and I thought if I let you get it all out of your system then you’d move on with your life to more serious things” 

“That’s because to me it is serious. It’s my entire life” 

“What happened to wanting to be a NASA scientist...” 

“I still want to. Of course, I do. I’m working so hard to do that but this stuff comes first.”

“This stuff is all make-believe Elijah. It’s all fantasy’s and fairy tails. Aliens and vampires and whatever isn’t real. You’ve been in your fantasy land for too long. It is time to grow up!” 

Against Eli’s will, he feels the shift starting and he tries to hold it back.   
Beauty what are you doing!

 _It’s not me. You're doing this. You’re showing her the truth she wants so badly. She can’t force us away if she knows what we are._

No. I’m not doing this. I can’t. She’ll have me experimented on!

Eli cries out as he’s fangs lengthen against his will. Feeling his right leg give out as he hits the floor. 

“Elijah!” His mother says concerned as he tries to keep the pain inside. Tries to keep Beauty inside. Beauty also tries to hold back but to no avail. 

“Get Steve!” He growls out moving away from her. Dragging himself back. 

“What no. You’re in pain. Where?” April says, voice shrill as she kneels beside him. 

“Just get Steve, please. For once in your life just listen to me!” Eli cries, curling into a ball. He doesn’t want her to see this. To see any of it. 

She might hate him. She might never want to talk to him again. 

“Ok. Ok. I’m calling Steve now” April says grabbing her handbag off the table and digging her phone from it. 

Eli screams when he’s entire spine just snaps and he watches through blurry eyes as he’s mother drops the phone. Hearing Steve’s voice on the other end of it. Panicked. 

Eli can’t hold it back anymore and his claws tear apart the floor as he gets to his knees. He’s shift tears through him after that but it doesn’t make it hurt less and in minutes. He’s shaking his fur out as he whines. Trying to make himself as small as possible. 

Tail stuck between his legs as he looks up at his mother. She looks completely terrified of him. Fear in her eyes so prominent it actually hurts. 

“Y-you...” She starts but her throat closes up and Eli backs up as she starts to stand. Wanting to put enough space between them so he doesn’t scare her anything further. 

Eli backs up so far he hits the island counter and whines low. He can’t hurt her from all the way over here. 

The front door slams open and Steve’s eyes flash between Eli and his mother. 

“Oh, no Baby,” He says low, making to head over to Eli. 

His mother catches Steve’s arm though, shaking her head. 

“That’s not my son...That’s a monster” She whispers. 

Even though Eli had dreaded it. Hearing it come from her mouth, his heart clenches as he tries not to cry. 

She couldn’t even look at him and Eli felt it more at that moment than ever. Felt truly like a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eli. Least hope Steve can defuse the situation.


	28. Who needs a secret identity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long talks and bad ideas.

Eli felt like he couldn't breathe.

"He’s not a monster mum. He’s just Eli. I promise.” Steve says grabbing her hand gently. Pulling it off before he heads over. 

“Don’t. It could be rabid” 

“It is your son or did you miss that part” Steve grumbles before moving to sit in front of Eli. 

“Hey, Sweetheart. It’s ok. You’re ok. She doesn’t mean it. She’s just scared but you’re not scary, are you? No your just my fluffy boy” Steve coos as he reaches out his hand. 

Eli keeps himself low to the floor as he pushes himself over. As soon as Eli is in arms range. Steve just picks him up off the floor somehow wrangling him until Eli is weirdly but comfortably curled in his lap. An arm wrapped around him. 

Eli hides his muzzle in Steve’s neck. Rubbing up against Steve’s mating mark, whining low as he wraps his arms around Steve in reply. 

“That’s my good boy. See it’s ok Mum. He’s just a giant puppy that’s all. We both are” Steve says turning to look at her as best as he can. 

“W-wait your one of those things too?” His mother asks softly. Still clutching the table like if she let go she’d fall over. 

“Only on full moons but someone had to be different didn’t he?” Steve says grinning up at Eli. Scratching up and down his back and Eli is in heaven by that alone. Eli just licks up his cheek as he breathes out a wheezy laugh. 

Steve and Eli rub foreheads gently. 

“Good boy. What were you two talking about?” Steve praises before turning back to his mother. 

“I...We weren’t talking. We were arguing. I wanted you both to come home but Eli didn...doesn’t want to” 

“That would have done it. I think it has something to do with his emotions. When he feels too much Beauty comes out. It’s easier to deal with some emotions when we’re more wolfy then when we’re human” Steve explains, still soft. 

“Beauty?” April says taking a single step forwards. 

“His wolf, his inner voice. Mine’s called Beast but they’re both just giant, soft puppies who want to cuddle and play most of the time. We’re not monsters like everybody thinks. We just have a really weird condition that turns us into Furries.” Steve says smiling as Eli bats him gently in the side of the head. 

There’s a silence then except for the sound of Eli’s tail thumping against the floor. 

When Eli looks up next, A soft, thin manicured hand is reaching towards him. His mother still looks scared. April staring at him like she’s waiting for Eli to snap her hand off. 

His ears fold back as he whines. 

“He won’t hurt you,” Steve reassures and Eli tenses a little when his mother pats his snout. 

“Soft” She comments and Steve laughs. 

She gets more confident with her touches, kneeling down as Eli turns in Steve’s lap as best as possible. Steve fixing his tail for him. 

April slowly runs her hands across his nose and up over his forehead before scratching behind his ears. 

“I can’t see a monster, I’m so sorry” She finally murmurs. 

“See I told you. It’s just Peps. Just Eli in a more fluffier form” Steve says.

Eli is prodded and poked, April lifting one of his arms and turning his hand over. Eli and Steve sharing a look when she starts crying. 

“How did this happen? This...He was in so much pain. You both go through that. Why didn’t you tell me” She gets out.

“You wouldn’t have believed us,” Steve says before explains everything. All of it. Flinn, the fact that he had tried to turn Eli, That Steve was bitten first. That entire first month and finally Eli’s sacrifice. Not that Eli saw it as one. 

Eli goes completely still when April wraps her arms around him. Tightly. 

“I’m so sorry” She whispers into his fur.

Eli very gently wraps his arms around her in return. Making sure to be careful of his claws. 

“You went through all of that and I didn’t even know. I should have seen it. Put all the pieces together. You weren’t...this pack you were talking about. Are there more of you?” 

Eli pulls away from her a few seconds later. Shaking his head. 

“Vampires and a human but she doesn’t know. Do you remember Chase Whitmore? He was a senior in our sophomore year” Steve asks as Eli curls up on his lap. 

“Yeah, he was one of Eli’s first friends. He’s a vampire?” She asks. Confusion and disbelief on her face. 

“He is yeah but he’s only been since spring break after he graduated and then his fledgeling. Our friend Jamie is one as well” Steve says. 

“Eli said that they were more than family” 

“They’re pack, it’s hard to explain but it’s like layers. Me and Eli. Us and the pack. Us and our blood families and us and everybody else. Above all we protect each other first, Pack first, They’re like our supernatural family” 

“But you have a human and she doesn’t know” 

“Jan. I think Eli told you about her. I think she feels the bond as well, she just doesn’t know how to explain it” 

April nods. 

“You said you and Eli were the top layer?” 

“We’re soul mates,” Steve says before pulling his shirt collar out of the way. Revealing his mating mark. 

“He bit you?” 

“I...Uh...when we, you know for the first time. We bit each other on instinct. We’re mated for life, like a permanent wedding ring in a way.” 

Eli feels incredibly hot under his fur as Steve flushes himself. 

“Oh,” April says before clearing her throat. “Are you sure it’s for life?” 

“Pretty sure. I mean I honestly can’t imagine being with anybody else. Eli is my everything and I know, I know. Still young, blah, blah. But it’s more then just emotions and puppy love. It’s like I know deep down in my soul, in my heart’s core that Eli is mine and I’m his. We make each other better” Steve explains rubbing over Eli own mating mark. 

Eli doing his best to agree. 

As cliche as it is. Eli honestly feels like he would die without his mate. 

Eli feels it then. A scream of pain down his spine and he whines low. Steve catching on instantly. 

“What’s happening?” His mother murmurs. Fear filling her eyes again. 

“He’s just shifting back that’s all. You might want to move back though, just in case. It’s not pretty” Steve says. 

Steve cradles him as he shifts back and Eli hates the fact that he hurts Steve when he’s clawing into his shoulder. Steve doesn’t even flinch. Cooing at him softly. 

Soon enough though it feels like hours, Eli is left panting and out of breath as he cries into Steve’s torn shirt. 

“It’s ok. That’s my good boy Peps. My wonderful, brave Cheese Slice” Steve murmurs low, running his hands through Eli’s hair. His shoulder already healing over. 

“Mum can you get him some clothes please” Steve murmurs low. 

Eli hears her footsteps as Steve just continues to rub the pain from his back. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to. I tried not to” He squeaks out.

“It’s ok. When we shift, you know there is no controlling it.” 

“Uh here. I think this is some of his stuff...neither of you have a system do you” 

“Nope,” Steve chuckles as he gets to his feet. Pulling Eli with him. 

Steve gets him dressed and brushes his hair from his face. His mother sitting at the table looking shaken but at least she’s not calling him a monster anymore. 

Steve has him sit down across from her before he makes Eli a pile of sandwiches and throws him a bottle of water. Eli snagging it out of the air and nearly ripping the cap off. Steve throwing out the clothes that Eli had torn apart and his shirt.

“I’m sorry,” April says again. 

“Don’t be. It can be daunting. You’re not the first to call us monsters” Eli murmurs. 

“I shouldn’t have done it in the first place. I...You’re my son no matter what form you take” She says grabbing his free hand. Squeezing it tightly. 

“So I guess my plan to drag you home isn’t gonna work” She mutters before giving a wet, small laugh. 

“No. I’m sorry. But this is our fight, our territory to protect even from psychopaths with machetes. I wasn’t lying when I said I’m not scared of him. There is only one thing in this world that terrifies me and it’s losing Steve. I lose him and it’s over” Eli explains. 

Steve appears at his side then, setting the plate in front of him. Sitting down as well. Placing a coffee in front of April. 

“Any chance you got anything stronger?” She half-jokes. 

“Uh not really. I don’t think Jamie and Jan left anything after last night. We can’t get drunk so apart from the taste find it useless to buy” Steve says. 

“Well, I guess that’s some sort of relief. What else can you do? I want to know everything” She asks and Eli knows she means it. 

So they spend the next few hours explaining it all. How Eli didn’t need his inhaler anymore, how he didn’t need his glasses anymore. How Steve refused to use any of his speed and strength in his football. Jim and the Trolls and all of that. Ivan and Jan and the twins. Eli’s first shift and for the first time in a long time. 

Eli and his mother actually talk and Eli feels like the entire world has lifted off his shoulders. She cries a few more times. 

“I always knew you were going to become something special.” She whispers cupping his face when she was getting ready to leave before she drags him into a hug and Eli hugs her back just as tight. 

“My brave boys. Both of you.” April says when she pulls back, dragging Steve into a hug instead. 

“C-can you take it with you? I just don’t trust either of us if it’s in the house.” Steve asks pointing to the machete once he’s released from her death grip. 

“Sure. If any of you need anything. Call me ok. I love you both so much. Look out for each other” She says picking it up and holding it gently by the handle. 

“Love you to mum” Eli murmurs, Stealing another hug. 

“Love you mum” Steve echos and Eli stares at the door after it closes for a few solid minutes. Trying to figure out what the last few hours were. 

“You ok?” Steve asks when Eli turns around. 

“Well it’s not every day you shift into a monster in front of your mother,” Eli says with a shrug. 

“You are not a monster Eli. She was just scared and confused” Steve says cupping his face. 

“I know.” Eli murmurs grabbing Steve’s wrist. Rubbing his thumb against Steve’s wrist bone. 

“You should probably check in with Jamie and Chase. Let them know everything that’s going on.” 

“Why do I have to do it?” Eli pouts.

“Cause you're the Alpha. It’s your job” Steve says giving him a smile. The type of smile that means I love you, can you do it? 

“I am not the alpha and wouldn’t you being my mate make you alpha as well?” Eli points out. 

“Yeah I guess but you’re like Alpha, alpha. You know.” Steve says and Eli rolls his eyes. 

“Fine, I’ll call them. You big baby” Eli says before pecking Steve on the check and trying to find where he had put his phone. 

“Sweetheart, Pepperbuddy. You looking for this?” Steve says finally getting his attention, holding up his phone. Standing in front of the couch. 

“Ah yeah. Thanks” Eli squeaks out, reaching to grab it. Steve just holds it out of the way and Eli’s eyes narrow. 

“Do you want me to call them or not?” Eli grumbles. 

“Maybe but I feel like I should get some sorta payment in return for finding it” Steve teases. Amusement in his eyes. 

Eli though was feeling stubborn and in a playful mood. He’s up balanced on the back of the couch in a second and trying to grab the phone out of Steve’s hands. 

Steve laughing as he moves out of the way. 

“Give me my phone” Eli grumbles, laughter in his own voice. 

“Come and get it,” Steve says stepping away from him. 

Eli doesn’t even think as he jumps at Steve. Steve doesn’t expect it either, Eli managing to topple them both and he’s the one that hits the floor first. Well mostly. Steve somehow manages to get his hand underneath Eli’s head so he doesn’t brain himself. Steve straddling his waist. 

“What did you think that was gonna do?” Steve asks, endless amusement rolling off him. 

“No idea. This seems like a pretty good outcome though” Eli says with a shrug. 

Steve scoffs out a laugh as Eli’s hands sneak under his shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asks. 

“Well just making sure you're not hiding my phone on me” 

“Yeah sure cause I’m hiding it there...” Steve says smacking Eli’s wrist when he sneaks a hand under Steve’s waistband. 

“Well I’m just being thorough” Eli snickers, hands moving to cup Steve’s face. Pulling him down so he can kiss him. 

“It’s not there either” Steve jokes and Eli rolls his eyes and kisses his mate properly. 

He trails his hands down Steve’s arms and grabs the phone from his hand. Moving to wrap one leg around Steve’s. In one smooth motion, Eli has them flipped. 

Pinning Steve down as he sits on his chest. Steve just grins at him, completely unfazed by this predicament. Eli sighs and calls Jamie now that he has his phone back. 

Steve’s hands wander are he Eli fills Jamie in on everything. Jan, the machete, the attacker. The fact that it wasn’t Ivan even though it was his machete. 

“Where’s Jan now?” Jamie asks. 

Eli struggling not to giggle when Steve’s fingertips brush past his waist. 

“Uh...Steve stop...I think she went to rip Ivan’s head off but that was a few hours ago. She said she’d check in when she was ready. Steve, I swear” Eli says. 

“You sound a little preoccupied” Jamie says. 

“No, I’m fine. Steve’s just being a little shit.” Eli murmurs, smooshing his mates face with his hand. Steve laughing. 

“Yeah, that sounds about right. You want me to tell Chase or you wanna do it?” 

“I’ll do it. Hopefully, that’ll freak him out less. Even more so considering. We were wrong about the scholarships” Eli murmurs. 

“Too late. I just got a text his on his way over there” Jamie says. 

“Yeah we know,” Steve says nodding to behind Eli. Eli turns and smiles. 

“I seem to have intruded?” Chase says looking amused. 

“You wouldn’t have a head if you truly intruded. What’s up?’ Steve asks. Stopping Eli from getting up, hands wrapped around Eli’s thighs. 

“Jam sent me a text is everything ok?” Chase asks. 

“You mean you texted him to come over” Eli grips down the phone.

“That too. I’ll be over...now” Jamie says appearing beside Chase, hanging up and Eli really, really hates the super speed thing. 

“Come on let me up,” Eli says patting Steve on the cheek. 

“Do I have to?” 

“Yes, you do. Come on big boy we can play later” Eli says as Steve finally lets him go. 

“I’ll hold you to that” Steve says standing as well. Running a hand through his hair, fluffing it up. 

“Big boy huh?” Chase says waggling his eyebrows. 

“Careful there Chase. Don’t want to lose your tongue do you” Eli says, eyes narrowing. 

“I don’t know. Depends on where I’m losing it” 

“Sorry ignore him. He’s been like this all day. He’s just hungry. He’s hit on me like eight times” Jamie says shaking his head. Heading for their kitchen and raiding their fridge. 

“Nothing I’m not used to. I did go to high school with him” Eli murmurs as Steve wraps his arms around Eli. Pulling him close and nuzzling up against his mark. Pressing a kiss to it. Levelling a possessive look at Chase. 

_He touches Steve and I rip out his throat. Pack or not._

Calm down Beauty. Chase may joke but he knows boundaries. Eli reassures. 

“Why don’t you go and eat someth...one? You are looking a little vampiry” Steve suggests. Gesturing to Chase’s physic. Pale and bags under his eyes. 

“I’d be fine if someone wasn’t drinking from me” Chase grumbles, pushing his sleeves up. Revealing the two bite marks there. 

“Shouldn’t that have healed already?” Eli asks, feeling on edge. Not so much for a rabid vampire but more for the fact that pack is hurt and hungry and Eli can’t feed them with normal food. He can’t make it better. 

“No. When we feed from others. It takes us a while to heal. Venom or something or...Mary did explain it to me. But I can’t remember” 

“Why aren’t you feeding off humans Jam?” Steve asks, eyebrows turning to a deep v. Concern rolling over him. 

“I...I don’t want to kill anyone else. Chase is safest” Jam says playing with his beanie. Not wanting to look them in the eye. 

“Yeah until you kill him too.” Steve says. Eli elbowing him. Jam looked guilty enough as is. 

“Is this really safe? I mean don’t get me wrong but doesn’t this mean Chase needs more blood” Eli murmurs. 

“Yeah but it’s whatever. Just until he feels comfortable feeding off humans again and it’s not like he can take it back. Fledgelings can’t feed Sire’s. It’s a sire’s duty to look after their fledgeling in any way possible.” Chase says looking more and paler the more he talks. 

He hits the floor. All three of them crowding around in an instant. Eli kneeling and patting Chase gently on the face but he gets no response. 

“I tried not to take to much. He said he had just fed a few days ago, I should have realised he was lying” Jam says. Guilt even worse on his face. 

Steve is picking up Chase and laying him on the couch. Chase groaning and pushing him away. 

“You both reek like dogs also can you like not screw for five minutes. I can smell it everywhere. It’s disgusting. I’m fine. Just need to eat” Chase mumbles low, a lisp as he talks around his fangs. An eye sliding open, bright red. Unable to keep them hidden.

“Yeah, I’ll just go grab our neighbour and put him in a takeaway box” Steve grumbles. Eli smacking him again. 

“Uh...maybe I can compel the neighbour or something. Shit dude. This is why we have our no lying policy. So I don’t accidentally kill you!” Jamie panics. 

“It wasn’t a lie. I just omitted the part about not eating recently” 

“That’s a fucking lie dumbass,” Jamie says smacking Chase on the cheek with his beanie. 

“uh...guys?” A voice says and they all lookup. Chase’s pupils dilating as he’s nostrils flare. 

Jamie and Steve suddenly dog-piling on Chase as the vampire growls and spits. Jan eyes widening as she drops her bag on the floor in shock. 

_Cause apparently its reveal your secret identity day!_

Oh, shut the hell up Beauty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they really need to lock their doors.


	29. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit just hit the fan...again.

“Jan it’s ok. We can explain. CHASE STOP! Friends, not food!” Eli yells. 

“GET OFF ME!” Chase yells back. Struggling to push them all off. 

“No. We’ve been here before. Stop!” Jamie yells. 

Jan continuing to stare on in shock. 

“Jan you should just leave. Right now isn’t a good time! CHASE!” Eli yells, the vampire shoving him over. Eli hitting his back on the coffee table. 

Which just makes Steve snap. Fangs on show as he snarls about hurting Chase for touching Eli. 

So it’s not just a vampire they have to stop. But a fucking mental case. 

Eli thankfully was too tired to physically shift cause otherwise. Jan will definitely be traumatised for life. 

“I won’t kill her. I just need to feed!” Chase continues to yell, like a two-year old that’s been told he can’t have that piece of chocolate cake. 

“Eli. Please. Do something!” Jamie cries. Both Steve and Jamie struggling to keep Chase on the couch. 

Alright. Try to be an alpha. Try to be an alpha. That’s easy. He’s done it before. He can totally do it again. 

_We never actually tried though._

Yeah well, you got any better plans! 

“Chase enough! Chase listen to me...Listen to me!” Eli growls voice taking on the unfamiliar note to it. The same one when he told Steve to stay at the party when he told Jamie to go to Chases. 

And just like that Chase settles. Eyes flicking up to Eli. 

“Calm down now. You are fine. We will get you what you need but you are fine. I’m ordering you to calm down” Eli continues and Chase takes a deep breath. 

“What the hell is going on here!” Jan suddenly yells. 

“We can explain ok. Just don’t freak out.” Eli says. 

“You just and he just and...” Jan hits the floor out cold. Perfect. 

“Oh great. Just what we needed.” Steve gripes as Eli heads over. Making sure she didn’t hit her head. She was fine though, already coming around. Steve and Jamie still unsure whether they can let Chase go without having him instantly chowing on Jan like a thanksgiving turkey. 

“Jan hey it’s ok. You’re ok. You’re safe we promise” Eli murmurs softly as she opens her eyes. 

“Please tell me I’m dreaming. That I’ve fallen asleep in mythology class” She murmurs as Eli gets her back to her feet. 

“Unfortunately no but we won’t hurt you. Chase is just a little hungry that’s all but he won’t hurt you.” Eli says leading her to the free end of the couch and sitting her down. 

Levelling a glare at Chase who was scenting the air. 

“Don’t you dare!” He snaps, feeling like he was trying to deal with children. Not his friend. 

“Y-your voice...” Jan whispers. 

“Eli’s Alpha. We will explain it all ok. I promise. We just need to get Chase fed so he stops trying to eat you!” Jamie says, yelling when Chase bites him instead. Jamie wrenching him off, Chase hissing at him. Jamie hissing right on back. His own fangs exposed. 

“Nice to know you guys basically turn into a five-year-old throwing a tantrum when your hungry” Steve grumbles. 

“Yeah like you're any better. I’ve seen you after practise Steve. You act like a little bitch” Jamie yells back. 

“He uh, vampire right. Why can’t one of your feed him?” Jan asks. 

“Varulvs, uh werewolves so me and Steve. We taste toxic to vampires. He wouldn’t take our blood even if he was dying.” Eli says quickly. 

“Alright I’ll do it then,” Jan says already rolling her sleeve. Like she was just about to give a blood donation at a drive. Not give up a vein to a hungry vampire. 

“Oh, no way in hell are you going near Chase. Not when he’s Hannibal. OW! Stop doing that. You know you can’t drink from me!” Jamie yells when Chase bites him again, Jamie punching him. Chase doesn’t even feel it. 

“Well, he needs to eat and unless you three are planning on kidnapping someone!” Jan snaps as Eli puts a hand in front of her. 

“No. He could kill you. He’s not in control like this” He points out. 

“Then stop him before he takes to much. That simple” 

“That’s not simple Jan!” Jamie grumbles. 

“Well, it’s the only plan we have right now. Chase just take what you need or I’ll hang your head off my balcony” Steve orders. 

Chase takes two deep breathes before he manages a nod. Looking slightly less crazy than before but only slightly. 

_Terrible idea!_

Eli agrees but he sighs and retreats. Jan gets a determined look on her face and pushes herself up to her knees. 

“I’m sorry” Chase manages to breathe out before Jan is pushing her arm in front of his face. Steve and Jamie hovering but no longer holding him back. 

“Just drink, explain it all to me when your not going beserk” She murmurs. 

Chase grabs her arm gently, wrapping his fingers around her hand. His other one wrapped around her elbow. 

“Jan look at me. This won’t hurt. I promise” Jamie says, his eyes flashing and Jan gets the blank look on her face for a second before she nods. 

She doesn’t even flinch when Chase pierces her skin. Groaning under his breath and Eli tries not to be mad about the blood dripping on his couch. 

They all watch Jamie, waiting for him to cut the cord. Which comes about thirty seconds later. 

“Chase that’s enough now. Come on Dude. Can we not kill the only hot chick in our pack” Jamie says. 

Chase growls at them like when you try to steal his steak. 

“Eli,” Jamie asks. 

“Chase that’s enough!” Eli orders and Chase looks like he’s trying to resist. Until Eli snarls. Chase retreats and Eli and Steve are pulling Jan away as quickly as possible. Half into Eli’s lap as Steve covers the bite mark on her arm with his hand. 

“First aid kit is in the bathroom can you get it please Jam?” 

“Thank you” Chase murmurs wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Looking clearer eyed then when he got here. 

“It’s ok but you all seriously need to catch me up before I explode,” Jan says. 

“First you have to promise that you can’t tell anyone. Not Ivan or your parents. We could get seriously hurt if someone like Bauer found we’re real...” 

“He...I...We already know. They already know. My dad has a wolf head in his den that he said he caught when he was 24. He claims it was a werewolf. I never believed him but now I think I’m starting to but Ivan always believed. And so do the twins. That bolt that went missing” 

“Well, let's just say you hit your target” Chase mumbles. 

“Wait really?” 

“Yeah, those tranqs you have work well. Knocked Steve out flat, you guys nearly caught us to but Chase and Jamie helped up out of a pinch” Eli explains. 

And for the like third time that day. Eli and Steve explain everything as Jamie patches Jan up and they order some pizza. Half vegetarian for Jan and one and a half pepperonis for Eli and Steve. 

“See how truly disgusting they are” Jamie grumbles when Steve steals a bite of Eli’s pizza before stealing a kiss. Eli sitting in his lap as Steve leans back against the couch. 

“It’s cute,” Jan says, giving them a smile. 

“Jealous much Jamie. If you want I can kiss you to” Steve teases. 

“I’d prefer not to catch rabies” 

“Can you please come up with some new material. The dog jokes are getting old” Chase grumbles, pulling Jamie’s beanie off and ditching it across the room. 

Jamie glares at him and goes to retrieve it. 

Jan just chuckles and Eli watches her for a second. 

“A-are you sure you are ok with this? I know it can be daunting” Eli murmurs squeezing her leg gently. 

“It might take me a few days to wrap my head around but I’m not gonna abandon you guys. You were wer...uh Varulvs and vampires when I met you, it’s not like you’ve changed” She says and Eli gives her a soft smile. 

“You’re taking it a lot better then I did that’s for sure. I had a full-on meltdown like four times in the first month” Eli says sheepishly. 

“Five” Steve reminds him. 

“That wasn’t related to the Varulv thing” Eli pouts. Stealing Steve’s crust from his hand and chewing on it. 

“What was that freak out about?’ 

“I kissed him for the first time after the third freak out,” Steve says chuckling. 

“And he said it was only to shut me up. You don’t say that to someone. Especially when that someone is a paranoid geek” 

“Yeah well, I was kinda trying to not freak out over the fact that I might like guys and the guy I liked was being hit on by a fucking douche bag!” Steve grumbles as Eli curls back into his chest. 

“Well now I’m all yours,” Eli says softly and Steve grins. Leaning down to press a kiss to Eli’s mating mark. 

“God I might actually throw up” Jamie mutters. Chase just throws his beanie across the room again. 

“I believe that’s called fetch” Jan points out when Jamie is sitting back on the floor in front of Chase. Pulling his beanie back into place. 

Jamie looks truly offended as Chase pats him on the head. Steve and Eli cackling. 

“That’s a good puppy dog” He coos and Jamie hits him. 

“Next time I’ll drink you dry!” Jamie mutters cynically. Pouting as his arms cross. 

“Jamie you should seriously start taking from humans again. We can’t have another incident like this” Eli says. 

“I know. I just terrified of ki...uh hurting someone again” Jamie stammers. 

“You killed someone!?” Jan says eyes widening. 

“I didn’t say that! I said hurt!” Jamie squeaks back. 

“No, you went to say kill. Who did you kill?” Jan asks sitting up straight and Steve groans. Far too tired to deal with this shit. 

“A girl from Beta Sigma. It’s all taken care of it.” Chase says quickly.

“Taken care of! What like the bag of trash on the side of the street. That was a human girl” 

“They think she’s off in some hike in the Himyala’s trying to find herself” 

“Oh well, that’s wonderful!” Jan snaps standing up. 

“Jan look it’s ok. I slipped up. We can’t just tell everybody that I killed her. That I drank her dry. People would know we’re real then and I would get experimented on” 

“And you’re ok with this!” Jan asks turning to glare at Eli and Steve. 

“No of course not but Jamie is right. What would we have done? How would we have hidden the lack of blood or the bite marks? Nobody can know about us otherwise it won’t just be Ivan and Bauer hunting us. It’ll be our neighbours and our loved ones. It was an accident, Jamie didn’t do it intentionally” Eli tries to reassure. Getting to his feet. Holding out his hands. 

“No you all just intentionally covered up a murder!” Jan shouts back grabbing her bag. 

“Jan please you have to understand. Good of the many” Jamie says standing. 

“Shut up Jamie. He didn’t murder her. It was an accident. It’s why he was drinking from Chase. Because he didn’t want to hurt anybody else. Jamie isn’t a killer. None of us are, we’re just trying to get by without ending up on an examination table” Eli says quickly. 

“I...” Jan starts but Eli gets close enough to grab her hands. 

“Please believe me. It destroyed Jamie when he did it. It killed him inside. We are not monsters or murders. We are just four people trying to deal with everything that was thrown our way and we all slip up. We are all allowed a mistake, just like humans are” Eli says. 

Jan nods, seeming to finally calm down. 

“I...I guess so but I’m still not happy about this” 

“And you think we are. We do what it takes to survive, I will do anything in my power to keep my pack safe. You included. We have to stick together or none of us will make it” Eli says calmer now he knows Jan isn’t going to go and blab to Ivan about what she’s seen. 

“I’m part of your pack?” Jan asks softly. 

“Yeah. Everybody in this room is. Supernatural or not. You’re family and we look out for family. I promise” 

He doesn’t expect to be wrapped in a hug. 

“I’m sorry. I just...” 

“It’s a lot we know,” Steve says, appearing at his side. Rubbing his hand up Jan’s back. 

They get Jan sitting at the table. 

“Have you all killed somebody?” She asks softly. Unsure, slightly scared. 

“Unfortunately yes. Me and Steve killed our creator but Flinn was the type of guy that wouldn’t have stopped until Steve was dead. It was self-defence” Eli explains. Steve squeezing his shoulder. 

“I technically killed Jamie, I just didn’t realise until he had turned and before that, I killed a girl called Jessica Heartly. She was my best friend and I regret it every day.” Chase says quietly. Voice squeaking a little. 

He clears his throat and looks down at his phone. Eli hadn’t known that. He had known Jessica. Not well but she would play bass and for a long while, well at least until Darci’s 16th. Eli had thought they were dating. 

“I-i should probably head. It’s getting pretty late” Chase mumbles. 

Jan wraps him in a hug before he can get too far though. 

“If I trust Eli. Then it wasn’t your fault. She would have understood” Jan whispers squeezing Chase’s arms gently. Giving him a soft smile. 

Chase just gives her a half-smile back. 

“Thank you for everything. For letting me feed off you. If you wanted, I could make you forget any of this happen. If you're too uncomfortable with it” 

“No. I don’t want to forget. I actually want both of you to promise me you’ll never do anything like that. Never make me forget or mess with my head. Even if Eli orders you or Alpha’s you or whatever it’s called. I still don’t understand how that works” Jan says levelling all four of them with a glare. 

“We don’t either. I’m sorta making this up as I go but we promise not to mess with your head” Eli mumbles. 

She nods and then suddenly as people where invading there house. Everybody is gone. Jamie opting to walk Jan home. 

Eli collapses on the couch as he groans. Today was an utter mess. A complete and utter mess and Eli could do with a three-year nap. 

Not only did his mother now know but so did Jan. And Ivan or at least someone who was being paid by Ivan was out to kill him. Eli can already feel the headache building. Beauty had been scarily quiet but Eli was relieved for the peace and quiet. 

He rubs his hands over his face as he lets out a groan. Steve laying on his chest a few minutes later and Eli takes his hands away from his face. 

Instead of setting his hands in Steve’s hair. Steve just looking up at him with soft, knowing eyes. 

“I really need to get control of this shifting thing before I shift right in front of Bauer and he cuts my head off for it” Eli mumbles. 

“We’ll figure it out eventually. You didn’t exactly do anything normally babe. It’ll take some time to adjust” 

There’s a knock on Eli’s door then and Steve is the one to groan as he gets off the couch. He opens the door. 

“Sign here,” A voice says and Eli peeks his head over the couch to see a postman holding up a giant box. 

Steve signs whatever it is. Grabbing the box and closing the door. 

“Uh, babe it’s for you. It’s a laptop from a Gideon Henrow. That’s Ivan’s dad right” 

Eli is cautious as he opens it up. Waiting for a bomb or something but all he gets it a really nice, top-grade laptop. Utter top of the line. Something Eli would never have been able to afford unless he took Ivan’s advice and started sleeping with people for money. 

“Do you think it’s bugged?” Eli asks. 

“I don’t think Ivan would be smart enough to,” Steve says. 

“Bauer might be” Eli murmurs and so Steve lets him go nuts in taking it apart. Looking it over for any chips out of place or anything that looks off. 

Steve just sitting behind him on the couch watching the latest seahawks game as Eli spreads computer parts over their coffee table. 

He finds absolutely nothing and sighs as he screws the backing back on. Turning it over and opening it up. It boots up perfectly and Eli is greeted with a start-up screen. 

He goes through the entire process and runs through everything that the computer is doing. Making sure there hasn’t been any weird apps installed but again he finds nothing. So he starts moving all his work from Steve’s laptop to that. 

Reassuring himself that Ivan and Bauer hadn’t bugged it. Jan must have truly called Ivan’s dad and ribbed out his son. 

Eli finds a sticky note on the inside of the box when he goes to throw it out. 

_I apologise for my son's rudeness. Take this as a token of apology on my behalf. I’ve spoken to Ivan and he will not bother you again...I like this man_

You'd like any man that brought you a candy bar. Eli bites back before raising an eyebrow. 

Eli just throws the letter back in the box and throws the box outside their door. Not trusting it in the slightest. Sure that makes him a paranoid nutter but at least he would live to see his 19th birthday. 

He retreats back to the couch and Steve pulls him into his lap. Eli scooping up his new laptop as he goes. 

“The Seahawks suck today” Eli comments. 

“I know, don’t remind me. It’s like watching a train wreck” Steve groans, burying his head in Eli’s neck. Hiding from the unfortunate truth that the Seahawks aren’t winning this one either. 

Eli just shakes his head and turns back to his new computer. Giving a small smile. He’ll have to ask Jan to thank Mr Henrow for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm just gonna say in advance you guys are going to adore the next chapter and I will be officially disappointed if you don't actually squeal.


	30. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli wasn't even sure it was possible to be this happy.

Gideon Henrow’s promise comes true and Ivan stays as far away from Eli as possible. 

And Bauer has seemed colder to him than usual. No more praising remarks or small conversations. He hands Eli’s work over and just continues on his way. Not even a critical remark was thrown in. 

Eli almost feels terrible about it. Like he’s screwed up monumentally. Eli hates having teachers dislike him. Always had and if that made him a teacher's pet then so be it. 

Jan just gives him a soft, reassuring smile. Over the past few days, they had clued her into everything. Explaining the finer details and everything else she would need to know. She had even asked to come with them on the full moon. Which was tomorrow. Eli was not looking forward to it in the slightest. 

That had caused Eli to pause. 

“Don’t you have to hunt?” 

“Sure but it won’t be you guys that’ll I’ll be hunting. I just want to come so in case we run into Bauer and Ivan and the twins. They might go easier if they know I’m with you. At least the twins will...well Vincent anyway” 

Eli and Steve had already talked about shifting and how it was going to work. Steve and Beast while practically screaming for Eli to shift with them. Knew the issues. The fears. 

Eli and Beauty had been looking so forward to shifting with Steve as well but if they were both shifted. Then Bauer could trip them both up and the thought of Steve getting hurt because of him. Made him feel sick. 

One day they would shift together and it would be amazing. Just not tomorrow. 

“Mr Pepperjack can I talk to you?” Bauer says when time is up. 

Eli and Jan look at each other and Eli nods. 

“We’ll go get dinner ok” She murmurs and Eli nods again. 

Eli ends up staying behind and plays nervously with the strap of his bag. 

The class finally empties. Ivan sending a sneer his way. Bauer sitting behind his desk, Eli struggling not to look at his hand. 

“Yes Professor?” He asks softly. Waiting for Bauer to pull out his crossbow and shoot him. 

“I heard the trouble Mr Henrow has been giving you. I’m sorry if I was the cause of that. I tried to keep as liberal as possible today but you did a good job with your paper” Mr Bauer says and Eli feels like a weight is lifted off his chest. 

“It wasn’t you Mr Bauer but thank you” 

“Then what is the problem, I might be some help. I’ve heard I give some pretty good advice” 

“Uh. Ivan found out something about me that he shouldn’t have” 

“Well if it’s the fact your gay. You didn’t hide it very well” Mr Bauer says and Eli gives a soft laugh. 

“No uh, something else that I can’t really say and that’s what’s caused all these problems. It’s not something I can change either so I’m just trying to take the high road.” Eli mumbles. 

“That’s a very smart idea Pepperjack but should you need my help. Please ask. I’ve been around Ivan and his family long enough to know they don’t drop things so easily” 

“I’m sorry but can I ask what happened. I know it’s rude” Eli murmurs suddenly. 

“I was incredibly lucky to survive a wolf pack attack. They must have been hungry. I was just lucky they weren’t rabid.” He explains. 

“They weren’t werewolves were they?” Eli half-jokes. 

Mr Bauer laughs. 

“Why do you think I lost the whole leg...nah wasn’t a werewolf. As much as I’d like to think werewolves and vampires are real. It was just my unlucky day” 

“So you don’t believe in them?” 

“To an extent. A lot of our myths come from people fearing the unknown. The weird old lady down the road wasn’t actually a witch but a beer brewer. All myths have some fact to them. But a man who turns to a wolf under the light of the full moon is a little too magical even for me” 

Eli almost wants to believe him. Almost but when he’s mate had already been shot. He wasn’t too likely to. 

Mr Bauer finally lets him go and he smiles when he sees Steve waiting for him. 

“Hey. Practice ended early, thought I might steal you for a date. If that’s ok with you” Steve murmurs softly. Looking almost nervous, fidgety. Hands in his pockets. 

“Of course it is,” Eli says before stealing a kiss and threading their fingers together. “Jan you don’t mind?” 

Jan looks way too happy for some reason. Like she’s struggling to contain her smile. 

“No of course not. I’ll catch you later ok. Enjoy” Jan says before catching up to the twins. 

Steve also seems way too happy and Eli is starting to get concerned. 

“Alright baby. What’s the plan?” Eli asks when they start heading towards the forest. 

“Well me and Beast thought we might have a little fun” 

“Come on Steve seriously. I thought we were going to get some food” 

“Technically” 

“I am so not hunting. No. No way.” Eli grumbles, pointing an accusing finger at his mate. 

“You don’t have to kill it. It’s a chance to see if you can control your shift without having to get uppity.” Steve explains. 

“Uppity?” 

“Yes uppity. Now come on, Just a little further” Steve says. 

Eli grumbles under his breath but lets Steve continue to lead him deeper into the forest. They finally reach their clearing and Eli’s grumbling stops in a second. Jaw falling open as he takes it all in. 

“This is amazing” He murmurs. It was like out of a picture book. Steve has strung up fairy lights in the trees. A picnic blanket in the centre of it, basket laid out. Their clearing turned into a picturesque spot. 

“What did you really think I’d make you hunt,” Steve asks giving him a small smile. 

Eli is wrapping him in a hug in a second. It wasn’t quite Arcadia Oaks but it was just as good. Better then. Their own little spot of solitude and Eli wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I love you” He murmurs. 

“I love you to Peps” Steve replies before pulling him into the centre of the picnic blanket. Making him sit down. 

“So what’s the occasion?” Eli asks as Steve starts putting out the food. Enough to feed three Varulvs. 

“Nothing really. I just kinda needed to go on a date with my adorable mate. We haven’t really had time to ourselves lately and I wanted to change that. Remind you of how much I love you” 

“You are such a sap you know that” Eli says before leaning forwards and kissing his wonderful, thoughtful adorable mate. 

_How’d we get so lucky._

I don’t know. I’m still trying to figure that out. 

They talk as they eat. About Steve’s classes and Eli’s and just stuff that isn’t Varulvs and vampires and hunters. The sun setting as the fairy lights come to life and they lay down beside each other and just watch the stars. Eli pointing out the constellations, Steve content to listen to him babble. 

“And see there. That’s where Orion’s belt is.” Eli murmurs dragging his finger across the sky. 

“Vaguely.” 

Eli hears a noise then and is sitting up in an instant. Standing when the rustling gets even louder but all the steps from foliage is a deer. A stag. It was beautiful. Speckled and soft brown and just. Wow. 

It stills when it sees him and Eli’s eyes burn Gold without meaning to. The deer doesn’t startle though and Eli is drawing his phone from his pocket to take a photo. If only so he can sketch it later, though he wasn’t sure he’d ever capture the wild beauty of it. 

It’s antlers where like it’s own living art piece. Strong and proud, just like the creature himself.

“Wow. I didn’t think they’d ever come this close before” Steve murmurs. 

Eli nods, still wrapped in awe as he takes a step towards it. It seems to cock its head for a second. Like it was scrutinising him before it snorts and treads off. Across their clearing and through the other side of the bush.

“See that wouldn’t have happened in Arcadia Oaks” Steve points out and Eli nods turning to look at Steve again. Only to nearly trip over his own feet. 

Steve was kneeling on one knee, a velvet box in his hands. A ring sitting in said velvet box. Oh god. 

“Uh I know it’s probably way too soon. Way, way, way too soon and that we have a lot going on right now with the hunters and the...basically what I’m trying to say is that. I would understand if you're not ready. I mean, I would get it. It’s like you...I’m sorry I’m rambling. I’m not doing this right at all. Please let me have a do-over” Steve stammers out. Red-cheeked, as he doesn’t look Eli in the eye. Currently looking so adorable and making Eli's heart melt. 

Eli is kneeling down mainly cause if he doesn’t. He’s just gonna hit the floor out of shock anyway. 

“No. No do-overs. This is perfect” Eli murmurs. Struggling not to cry. 

“But I haven’t even told you all the reasons or even asked you for that matter” 

“I already know all the reasons. Like your perfect and everything I could ever want. Like the fact, we’ve been through so much together and your the only one I can ever see myself with. Like the reason that you’re my everything” Eli says cupping Steve’s face. 

“I’m the one who's supposed to say all that” Steve murmurs.

Eli laughs, a little squeaky and only they could have the most awkward proposal in the world. 

Steve takes a deep breath and smiles at him. 

“I know technically we’re already mated but the thought of being married to you eventually. It drives me insane and if your not ready now that’s ok too. We can wait as long as we need to...” 

“Just ask me already you big dork,” Eli says, eyes blurring over. 

“Will you marry me?” Steve asks. 

Eli doesn’t think to actually say yes, instead he’s just smashing their lips together as he kisses Steve hard. Trying to convey all his happiness into one kiss, though feeling it was impossible. 

“Pepperbuddy, that’s not really an answer” Steve mumbles when Eli gives him a second to breathe. 

“Right. Sorry. Yes. Yes, an inexhaustibly of yeses. I love you so much” Eli says way too excited. 

Steve is the one to kiss him this time before pulling back and scrambling to get the ring out of the box. Like if he didn’t Eli was gonna run away. Eli stopping him before he ends up hurting himself. 

Steve takes a deep breath and takes things slower. Pulling the silver ring from the box with gentler motions. 

“I uh...It’s Coach’s. Well uh, Coach’s dad so like my step-grandad’s I guess. Coach gave it to me the last time he was up and I got it engraved” Steve murmurs before turning it over in his hand. 

There on the outside were the words “you are my everything” in Steve’s handwriting and Eli can’t stop smiling. 

“I love it. It’s so pretty...” Then it hits him and he falters. 

“I-I don’t know if I’ll be able to wear it though. When I shift I mean. I might break it” Eli murmurs. 

“That’s ok. We’ll figure it out. We can put it on a chain or something.” Steve says as Eli pulls the ring from his palm and inspecting it closer. It was beautiful and simple. Eli loved it with every part of his being. 

“You just want me in a collar don’t you?” Eli teases. 

“Well duh, that way everybody knows your mine,” Steve says as Eli kisses him softly. Eli struggling to keep himself away from his best friend, his soul mate, his fiance. 

“Are you sure?” Steve asks when he pulls back. Looking at Eli with slight uncertainty. 

“Of course I’m sure. I love you more than anything and as you said we’re already mated. This will just be the human version of that. The one I can brag about. That I got to marry my hot jock and everybody from high school can suck it” Eli says. 

Steve laughs and Eli yelps when he’s rolled over, Steve peppering his face with kisses. Eli can’t help but giggle when Steve tickles up his sides. Steve pulls the ring form Eli’s hand and grabs his left hand softly. 

“Wear it for me. Just for now?” He asks softly. 

Eli nods and Steve slides it into place. It’s a little loose but Eli trusts that it’s not just gonna fall off. He’ll have to look into a chain soon though so he can wear it properly. 

“I love you” He whispers against Steve’s lips. 

“I love you too. More then anything” Steve murmurs and Eli just lets his hands roam through Steve’s hair. Down his shoulders, across his mating mark. Before sneaking up his shirt. 

Eli and Steve end up sleeping together then and there and it’s just as perfect. Soft and slow and full of love. So much love. Eli ends up crying again and Steve just coos at him softly. Calling him adorable and telling him how much he loves him. 

Eli just smacks him lightly on the chest and Steve kisses him in return. It’s more than perfect. It’s their perfect. 

Eli is left in a soft haze, curled up against Steve’s side as they used some of the picnic blanket to cover up a little. Though the only thing Eli was really worried about was peeping deer. Steve tracing soft lines up and down Eli’s back, soft claws scratching as his skin gently. 

Eli looking at the ring on his finger in awe. Unsure if it’s actually there or not. 

“Coach is gonna go mental when I tell him you said yes” Steve murmurs. 

“I can already hear your mum crying from here. That I’m taking you away from all the pretty women in the world” Eli says jokingly. 

“You’re the only pretty queen I need,” Steve says. Laughing harder when Eli glares at him. 

“You are so lucky I love you” Eli mutters, finally deciding he may as well get dressed. The night air even coolish on his skin, even with Steve’s excess body heat. 

He throws Steve’s jeans at the big brute as he pulls on his shirt. Steve sighs but starts getting dressed. 

“Tonight was really great,” Eli says once they have everything packed up.

“I’m glad. I know I could have asked better...less awkwardly” Steve says. 

“You being awkward is what made it perfect” Eli leans up and pecks his fiance on the cheek. 

“I feel like that should be an insult,” Steve says and Eli realises just what Steve looks like. With his maroon letterman jacket and the picnic basket on his arm. 

“So are we heading to grandmother’s house?” Eli asks teasingly. 

It takes a few seconds for Steve to click before he grins. 

“I think you're missing the big and bad part baby” Steve murmurs. 

“Hey I could so totally be bad” 

“Pepperbuddy you apologise to flies when you kill them” 

“They are so annoying but also so tiny and innocent” Eli murmurs, softly. Trying not to go red. 

“And you wonder why I love you so much,” Steve says, squeezing his fingers gently. 

“Cause I’m irresistible, charming, cute, totally awesome” Eli chirps. 

“Exactly,” Steve says as they exit out of the forest. Giving Eli the dopest smile in the world and Eli's certain he shares the same look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my all time favourite chapter I think I have ever written and I couldn't stop grinning the entire time.


	31. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted surprise.

Eli feels his world crumble when he sees Ivan sitting on the hood of Steve’s car. Steve immediately growling about the fact of Ivan potentially scratching the paint. 

Eli just wanted to have one fucking happy moment with his new fucking fiance but Ivan had to fucking ruin that too! What the hell was wrong with the asshole. Did he have no decency? AT ALL. 

“How was your walk? Good? Did Steve let you piss on any tree you wanted?” Ivan sneer and its Steve holding Eli back. 

“I thought I fucking told you not to talk to me again! I know you're the one behind those people who are getting killed!” Eli snarls. 

“Those people are monsters, mutts, mutants, leeches. Just like you! I’m doing this world a service” Ivan says standing. 

“You’re murdering innocent people!” Eli yells, his fiance having to tighten his grip on Eli. Keeping him in place. 

“How can murderers be innocent!” Ivan says, his marble cracking to reveal anger. 

Eli knows it’s stupid to fight with a bigot but he can’t help it. 

“What the hell do you want Henrow?” Steve asks. 

“I thought you’d like these back,” Ivan says before throwing something at them. 

Eli catches it on mere instinct only to immediately drop it when he realises what’s in the jar. 

Fangs. 

Vampire fangs. 

Jamie’s fangs. His smell lingering just barely. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH HIM!” Eli rages, ripping off his ring and handing it to Steve as he feels his shift kick in. Steve just barely catching Eli’s engagement ring but he doesn’t hold Eli back anymore. 

In seconds he has Ivan pinned to the floor. Snarling and roaring in his face. 

“If you kill me you’ll never get your leech back!” 

Eli growls low, slamming Ivan back against the floor. 

Ivan and Bauer had his packmate and they would fucking pay. 

_We can kill him anyways. Find Jam ourselves_

“Baby, listen to him. Who knows what they’d do if you hurt Ivan.” Steve whispers. 

“Listen to your owner bitch. Kill me and they’ll put Bishop’s head on your doorstep” Ivan growls. 

Eli is torn between tearing our Ivan’s throat on the pure fact he dared insult him. 

“What do you want in return for him?” Steve asks. Trying to remain calmer. 

“Bauer wants the mutt. Give him Pepperjack and you’ll get Jamie back. But I don’t know what type of vampire he’ll be without fangs!” 

“No. That is not happening. What else does Bauer want?” Steve snarls. 

“Nothing. It’s the bitch or nothing.” Ivan gasps. 

“Insult my fiance again and it won’t be him ripping out your throat you fucking understand me Henrow?” Steve yells, fangs snapping down as his claws make an appearance. 

“Y-you’re one of them as well!” Ivan says, surprise in his eyes. 

“Should have known the bitch would have turned you” 

Suddenly Ivan is being ripped from Eli’s paws. 

“I fucking warned you!” Steve roars. Slamming Ivan up against his car and slamming his fist into Ivan’s face. 

Steve is in a rage. It’s the angriest Eli’s ever seen him, to be honest. The fight with Flinn had been out of desperation, not anger. This fight was pure rage. 

“You don’t get to mess with my family just cause you’re a racist piece of shit!” 

Every hit sounding worst then the last. Wetter as he splits open Ivan’s face slowly. Ivan trying to keep himself protected but he’s failing miserably as his face turns into a bloody mess. 

As much as some part of Eli wants Steve to end the man before him. He doesn’t want his mate to go to jail for murder. He wraps his arms around Steve and lifts him off the hood of his car.

Pulling him back and nuzzling against his mark. Still holding him off the ground a little to make sure he doesn’t go for Ivan again. 

“PEPS!” Steve growls. 

Eli rumbles low and Steve slowly starts calming down. Against his will. Eli forcing him to calm down. 

“Where the fuck is Bauer?” Steve finally asks calmer as Ivan sits up and holds a hand to his face. 

“He wants to meet you tomorrow night in the forest. We’ll give you back the leech if you hand over Eli” Ivan slurs before spitting blood on the ground. 

“That is no way fair!” 

“It’s a life for a life. Whose more important to you. You’re little mutt or some leech you’ve known for four months” Ivan shrugs. 

Ivan then just walks away but it’s only when Ivan is far enough way does Eli let go of his mate. Steve turning around and reaching up to scratch behind Eli’s ears before moving to gather up his shreds of clothing, his bag and his phone. Putting the bag, the basket and the clothing shreds in the trunk. He opens the back door of the car since Eli was way too nervous to shift back yet. 

Before Steve can even turn on the car his phone is ringing. He answers it and it’s Chase. 

“Have you seen Jamie anywhere? I can’t find him and I’m starting to really freak the fuck out dude. He normally checks in by now.” Eli can practically feel the panic. He rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Bauer has him, Eli’s shifted and I’ve busted up my hand on Ivan’s face. Just call Jan and tell her to meet up at ours ok” Steve says. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck! What the fuck did we ever do wrong to deserve this shit! We’re just trying to live our lives” Chase yells frustrated and angry and scared. 

“I know dude. We’ll get him back. I’ll explain it all when we get home. Just be patient, don’t do anything stupid” Steve murmurs. Eli whining a little as Chase hangs up. 

Steve reaches up and rubs up his snout, Pressing a soft kiss to it. Making Eli’s tail thump a little. 

“I love you.” He whispers. Eli licks up his cheek softly. “I was trying to make tonight special and now...it’s all ruined.” 

Eli just nuzzles up against Steve. Trying to reassure him that before Ivan it was all perfect. He would just separate the two. The happy and the terrible. 

Steve and Eli get home quickly enough. Jan and Chase already standing outside their door. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him! I swear to god. The bastard can’t fucking do this!” Jan starts raging the minute Eli opens the door. Eli retreats as Steve comes out of the bedroom. 

“We don’t really have a chain so your yarn should do for the moment” Steve explains before holding up a few threads of yarn that he had twisted and knotted together. Eli’s engagement ring hanging off it. 

Jan’s ranting stops in a second only to realise what Steve was slipping over Eli’s head. Making sure it wasn’t too tight. 

“OH MY GOD. HE SAID YES!” She suddenly squeals before nearly taking them both out in a hug. Chase looks torn between the panic for the current misplacement of his best friend and ecstatic for them. 

“I’m glad you didn’t fuck it up, dude,” Chase says punching Steve on the shoulder and then hugging Eli. 

Eli hugs him back a little tighter. Knowing Chase needs it. Chase’s shoulders shuddering for a second before he takes a deep breath. Forcing himself not to cry. 

“We’ll get him back. I promise” Jan murmurs. 

Chase nods and pulls himself back. 

“So what does that fucking asshole want?” He asks. 

“Eli,” Steve says solemnly. 

“NO! No way is that happening!” Chase snarls. Red eyes making an appearance. 

“But what happens if we don’t?” Jan asks, quietly. Terrified. Steve stopping Chase from throwing Eli’s favourite mug across the room. 

An impossible decision was standing before them. 

They argue about it most of the night. Eli finally getting himself to shift back. Steve telling Jan and Chase to leave to he can get some rest. 

“But what about Jamie!” Chase argues. Steve snarling return. 

“We can’t do anything until tomorrow Chase. I’m sorry ok. I really am but we have no idea where he's being kept” Eli says softly, trying to keep everybody calm. 

Jan just grabs Chases wrist and hushes him gently. 

“We’ll get him back but some of us do need rest, Chase. We can’t keep going like you.” 

“Ivan said he won’t be hurt. That they just have him” Steve murmurs. 

“THEY RIPPED OUT HIS GOD DAMN TEETH! You think they’ll really keep their fucking promises” Chase snarls going Steve. But Eli catches him around the waist and pins him to the floor. 

Roaring back. Nothing but primality in his voice. A command. 

_GO HOME_

Chase looks like he's going to go Eli in return for a second until he calms down only to start crying. 

“He’s my Fledgling. I swore to protect him! I need to keep him safe!” 

Eli’s fangs recede as he pulls Chase up into a hug. 

“I swear on my life we will get him back and we’ll go from there with the fangs. We’ll get it worked out ok but first we all need to sleep. Even you” Eli says low, power behind his voice. 

Chase nods into the crook of his neck, hands fisted in the back of Eli’s shirt. Sniffling. Steve and Jan just watching, quiet. Jan giving them both a sad smile. 

“Come on Chase. Walk me home please” Jan finally murmurs once Chase has gotten himself together and back on his feet. 

Steve rubbing a hand over Eli’s hip in a silent question that Eli nods to. 

Chase nods and wipes down his eyes before shoving his hair back from his face. 

“Get some rest. I’m sorry I just...” 

“It’s ok dude we get it,” Steve says clapping him on the shoulder. Not mad about the fact that Chase had just gone him. 

Jan and Chase leave them be then and Eli turns to grab Steve’s hand. Seeing the damage but of course, there was none. 

So Eli curls into him instead and takes a deep breath. He was so tired. They end up going to bed and curling up together. Needing that time together. Eli fiddling with his ring. 

“We’ll get him back Eli. I promise, without giving you up in return” Steve says pressing a kiss first to Eli’s hand and then to his forehead. 

Eli is out in moments, curled in his fiance’s arms and despite the weight of not knowing if Jamie is ok. With Steve, he always feels like it’s gonna be ok. 

Everything will be ok. It has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jamie! 
> 
> Let's hope it works out.


	32. The teams back together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JIMBO, CLAIRE BEAR, TP!!! MY BABIES

Eli wakes up feeling on edge. His entire body feels off and out of place. Beauty is even quieter than normal. 

Steve was already up when he gets up. Chase and Jan already over. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Eli asks. 

“Cause you’ll need the sleep. I called the Trollhunters. They’re on their way now. They should be here in an hour or so. Said something about Merlin being a dick and to be prepared for something but Claire’s phone cut out” Steve shrugs before moving to pull Eli closer and press a kiss to his head. 

Eli just cuddles into his chest. He looks up at his friends and finds that Jan has been crying some stage at night. 

We need to get him back. 

“So what are we doing Alpha?” Chase asks and Eli sighs. 

“For now we wait until the Trollhunters get here, I need to eat and we need to pack our bags for tonight. Jan is your crossbow ready?” Eli asks. 

She nods and gestures to the bag sitting on the table. 

So the first thing Eli does is make breakfast for all of them...well three of them anyway. Chase just standing on their tiny balcony and watching the world. Trying to gather some hint that Jamie was ok. 

Steve packing up their duffle bag. Water, food bars. Spare change of clothes. Their back up phone and some cash all just in case. 

“Urg you two are like the least prepared. Ever think maybe you don’t want to look like you rolled out of the forest? Have you tried baby wipes like at all?” Janice asks watching them as she eats her breakfast. Eli and Steve’s already long gone. 

“Babuh wha?” Steve asks with a stolen piece of toast in his mouth. Even Beauty was rolling his eyes. 

“Baby wipes. Here take mine. Might make you look less like an escaped asylum patient after a shift” Jan says reaching into her handbag and throwing a packet at them. 

Eli looks down at the packet he caught and he smiles. Why had he never thought of it before? He puts it in the bag as well and then grabs Steve’s chains. Just in case. 

Jan and Chases’ eyes both widen. 

“Precaution. For all we know. Beast is just gonna snap one day” Eli shrugs. 

Finally, there’s a knock at the door and Eli feels a zing in his nose and then the smell of wet stone. 

Eli is bounding over to the door and opening it, a smile on his face. He hadn’t seen the Trollhunters in so long. Especially Toby. 

He pauses though. Cause his looking at Jim but his not looking at the Jim he remembers. 

This Jim is taller, fitter and a troll. Large fangs jutting from his bottom lip, large horns curling out of his hair. 

“Jim?” Steve asks low. confusion in his own voice. 

“Surprise” Jim says before giving them a sheepish smile. 

Eli doesn’t care that Jim’s changed though, cause his still bursting forwards and hugging the now troll, Trollhunter. Jim hugging him back as Claire and Toby also join the hug. 

It had been so long. 

They drag them inside after that and Eli also gets a good look at Toby. Toby’s braces had finally come off and he’d thankfully given up the moustache plan. He had also shaped up, muscle pouring off him to the point Eli is sure that he and Steve could go a few rounds and Toby might actually win. 

But Eli supposed that when you're throwing around a Warhammer all day. Your body tends to adapt to doing just that. Even more so when your training to become a cop. 

Steve and Toby squaring off for a second before their laughing and fist-bumping. Claire and Jan both rolling their eyes. 

“I see you finally hit the gym” Steve snickers. 

“And I see you finally asked Eli the big question. Took you long enough” Toby says. 

Eli nodding and holding up his ring for Claire to look at when she makes a grabby motion. Jim congratulating them both. 

“Oh also, this is our pack...sorta. But this is Jan, she’s human and you guys should remember Chase. Now vampire. Uh, this is Jim, Claire and Toby” Eli says gesturing to each person as he talks. 

Claire and Jan immediately hitting it off as Chase and Jim talk low about their situation. Jim giving the Trollhunter promise of getting Jamie back safe. 

“Also Blinky and Aaarrrgghh are down in the forest waiting for us. Don’t worry they're staying safe. We have so much to catch you guys up on” Toby says. So they all end up jammed around Eli and Steve’s very small dining table. 

The first question Steve and Eli ask is about Jim’s new look. Turns out they had found Merlin and he was a fucking dick. Had put Jim between a rock and a hard place but being like this, gave Jim the ability to finally bring down Gunmar. 

“How didn’t we hear about it?” Steve asks. Eli nodding along. Surely if his mum had witnessed a big showdown in the middle of the town square she would have rang them. Probably told them to get their butts home right this second or she’d come and drag their furry behind back there anyway. 

“Merlin put something in the water that makes all non-supernaturals forget. So Toby and Mum were on mountain dew for a few days” Claire explains. 

“I regret nothing,” Toby says giving a soft laugh. 

“So how’d you actually you know? Defeat Morgana?” Eli asks. 

“A lot of teamwork. That’s actually why it took us so long to get up here. Claire lost her staff in the battle, turns out it was Morgana’s staff and Toby might have smashed it. So Morgana in a void somewhere” 

“But look!” Claire says excitedly and she claps her hands together before pulling them back to reveal purple flames. “I sorta have my magic but it’s like I’m relearning but in my own way this time” 

“That’s awesome,” Jan says, Eli, catching her hand to stop her from touching the fire. A kinda hypnotised look in her eye. 

“It’s still hot” He chides softly, breaking her out of her pretty, shiny funk. 

Chase giving his first soft snicker since they heard the news. 

A little more talking and then Eli and Steve explain their situation. 

“Eli’s sorta learning to control his shift still” 

“Yeah your mum informed us when she got back but that’s so odd. Why can you shift willingly but Steve can’t” 

“Alpha. Eli’s the Alpha. I don’t know. Just makes sense to me.” Steve explains. 

“Alpha?” 

“Sort of. I have like zero control over my pack but I can influence what they want to do” 

“What do you mean zero control. You tell me what to do all the time” Steve teases. 

“Ha Ha,” Eli says sarcastically before Steve steals a kiss. 

“Urg you two are still disgusting,” Jim says even as he smiles. 

“After we get Jamie back, Me and Mar will have to come up and help you two start organising your wedding,” Claire says way too excited. 

“Oh no. We’ll end up with flowers in our hair and glitter everywhere” Steve says. 

“Don’t give her ideas” Jim hisses, laughing when Claire glares at him. 

“Well, for now, we just need to focus on getting Jam back safe and sound. Do you guys have any idea?” Eli asks. 

They talk for the next few hours until it’s time to start getting ready.

“You have everything?” Jim asks then. Eli nods and Steve catches him while he's in their room, getting his phone of charge.

“Baby we need to talk. You need to promise me something” Steve says catching his hands. 

“Yeah of course,” Eli says. 

“Promise me you’ll stay by my side tonight. Where I can protect you. I love Jamie, I do and I want nothing more than for him to be safe. But not if that means I lose you. Promise me please” Steve says low, nothing but seriousness in his eyes. 

“I promise, just as long as you promise me the same thing. I need you safe just as much” Eli murmurs. 

Steve nods and Eli steals a soft kiss. 

“I love you. More than anything Eli.” Steve says playing with Eli’s ring a little. 

“I love you too,” Eli whispers. Another kiss then finally, they have to go. 

Claire drives their car over as well as Steve driving his and then it’s just the fun walk to their clearing. 

No trace of Ivan or Jamie or Bauer. Just their clearing. Eli and Beauty were screaming to shift and run around with their mate but that would have to wait until they were safe. All of them were safe. 

Steve puts their bag in their normal spot. Claire waving her hands and all three of their clothes fall away to armour. Jim’s now a red compared to the blue Eli had once seen. Claire and Toby’s being purple and orange respectively. Far more badass then Eli and Steve had seen them last.

Toby’s hammer making an appearance, Jan cooing over it. Awe in her eyes. For a pacifist, she really liked weapons. Chase just looking on appreciatively but he was to on edge still. Listening for any sign of Jamie. 

Then Blinky and Aaarrrgghh appear. Jan screaming a little and ducking behind Chase for a second. 

“It’s fine. This is just Blink and Aaarrrgghh. The trolls we told you about” Jim explains. 

Jan takes a few seconds and calms her self down. Before being the first to step up to them and say hi. 

“Hi!” Aaarrrgghh growls back, giving her a wide smile and reaching out to touch her soft hair. 

“Hello. You are Janice correct. It is nice to meet you.” Blinky says shaking her hand gently. 

“Yes, sir. I’ve heard a lot about you two. Thank you for coming to help. Jim explained how much trouble you’ve had recently” 

“Elijah and Steve are family as well and all family must be protected,” Blinky says, giving her a soft smile. 

Eli steals a hug off both Trolls and Steve smiles. 

“Hey, big man. Long-time no see” He chirps before they knock foreheads. Steve rubbed his head softly and getting pulled into a hug from Blinky. 

Chase politely introduces himself. 

Steve’s shift comes next. The others moving out of the clearing a little to give Steve his space. Eli just sitting down and waiting. Journal in hand but like every shift before it. It was normal. Steve finally creeping up to him and nuzzling up against him. 

“You guys are good now...”His voice cuts off when he smells it then. Jamie was close. Then he hears it. 

“Elijah. I know you can hear me. I think it’s time you come and reclaim your friend. He's been missing you” 

Bauer. 

Eli’s fang snaps down with a snarl as Jim put a hand on Chase’s shoulder to stop him from running off. 

Jan, Claire and Toby look confused. 

“What happened?” Jan asks. 

“It’s time to get your friend back I believe,” Blinky says solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have written the last chapter (just gotta write the between part now) and if you're all a bunch of saps like me you're definitely gonna get sooky.
> 
> Sorry, it's been so long since the last update. I got a little busy with some personal projects. I love you guys for sticking with me though.


	33. A Hunters Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time once again to fight for their home and their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and gore warning.

Eli was tense as Steve ambled through the brush. They had planned it so it was only his pack that Bauer would see first. 

The Trollhunters hiding out in the trees. Jan’s crossbow, within easy reach. Steve staying practically glued to Eli’s side. 

Four heartbeats getting louder the closer they get and then through the trees they see them. Vincent, Elizabeth and Ivan have their crossbows already waiting and aimed at the forest. Bauer has his crossbow on his back and a metal chain wrapped around his hand. Attached to a metal collar and Jamie. Who looks to be in so much pain and it takes everything for Eli not to just run for his packmate. Try and save him. 

“Elijah. I thought you would have donned a furrier coat tonight” Bauer says upon seeing them. 

“I can talk this way” 

“Don’t worry it’s simple. Your little vampire for you. You are far more valuable to me. A werewolf that doesn’t need the moon to shift. You’re even an abomination to your own kind.” Bauer sneers. 

Steve snarls and Eli just grabs his hand. Soothing him quietly. 

“If I give myself up for Jamie, You promise me that you will leave every other supernatural person in Raven’s Way alone. You leave my family alone. You stop this teeth thief shit and I’ll come with you. I’ll be your little guinea pig” Eli says. 

“Eli no!” Jan says. Chase just watching stoically. Waiting until he can make a move. Trusting Eli. 

Steve just holds his hand a little tighter. 

“Very well but know if you give me any trouble. The first person I’ll go after is your boyfriend” 

“Soul mate actually. Don’t that make mistake again” Eli snaps. 

Bauer’s eyebrow just twitches but he keeps himself tucked behind that mask. Ivan snickering but shuts up when Elizabeth glares at him. 

“So we have a deal. Me for the safety of my people?” Eli says low.

Bauer nods. 

“You come to me first” He orders 

Eli sighs and turns to Steve. This was the most dangerous part. 

“I love you. But I have to break my promise. I’m sorry but you know this was coming” Eli whispers. 

Steve snarls at him. Beast angry and trying to hold onto him tighter. 

“I love you. I love you so much. Look after the others for me ok.” Eli says before pulling his hand from Steve’s and grabbing his cheeks instead. Steve leaning down and Eli presses a kiss to his snout before resting their foreheads together. 

“Eli, what the hell are you doing?” Jim asks quiet enough he wouldn’t be heard. 

Steve whines and then Eli is being squeezed in a hug. 

_We’ll be fine._

“Be smart” Eli whispers and then Steve is setting him on the floor again. Vincent has a weird look in his eyes but says nothing. 

Eli walks over to them and Bauer reaches down to Jamie’s collar. Undoing it and undoing the chains wrapped around his feet. 

“Of you go little leech. No funny business now. You know you can’t bite us or you’ll just kill yourself” Bauer says, a sickening smile on his face. 

Eli helps Jamie to his feet and steals a hug of the vampire. 

“Take Jan and run. Don’t let her come back” Eli whispers so low only his pack will hear it. Jamie nods almost like a twitch and then Eli is letting him go and walking towards Bauer. 

“We have something better for you. Vincent” Bauer says before clicking his fingers. Vincent pulls something out of the bag that Eli hadn’t noticed was sitting at his feet. 

Something metal and leather and Vincent steps up to him. 

“I’m so sorry Eli,” He says low as he slips something over Eli’s head. A muzzle. 

A freaking muzzle. 

“How dare you! He's not a dog!” Jan yells. Jamie holding her back. Steve looks close to just going for Bauer’s throat, shaking with rage. Fangs bared. 

Eli just shakes his head. 

_Why aren’t we fighting back! We should fight back!_ Beauty says starting to panic in the back of his head. Trying to take control but Eli is amendment. 

Not yet. 

Vincent secures the metal muzzle into place. It was a fitted bar that went between his teeth and then almost like a surgical mask that covered the bottom half of his face. Holes seared into the metal so he could breathe. It was barbaric and uncomfortable. Eli pulled out some fake scream as he struggles and pretends that silver hurts him. Clawing at the mask to get it off until Vincent grabs his arms and forces them into cuffs. 

Steve flinching but this time he catches Chase around the middle. Growling. Keeping Chase in place as he watches Eli. Waiting. 

Bauer and Ivan just smirk, Vincent looks sad and Elizabeth just keeps her eyes trained on Eli’s pack. Crossbow ready just in case. 

Eli is good though. This was all going according to plan. Jim and the others would know what to do. 

The collar is also shoved around Eli’s neck and tightened. Vincent still giving him a soft look. I’m sorry. He mouths. 

“His ready sir” Vincent finally tells Bauer. 

Bauer reaches out and Vincent hands him the thick chain. Eli is being yanked then. So hard that his left to stumble and he hits the ground. Feeling something in his wrist crack as he hits the ground. This time his scream of pain is real. Moving up to his knees and cradling his hand to his chest. 

“STEVE NO!” Eli hears Chase yells. Eli only getting to glance up and see that Jan and Jamie are gone. 

“Come near him mutt and I’ll put a bolt in his brain. I don’t think either of you could come back from that” Elizabeth snaps and Steve goes still. Chase still keeping a hand on his chest. 

Eli wants to reassure him its ok but with this stupid muzzle had can’t talk. His hand snaps back into place and he flexes his fingers as best as possible. It would still take a while to heal fully but he could move it. 

“Feet mutt. Now” Bauer orders. 

So much for being a nice teacher. Eli gets himself to his feet and that’s when he catches Jim’s eyes in the forest. He nods and Jim nods back. 

“Claire!” Jim calls then and purple fire springs up from the ground. Claire glowing from nearby. Fire circling them all. Raising high enough that Ivan is flinching back from it. 

“You’re not the only one that came prepared. You’re not taking Eli with you. I’ll tear out your throat before you do” Chase snarls. Eyes red, fangs bared. Jamie appearing at his side, hissing. Gaps between his fangs. They weren’t all missing thankfully but that didn’t take away how painful it had probably been. 

“Have you met our friends? Cause they’ve been dying to meet you. Your mistake was coming alone” Jamie says, voice lispy. A wicked grin on his face. He and Chase share a look and Chase grins as well. 

“Who would help you abominations?” Ivan asks even as there’s worry in his eyes. 

“Who said we came alone?” Bauer says ignoring his idiot protege. 

Eli hears it. Crossbows clicking into place and he turns and sees it. Up in the trees. People. Older people. How did he even miss them? This was bad. There were at least a solid 15 people standing there. Spread through the trees. He hadn’t even smelt them or heard their heartbeats. 

“We’re not as clueless as you think. We know how to get around those senses of yours and we know that silver doesn’t hurt you” Ivan hisses. 

Then Eli hears a thunk and one of those men holding crossbows, hits the ground a few feet away from them. Groaning in pain before falling unconscious. 

“How about you pick on someone in your own species?” Toby says, glaring down at them. 

“Who the fuck are you!” Ivan yells back. Bauer holding up his hand to stop Ivan running his mouth. 

“I believe you called us abominations,” Blinky says stepping into the ring of fire. Elizabeth squealing a little and taking a step back. Shooting her crossbow out of instinct. Before it can get anywhere near Blinky. A thick, stony glowing hand catches it. Aaarrrgghh looking kill ready. 

Shattering it under his grasp as he growls. 

“Bad move!” 

Vincent gulps. Ivan’s eyes widening in fear. Elizabeth shaking so hard she’s rattling. 

“Now your going to let Eli go or I’m gonna have to run you through with my sword. That sound like a good deal to you?” Jim sneers, bearing those thick fangs. The fire not even hurting him as he steps through it. Look vicious and bloodthirsty. 

After facing off with the evilest witch in the world. Bauer would be nothing but an annoying flea to Jim. 

Bauer though holds his ground. Wrapping Eli’s chain around his hand further. 

“A troll, I haven’t seen one of you in years. The last one I did see is still sitting in my foyer as a coat rack” 

Jim snarls and he pulls his sword from his back. 

“Are you seriously trying to piss them off cause it’s working?” Chase says. 

“Shoot the witch. Let's get out of here. I have what I want” Bauer orders. Eli hears four crossbows go off. What doesn’t burn in the fire is being cute in half by Jim’s sword. Truly pissed now. 

_Can we now?_

Yes. 

If Beauty could smile in his head, then they're practically grinning. Every one of their fangs bared. Eli gathers himself up, catching the chain with his hand, eyes burning gold as he wraps his hands around it growling. 

He pulls together as a shift as he steps forward. The metal twisting and bending under his hand. Breaking the handcuffs easily. Reaching up to rip off his muzzle.

A ground splitting roar falling from his mouth as he grows to tower over the man. The collar bursting open at the seams. Men are landing on the ground all around them then. Some focusing on the vamps, some on Blinky and Aaarrrgghh. Vincent and Elizabeth lost in the fray. Toby still jumping around the trees and dealing with any snipers. Claire still keeping that fire burning bright, not an ounce of strain on her face. Hair flying around her head, eyes of pure purple. 

Eli and Steve are just left with Ivan and Bauer. Bauer pulling a serrated dagger from his hip, falling into a stance. Ivan first tries to shoot Eli but Eli catches the bolt easily and throws it away. 

He and Steve share a look and they don’t have to say words to know. Eli setting off for Ivan as Steve squares off with Bauer. Eli can’t focus on his mate too much though. Ivan comes swinging at him with a dripping blade. Eli knows for sure there’s wolfsbane on that blade and he knows he definitely has to avoid getting scratched.

Jim goes running past, chasing a man that was running from him. Only for Aaarrrgghh to stick out his arm and clothesline the man. 

“That’s how you do it, Wingman!” Eli hears from Toby somewhere above him. The fire suddenly flaring and some poor guy utterly just screams as he burns with inextinguishable fire. The smell is not pleasant. Jim throwing a worried glance Claire’s way but she’s more than fine. Floating there and looking absolutely terrifying. 

Eli wonders for a second if Morgana had known true fear staring at Claire. That there was someone better then her, stronger and Claire was only young. She would only get more powerful with age. No one Morgana had tried to posses her. 

Eli realises quick enough that Ivan is trying to push him towards the fire. Eli just hopes Claire did her spell right and she must have caused the fires almost cool against his skin. Ivan just getting angrier and his movements getting messier. 

“Fight back you stupid mutt!” He yells, taking another swipe for Eli but Eli easily dodges it. Snapping back at him. Ivan recoiling in fear before that reckless anger takes over again. 

“You stupid little fag. You have ruined my life since the day I met you! I should have sent Gunther after you that day. I always knew there was something odd about you. Turns out you’re just a cock sucking bitch” Ivan rants. 

Gunther. That must have been the person who had attacked him that day. He wondered if the man was here. 

Eli just growls low and lands his first hit. Easily shoving Ivan to the floor. Ivan is already scrambling back to his feet but Eli doesn’t give him any time. Grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him off the floor. Until their face to face. Easily catching Ivan’s arm when it swings for him, twisting it and Ivan’s scream is music to his ears. 

Blade clattering to the dirt. The terror in Ivan’s face might be one of the most beautiful things Eli has ever seen. One bite and it would all be over. Do what he wanted to from his very first shift. Put Ivan down for good. 

_Make him like us. That’s the best punishment._ Beauty says, cutting through Eli’s head like a knife. 

Like us. 

Perfect. 

Ivan’s blood, while it tastes sour on Eli’s tongue, doesn’t hinder him a second to bite harder. Ivan squirming and screaming in his hand. Non-broken hand pulling at Eli’s fur. But Eli makes sure that Ivan’s one of them now. 

If he could talk he’d ask Ivan who the mutt was now. Dropping him back to his feet as Eli licks over his snout. Ivan pressing a hand to his shoulder in shock that doesn’t stop that stupid mouth for running itself. 

“I’ll gut you for that. My father is gonna hang your head on our wall after I pry it from your neck. How dare...” Ivan doesn’t get to finish his rant. Someone smashing him in the head with the butt of their crossbow. 

Ivan slumping straight to the floor and Vincent runs a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. 

“He never shuts the fuck up. I thought it was time I fixed that. Are you ok?” Vincent asks. His heartbeat steady. 

Eli nods. 

“Good. Now don’t let anybody shot you. Our bolts are filled with wolfsbane” Vincent says. 

Eli can only nod again before Vincent is running off. Shoving someone with a crossbow and sending them spiralling before aiming his own crossbow at them. Barking orders at them. Jim just nods his head and runs off to help Toby. 

Elizabeth’s jaw-dropping as she comes over to him yelling blue murder about betraying the order. 

“What type of orders asks us to kill innocent people Lizzy. Their just a family trying to protect themselves! That’s Eli, our friend. That’s not a monster!” Vincent yells back. 

“He’s a werewolf. It doesn’t matter if we know him. We have an oath!” Elizabeth says pulling her shirt up to reveal a compass tattoo on her belly. 

“Fuck the oath! If I have to kill innocent people then I want out!” Vincent says back. Meaning every single word that comes out of his mouth. 

“We don’t just get out Vinny! This is all we’ve known. This is our lives! Will, you seriously put your entire life on the line for a bunch of mutts? Dad will kick you out and mum will stop your funding for school!” 

“Then I’ll figure it out but I’m done hunting. Join me or don’t but this is my choice! I’m done following people around and listening to orders. I want to make my own decision and this is it. I’m gonna protect my friends and you can either help me or I’ll just have to protect them from you as well!” 

Elizabeth looks like she’s struggling between her options before she finally nods. 

“I’m with you, Vinny. This better not get me killed” Elizabeth says. Turning to Eli and giving him a timid smile. 

Before Eli can reassure her that if she’s with them, she will be fine. He hears it. A pained yelp. Flashbacks tearing through his head and he looks up to see Steve going down. Three bolts sticking out of his shoulder and blood dripping from Bauer’s dagger. 

Eli sees nothing but red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinny my sweetheart. My baby. My Boi. Apart from the main pack, Vinny was probably my favourite side character to write. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry I ended another chapter like this.


	34. A Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli loses himself. 
> 
> Major warning for blood and gore.

Eli’s moving in seconds for his mate. Blood filling his nose, it’s all he can smell. The first thing he does after getting close to his mate is rip those bolts out of his back so he can heal. Hoping he was quick enough for no wolfsbane to have entered Steve’s bloodstream.

He licks over the wounds quickly, feeling a slight tingling but that was it. Steve just whines under him, eyes dopey. Paw wrapping around Eli’s wrist. Eli just curls their fingers together as best as possible. Trying to reassure Steve his here.

“It didn’t have to be this way, Elijah. You could have just come with us and none of your friends would have hurt. Your little mutt would have been fine. Can you really live with him dying because you’re too selfish” Bauer says. Wiping Steve’s blood on his sleeve.

Eli looks up at him and growls. Standing protectively over his mate.

Bauer steps towards him, raising his blade again and Eli was done. He was absolutely done! He and Steve just wanted to live their own life, be themselves where it didn’t hurt them. Why can’t they just be safe and enjoy their lives? Why did some asshole always have to be out to stop them!

THIS WAS THEIR HOME! 

Eli feels all the emotion well up inside him. The anger and sadness and pain. The feeling of being fucked over and over again and never getting a reprise. The fact that his mate might be dying right now all of it, pushes him over the edge.

It’s like this sound builds in his chest. Unable to contain it. All of it just coming out. A roar but more than. Everything from the last few years just coming out.

He sees out of the corner of his eye Chase and Jamie covering their ears. Jim doing the same. Claire’s fire sputtering out in surprise as she falls back to her feet.

Vincent and Elizabeth only look on in shock. Many, many crossbows falling to the floor as people would rather cover their ears.

Eli feels like the very ground shakes beneath him. Aaarrrgghh pulling Blinky and Toby close. Protecting them.

Bauer’s eyes widening as he falls to his knees. Blade falling from his hand as he stares on with some weird mix of awe and shock in his eyes.

“An Alpha born from sacrifice” He whispers under his breath.

Eli finally has nothing left to give, voice dying out as Steve just watches him. Pride and love in his eyes. Chest rumbling softly. Eli rubs his face gently against Steve’s and then a crossbow goes off.

Eli flinches and wraps himself further around his fiancé but nothing hits them. Eli looking up to see a bolt sticking from Bauer’s chest. Black fins. They all turn to see Janice standing there, looking pissed.

“Never take me out of a fight again or not time my bolt is for you!” She snarls to Jamie.

Eli takes that time to move then, monster taking over and he thinks nothing about wrapping his fangs around Bauer’s throat and pulling. Tearing. Disembowelling.

Making sure that Bauer could never hurt them again. Ever again. He tears and pulls and breaks until there is no possible way for Bauer to come back.

He so in a blood frenzy that he doesn’t hear anything. Nothing gets to him but the taste of blood on his tongue, the flesh under his claws and fangs. Lost to the wild instincts and rage. Anger. So much anger. So much it almost hurts to let it all go. Blood and flesh sliding down his throat as he growls and snarls.

Until something is stopping him, pulling him away across the clearing, away from his carnage. Whining in his ear and holding him tight. Nuzzling softly up against his neck.

_Don’t lose us. Don’t let Flinn’s words come true. We are not a monster._ Beauty says softly in the back of his head.

He stops struggling and lets Steve hold him. Claire muttering words at Steve’s back. Her hands glowing soft purple. The three stab wounds on his stomach already healing.

Aaarrrgghh and Blinky watching as Vincent and Elizabeth grab crossbows off their Guild or Order or whatever the hell they called themselves. Janice giving them new orders. Saying they were to follow them or she’d put a bolt through them as well.

Toby smashing Bauer and Ivan’s crossbows. The rest Jim was disarming. Breaking every bolt, he crosses.

“We hunt the bad and only the bad. You disrespect my family, my pack again and I will gladly ruin your lives. Do you understand me” Janice says almost like an army general.

Jamie watching her in awe, sitting down nearby. Chase sitting beside him, looking at him so softly that Eli’s heart aches for his friend.

It hadn’t just been because Chase had nearly lost his fledgeling that Chase was so on the defensive, it was because Chase had nearly lost his everything.

“How are your fangs?” Chase asks drawing Jamie’s attention away for a second.

“I’ve still got a few left, Don’t worry you won’t have to spoon-feed me just yet and hey you never know they might grow back,” Jamie says. Eli is so happy to see that smile on his friend’s face. Cocky and wide, alive. They were all alive and safe and Bauer couldn’t hurt them again.

Chase just nods and Jamie lets him close enough so that their foreheads can rest together.

“You’re gonna need a new beanie” Chase murmurs.

“Thinking maybe I might move on from the beanie. That’s so before torture. Might get a fedora”

“Jan will never date you then,” Chase says and they both laugh.

“Of course she will, have you met me?”

Eli wonders if Jamie could see the bittersweet look on Chase's face. That I’m in love with you, you stupid straight boy look. The same one Eli had worn for years. Eli doesn’t think Chase will get as lucky though.

“Unfortunately” Chase murmurs and Jamie punches him in the shoulder. Both of them just laughing softly. Laughing to laugh, cause their alive to laugh.

Claire grabs Eli’s attention.

 “Steve will still be sore for a while, but his fine. I think I got it all, not that there was much. You got to him quick enough. Are you ok?” Claire asks.

Eli nods and forces himself back to being human. Steve holding him closer but Vincent is already handing Eli his jacket.

“Thanks,” Eli says hoarsely.

Vincent nods and Eli slides it on.

Eli looks down at his hands and that’s when the tears start. The adrenaline starting to fade and leaving him with his gut twisting. Steve just holds him close and starts licking over his face.

_It is better Bauer is gone but we won’t let it happen again. Too far gone, might not come back next time. Might become a real monster. Even with our mate's help_.

Eli just nods to his wolf and cries until his sick. Throwing up blood and gore and viscera. Steve just rubbing his back, grumbling softly and Eli gets the message.

It’s ok baby. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.

Eli doesn’t know how it happens but Eli is set down on their couch with pants on. Jim appearing in front of him with a warm face cloth. Wiping down Eli’s hands for him and his face. Steve just keeping himself close by and soothing Eli with soft licks and chest rumbles.

His pack close by but not invading his space. Claire struggling to open a portal for a muzzled bound Ivan that was resting over Aaarrrgghh’s shoulder. Eli manages to get himself together enough that he thanks the Trollhunters for everything they’ve done. For risking themselves and then he does something he should have done when Jim had first rocked up on their door.

“Draal would be proud of you” He whispers. Jim just hugs him tighter. Lifting him off the floor a little.

“Stay safe. Please and the next time you call us, please let it be for wedding stuff” Toby murmurs hugging him next.

“I promise,” Eli says.

Steve hugs them all tightly. Thanking them as best as he can without the use of words. They all get it though and then Claire finally gets her portal open. Blinky ushering them all through before she loses it.

The Trollhunters are gone then and it’s only his pack left. Vincent and Elizabeth too. Sitting up at the counter as Jan explains everything to them, Jamie standing close by. Filling in what gaps she can’t.

Chase had disappeared to go and get Jamie some of his clothes that weren’t ripped and torn apart.

Eli was so tired as he curled up in Steve’s arms. Steve’s tail rubbing softly over the ground.

Eli must nap for a while cause he wakes to Steve screaming. The rest of the pack gone. Eli is sitting up in a second and automatically reaching for his soul mate. He holds Steve through his shift and the first thing Steve is doing as soon as his fully human is kissing Eli.

“I love you. I love you so much” Steve whispers when he pulls away. Hands running through Eli’s hair.

“I love you too. I’m so glad you’re ok” Eli replies as their foreheads rest together. Sharing soft kisses, barely unable to pull away from each other.

Once they can separate themselves enough. They shower, unable to keep their hands from each other. A few more tiles of their shower shattering under Eli’s hands.

Then they lay on their bed, facing each other. Eli rubbing over the three new scars on Steve’s stomach. The bolts hadn’t scared but the stab wounds. It was just another reminder of how strong Eli’s mate. How much he endures.

How quickly Steve can heal now. He was nothing like that boy from sophomore year. Emotions to much for him so he took them out on others, now he was calm and patient and kind. He had grown into a brilliant man and Eli was never less than amazed by how much Steve when through and he just kept going. No longer scared to show people his heart.

“You were more than amazing. I’ve never heard anything that powerful before. I felt it, here in my soul. You were calling me home” Steve whispers. Pulling Eli’s hand to rest over his heart. Eli feeling it thump against his palm.  

“That’s all I have ever wanted to do. You are my everything. Losing you would just mean losing myself.” Eli says.

“Do you think you threw all of Bauer up?” Steve asks softly.

“I hope so. He wasn’t very nice tasting” Eli says trying to make light of it.

“I know you're probably feeling guilty but you shouldn’t. You did what needed to be done. Bauer would have never left us alone.” Steve says, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“That’s the thing. I’m not. Bauer wasn’t Flinn. Bauer was evil and cruel, there was no coming back from that. Flinn was just a misguided boy like Ivan.” Eli says meaning it.

He had for a single second felt guilty until he had realised that. Flinn had made mistakes. Bauer had made choices. Speaking of a certain Flinn. Eli hadn’t seen him for a while and he couldn’t tell if that was a bad thing or not.

“I can’t believe you turned him,” Steve says a quiet minute later.

“It’s the only way to make him realise we’re not monsters. Beauty gave me the idea actually. Give him time and he’ll see it. That we’re not evil”

“I love you Peps” Steve whispers then, moving to wrap Eli fully in his arms.

“I love you too. More than anything” Eli murmurs back before his yawning.

They end up sleeping for the next few days. Only getting up to eat and Steve takes what leave he can off work. Gary understanding about a family emergency.

The news puts on some big show about how Bauer was indoctrinating his students into a cult and made them believe that monsters were real. Wanting them to kill for him. That he was currently on the run with one of those students and if anybody is to see Ivan Henrow or George Bauer to immediately call the number on the screen.

Eli was currently watching as he eats the biggest bowl of cereal he could find. Then the next section of the story pops up. Five men had been arrested, for not complying with Jan’s new orders and when a face flashes on the screen Eli recognises those eyes. Those stark blue eyes staring him down. He points this out to Steve who was studying.

Steve mutters something about hoping he meets the man in a dark alley.

Eli’s mythology course was on hold until they could find someone else to teach it. Eli had suggested that Professor Hughes does it and he was currently being looked into.

Janice had already promised a date to Jamie once she was ready for that again. Wanting some more time to explore and live her life. Actually, be a college student and not some assholes pet. Jamie had understood and was willing to wait. As he told her. “He did have forever”

Chase appears in their apartment then and Steve takes only one look at him before his standing. Chase was drunk way past what even he should be able to get.

“Well, I’m gonna go work on Bella. I have my phone on me. Call me if you need me, baby. Love you” Steve says before pressing a kiss to Eli’s hair and patting Chase on the shoulder.

The second he does leave. Chase is flopping on to Eli’s lap.

“You know right?” Chase slurs.

“That you love him. Yes. I’ve known for a while” Eli says quietly. Running his hands through that soft green hair. A little regrowth starting to happen.

“He asked her out. She said yes. How did you do it? How didn’t you go crazy cause I feel like I’m gonna go mental? At least you had a chance with Steve, Jamie’s never gonna love me” Chase rambles.

“I kept myself distracted and then it eventually got easier to be around him. I realised that even if Steve would never love me like I did him. I could still be his friend and for me, that was enough. For you, it might not be but that’s what you need to figure out. If you can live with just being Jam’s friend” Eli explains softly.

“I can’t even be angry at Jan. It’s not her fault she’s pretty and smart and amazing. Of course, Jamie was going to fall for her.” Chase grumbles rolling over onto his side.

“Eventually you will find someone who thinks of you the same way. I promise and you have time. It might not be now but you will find someone”

Chase just nods and buries his head further in Eli’s lap. Wrapping his arms around Eli’s waist.

“I never should have let you go. Steve is so lucky” Chase mutters into Eli’s stomach. Eli knows his only saying so cause his drunk and in love and moping.

“You say that but you’ve never had to live with me.” Eli jokes.

Chase gives a fake laugh and they just stay there a while. Chase mourning his crush and Eli just comforting his best friend.

Steve comes up at one stage for a drink and gives a snoring Chase a soft smile.

“He’ll realise soon enough that there’s someone else out there for him. He just has to be patient” Steve says softly.

“When did you get so smart?” Eli asks.

“I think I’ve been hanging out with you too much” Steve teases.

Chase finally goes home after he wakes up from his drunken stupor. Thanking Eli for letting him have his tiny freak out and that he's feeling better now.

“I’m here if you ever need to rant ok”

Chase nods hugs them both and leaves.

Before Eli can sit down there’s another knock at the door and he grumbles but walks over. Thinking Chase forgets something.

Except when he opens the door. Two people are standing before him. They seem familiar and that’s when it clicks. Aja and Krel. He hadn’t seen them since they just disappeared after sophomore year.

“Hello, Elijah. It is nice to meet you again” Aja says grinning at him.

“Uh hi. What can I help you with?” Eli asks confused.

“You called us. We came” Krel says like that makes so much more sense.

“Babe why can I smell Varulvs!” He hears then, Steve appearing behind him. A small oh falling from his lips.

“Hello Blond Oaf,” Aja says grinning at him.

“Hey. You’re Varulvs?” Steve says, just as much confusion on his face as Eli was feeling inside.

“I would say so. We’re here for the Alpha” Krel says his eyes flashing gold for a second.

“The...I’m sorry I’m confused” Eli mutters.

“When we were pups our parents told us of an Alpha born from sacrifice. The strongest wolf, able to transform without the aid of the moon and it was said that he would call to us when he needed help. Protection. In his greatest time of need we would find him and come home” Krel explains.

The Alpha born of sacrifice. Bauer had said something along those lines as well.

“Well, you found him. Eli’s our Alpha” Steve says pride in his eyes.

“I’m not really. I just panicked and did what I had to” Eli stammers out.

“No mere Varulv as you called us could do what you did Elijah. Only an Alpha can call us like that. We were scared from Arcadia Oaks by Flinn Hanson, had we known the Alpha would be born again there, we would have fought to stay but we are here now. To be pack and to come home. Will you accept us Alpha?” Aja asks, looking at him sincerely.

Both her and Krel’s eyes full of hope and desire to have a place to call home.

Eli looks up at Steve.

“It’s your decision baby, You’re the Alpha. This is what you were made for” Steve murmurs, pressing a kiss to his hair. Love in his eyes and pure utter trust. He was with Eli for every decision they made.

Eli looks up at the siblings and smiles.

“Welcome home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh 1 more chapter to go and I think I cried like eight times writing this next chapter. Let alone this one. This has been such an amazing journey and looking back at my very first chapter of My Best Friend The Werewolf, I have grown so much as a writer and just wow. 
> 
> One final chapter before it's all done.


	35. Soul Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not post the last chapter under the literal WOLF ECLIPSE. What is more perfect than that for our babies.

Eli might officially be as nervous as a single person could get. Which was saying a lot. 

“String Cheese calm down or you’re going to sweat yourself out of existence. You know his gonna be there” His best man reassures him. 

“But what if his not” 

“He’s your soul mate dummy. Now come on your need your hair done” Claire says before pushing him into the seat. 

“But what if...” 

“Hush, eat” Mary says shoving a literal sandwich into his mouth. 

Eli takes a deep breath and does indeed eat, trying not to get any crumbs on his green vest. It had taken a while to find a vest that didn’t just make him look like a leprechaun. It was a subtle green, dark emerald green that Eli had become obsessed with. The pants in the same colour, then black shoes. No tie. To constricting. 

When do we get to see Steve? Miss him. Beauty whines in the back of his head. 

Soon. Just chill. I know it’s hard. 

Sleep had been difficult last night without having Steve so close but with Chase supposedly guarding Steve’s door and Jamie guarding Eli’s hotel room. 

Eli and Steve hadn’t been to fazed about that tradition but everybody else had been. So here they were, craving to see their soul mate. 

“So, what are you two doing for your honey moon again?” Janice asks. Seeming genuinely confused as Claire pulls at the strands of his hair, trying to tame the porcupine. 

“We’re not. Too expensive. Not with college fees and everything else. But we don’t mind, might just spend the weekend hidden away.” Eli explains. 

“Oh, come on you have to have a honey moon” Mary says as she helps do Darci’s make up. 

Claire, Chase and Janice were Eli’s side of the wedding party and Steve had Toby, Jim and Jamie. Not that it really mattered who had who, just as long as they had their pack present. 

Though over the past year their little pack had grown to accommodate ten more people. Aja and Krel first and then others had followed. Eli’s roar pulling them home. It was just like greeting home a favourite family member you hadn’t seen in years. Warm and comforting. 

Eli was still learning to be an Alpha but with Steve’s help, it made things a lot easier. 

There’s a knock then and Eli’s sniffing at the air but relaxing when it’s only his mum. 

She steps into the room and looks like she’s about to cry upon seeing him. 

“Everything set up and ready to go and we had to stop Steve from crawling out the window to come and find you. Beast is getting antsy” She explains smiling. 

Eli can’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah we haven’t had to stop him from crawling out of a window but he hasn’t shut up” Chase says. Eli glaring at him through the mirror. 

“Oh sweetie, you have nothing to be worried about. Steve would kill to marry you” She reassures, grabbing his face softly and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

She looked beautiful as ever, a floor length green gown that just made her shine and sparkle and look like she was thirty again. 

“I just hope Lyn doesn’t cause any trouble” Eli mutters. 

“Don’t worry Coach is keeping her in check, at least that’s what Jamie said. 

Turns out after everything, she still didn’t like Eli as much as she pretended to. When they told their parents what was happening, Lyn had fainted out of shock. Coach having to catch her. 

“But...but that’s not legal” She had first stammered when she had come around. 

“It’s been legal for like five years now Mum” Steve grumbled, looking like he wanted to ground to open up under him. 

“We were thinking spring, up in Raven’s Way. You two are invited of course but if you don’t approve you don’t have to come. We would understand” Eli explained as diplomatically as possible. 

Was it bad that he almost didn’t want his future mother-in-law at his own wedding? 

Turns out he had valid reason to when for the next year and a bit, Lyn would try so desperately to remind Steve that girls existed. That they were a thing that he used to like. Which isn’t saying he didn’t like them anymore, it was just, Eli was generally on his mind. 

Thanksgiving she dredged an old school friend from Steve’s middle school and made sure they were forced to sit next to each other and that Eli was sat at the end of the table because feng shui or some other excuse she came up with. 

Steve and Eli had just brushed it off and enjoyed their thanksgiving. Steve the second he could had pulled Eli into his lap and kissed him like his life depended on it. The girl turning into a stammering, apologetic mess. 

“I’m so sorry. Your mum said you were just college roommates” The girl had said quickly, sheepish and red. 

Steve and Eli had just told her it was fine and they might have heard Coach and Lyn fighting from across the street that night. 

There had been copious other efforts after that been made but the worst. The absolute worst was when Lyn had literally brought Steve a female escort for their shared bachelor party. 

The girl had rocked up, said she was here for a Palchuk and that she’d been paid in advance to show him what he was missing out on. Steve had to hold Eli back that night. 

Reminding him it hadn’t been the girls fault just his bat shit insane mother! The girl getting the situation explained to her over a growling Eli who was struggling not to shift and go for the throat. She had apologised and said she would refund the money. 

Steve had told her to keep it and then proceeded to rip Lyn a new the next day for trying such a thing. 

“Ever try anything like that again, ever try to break me and Eli up again and I will never talk to you again. Do you understand me? We are getting married. We are in love and that is never going to change, no matter how much that makes you uncomfortable. So either you come to _our_ wedding as the guest and keep your mouth shut, and support your only son on his best day or you don’t come at all. That’s up to you” 

Eli knows as much as he was angry as his mother. He would never stop talking to her and Eli would never want him to. Would never stop him either. 

“Sweetheart you in there” His mother asks him and Eli pulls himself from his brain to hear Beauty chanting Pretty in the back of his head. 

He sees why then. He had been walked to the full-length mirror and stood in front of it. Before Eli knows what his doing, his crying. Glad he wasn’t a bride who was wearing makeup because it would have definitely been ruined. 

Eli was never one to quiet get the whole loving yourself thing but looking at himself in the mirror. He kinda could understand it now. Even he had to admit he almost looked ethereal. Out of this world. Handsome. 

Pretty, Steve’s gonna love us. Beast says softly. 

Eli nods and smiles. Moving to touch the ivy and baby breathe crown that had been nestled in his hair. 

“What’s wrong?” Claire asks. 

“Nothing. It’s perfect. It’s all perfect” Eli says before hugging her. 

Claire just hugs him back. 

“The plants should live forever if I did the spell right.” She murmurs. 

“You look amazing String Cheese. Honestly, Steve’s gonna have trouble keeping his hands to himself” Chase says giving him a smile. 

Then finally everybody’s ready and Eli feels that twist in his gut again. Before he knows it his standing just behind the tree line of their clearing. It had been set up beautifully. Only a few rows of chairs for their very few guests. Family and friends. Mostly friends. 

Their new pack, Krel having to try and keep Aja contained to her seat. The reckless club. Some of Steve’s current team mates and then some of his old ones. Sherman cooing to his one year old boy as Kayla was talking to Lyn and Coach. Ryan, Cooper and Justin also making an appearance for them. Steve’s boss, Mrs Kincker and her husband and Professor Hughes taking up some of the back row. Gary telling anyone who will listen how great of a worker Steve is. Barbra and Walter cooing over Sherman’s baby as well. Elizabeth sitting quietly in the back. 

She had gone away for a while and Eli was incredibly happy to see her sitting there. A soft smile on her normally masked face. She looked less stiff then the last time Eli had seen her. Happier. Freer 

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh appear then, walking up to him. Both of them beaming with pride.

“We are proud of the both of you, you’ve gone through so much together and come out the other end only stronger. It is no wonder fate has put you both together.” Blinky murmurs and Eli struggles not to cry again. 

God he was being such a sook today. 

Mary and Darci moving to sit next to Shannon who was already holding tissues. Claire running a hand down her dress, smoothing it out. Teal, Just like the others in the wedding party. Teal dresses for Claire and Jan and three-piece suits for the men. 

His mother threads their arms together and gives him nothing but a smile. Pure happiness in her eyes. 

“My baby’s getting married” She whispers to him and he presses a kiss to her forehead.

Finally, the music starts and their wedding party filters out of the trees. A human looking Jim catching Claire and kissing her softly before moving into place. Toby bowing to Janice when they meet and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. Then Jamie and Chase go and be idiots and Eli loves them for it all the more. 

Meeting in the middle and Chase starts kissing all over Jamie’s face. Jamie laughing before Chase pulls back and scratches his head. 

“Oh, not our wedding my bad.” He says jokingly, the crowd laughing a little. Lyn looking like someone had just showed her a beheading but she quickly pulls herself together. 

Eli can only shake his head at his best friends antics before they both retreat to their proper places. Jamie and Janice’s fingers slotting together and Jamie presses a kiss to the back of her hand before finally. It’s time. 

The music changes and it’s Eli’s and Steve’s time to step into the clearing. His mother pulling him forwards happy tears in her eyes. It takes a few steps and then Eli’s entire world is falling away. The most handsome man his ever seen stepping through the other side of the clearing.

Steve’s suit a deep blue, bringing out his eyes. Steve was even suffering through wearing a tie for him and now that was true love. But it suited him so well. A matching crown of Ivy and baby’s breathe nestled in those golden locks that drove Eli crazy. 

He was stunning and beautiful and Eli wondered what the hell he did to have such a beautiful mate. Beauty crowing in the back of his head. Wanting nothing more to run to his mate and kiss him but his patient. After what feels like a lifetime they meet in the middle. Vincent grinning at them both.

Coach first presses a kiss to both of their foreheads. Saying how proud of them he is and then April is trying to break their ribs in the tightest hug she can muster. Saying she can’t wait to have such an amazing son in law. Steve just squeaks out something indistinguishable. 

Then it’s just them standing there, nothing between then and Steve takes in a shuddery breath. His eyes filling with tears, nothing but a smile on his face. 

“I’m good, I’m ok. I just...your stunning and I don’t know how I got so lucky” Steve mumbles, voice thick. Eli laughing a shuddering breathe of his own as he slots their hands together. 

“You stole my words” Eli whispers and Steve is moving to kiss him. Vincent shoving the book against his chest. Holding him back. 

“Not yet mister. Gotta get you two assholes married first” He says and Steve nods, adjusting the crown on his head a little and taking a breath. Eli is unable to not smile. Feeling like his face will definitely be hurting by the end of the day. 

Vincent nods, clears his throat and opens the book. 

“We’re here today to welcome these two amazing, wonderful people into marriage and I’m lucky enough to be the person who does such an amazing thing. I’ve known Eli and Steve for only a short amount of time but I couldn’t tell you two people who were more made for each then them. They have never let anything get in their way of happiness, of being together and I think we can all take a page out of their book. So, you two have your own vows right?” 

They both nod. Then it’s an awkward stare off before Steve clears his throat. 

“I asked you out, you have to say the vows first” Is all he says and Eli laughs but nods. Quiet laughter ringing around him. 

“I kinda forgot to write any so I’m gonna just uh, wing it.” Eli starts with, Steve rolling his eyes. Teeth showing with how big of a grin his got on his face. 

“The day I met you, you shoved me in a locker and I’ve been in love with you ever since. Now why I chose to fall for such an idiot, I have no idea but I wouldn’t have it any other way. We’ve been through hell and high water to stand here today. So much and yet I’m grateful for every single thing that’s happened to us, because it led us to each other and I don’t think I could have done it without you. I vow here and now, that I will continue to be with you through every single hardship and flat tire and sad moment but I will also be with you through every stupid giggle fit, every goal you score and every day of my life. Because without you...I’m not me.” 

Steve is really crying now but trying to hold it back and Jamie is handing him a tissue. 

“God damn it Eli. They weren’t supposed to be that good, how am I gonna top that...Chase don’t you dare!” Steve says glaring at their best friend before he can open his mouth. 

Chase just holds up his hands, their pack giggling. 

Steve takes a breath and Eli gives him a reassuring smile. Sure, he’ll love any of the words that come out of his mates mouth. 

“I can’t say that I loved you since the day we met, I mean I actually hated you but that’s only because I never got to know you. Until I did and then I had no hope. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, You’re smart and brilliant and kind. So kind and you have given me everything I could have ever wanted. More then. If you had told me five years ago that I would be marrying Elijah Pepperjack, I probably would have laughed and now, I can’t imagine doing anything else. I promise you, that I will always protect you and love you and take care of you. I will always be by your side. You’re my everything Peps and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life telling you that” 

Jamie hands Eli a tissue as he stops himself from outright sobbing. 

“Beast helped you write that didn’t he?” Eli teases. Voice cracking a little. 

“Oh yeah totally” Steve says. 

“Alright, who has the rings?” Vincent asks. 

Coach stands then and heads up to them. Pulling the rings from his inner jacket pocket and holding them out. Tears still streaming down his face. Before they can take the rings. Coach is hugging them both in a death grip. 

“Dad...Dad can’t breathe” Steve whispers. 

“Sorry I’m just...you’re married” 

“Not yet. Kinda need the rings for that” Steve says even though his smiling. 

“Right.” Coach says and this time he lets them grab the rings off him. Before returning to his seat. Eli just wanted to use his engagement ring as his wedding band as well. Loving it too much and it was easier than having to wear multiple rings and Steve’s was rose gold with a blue line through the middle of it. The inside that same blue. It was beautiful and suited Steve to a t. 

“Do you Steve Palchuk take Elijah Pepperjack to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Vincent asks. 

“I do” Steve says sliding Eli’s ring onto his finger. Now fitting perfectly but Eli will still put it back on its chain tomorrow. He wants to enjoy it for today though. 

“And do you Eli Pepperjack take Steve Palchuk to be your lawfully wedded husband” 

“Yes. I do” Eli says sliding Steve’s ring into place. Something he’d never thought he’d get to do. They share a soft smile. Nothing more between them in that second then pure love. 

“Well by the power vested in me by the state of California. I pronounce you Husbands for life. You may now kiss your partner” 

Nothing would have stopped Steve then and Eli is wrapping his arms around his husbands shoulders and kissing him with everything he has. Cheers ringing around him. Coach full on sobbing by this point, like howling and when Steve and Eli finally pull away from each other. Eli can see in the trees, Blinky shushing a quietly sobbing Aaarrrgghh as he wipes his own many eyes. 

Suddenly Eli and Steve are being dog piled in a hug from their wedding party. 

Everything is kinda a blur after that. They sign the registry. Coach and April as their witnesses. Then there’s photos. So many photos. Then it’s moved to a dining hall at the college that had been set up just as beautifully as their clearing had been. Fairy lights. Beautiful place settings. Everything was just perfect, reminiscent of the night Steve had proposed to him. 

Steve and Eli have to be forcefully pulled away from each other when they nearly forgo the reception all together to just spend as much time as close as possible together. 

“Come on love birds. You have guests to play nice with” Jamie says, grabbing Eli’s arm. 

But....Beauty whines. Steve catching his hand as their pulled towards socialising. Moving in and out of the building as they talk with this person and that. 

Stopping to talk to Blinky and Aaarrrgghh in the dark part of the lot. Eli, Steve and Blinky being scooped up by Aaarrrgghh into a near bone crushing hug. 

Then finally it’s time for their food, Steak and Veg for one meal, then Risotto for their vegetarian guests. Jim pretends to eat for their human guests but just slides his bowl over to Steve when his done pretending.

Eli and Steve thanking him for even being able to be here like this, thanking Claire as well for something so wonderful. It had been her doing after all that Jim was standing before them looking human again, even if he felt uncomfortable. 

That’s when Eli notices something. A certain new football coach stealing glances at Chase. A lot. Ryan always just as quickly looking away as to not get caught. 

Eli bumps Chase softly and catches his attention.

“I think you have an admirer. Just don’t turn this one” Eli whispers into his ear. 

Chase’s face breaks out into the biggest smile and sets his sights on Ryan. Brain ticking over on how to get this one into bed. 

The only person that hadn’t found their way to congratulating them was Lyn. Who had remained at her table, quietly eating and making polite conversation with Professor Hughes. 

Eli couldn’t find himself caring if she ever did or not. Speeches starting just as they start to finish their meals and Coach starts crying again half way through his own. 

“I was lucky enough to get the chance to raise this amazing young man and to see him sitting here, looking so happy after everything he’s been through. With the love of his life. Steve even though biologically you aren’t my son, I see you as nothing less than one and now I’ve gained another one. I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have you two in my life and I wish you guys a million years of happiness. More even” 

Steve and Eli both drag Coach into a hug which somehow makes the man cry even more. 

“I love you Dad” Steve says softly. 

“Love you too kiddo. I know I’ve said it a lot today but I’m proud of you. You too Eli. Your family now, you’ve been family for a while but now you’re really stuck with us” Coach says ruffling Steve’s hair as best he can with the ivy crown still in it. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Coach” Eli says giving him a million-watt smile. 

Jim gives a speech next, teasing them both and making Steve burn red. 

“I mean seriously, I think I had to listen to this idiot ramble for like four hours on how he should propose to Eli. Until I could finally get a word in mind you” Jim says laughing. 

Eli looking at Steve surprised and Steve just gives a sheepish shrug. 

“I wanted it to be perfect and he gave us a perfect first date. I thought he’d do just as well the second time” Steve murmurs. 

“You’re such a sap” Eli whispers before kissing his fia...his husband. His literal husband. He got to kiss his husband. 

Husband and Soul Mate. Best husband in the universe. We are so lucky.

Eli was married and had a husband. Holy shit. That was not something he thought would have happened for a long time. 

Chase just wishes them both well and promises to kick Steve’s ass if he so much as mucks up. Steve flipping him off. 

Then Eli’s mother stands up and asks for the microphone. 

“I found out Eli was gay when he was six and nine months. We had to have the nine months or he’d pout and throw a temper tantrum. How did I find out? Cause I cause him kissing Tommy Hallifield after school” April starts, Eli going bright red. 

“You never told me that” Steve murmurs. 

“I honestly don’t even remember it.” 

“And I knew with the discovery, that my son was going to suffer through a lot of hardships in life. From strangers on the street, from angry people who didn’t care to understand, from friends, from his own father and the first time Eli brought this rough and tumble, blond boy home. I was ready to cut him apart cause I knew deep down that this was the boy that had been bullying my son. I’m very glad I didn’t stab you now Steve” April says. 

“HA! See I told you she was trying to kill me that first night” Steve says and the crowd laughs. Eli already in absolute tears. Steve pressing a kiss to his temple. Rubbing up his back. Tears of his own sliding down his face. 

“But then I watched Steve grow and change and become such a wonderful man with Eli’s help. I watched Eli become confident and grow to love himself and I stopped hating this blond boy that would invade my house and steal all my food and I grew to love him like my own. I got to watch my son and this amazing boy fall in love and discover themselves through each other. I am so grateful to get to have done that and your father doesn’t know the amazing man he is now missing out on knowing and I pity him for that. You have each other to look out for now and I want you to protect each other and love each other. Love each other so hard that it hurts and enjoy every second it. Show us all how it’s done and I can’t wait to watch you two grow old together and raise kids and just go on all these amazing adventures. I love you both so much” 

Eli doesn’t know how the hell she didn’t end up in tears like the rest of them. Even Lyn was crying a little, hiding it behind her napkin. Her hand wrapped around Coach’s, his thumb brushing across the back of it. 

Vincent stands then, taking the microphone from her. 

“Anybody else to give a speech?” He first asks and when everybody says no. He continues talking. “Then let me welcome Mr and Mr Palchuk-Pepperjack to show us their first dance” 

People clap and Chase is as usual an idiot and wolf whistles. 

This apart from Steve’s suit was the one thing Eli didn’t know about. Like obviously he knew they were going to have a first dance but he didn’t know what song. Steve asking to be the one to pick it and Eli had trusted him a hundred percent. 

The music starts, soft piano and Eli smiles when he realises exactly what song it is. Sinners by Lauren Aquilina. 

Steve just pulls him close and Eli easily falls into step. Just a simple box step but it’s perfect for him. Unable to look away from his husband’s beautiful face. Looking even more handsome then the day Eli had fallen for him. 

Eli feeling like Steve is the only thing left in the universe and Eli would be content to stare at him for the rest of forever. Steve pulling him closer and softly singing some of the lyrics to him. 

It’s not the best singing in the world, more speaking but to Eli it’s more than perfect. Everything perfect in his eyes today. How can it not be? 

“The world may disapprove but my world is only you” 

They spin around and around the dance floor. Eli is sure this is truly and utterly the best day of his life. Eventually leaning into Steve’s chest as the song changes to a softer one if that’s even possible. Arms wrapping around Steve’s shoulders. Steve’s arms around his waist, holding him close. 

Just watching the other guests dance. Coach and Lyn, Jamie and Janice, Claire and Jim. Chase hadn’t taken long to convince Ryan to dance with him. Toby and Darci looking more in love then anything as they swayed softly. Shannon and Kayla dancing while Barbara cooed of baby Felix. Even seeing out of the door, two shadows twisting and dancing in the dark. Aaarrrgghh spinning his mate under his arm and catching Blinky easily. Eli can hear the rumbling laughter from here. 

Then he sees it through the crowd of people and this time, the first time there’s no panic or fear. It’s just like the first time he ever saw those blue eyes peeking over the back of his bus seat and introducing himself. 

There was no dead gold eyes, just his pretty blue ones. No mixed blood or slit throat. Just Flinn as the exact way Eli remembers meeting him. That dark hair spiked up, that soft smile on his face, a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

Eli finds himself smiling back, mouthing out a thank you. Flinn nods his head a little, smiles wider and then walks away, disappearing between one step and the next. 

His not coming back again is he?

No. Flinn is at peace now and so is Eli. More than even as Steve grabs his hand and spins him around. Nothing but love in his soul mates’ eyes and Eli just pulls Steve down into a kiss. 

Feeling complete and whole and like nothing can hurt them again. 

His husband the werewolf resting his head on Eli’s and whispering out an I Love You. As if Eli didn’t already know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE MARRIED. My Babies are actually married and oh my god. I can't believe everything about this story it's just honestly. Been so important to me these last few years. Got me out of a few writing funks and to be finally closing it. It's so amazing and wonderful and just wow. Thank you to everybody who has followed this amazing series from the start. You guys have been with forever and I couldn't be more grateful. So grateful. and just Ahhhh. And all of you even my silent readers have inspired me to learn and grow with my writing. To become a better writer for you guys. I love you so much. Thank you for coming on this journey with me and I hope you follow me on my next one.

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters belong to Daniel Kraus & Guillermo Del Toro. 
> 
> Non-Beta'd


End file.
